Time Turning Events
by XxKuroixX
Summary: Hermione is accidentally sent back in time 20 years. Will she be able to handle living among the people she had considered long lost? Will she be able to handle falling in love and being desired by undesirable people?  ON HIATUS
1. A time turning event

**Chapter 1: A Time Turning Event**

"Hermione please do hurry up, you're running late!" Hermione's mother called from the car, seeming rather stressed. It was the 30th of August and the end of this year's summer holiday. The train to Hogwarts where to depart in less than half an hour meaning poor Hermione was indeed in quite a hurry.

She stumbled out to the car dragging her huge trunk behind her while trying her best not to fall. She hurriedly stuffed it into the back of the car and jumped in herself. "Okay, I think that's all, let's go!" she huffed and her mother started the car quickly. However when they had just backed out of their driveway Hermione remembered something. "Stop mom, I forgot something I'll have to run and get it!" Her mother looked at her pleadingly. "I'll hurry, I promise." Hermione added when she saw the look in her mother's eyes. She threw herself out of the car and dashed inside as quickly as she could. When she came to her room she grabbed the tiny package she had received earlier this summer and hurried down again.

20 minutes later she was standing outside the train station begging her mother farewell. Hermione knew it could be the last time she ever saw her parents seeing as the dangers of the war against Voldemort and his death eaters grew greater every day. As Hermione made her way to the Hogwarts train she thought of Harry. She hadn't seen him in a while now and worried about him all the time. It would indeed be great to meet him and Ron again soon.

Very soon, for when she emerged through the wall passage onto the Hogwarts platform they stood there waiting for her. She ran up to them and hugged them both before getting on the train together. "How was your summer?" Harry and Ron asked in one mouth when they had found themselves a good compartment. "Oh, it was… uneventful really. Well until…" She said with a smirk and pulled out the small package she had almost forgotten when on her way there. "What is that?" Harry said excitedly and scuffed closer to get a better look. "This…" she said opening the package revealing an hourglass tied to a golden chain. "…is a time turner." Harry and Ron looked amazed as the time turner dangled in front of them. "But, didn't you have one of those in our 3rd year?" Harry asked. "Yes I did." She said. "I have received it this year for the very same reason as the last time." Ron laughed a bit. "You're taking too many courses again Mione?"

Hermione sighed and placed the time turner around her neck where it belonged. "Yes, I suppose I am but it's our last year and I really want to do my very best!" She looked at Harry; he had picked up a letter that had fallen out of the package when Hermione had opened it. "What is this then?" He asked and gave it to her. "Oh that's just the letter I received from Professor Mc Gonagall when I got the time turner." She said and opened the letter. It contained the required books for the new year and the usual 'You are welcome' stuff. However when Harry looked closer he saw Hermione's letter had more text in it than his own had had. At first it was the explanation to why Hermione had gotten the time turner but also the following in the very end:

"_We are also happy to inform you that you are the new Head Girl for this year."_

Harry looked up at Hermione and smiled. "That's one way to tell us, why congratulations on becoming Head Girl Mione!" Ron looked from Harry to Hermione. "What? She became Head Girl?" Apparently he had not gotten to the end of the letter quite yet. She smiled at them both and giggled a little. "Why thank you. I am very, VERY happy to have become Head Girl." "Ash, who else could stand a chance, you're the smartest witch alive!" Ron said, blushing slightly. "There is NO chance I'm the smartest witch alive, but thank you very much Ron." Hermione said and looked very happy.

Several hours later as the journey towards Hogwarts where about to come to and end and the darkness began to fall outside the compartment window Hermione decided it was about time to change into their robes. As she changed she noticed that her uniform had become slightly too small since last year, especially over her chest, for some reason she could not understand. She cursed herself for not buying a new one this holiday, she'd have to do that as soon as possible.

When the train stopped at Hogsmead station Hermione, Harry and Ron noticed something was horribly wrong. The three of them rushed out of the train and the sight that met their eyes was not a pleasant one. The dark mark was placed above Hogsmead and all around them they could hear screams and curses flying around. Hogsmead was under attack. Hagrid who was the only teacher around started screaming for everyone to remain calm and hurry towards the school without being noticed. How hundreds of students sneaking around would remain unnoticed however he did not tell them.

"Hagrid, we need to help them!" Harry yelled. He would not let innocent people die just like that. "I have called fer backup Harry, yeh let the teachers handle this and make sure ta get to Hogwarts with yeh life intact!" Hagrid yelled back. "1ST YEARS COME HERE! I WILL SHOW YEH THE WAY TO THE CASTLE, NOW PLEASE HURREH!" Hagrid boomed before Harry could say anything more. When all the 1st years had gathered around Hagrid he began walking quickly towards the castle together with them. Harry, Ron and Hermione decided to go with them too, to make sure they got to Hogwarts safely. The road to the school went around Hogsmead so with a bit of luck they would manage to get there unnoticed. The luck however did not seem to be on their side today as three death eaters appeared out of nowhere and started attacking them. Some of the 1st years began to cry and Hagrid swore loudly. Other 7th years came to help them, most of them being Gryffindor, of course. They fought the death eaters the best they could and managed to keep them at bay. Hermione did not want the 1st years to get hurt, not even the future Slytherins, so she yelled for them to follow her.

She tried to get them out of the fight and continue on towards safety but when she began to guide them onwards she suddenly stood face to face with Lucius Malfoy. He smirked at her. "So, you think you can get away Mudblod? You're running like a Slytherin." That he said just to enrage her and she knew that. "I was trying to get these poor 1st years to safety!" She hissed and sent a stunning spell towards him. "PROTEGO!" He yelled and the spell bounced off him. Hermione cursed loudly and sent spell after spell after Malfoy. He avoided every single one of them, much to Hermione's dismay. Suddenly he seemed to have had enough and without warning he started forming the spell that would silence Hermione forever.

"AVADA…" He looked at her manically; his cold, steely eyes met her terrified chocolate ones as Hermione realised what was going to happen. "…KEDAVRA!"

The green flash hit her right in the chest before she could protect herself and the last thing she heard was his evil laughter in the distance before everything turned black.

**That's it folks, first chapter EVER written by me. **

**-faints-**

**Please review~**


	2. A very bad day

**Heyah!**

**I hope you liked the last chapter! ._.**

**It's my first story and all so I sure hope you're nice to me. ;D**

**Nah, it's OK, you can be mean to! :3**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter, a bit longer than the last one, hehe.**

**Chapter 2: A very bad day**

It was a very bad day…

Sirius sat in the carriage on his way to Hogwarts for the 7th time in his life after a long, relaxing holiday. His friends were all surrounding him, laughing and joking on each others expenses. It was a clear, beautiful evening and the stars twinkled brightly. Normally Sirius would have been in high spirits but not today, today was a VERY bad day.

It had started out like any other day with his mother yelling a bit at him and his brother insulting him the best he could, nothing out of the ordinary.

"I can't believe you are really entering your 7th year of being a Gryffindor, you really are a disgrace to our entire family Sirius." His mother said over and over again, like she used to. Just insert another number than 7 of course.

"Actually I do believe I am more of a disgrace to Gryffindor, coming from such a despicable family." Sirius mumbled back without anyone except the disgusting house elf 'Kreacher' hearing. Kreacher of course would tell his mother about this statement of his but not until Sirius was long gone on his way to school. This Sirius had ordered the house elf beforehand to prevent more screaming and yelling than absolutely necessary.

Kreacher seemed to be in quite a pressured situation wanting to tell his precious master what her disgrace of a son had just said but not being allowed. It had been like this for as long as Sirius could remember.

He would often say things to himself that would not be very clever to tell his mother right in the face. Usually the only one hearing this was Kreacher and every time Kreacher would run directly to Mrs Black and tell on him. Five years ago however Sirius had ordered Kreacher that every time this happened, he could not tell Sirius's mother about it until Sirius had gone out.

After enduring breakfast he headed off to floo to James's place. He usually did so as often as he could and today they would go back to Hogwarts together. Sirius was always very welcome at the Potter's. They saw him kind of as a second son and James, he saw Sirius as nothing less than a brother.

"Hiyah, Padfoot, my old dirty friend!" James said as Sirius stumbled out of the fireplace covered in soot.

"Why good morning to you Prongs!" Sirius coughed out and started brushing the soot off his clothes. "How are you doing Head Boy?" He asked.

"I am doing absolutely fine! You on the other hand seem rather… troubled." James looked at Sirius as he tried to wipe the soot away. He waved his want and all of a sudden Sirius's clothes were completely clean again. "There you go Padfoot." James laughed.

Sirius looked up at James and made a face, just to show him how VERY grateful he was.

Mr Potter walked into the room and discovered the boys wrestling like two kids. "Come on now boys, you can't be late for your train. We better leave as quickly as possible." He said after having a good laugh.

Some time later the boys had met up with Remus and Peter at the train station and were now trying to find themselves a good compartment to invade. James's eyes lit up when he saw Lily sitting by herself in one of the compartments and decided to invite himself and his friends.

"Good day Lily! How are you?" He beamed at her and tried to look as handsome as he could. Sirius and Remus looked at each other and tried not to laugh. Lily looked up at them from the book she was reading and sighed deeply. "Good day everyone…"

"Is it ok if we sit here? The rest of the train is awfully crowed" James said and sat down next to her without letting her answer.

"If you must…" She said, Sirius noticed her irritated tone. He decided to go out for a bit and take a stroll through the train to avoid the bad aura, at least for a while.

"I'll be right back guys, I'm just going to take a walk… through the train…" The boys nodded and Sirius left.

This is where Sirius's day turned bad, for when he was taking his walk down the train he met Malfoy and Snivellus, probably on their way to Narcissa and her friends. They had started arguing, as usual and it had ended up in Sirius getting a fist in his face. This, Sirius was used to but it still really got him in a bad mood. The worst however was yet to come, as he was on his way back to his compartment, Cynthia a 6th year Slytherin grabbed him by his arm and pulled him into her compartment where she sat together with her two friends Delia and Naida.

They looked at him dreamily. "Hello there Sirius" Cynthia said and batted her eyelashes at him, trying to look cute he supposed. However she did not manage very well.

"Hi." Sirius said coldly as to discourage her but it did not seem to work, as usual.

"I heard Lucius is engaged to Narcissa…" She said, like she wanted him to get some kind of hint he didn't understand. "So?" He asked.

"Well, and you know your brother Regulus is engaged to my sister Natasha…" Cynthia pressed on. Sirius began to understand what she was getting at and he did NOT like it.

"I couldn't really care less…" He said and looked at the door, REALLY wanting to leave.

"Oh but Sirius, don't you think that is WONDERFUL? Seeing how our pureblood families will join together, ah I myself think we should create more than one bond." She moved closer to him trying her very best to make him notice her cleavage.

"I don't care about that. I am a disgrace to my family after all." He said, moving towards the door. The girls giggled their annoying girly giggle and all three of them moved closer to him. "But Sirius, it's pretty much decided already." Cynthia winked at him.

He could not take any more; he rushed out of their compartment and hurried back to his friends. These girls disgusted him so much!

**In the carriage on his way to Hogwarts several hours later…**

This was a VERY bad day indeed.

He could not in a million years see himself together with any girl he had ever met, especially not those Slytherin whores.

James looked at Sirius. "Padfood, seriously what is the matter with you? You usually don't get this gloomy after an encounter with Snivellus and Malfoy do you?"

"Maybe Malfoy ruffled his hair?" Remus added smirking slightly. James jumped in his seat with a horrified expression on his face. "Oh my GOD Remus, how can you even imagine such a horrible act?" Everyone laughed and even Sirius smiled a little.

"Yeah very funny you guys." He said. "But I also met Cynthia and her minions on my way back." James nodded "These damn girls again ey? Must be HORRIBLE to be wanted by basically every girl in school but not being interested in anyone yourself."

Sirius was just going to say something back when the carriage suddenly stopped.

"What the…" The boys said in one mouth and looked out the window to see what was wrong.

"I can't see shit" Sirius said, "let's go out and check what's going on."

James, Sirius, Remus and, after a bit of nagging, Peter went out to check why they had stopped. What they found however was something they could've never imagined.

It was a girl. A girl lying fainted on the ground with blood soaking her robes. How long had she been lying there? She looked about their age and was very pretty even with dirt and blood all over. James and Sirius stared at her, not believing their eyes. Peter looked nauseas and Remus looked around frantically to see if there was someone around.

"We need to get her to the infirmary!" Remus said quickly. Sirius nodded and picked the girl up in his arms, being the strongest of the four. He had never seen this girl before, however he couldn't help noticing how the robes were slightly different from what the girls usually wore. The skirt seemed shorter and the blouse fit to her body better. He couldn't see very clearly in the darkness but it looked kind of like Gryffindor robes.

The four boys ran up to the infirmary as fast as they could. Madame Pomfrey looked at them accusingly when they entered, clearly thinking they where the cause of this.

"We found this girl lying on the ground on our way up to the school. She is in desperate need of care." Remus panted as fast as he could as Sirius put the girl on one of the beds.

"I see, I will take care of her from now on but you cannot be here. You can come back tomorrow if you wish to see how she is." Pomfrey said strictly and chased the boys out of the room.

The four boys went down to the great hall all of them being a bit shaken. They agreed they would come back there first thing in the morning to check on her.

Meanwhile Madame Pomfrey had just noticed something that sent chills down her spine. The girl she had just taken in had glass splitter all over her chest. Glass splitter from a broken time turner…

**That's it, Chapter 2. **

**Tell me what you ****thought about it! **

**Once again, I am new to this and English is not my first language so I would really appreciate some constructive criticism. **

**Thank you! :D**


	3. The present past

**Another chapter up!**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, they made me really happy.**

**I will try to update as much as I can.**

**(And work on my weaknesses in English)**

**Here's chapter 3, hope you like it.**

**Chapter 3: ****The present past**

Hermione slowly opened one eye, carefully taking in her surroundings. After a while she figured she must be in the Hogwarts infirmary. She felt a bit sore since yesterday but nothing more, what had happened? Then suddenly she remembered Lucius laughing as the green flash rushed towards her. With a shudder she closed her eyes again but opened them widely in chock almost directly. WHY in the name of Merlin did she still live? Hermione's heart started beating faster as she thought the entire thing trough again.

"All right… He did utter the unforgivable killing curse, I remember that…" She said to her self. "It was green flames that hit me, or did they really hit me?" She was confused. Then she thought of Harry, Ron and everyone else. Had they also made it out alive? "Oh please let them be okay." She thought. And then she realised the battle might not even be over yet. When she looked out through the window it seemed like it was early in the morning. It had been a maximum of 10 hours since they had arrived at Hogsmead station.

Hermione sat up slowly, wow, she indeed felt sore. Her muscles ached like nothing she had ever experienced before. She had to find the others, make sure they where ok.

Suddenly Madame Pomfrey appeared around the corner and looked at Hermione with concern written across her face, her very much younger face. Hermione stared at her for a moment, making the medi-witch uncomfortable. What the hell had happened to Pomfrey? Had she taken anti aging potions or what was happening?

"I would not get up if I where you." Pomfrey said strictly. She walked up to Hermione and put a small plate down. "This is your medicine. It will make the pain go away." She looked up at Hermione, once again with the same worried eyes.

"Is something wrong Madame Pomfrey?" Hermione asked. The look on Pomfrey's (oddly young) face made Hermione's entire body shudder. Pomfrey sat down on the side of the bed.

"Whatever happened to you dear?" She asked. "Please do tell me." The worry in her eyes made Hermione want to be completely honest with the seemingly young medi-witch.

"Well you see…" she started "…When we arrived at Hogsmead station the entire town was under attack." She said this, even though sure Pomfrey already knew about that. "We tried to get the 1st years to safety but we were ambushed by a few death eaters." Pomfrey now looked terrified.

"We fought…" Hermione continued "…but as I tried to save the 1st years I met… Lucius Malfoy. He attacked me and I couldn't protect myself. Pomfrey I think he hit me with the killing curse." Hermione's eyes got teary as she kept going.

"I woke up here, am I not supposed to be dead?" Hermione asked.

Pomfrey had sat quietly and listened to the young witch's story. She looked terrified at the moment but swallowed and calmed down slightly. "I do not think the killing curse hit you, my dear." She said and picked up something from her pocket. It was the golden chain on which Hermione's time turner where supposed to be. "I think you where saved by this."

Hermione's eyes grew wide with realisation. "You mean… the curse hit my time turner?" She said slowly. Pomfrey nodded slightly.

"What date is it? No, what year is it?" Hermione said when she thought of how young the medi-witch seemed.

"It's the 1st of September, 1977" Pomfrey said.

Hermione fainted. She had been sent 20 years back in time.

**x-x-x**

Sirius woke up early the next day. He couldn't seem to get any rest after what had happened last night with them finding that girl on the road to Hogwarts. They had agreed on going to the infirmary as fast as they could the next morning to check on her. Sirius rolled over and sat up in the bed. He looked over at James and Peter, both of them sleeping tightly. "Damn them…" Sirius thought and looked over at Remus.

His silvery grey eyes met Remus's golden ones as he noticed the young werewolf lay awake. "Good morning Moony…" Sirius grumbled.

"Morning Padfoot, how are you feeling?" Remus whispered back as to not wake James and Peter up. This Sirius found rather unnecessary for he knew it would take more than a conversation to wake those boys up.

"I don't know… I couldn't sleep, been wondering about that girl." Sirius said.

"Same here, she had Gryffindor robes, well at least something like it, but I have never seen her before." Remus answered looking like he was trying to figure out who she was.

"I have never seen her either, not that I usually care about girls though. They are… too much like… that." Sirius said with a sigh. Remus looked at him remembering what had happened before the incident yesterday.

"I see what you mean Padfoot my friend!" James suddenly said from his bed. "Girls can be very much 'like that', but remember they can also be very much like Evans, meaning perfect." Both Remus and Sirius looked at him with surprise and then laughed. "Did we wake you up Prongs?" Sirius asked, ignoring his comment. James sat up in his bed, his hair being slightly messier than usual.

"OH Yeah you did, you do whisper kind of loudly." James teased. Sirius laughed again and threw a pillow at James. "Don't you try to make us think you actually woke up because of us, you sleep tighter that anyone I know and that's a fact."

James threw the pillow back at Sirius and lay down in his bed again. "No but seriously you two. I am awake because it's time to wake up now if we don't want to be late for our first day of school, we were going to visit the girl before breakfast too, remember?"

The three of them got out of bed and dressed in their robes as quickly as they could. James poked Peter but he refused to wake up. "Fine Wormtail, if you don't wake up now you can't go visit the pretty lady we rescued yesterday." James tried but that didn't seem to work.

"Just leave him; he'll know where we are anyway." Sirius said and went first.

Ten minutes later the three boys entered the infirmary, eager to see the girl. They where greeted by Madame Pomfrey's usual glare. "She is not awake yet boys, she just fell asleep again." The witch said with a sigh. "I will let you see her but please don't cause any trouble."

The boys agreed to that, amused by Pomfrey's paranoia. She showed them to Hermione's bed and left them there. Now when it wasn't all dark they could see the girl more clearly. The blood and dirt was now gone. None of them had ever seen her before but she was indeed dressed in Gryffindor robes. They silently agreed on that she was one of the most beautiful girls they had ever met.

She had a pretty, heart shaped face and long black eyelids. Her eyes were closed but they guessed they'd be very pretty too. Her long, curly brown hair laid spread on the pillow around her face making the image perfect. She looked so peaceful where she lay.

"I would have remembered this girl if I had ever seen her." James stated all of a sudden startling the other two. Remus nodded slowly. "Yes, I do believe so."

Sirius had to agree this girl was indeed a beauty but that was now when she was asleep. As fast as she woke up she'd most definitely be just like any other girl her age, a pain in the ass. This Sirius was sure of but he still couldn't help his heart racing a bit when he looked at her. "Maybe she's a 1st year?" Sirius joked, pushing away his thoughts. This made James and Remus laugh, gaining them another glare from Madame Pomfrey across the room.

James smirked "Well, if you thought she FELT like a 1st year yesterday when you touched her, then maybe." He nudged Sirius hard in the side. Remus tried not to laugh, feeling rather ashamed about James's comment. Sirius blushed hard and glared at the both of them. "I only carried her here, I didn't TOUCH!"

James snickered violently and continued. "But Sirius, if you didn't touch her, why did I see you holding her yesterday?"

Sirius looked angry. "I had to get her to the infirmary now didn't I? I didn't touch her I just carried her up here you idiot."

James and Remus found this truly amusing. "So, you're saying… that carrying is not touching? You didn't levitate her up here now did you?" James asked.

"What kind of perverted thoughts were you thinking?" Remus said.

Sirius sighed loudly at the two of them. He mentally slapped himself for falling into that trap. "Haha, very funny you guys." He said, trying to look angry but he did think it was pretty amusing after all and a smile slipped through. He had overreacted like that only because he knew he had had those thoughts the other day, about her clothes.

Pomfrey had apparently felt the disturbance and came to chase them away. They where in quite a hurry down for breakfast now and decided to come back in the end of that day to see if she had awoken by then.

**x-x-x**

When Hermione woke up again it was almost lunchtime. Pomfrey came and placed a tray of food next to her, begging her to eat a bit. Hermione ate gratefully, seeing as she was quite hungry. After she had eaten Pomfrey once again came to retrieve the tray.

"I have asked Professor Dumbledore to come see you. Be sure to tell him everything that has happened and I am sure he can help you dear." She said before she left.

"Thank you very much." Hermione said gratefully.

A while later Dumbledore arrived to the infirmary. He went up to Hermione and greeted her politely. "Good day, my name is Albus Dumbledore, and I am this school's headmaster." He said shaking Hermione's hand.

"Hermione" She said quietly, feeling uneasy seeing her old headmaster again. He had died just a few months ago for all Hermione knew.

Dumbledore saw her troubled expression and continued on. "I have heard you are in quite some trouble Hermione. Would you like to come to my office and tell me everything? I do believe it is quite necessary that I know what happened to you."

She agreed to that and followed him to his office. Well there she told him exactly what she had told Pomfrey and finally added what Pomfrey had told her.

"My time turner got hit with an unforgivable and I was sent back in time 20 years. I don't know what to do." She ended, looking up at Dumbledore.

He seemed to be deep in thought. "I can see your problem, on one hand you were very lucky to have the curse missing you, but on the other I am afraid getting back to your own time will be very hard." He looked at her with sad eyes. "You see travelling such huge distances in time is very, very dangerous. You are indeed lucky to have made it at all." He continued.

"You mean I can't go back?" Hermione looked terrified. "But I need to, they need my help, I can't stay here!" She pressed on.

"I didn't say you CAN'T, Hermione. I did however hint to you that it might be a very bad idea seeing as you are here now with your life intact." Dumbledore looked at Hermione, hoping she'd understand what he meant.

"You mean, you think I should stay here rather than risk my life trying to go back?" she asked slowly. Dumbledore nodded.

"If I am right you have been through a lot in your life. You have experienced a lot more than any 17-year-old ever should have to. It seems to me you have been given a chance to change the past, making the future better for everyone."

Hermione looked like she would puke any moment. The loss suddenly washed over her, all her friends, her parents, everyone… 20 years away.

Seeing this Dumbledore once again spoke; "Go back to your own time, risking your own life and sanity once again just to get there and be back in the same misery again, or try to live here, try to prevent all the bad things from happening. You have knowledge of the future that could save lives, lots of them it seems."

His blue eyes looked at her and she thought of Harry's parents, of the terrible consequences their death would have, about Sirius who had to spend 12 years in prison because of one person's betrayal, and to then die right in front of his godson's eyes. She then looked at Dumbledore, thinking back at what had happened in the end of her 6th year.

Then, she started crying. It was too much to bear.

**x-x-x**

**That's it!**

**Please tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

**Once again, I am very grateful to constructive criticism.**

**Next chapter will be up soon.**


	4. Old new friends

**Disclaimer: If you have not figured already, I do not own Harry Potter. I would be the happiest person alive if I did, but I don't and I have learned to live with that****, almost. **

**Chapter 4: Old new friends**

Hermione sat in Professor Dumbledore's office crying her eyes out. She had just heard that she might not be able to go back to her own time and might have to stay in the past for the rest of her life, well, at least 20 years. Dumbledore wanted her to consider staying here rather than trying to go back due to the dangers of travelling trough time.

Dumbledore waited for Hermione to calm down, giving her some space before he continued.

"Hermione, you will have to choose for yourself of course, but for now you will stay here and start your 7th year in this time. However if you do not plan on staying you should not change the future my dear, this could have terrible side effects to the place you wish to return to."

Hermione looked up at Dumbledore and they had a silent agreement. Hermione knew she'd have to be careful not to change the future too much if she ever wished to get back to her time. Then it hit her, the only things she had gotten with her from the future was her wand and the clothes she wore at the moment. "Professor, I'm afraid I don't have anything with me, no books, no clothes, nothing except the clothes I am wearing and my wand." She said, trying not to sound too miserable, though she knew she did.

Dumbledore smiled at her "Well then at least you have the most important possession with you, your wand. The rest is no problem at all; we will make sure you get some books for your classes and some clothes to wear. We will also give you a small amount of gold so that you can get by."

Hermione smiled for the first time in a while, being truly very grateful to the Headmaster's kindness. "Thank you very much!" she said happily. Dumbledore smiled back, his common twinkle back in his eyes.

"Now Hermione, we need to figure out your background." Dumbledore said. "You recently moved back to England from Sweden after having lived there for 10 years due to your mother being from there. Therefore you have also transferred to Hogwarts for your last year of school." He was having rather fun it seemed trying to make up her story.

"Your father is a muggle but your mother is pureblood." Hermione thought this was pretty nice; she wouldn't have to be called a mudblood all the time.

"Since you're already wearing the Gryffindor colours I suggest it would be the best for you to stay in Gryffindor. We'll say you had a private sorting in my office when you first came to visit the school earlier this summer."

Hermione nodded eagerly, happy she didn't have to be sorted again.

"Now for your name Hermione, I think it's for the best if you pretend to have another surname for now. Do you have any suggestions?" Dumbledore asked her.

"Hmm, maybe… Hermione Davies?" She said shyly.

"Perfect!" Dumbledore said happily. "Hermione Davies it is my dear. Now I suggest you go back to the infirmary and wait there. I will ask the head girl to come and take care of you."

Hermione thanked him once more and went back to the infirmary, still feeling a bit down.

She wouldn't be the head girl this year then, darn it. She also missed her friends a lot. Not that one day apart from them hurt very much, but the fact that she might not see them again did.

A couple of hours later a young witch entered the infirmary where Hermione waited. She was tall and beautiful with long red hair. Hermione could not believe her eyes as the girl walked over to her and shook her hand. It was Harry's mother.

"Good day Hermione, My name is Lily Evans and I'm the Head Girl. I was told to show you to the Gryffindor common room where you will be living this year. I hope we can become great friends." She said with a smile, Hermione instantly liked her.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Gra… Davies…" she corrected herself "…I'm pleased to meet you."

The both girls started talking a bit while walking towards the Gryffindor tower. They got along very well.

Hermione did feel a bit awkward talking to Lily whom she had never met. Lily was going to die in the hands of the dark lord while trying to protect Hermione's best friend… This thought made Hermione feel really bad but she couldn't let it get to her. After all, she wasn't allowed to change the future until she knew she would stay.

"Lily is Head Girl, meaning she is the same age as me." Hermione thought "This must mean that…" Hermione didn't manage to finish her thought before the girls met four boys seeming to be in quite a hurry. Hermione caught her breath and felt how her heart started racing. It was none the less than the marauders.

"… Exactly…"

James, an almost picture perfect copy of Harry.

Remus, the younger version of her old professor.

Sirius, young, handsome and with happier eyes than she had ever seen him have.

And then Peter, the traitor. He was short, chubby and looked very harmless. Hermione however knew he wasn't.

They looked up at the girls, James's eyes sparkling as they met Lily's. Hermione smiled at this. Then they noticed Hermione and stopped.

"Hello girls!" James said cheerfully making Lily groan. "Potter, please don't make a bad impression on our new student will you?" She begged him.

"Actually," Remus said "we were going to check on her right now, but she seems to be fine."

Hermione got confused, why would they go check on her?

"And why exactly did you find checking on her necessary?" Lily said in an irritated, almost protective tone.

"Because we where the ones who found her lying on the ground yesterday on our way to the castle." Sirius said coldly. "We carried her up here."

Lily's eyes grew wide and she turned towards Hermione. "What in the world had happened to you?" she said in a worried tone.

Hermione got nervous, not really knowing what to say. She had to come up with something quickly.

"Eh, I was on my way to the castle. I didn't really want to… eh ride those wagons due to what was pulling them so I decided to walk." She was improvising, she didn't even know if they knew anything about the creatures pulling the carriages.

Everyone was listening eagerly and encouraged her to continue.

"I met someone, I didn't see who it was but he sent a spell on me without warning, it hit my glass pendant. The glass splitter cut me so I started bleeding. Then I woke up in the infirmary." Hermione was sweating; she really hoped they would believe her.

"Are you sure it was a he?" Remus asked in a worried tone. "Was it a student?"

Hermione didn't like this at all, too much had happened today already.

"Well, eh it sounded like an adult man, yes but it might have been a student our age, I suppose."

The boys looked at each other; Hermione couldn't quite read the meaning of the silent communication. James turned to Hermione and shook her hand. "Oh well, I am glad you feel better. My name is James Potter and it's a pleasure to meet you."

"He's a retard; don't fall for his fake charm." Mumbled Lily so that no one else than Hermione could hear. Hermione fought back a giggle.

Next up was Remus, he smiled at Hermione with a glint in his eyes she had never seen before.

"My name is Remus Lupin, I hope your stay at Hogwarts will be a pleasant one."

"Well, if you don't consider yesterday a part of your Hogwarts experience I am sure you will." James added.

Peter then waved at her shyly "I'm Peter Pettigrew. Nice to meet you." He said with his squeaky voice. If Hermione wouldn't have known about his true nature she would have probably liked him she thought smiling at him, being as polite as she possibly could.

The only person left was Sirius. He looked at Hermione with his piercing silver eyes and nodded at her. "Sirius" He said, not really making any effort in being polite there.

Hermione however knew about Sirius's nature towards girls and just smiled naturally at him.

"I'm Hermione Davies. I just transferred here from Sweden." She said to all of them. "I hope we can all get along well." She said looking at all of them and then back at Lily who seemed rather troubled.

"Yeah, sure, of course we will." Lily said "Now let's go to the common room."

Remus laughed at this seeing how Lily did not really want to get along with James.

They arrived at the portrait of the fat lady a couple of minutes later. Lily gave her the password and they all stepped in. It looked exactly the same as it used to, or as it was going to… in the future. The entire thing was quite confusing actually. When Hermione stepped in most of the eyes was drawn towards her. Everyone except the 1st years knew she was new. Lily decided to save her new friend and escorted her up to the girls' dorms.

While up there Hermione found to her great amusement that the bed she was sleeping in was the very same she used to have back in her time. She smiled at this and walked up to it. On the bed lay her new things that Dumbledore had gotten for her. There were quills, books and parchment. Also a pouch of gold, Hermione was surprised how much it was, she sure hadn't expected that much gold, she didn't really need it all now did she?

Lily smiled at Hermione. "Do you like your things? The other 7th year girls and I were asked to pick out some clothes for you earlier today. We didn't quite know your taste so there's a bit of everything in there." Lily seemed concerned but Hermione smiled reassuringly at her. "It's perfect, thank you very much." This put a smile on Lily's lips and they started talking about all kinds of things while Hermione organised her clothes and new possessions. She had not gotten a new school uniform. They must've figured she didn't need it seeing how her old one wasn't broken or dirty anymore. This did irritate her a little. She really did need a new one, because the one she had was way too small. Then she mentally slapped herself for thinking like that, she should be nothing else than grateful Dumbledore had gotten her everything else. She even had gold to buy a new uniform with.

The day passed quickly. Hermione mostly stayed in the dorms to avoid contact with other people. She had said hi to the other girls her age but nothing else. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

When Hermione was going to sleep she found it very hard to do so. She had experienced so much today it was hard to take in all the new impressions. She had travelled back 20 years in time to the time of Harry's parents. She might never be able to go back to her own time unless she waited for time to pass, but why would she just wait without trying to prevent the horrible things that were going to happen? She just wanted to go home… She wanted to meet her friends and her parents. She missed Harry and Ron so much; she even missed Draco a little, but just a little.

After what seemed like ages she finally fell asleep, dreaming of green flashes and shattered time turners.

**x-x-x**

**Next chapter will be up soon~ **

**Please review~**


	5. First impression

**Chapter 5:**** First impression **

**Sirius**

The marauders were on their way up to the infirmary for the second time today. They hoped the new girl would be awake and about now so that they could greet her. They had recently heard that she was a new transfer student who would finish her last year of school at Hogwarts. Well, they weren't sure of that, but peeves usually did get his hands on the right information. Remus had come to the conclusion that since this piece of fact was not:

1. humiliating in any way.  
2. Containing anything indecent.

It must be pretty much true. What they didn't know was why in the name of Merlin she had been lying on the ground all bloody yesterday.

As they where hurrying through the corridors, almost considering taking one of their shortcuts, they saw two girls walking together. One of them was Lily, James tried to catch her glance the best he could. The girl next to Lily was none other than the new transfer student. She seemed to feel better, that was good. She looked rather shy as they came closer, looking at them with an almost scared expression. Sirius couldn't decide whether she looked scared or sad.

"Hello girls!" James said in his normal 'Lily is listening' tone. Lily however seemed like the 4 of them were the last people on earth she would like to meet at the moment. "Potter, please don't make a bad impression on our new student will you?" She said with an almost pleading tone. Sirius knew Lily was trying her very best to protect the girl from the 4 of them; protect her from their bad humour and foolish behaviour. The girl herself still looked shy and didn't say a thing. Such a classic behaviour, first they act really shy, almost cute but when they grow comfortable their real personality shines through. Sirius looked away; he would not let himself think she was cute.

"Actually… We were going to check on her right now, but she seems to be fine." Remus said trying to break the ice (that always got thicker as fast as James were the one engaging conversation with Lily) it seemed. The girl looked up, a confused look in her eyes. They had a rich chocolate-ish colour, Sirius noted.

Lily had the same look on her face and started questioning them about why the hell they would have any business with the new girl.

Sirius got irritated. They had more business with the girl than she had. "Because we were the ones who found her lying on the ground yesterday while on our way to the castle." He said, trying not to sound too irritated but failed pretty hard. "We carried her up here." He added, after remembering how it had felt to hold the girl in his arms.

Lily turned towards the new girl with a terrified look in her eyes. Apparently she did not know this. The girl looked nervous and pressured. Everyone looked at her, wanting some kind of explanation of her. Sirius almost felt sorry for her but was rather interested in the answer.

"Eh…" Sirius heard her voice for the first time; it was soft and pleasant to listen to. "…, I was on my way to the castle. I didn't really want to… eh ride those wagons due to what was pulling them so I decided to walk." Sirius quickly looked at Remus when he heard this. They had heard rumours about what was pulling the rides but they couldn't see them. They would probably have to ask the girl about this in the future.

"I met someone," She continued "…I didn't see who it was but he sent a spell on me without warning, it hit my glass pendant. The glass splitter cut me so I started bleeding. Then I woke up in the infirmary."

When she finished her story she looked as if she was going to puke. "Nervous about meeting new people and having to tell them unpleasant things probably" Sirius thought.

"Are you sure it was a he? Was it a student?" Remus didn't seem to notice how troubled the girl was since he kept trying to make her talk more.

"Well, eh it sounded like an adult man, yes but it might have been a student our age, I suppose." The girl said slowly.

Sirius and James looked at Remus and silently told him to back off a little. They didn't want to make the girl faint again. Remus seemed as if he wanted to keep asking her things but James interrupted everyone with greeting the girl properly instead.

"Oh well, I am glad you feel better. My name is James Potter and it's a pleasure to meet you." He smiled at her, probably trying to look handsome again. He was probably trying to make Lily jealous. Sirius sighed.

Lily said something to the girl that made her smile for the first time. Sirius's heart skipped a beat. She was so pretty! NO, he had to pull himself together. Remus seemed to have had a similar experience from her smile for it seemed he suddenly found great interesting in his own hands.

Remus then smiled and looked up at her, greeting her kindly. "My name is Remus Lupin, I hope your stay at Hogwarts will be a pleasant one." Once again the girl smiled, making Remus seem rather uncomfortable. The werewolf probably wasn't used to girls.

James seemed oblivious to this and came with some witty reply that Sirius didn't really listen to. He was looking away again. The girl still seemed totally ok. Basically she seemed like a nice girl, for now. He would not let himself be fooled by her.

Peter always had problems with new people but he managed to greet her properly as well. He even added a "Nice to meet you" in the end. Sirius sighed; this meant it was his turn to greet her. He mentally slapped himself and turned to face her.

"Sirius." He managed to say while giving her an acknowledging nod. He figured this would make her stop smiling as much but what he received back was not what he had expected. She smiled at him, a glint of what, understanding? In her eyes.

"I'm Hermione Davies. I just transferred here from Sweden." She said to all of them. "I hope we can all get along well."

"Yeah, sure, of course we will." Lily said "Now let's go to the common room."

Remus laughed a bit at Lily's sarcasm. James and Peter did not seem to understand what she meant. James probably took it as some kind of encouragement. Sirius would have laughed normally, but right now he was not in the mood, at all.

**x-x-x**

**Hermione**

The next day Hermione woke up in her bed after a maximum of 6 hours of sleep. She had not slept well, not well at all. First of all it had taken ages for her to actually fall asleep and when she finally did so she had nightmares. She groaned loudly and looked around. Everyone had already awoken and was getting ready for a new day of school. Lily came out from the showers and smiled warmly at Hermione. Hermione yawned at her and got out of bed. "Morning Lily…" She said before another yawn interrupted her. "… How are you?"

Lily laughed a bit before answering. "Good morning sunshine. Didn't sleep well?" Lily dried herself with a wave of her wand and started getting dressed in her Gryffindor robes.

"No, I couldn't fall asleep yesterday. I'm so nervous for today." Hermione said, avoiding eye contact. She knew being nervous wasn't the real reason for her bad sleep but she couldn't tell Lily about her nightmares now could she?

"It will be fine Hermione, don't you worry about today. Sure, you're new so of course people will be interested in getting to know who you are but it's nothing dangerous. Besides, everyone is really nice, kind of." Lily seemed a bit unsure about this.

"Kind of?" Hermione asked with an amused frown. "You mean everyone except James?" Hermione smiled.

Lily laughed out loud and smiled widely at her new friend. "No, well yes, but no. He's harmless really… kind of. What I meant was that you might want to stay away from the Slytherins." She looked serious now.

"Another house?" Hermione asked, pretending to not know anything. She knew very well that she should stay away from the serpents as much as possible.

"Yes, a REALLY rotten one. They're all assholes! Once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin." Lily looked really sad when she said that. Hermione guessed it was because of Snape. They had been friends before but since they got sorted into different houses at Hogwarts, Snape being a Slytherin and Lily being a Gryffindor they had lost their friendship. Of course Hermione wasn't supposed to know this either but she still kind of wanted Lily to tell her about it. "Maybe not today though", Hermione thought seeing as they had just met.

"I see. I'll keep that in mind then." Hermione said with a questioning look. Lily smiled at her again, her smile not quite reaching her eyes. She had finished dressing now.

"You should hurry Hermione; we can't be late on your first day." Lily said and pushed Hermione into the showers. "Now wash yourself and I'll fix your hair for you when you're done."

Hermione laughed nervously at Lily when hearing that about her hair. It usually didn't really matter what she did with it, it had a life of its own. She did hurry though and was finished in the showers after 10 minutes. Lily sat and waited for her when she came out. Hermione dried herself quickly and got dressed in her robes (her way too small robes.) Hermione sighed at herself. When would she shut up about the uniform being too small and actually do something about it? Not that she had been able to do anything about it since she noticed it, but still.

"You're done?" Lily asked expectantly.

"Yes, I think so." Hermione said with a smile.

Lily grinned, pulled out her wand and started attacking Hermione's hair. Lily seemed to be good at that stuff for a few moments later Hermione looked into the mirror and saw curly, brown hair falling down along her shoulders. No fuzzyness, no bushyness, just perfectly curly hair. She had only accomplished that once in her lifetime and that was when she was 14, for her "date" with Victor Krum. Even at that time it had taken Hermione hours the get it right.

"But… how?" Hermione asked, not sure what to say.

Lily smiled at her and blew the tip of her wand, kind of like people do after firing a gun. "Well to be honest it's a spell I came up with myself." Lily said. "I use it when I have bad hair days."

Hermione smiled back at Lily. "Wow, you came up with it yourself? That's pretty skilled of you."

Lily laughed, seeming a bit ashamed. "Well, it wasn't such a big deal really. I can teach you if you want to." She blushed a bit.

"I would LOVE to learn that spell!" Hermione said excitedly. "I do seem to have a rather untameable hair." She then said looking down at the floor. Not that she had ever cared very much but she figured if there was an easy way to prevent her hair from looking like that, why not?

"I'll teach you tonight then because I'm pretty sure we're running a bit late, we should go get breakfast now." Lily went first down to the common room leaving Hermione to get her wand and take one last look in the mirror before she followed.

"You look stunning!" Lily said when they were on their way to the great hall. Hermione blushed. "Thank you, I really like what you did with my hair, I still can't believe it though."

"Well, let's just ask the boys what they think when we get down to the great hall." Lily teased and smiled at Hermione.

"Oh no, don't go there! I'm warning you." Hermione said nervously. She didn't really like attention very much. She wasn't that kind of girl. She preferred being the quiet bookworm that no one cared about. It wasn't like she didn't want friends; she loved having a good laugh with people she liked. People she liked… She thought of Ron and Harry, wondered what had happened to them in the fight. Had they made it?

Lily noticed Hermione's sudden sadness. "Don't worry Hermione, they'll surely like it."

Hermione pushed her thoughts away and smiled up at Lily. "That's not really what I'm afraid of. Well, of course I want people to like it, but I don't really like being the centre of attention." She said this the moment before they entered the great hall. As they walked down the hall towards the Gryffindor table hundreds of eyes looked at them. Hundreds of eyes looked at Hermione. She was the new transfer student; of course people would be curious.

Hermione mentally slapped herself; this was exactly the thing she didn't want to happen.

Some of the boys seemed extra interested in the new girl, Lily noted with a grin. She looked over to the Slytherin table. Yep, Severus and Lucius were looking too. Lucius seemed breath taken. Lily felt a bit sorry for poor Hermione, getting attention from the wrong people.

Hermione seemed about to faint when they reached the Gryffindor table. James waved at them. There were two placed next to them, two places between James and Remus. Hermione looked grateful of seeing some familiar people so they went over to the boys. Lily sighed and sat down next to James and Hermione next to Remus.

"I am only sitting here because there are no other free seats." She said, mostly to James.

Hermione smiled a little at the two of them. They really looked cute together.

"Good morning girls! Slept well?" James said, ignoring Lily's comment. He probably only heard what he wanted to hear.

"Yeah, I did. Though I think Hermione couldn't sleep after meeting you. It is after all a pretty horrible experience." Lily said the last thing mostly to herself. The four of them laughed and Hermione smiled, too nervous to laugh.

"Is that true Hermione?" James said pretending to look hurt. "I thought we managed to give you a pretty good first impression."

At this Hermione laughed a little and smiled at them. "No it's okay. I couldn't sleep yesterday because of being nervous about today, but I'm fine." She said

"Ah, that's a relief to hear, isn't it boys?" James said and looked at the others.

"It sure is!" Remus said. "There is no need to be nervous though. The worst thing is over now."

Hermione looked around a bit; most people seemed to have lost their interest in her. She gave a sigh of relief. Lily took a look herself. A lot of boys still seemed interested though, including Lucius. She better not tell Hermione about that though. Lucius was not good company.

"How are you then?" Hermione asked, trying to keep the conversation going in order to ignore the unwanted attention.

"I'm fine." Remus said before anyone else could answer. "We have potions with the Slytherins now in the morning though so I probably won't be for very long." The others gave an amused snort.

"Same here…" Peter said quietly while looking down at his plate.

"Potions with the Slytherins suck indeed…" Sirius suddenly said "So I guess everyone is kind of in a bad mood deep inside today." He shot Hermione a piercing glance and took another sip of pumpkin juice.

"Everyone except you! You're in a bad mood all the way through today Padfoot." James teased. Remus and Peter laughed earning themselves one glare each from Sirius.

"Oh that reminds me!" Lily said, before James got a chance to talk about his mood. "Dumbledore asked me to give you this too. It's your schedule." We're taking almost the same courses. She said with a smile and gave Hermione a piece of parchment.

She had almost the same schedule as the other five did around her. The difference was that on Fridays Lily, James and Peter had Divination while Remus, Sirius and Hermione had advanced muggle studies. Hermione was happy she had gotten that course seeing as she had been planning on taking it anyways. Why Sirius and Remus took the course though she didn't understand.

"You have muggle studies with us in the afternoon on Friday." Remus stated after taking a quick look at Hermione's schedule.

"Wait, what?" Sirius said looking at her with another expression on his face than annoyance for once. "Why are you taking that course?"

"I… er." She started, not really understanding what the big deal with her taking muggle studies was. "…Take it because my father is a muggle and I have lived like one my entire life. I thought it would be interesting to hear about muggles from a Witch or a Wizards point of view." She got nervous again, Sirius was looking at her, actually seeming interested in what she had to say. "How… about you?" She asked looking from Sirius to Remus.

"I take it because I believe it's important to know how to live among any kinds of people. There will surely be a time when I have to pretend to be a muggle." Remus said. Hermione nodded at him eagerly. She could nothing but agree. She already liked her old professor a lot since her 3rd year. He was by far the best teacher she had ever had but hearing him say that now made her like him even more.

The both of them looked over at Sirius, waiting for his answer.

James, Lily and Peter were discussing why their divination teacher should retire. Meaning the three of them couldn't be less interested in why their friends had chosen muggle studies.

"I take it to piss my parent off." Sirius stated in a way that did not invite to any follow up questions.

He seemed back to normal again after hearing Hermione's reason for taking that course. She got a bit annoyed at him. The Sirius she had known was really nice and funny. She did know about his girl problem as a kid, but she never expected to actually experience it towards herself.

Remus seemed to notice how Hermione felt and gave her a reassuring smile. He then gestured for her to follow him as he rose from the table. "I'm going to show Hermione the way to the classroom, it's quite hard to find in the dungeons after all." He said "you finish your breakfast in peace." He added as the others started to move. Sirius gave him a questioning look but decided not to care.

When Remus and Hermione had exited the great hall Remus turned to Hermione and smiled. "Sirius is not usually like that you know." He started. Hermione laughed a bit. "It's okay. I suppose he simply doesn't like me."

Remus grunted and looked away. "Well I think that's the problem. He can't find a reason to dislike you." Hermione now looked at him with confusion written across her face.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well Sirius simply doesn't like girls in general but I don't think you're quite like everyone else. We haven't talked to you very much but it kind of just feels like that if you get my drift. Well in any case Sirius can't quite handle meeting a girl he's got no reason to dislike. He's a proud person you see."

Hermione laughed at this, maybe a bit of an odd reaction but she found it rather amusing. "You mean he dislikes me just because he doesn't dislike me?"

Remus smiled again and nodded. "I guess you can put it that way."

"You seem like an intelligent person." Hermione said suddenly.

Remus blushed and looked at her. "Wow, you think so? I mean maybe I seem more intelligent due to the people I hang out with?" Hermione giggled a little.

"What's your favourite subject?" He asked.

"Defence against the dark arts and transfiguration. I can't really decide what one I like the better. How about you?" Hermione said

"I like Defence against the dark arts too. It's my best subject he said and grinned." This put a smile on Hermione's lips as she thought of him teaching the subject.

"I had a really great teacher in my third year. Have you ever thought about being a teacher?" She asked him.

"A teacher? No, not really. I mean… I couldn't possibly…" His face dropped and Hermione mentally slapped herself. The poor boy was a werewolf; of course he'd be negative towards all social professions.

"Too bad, you seem like you could be a good one." She said. She didn't want to make him think too much about bad things now

"Thank you Hermione. Look, we're here now." He said as they walked into a gloomy dungeon classroom. Hermione recognised it directly as her old classroom.

A few minutes later their friends joined them, Lily looked very relieved as when she saw Hermione and went to sit next to her.

"So, what did you talk about?" Lily asked Hermione while James asked Remus the same question a few tables away.

Hermione looked at Sirius, to her surprise meeting his glance as she did so. His silver eyes pierced right through her and she had to look away.

"Nothing much" She answered Lily. "He just showed me the way here."

**x-x-x**

**This chapter is the longest one yet. :D**

**I hope you liked it o_o**

**Please review and tell me what you think~ **

**I love writing this so you can probably expect an update pretty soon. **

**PS. I know my English might be a bit off so if you notice something you can always tell me about it****. I would appreciate it a lot. :3 **


	6. Undesireable people

**Chapter 6: Undesireable people**

**Sirius**

The marauders entered the great hall. It was the morning after their first real encounter with Hermione and their second day of school. The four of them seemed to be in high spirits as they marched through the hall on their way to the Gryffindor table. They sat down and started buttering their toasts and pouring pumpkin juice into their glasses, just like any other morning. Suddenly Peter squeaked and pointed at the entrance. The boys looked up and met a truly pleasant surprise. Lily and Hermione had just entered, and were now walking towards the Gryffindor table.

Sirius almost bit his thumb when he saw Hermione. If she had looked stunning yesterday it was nothing to what she looked like today. It was pure perfectness. She had done something with her hair today that made it look absolutely gorgeous. Remus smiled like a fool, Sirius noted. He got a bit irritated when he saw this. "Stupid wolf…" He thought to himself. Then he looked around the room and saw several other people having the same stupid look on their faces.

What. The. Fuck?

Sirius felt weird, what was this feeling? Was it jealousy? NO it couldn't possibly be. He forced himself to stop thinking about it. He didn't like this girl at all; at least he wouldn't in a few days when she had grown more comfortable around them. She'd surely become a pain in the ass by then. He looked over to the Slytherin table. The first thing he noticed was Cynthia staring at him with a dreamy expression, god damn it! The next thing was Lucius, having the very same expression on his face while staring at a certain transfer student. Sirius had to look away not to erupt into fits of laughter. After all, when he thought about it, it wasn't funny at all.

James made place for the two girls between him and Remus while waving at them hysterically to sit there. It looked completely insane and made Sirius's attempt not to laugh at Lucius completely useless as Remus and he started laughing at their best friend's behaviour. Hermione and Lily hurried over to them and sat down. Now that's surprising.

"I am only sitting here because there are no other free seats." Lily said with an irritated tone and looked at James. Sirius didn't really believe her but whatever. He did actually suspect that Lily had started to warm up to James a bit since last year, just a bit.

"Good morning girls! Slept well?" was James's answer to Lily's rude comment. He usually did that when she said something like that, ignored it.

"Yeah, I did. Though I think Hermione couldn't sleep after meeting you. It is after all a pretty horrible experience." Lily said calmly while picking up a copy of The Daily Prophet. This once again made Sirius and Remus laugh, only this time Peter and James joined in too.

James then turned to Hermione. "Is that true Hermione? I thought we managed to give you a pretty good first impression." He pretended to look hurt, making the girl laugh a bit. She had a very, very pleasant laughter.

"No it's okay. I couldn't sleep yesterday because of being nervous about today, but I'm fine." She told them, probably afraid they'd be hurt for real if she didn't. How caring of her… Sirius returned his attention to the food we was eating.

After a few moments of ignoring the others he heard them talking about them having potions with the Slytherins this morning. He felt like he had to say something too.

"Potions with the Slytherins suck indeed. So I guess everyone is kind of in a bad mood deep inside today." He was talking mostly for himself. He looked at Hermione meeting her eyes for a short moment before taking a big sip of pumpkin juice.

"Everyone except you! You're in a bad mood all the way through today Padfoot." James said teasingly. Sirius glared at his friends as they laughed.

Sirius looked away again; he didn't really want to participate in this conversation anymore.

Most people had stopped staring at Hermione. Even Lucius had gone back to his normal self though still glancing over at their table occasionally. This irritated Sirius to no end.

"You have muggle studies with us in the afternoon on Friday." Remus suddenly said catching Sirius's attention again. Remus was looking at Hermione's schedule.

"What, what? Why are you taking that course?" Sirius forgot to look annoyed as he asked her this. He couldn't understand why a girl like her (He assumed she had something to do with muggles from hearing her surname.) would take muggle studies.

"I… er…take it because my father is a muggle and I have lived like one my entire life. I thought it would be interesting to hear about muggles from a Witch or Wizards point of view." Sirius looked at her, meeting her eyes. She looked startled by his sudden attention. "How… about you?" She asked him and then turned to Remus.

I take it because I believe it's important to know how to live among any kinds of people. There will surely be a time when I have to pretend to be a muggle." Remus was getting into his smarty pants again. If James would have been listening (which he wasn't cause he was talking to Lily and Peter about something uninteresting.) he and Sirius would surely mock Remus about this.

Sirius noticed the both of them looking at him, expecting him to answer. He didn't want to but guessed he had to. "I take it to piss my parents off." He said coldly, without looking at them.

Suddenly Remus and Hermione got up to leave. "I'm going to show Hermione the way to the classroom, it's quite hard to find in the dungeons after all." James, Lily and Peter seemed to want to come with them. Sirius didn't like the idea of them going away by themselves either. "You finish your breakfast in peace." Remus added quickly, making Sirius irritated.

Sirius looked at Remus, making sure he knew he did not appreciate this. Remus chose to ignore him. Sirius figured this could mean several things.

1. Remus wanted some time alone with Hermione.  
2. Remus was going to explain to Hermione why Sirius wanted to piss his parents off

3. Remus wanted to explain to her why Sirius seemed so cold towards her.  
4. Remus was a dirty little wolf who liked Hermione and wanted to talk to her without the others being there. This was just like the first option he realised but he couldn't help thinking about it, developing the thought further and further.

When his thoughts slid into an empty classroom, he stopped thinking abruptly. What's with this paranoia? Of course Remus was just going to be his usual polite ass and show the girl the way to the classroom. He shook his head violently, what was happening to him? He blushed.

Suddenly an unpleasant voice reached their ears. "I see you have sampled some hot stuff to your otherwise useless house." It was Lucius accompanied by Severus… Of course.

James, Lily and Sirius glared at Lucius. Peter looked away seeming afraid of meeting his eyes. "Don't talk about her like that Malfoy!" Lily said heatedly.

"Says who mudblood? I have the freedom of speech." He answered smirking. Severus sneered at them. Sirius sneered back and glared the best he could.

"Don't talk about HER like that!" James said rising from his seat.

Lucius sighed heavily. "I sure hope the new girlie will consider who to hang out with more carefully after I have talked to her." He snorted.

"Don't you dare getting close to her!" Lily once again said.

"Or what? Mudblood?" Snape answered this time, smirking at Lily. This made Lily shut up. Poor girl.

"You're fucking engaged Malfoy, you better not fool around." Sirius suddenly said startling everyone.

"Oh don't you worry about that. I can get away with anything. I suppose she is not pureblood seeing what house she got sorted into, too bad really, because I would totally exchange woman if it were for her."

This was too much for Sirius who got up and tried to punch Malfoy's face. Malfoy dodged before snickering meanly. "Oh I am sorry, I tend to forget you're actually a Black, Sirius."

Sirius was going to say something but James pulled him with the others as they left.  
"Just ignore him Sirius. Let's go to class."

They quickly walked away from the Slytherins, trying to ignore their mean snickers.

**x-x-x**

**Hermione**

The potions lesson was just about to start. Most students had entered the classroom already, the Gryffindors greeting Hermione as they saw her.

Then, Hermione's blood froze. Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape walked into the classroom together. Lucius looked very much like Draco Hermione noted, except for the long hair. She was disgusted by his aristocratic smirk. Snape looked… well, younger. His hair looked the same as it would in 20 years, shoulder length, black and greasy. Hermione got goosebumps when she saw Lucius. He was the reason she had came here. Suddenly he looked at her, the same steely eyes meeting hers once again. This time however they didn't look filled with hatred and desire to kill. What she saw was something that made her die a bit inside. His eyes looked filled with, desire. Just good old desire, not desire to kill, not desire to humiliate but a completely different desire. This kind was much worse.

Hermione looked away; she couldn't bare seeing Malfoy looking at her like that. What was wrong with him? She hated his guts. Sirius was still looking at her, had he noticed the way Lucius had looked at her? When their eyes met once more he looked away and smiled, just a little. Hermione must look really funny seeing how disgusted she felt by Lucius.

Hermione turned back to meet Lily's green eyes looking at her. She seemed to be worrying about her.

"Watch out for that guy Hermione. He's the king of assholes." She whispered lowly.

"Somehow, I don't like him at all…" Hermione whispered back. She HATED him, but once again, wasn't supposed to know anything about him.

Lily smiled a tiny bit when she heard this. "You seem to have a good intuition."

Professor Slughorn entered the classroom and looked at his students. He smiled heartedly and greeted Hermione. Hermione smiled back at him, he didn't really look very much younger except for his hair.

**x-x-x**

The day passed quickly after that. Hermione and Lily had become good friends despite their short time together. They had decided to sit with their female classmates during lunch, much to James's discontent. Hermione was greeted by a lot of students during the day. Yes, it went by quickly.

During dinner Hermione and Lily had sat down in the far corner of the table together. They discussed the homework they had gotten. When the marauders entered the great hall Lily facepalmed and looked at Hermione. "Oh god, that's rule number one by the way. You do not want to sit with those boys during dinner. Well I mean you NEVER want to sit with them but especially not during dinner."

Hermione laughed at her. "Why is that?" she asked.

"Because dinner usually takes more time than Lunch and breakfast…" Lily pouted.

"I think you like them, deep inside." Hermione teased.

Lily blushed slightly and shook her head violently. "Absolutely not!"  
This made both of them laugh again.

The boys came over to sit with them; they seemed to be in high spirits. Even Sirius looked happy. James placed himself next to Lily while Remus sat next to Hermione seeing as they seemed to get along the best.

"So, how was your first day?" James asked Hermione.

"It was great I suppose. Everyone is really nice and the lessons are interesting." She was more comfortable around them now.

"That's good news!" James said and turned to Lily trying to catch her attention.

"So, what do you think of the school over all then, Hermione?" Remus continued, ignoring the lovebirds.

"It's magnificent; of course, it's Hogwarts after all, right?" Hermione smiled at him.

"Malfoy is watching you." Sirius said suddenly. Hermione looked at Sirius with wide eyes when he said this. He had a weird facial expression. It seemed like something between mocking and amused. She didn't dare look over at the Slytherin table. She really didn't want to meet Lucius's eyes. Instead she looked down at her plate with a troubled expression.

Remus glared at Sirius and nudged him hard in the side.

"Ouch! I'm just saying!" Sirius said playfully. He seemed to enjoy himself. This was probably due to Hermione's disgusted facial expression earlier this morning when she had seen Lucius.

"You're childish Sirius." Peter said and looked at him.

Sirius snorted and met Hermione's glance, smirking evilly. This annoyed Hermione to now end. Why was he being such an asshole?

"I think I'm going to the Library for a while." Hermione said suddenly and rose from her seat without having finished her food. "See you later Lily."

The marauders and Lily looked at her as she walked away. Then all of them glared at Sirius. When doing that, they missed noticing Lucius rising from his seat and following Hermione out of the great hall.

"What? She doesn't seem to like Malfoy. That's good." Sirius looked at them. Lily sighed at him.

"You're being an asshole you know. Try acting like yourself instead and she might like you more." Remus said.

Sirius snorted loudly and left abruptly. Like he wanted her to like him! That's outrageous; he had enough of girl problems already he thought, looking over at the Slytherin table, directly meeting Cynthia's gaze.

Hermione was PISSED. Sirius was acting so strange and she didn't like it. What had she ever done to him? She remembered what Remus had said this morning. At the moment she couldn't help but thinking that was all bullshit. That doggy had serious problems. She snorted, right. He actually was a dog too, a big black one. Yet another thing she knew about him that she weren't supposed to. Everything was so annoying! She just wanted to go home.

When Hermione reached the library she figured she might as well do her homework now. She sat down at a table in a corner were she'd be as unnoticed as possible. To her great annoyance she found herself more noticeable than she would have thought.

"Why hello there, Hermione." Someone said with a voice that gave Hermione chills down her spine. She looked up right into the steely grey eyes of Lucius Malfoy.

She felt her heart race. What happened? Was she really SCARED of him? For Merlin's sake he wasn't dangerous, not yet was he? "H-hello…" She said quietly,

"My name is Lucius, Lucius Malfoy." He seemed to want her to react on his surname. "It's nice to meet you." He held out his hand and smiled at her.

Hermione hesitated, but took his hand and shook it. "My name is Hermione, what gives me the honour?" She said, trying not to sound sarcastic.

"Oh well you see Hermione, I have noticed you hang out with some… questionable people and it worries me." He started, sitting down next to her. "I wouldn't get too close to them if I were you."

"Oh that's all right Malfoy, I think I can figure out what people I want to be with by myself thank you." She said smiling at him.

He looked taken aback. "Fine, but don't hesitate from contacting me whenever you want. I'll be watching you." He said and winked at her before getting up and leave.

Hermione got goosebumps once again. She hated that man so much. She quickly packed her things and went back to the Gryffindor tower. To hell with studying in the library, it was way too public.

**x-x-x**

**There, the story is slowly processing.**

**Review****! :D**

**Thank you so much for the reviews I have gotten already**** too!**


	7. A prank gone wrong

**Warning: This chapter contains… indecent stuff**

**Note that this story is M rated so if you do not like stuff like that…**

**Well don't hate on me, I warned you.**

**Chapter 7:**** A prank gone wrong**

The few following days passed quickly for Hermione. She had grown comfortable among her new friends and was starting to like living here. She was almost getting unsure whether or not it was worth risking her life to go back to her own time. She did miss her friends and really, really wanted to go back but sometimes you had to do what's best. She had been thinking about this and changing her mind about that at least ten times per day this week. What was she going to do?

Thursday evening the marauders, Lily and Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room together trying to study. Well Hermione, Remus and Lily did anyways. James and Sirius sat with their heads together whispering about something that seemed very secret. Occasionally they would look up at Lily and Hermione before grinning widely and whisper some more.

Sirius still acted coldly towards her but Lily insisted on that he had started to warm up, "kind of". Lily had also taught Hermione spells to fix her hair and apply makeup. Hermione rarely used makeup but she figured it would be good to know.

Hermione had avoided Lucius the best she could the passed days. He seemed to be everywhere she went. "He really knows how to creep a girl out!" She had exclaimed to Lily earlier the same day during lunch making Lily choke on her potato. Lily had found this amusing during the rest of the day and had told the boys as fast as she could, making them have a good laugh too.

Hermione smiled when she thought back on the day and looked up at the others. She really started to like them, well then again maybe not Sirius. She almost forgot how sad their future would be…unless… No, no point in thinking like that. Hermione knew that if she got the chance she would want to go back home. She couldn't change what was going to happen, then she would never be able to go back home. Besides, how in the name of Merlin would she be able to change anything?

She threw a quick glance at Sirius and met his gaze. He seemed to be deep in thoughts. She had to look away; his intense glare was too much for her. "He's got problems…" She thought to herself.

"So, what are you guys up to tomorrow? It's Friday after all right?" Lily asked suddenly. She had warmed up a lot to the marauders these passed couple of days. Hermione smiled, at least history seemed to head the right way. Lily met James's eyes and smiled at him, making him blush.

"We… well uh... nothing, I think." James said but Sirius gave his side a hard nudge. "…No wait, right. We… the four of us are going to go visit… someone… tomorrow and on Saturday." James seemed unsure. Hermione knew exactly what they were going to do though. It was full moon tomorrow; Remus would have to go to the shrieking shack and his friends would follow in their animal forms.

"We're going to visit the Potter's" Remus said with a steady voice. "They invited us for dinner tomorrow and we'll be staying until Saturday." James, Peter and Sirius nodded in agreement.

"Oh…" Lily said. She seemed almost disappointed at hearing this.

Hermione smiled understandingly at Remus giving him quite a start. Maybe he suspected her of knowing. She mentally slapped herself, she weren't supposed to know! Remus got up, saying he had to go to the bathroom.

"Stupid, stupid, STUPID Hermione!" Hermione thought.

She looked at her wristwatch, it was almost eleven. She should get going to bed now anyways. "I'm going to sleep now. Good night you guys." She said smiling at them.

"Okay. Good night Hermione!" James said happily and Peter waved at her.

"Night…" Sirius mumbled while leaning against his hand, glancing up at her briefly.

"I'll come too then!" Lily said and got up. She then waved at the boys and followed Hermione to the girls' dorms.

Hermione smirked at Lily when they entered their own dorm. Lily gave her a questioning look. "You like him, don't you?" Hermione said cunningly. Lily's eyes grew wide "No no no. I do not, I repeat, NOT like James." Lily exclaimed while shaking her head violently.

"Who said anything about James?" Hermione said innocently and grinned at Lily. Lily started blushing. "Well, I just assumed that you… well it doesn't matter I don't like him anyways." Lily pouted. Hermione started laughing at her.

"Aw come on Lily, there's no point in denying it."

"I am only telling the truth…" she mumbled, still blushing.

"But you like him a little, as a friend?" Hermione teased Lily.

"I guess he's more okay than I thought…." Lily admitted.

"Well he obviously likes you, so why not give him a chance?" Hermione said while dressing into her night gown. No answer, Hermione looked at Lily wondering what happened.

Lily looked back at Hermione with wide eyes blushing like crazy. "What? He doesn't, right? He's only been teasing me like that since first year. He's just trying to make me fall for him I am sure of it." Lily looked down at her feet.

"Lily, are you crazy? He likes you; I can see it in his eyes! And I can see on you that you like him back."

Lily smiled at Hermione without saying anything. Hermione smiled back. She knew that Lily and James would be cute together. James really owe her one for talking to Lily and being on his side. The both girls went to sleep, Lily falling asleep almost directly while Hermione on the other hand had too much to think of.

She did like it here a lot. Everyone was really nice and she had grown very found of Lily… Lily… who was going to die in just a few years… Peter… She couldn't bring herself to liking him despite him seeming like a nice person right now. Then she thought of Sirius. He was such a mystery. Hermione sighed… she didn't have the energy to think about him. She thought of Harry and Ron. She wanted to go back to them… but wouldn't Harry get a better life if Hermione tried to prevent his parents' death? She had the chance to grant most people a better future…

She fell asleep after a while only to find herself waking up in the middle of the night. Her clock said 03:45. Great! She couldn't fall back to sleep… She figured she'd take a hot shower. Doing that usually made her sleep better afterwards.

She slipped out of her clothes and wrapped herself in a towel before sneaking out to the girls' showers.

**x-x-x**

**Sirius**

After the girls had gone up to their dorms to sleep Sirius smirked at James. "So, what do you think? Are you with me?" James grinned back at his friend and nodded. "Sounds like tomorrow will be an eventful day.

Peter looked at them questioningly but before he could ask them what was going on Remus came back. "Guys… I think Hermione suspects me." He said, looking pale. "She's a very intelligent girl; I think she's figured already."

Sirius snorted at Remus. "Aw come on! She can't possibly know already, in that case she's just being a paranoid freak."

"The look she gave me after you had explained what we were going to do tomorrow wasn't that of fright or paranoia, it was understanding!" Remus was getting upset.

"YOU'RE being paranoid." James said and the boys dismissed the question.

"Now, I have more interesting things to talk about." Sirius said and his eyes sparkled with mischief.

The three boys gathered around Sirius to hear what he had in mind.

"So what is the most precious to a woman?" Sirius started. No one answered; James didn't because he already knew. "It's their hair! They love their hair!"

"Just like you." Remus said earning himself an intense death glare from Sirius and fits of laughter from Peter and James.

"AS… I was saying…" Sirius said when they had calmed down. "Girls love their hair, which means if you want to upset a witch, you mess with her hair. And we all love upset witches don't we?" Sirius smirked evilly.

James seemed to have something on his mind but Sirius interrupted him, suspecting what he was going to say. "I say we plant the girls' shower stalls with magic that will turn their hair all kinds of colours when they shower tomorrow morning."

"And HOW do you expect that to work?" Remus said sceptically frowning at Sirius.

"Oh I have my ways…." Sirius said looking up at the roof.

James and Sirius told the others exactly what they had in mind. They were going to wait until the girls were fast asleep, for sure. They figured that about 03.30 would be ok. Some girls didn't have class tomorrow morning directly, therefore they went to bed a bit later. Sirius would go into the showers and plant their little surprise while James would stand under his invisibility cloak outside and make sure no one came in while Sirius was in there. Not that anyone would possibly take a shower in the middle of the night but one could never be too sure.

Sirius entered the shower room. He took a quick look around; I mean it wasn't every day you managed to get in here. They had discovered a way to get up the stairs to the girls' dorm a couple of years ago but they didn't really go there very often. Sirius went in to one of the stalls and started working his magic. It was a complicated spell you had to chant three times. This would make the next one who showered in the water coming from the tap change hair colour radically. Sirius snickered a bit to himself imagining Lily and Hermione having pink or blue hair tomorrow.

When he was working on his third stall he heard the door open. He figured it must be James and stuck his head out of the stall he was standing in. What he saw though was the last thing he had expected.

It was Hermione!

She entered the room gracefully with a towel wrapped around her slender body. Sirius stopped in his tracks and hid in the stall again. He couldn't help himself from looking back at her though.

Her brown hair was curling down her back contrasting beautifully against her milky skin. The towel started sliding to the floor and Sirius hid again, GOD DAMN IT. He was sweating now. He felt so ashamed were he stood. WHY didn't James warn him? He had nowhere to hide either. He hoped to god that she wouldn't choose his stall to shower in. He heard her walk towards were he stood. He held his breath, as he heard her walk into the stall next to him. He mentally facepalmed as that was one of the set up ones he had just charmed. Oh well, better that one than this one. Sirius smirked a bit; she'd be in for an unpleasant surprise.

He couldn't get the image of her in the towel out of his head. His inner teenage boy started howling and begging to come out. Sirius's eye twitched slightly. He hated her guts! She thought she could just appear out of nowhere and make him go crazy. She wasn't like any girl he had ever met and it disturbed him. Why would his heart race like that when she smiled? It annoyed him to no end. Sure, she was pretty but still…

What annoyed him the most though was Remus. Sure, Malfoy did annoy him too but that was nothing out of the ordinary. No, it was the way Remus acted towards Hermione that pissed him off. What did he see in her? Except her pretty face, her beautiful eyes and her tempting body that is… NO what the fuck was he thinking? Sirius was having some kind of war in his head.

"At least Hermione likes Remus" Sirius inner voice said.

He was just about to fight back against himself when suddenly, he heard Hermione.

"Anyone there?" She exclaimed sounding a bit scared. Sirius turned to stone. Had she heard him? He listened carefully without moving a single muscle. She walked out of her stall slowly, determined to make sure no one was around. Hopefully she hadn't brought her wand, because if she had she could utter a spell that told her if anyone else was in the room.

When he heard her walk towards his direction he panicked. Then he figured he might as well show himself. He quickly did what he had to so that she at least wouldn't recognise him.

Hermione walked by and looked into his stall; she was stark naked and made Sirius feel weak in his legs. She stood there before him completely exposed. She was petite and curvy with a flat stomach. Her breasts looked well shaped and perfect in size with her nipples perking a bit from the cold of getting out of the shower. She really was perfect… Sirius caught himself staring and had to look away. He sure was glad she couldn't see him blushing.

She looked shocked seeing him, of course she would. It's not every day you meet a big black dog in your shower. At first it looked like she was going to yell. Sirius prepared his ears for agony but the yell never came. Sirius looked back at her, trying his very best to stay focused on her face. Her lips were parted a bit in surprise, damn she looked good. Sirius cursed himself for thinking like that. Why couldn't she just stop doing this to him?

"And what are YOU doing here?" She asked strictly.

Sirius looked up at her in horror. NO, she couldn't know could she? He decided to try and act more naturally. Surely a normal dog would stare at a naked woman in amazement. He started waving his tail and panted a bit.

Hermione smiled, it looked like she wanted to cover up. Why would she cover up for a dog? Then again, Sirius thought. It would probably be for the best if she did. He started feeling dizzy.

She ran and got her towel, thank god. Then she walked back with a flushed face tightly wrapped in it. She then leaned down to pat him gently on the head.

"Seriously, how did you get in here? You're not some kind of demon are you?" She asked him. He just sniffed her hand as answer. She smelled really good. So she didn't know who he was, that was a relief. Now he just had to get out of this situation.

He ran passed her quickly and got out of the door to the showers. Dogs are quite good at opening doors after all. He heard her giggle as he hurried out and down the stairs. He ran straight up to the boys' dorms and collapsed on his bed. This did NOT work out the way he had planned it to.

Remus and Peter were sitting in their beds when Sirius stormed in. They looked very surprised at seeing him.

"What's up with you?" Remus asked in an amused tone examining Sirius.

Sirius looked at Remus with wide eyes. His expression must have looked hilarious for Remus and Peter started laughing at him. "I… well… Not good idea after all…" Sirius managed to choke out, pictures of Hermione still dancing around in his mind. He tried his best to push them away but without success.

"Sirius was discovered basically." James said with a wide grin and appeared from under his invisibility cloak.

"What?" Remus and Peter exclaimed simultaneously.

"YOU! You were supposed to stand guard!" Sirius shouted and charged at James. James dodged Sirius while laughing his ass off.

"Aw come on, I was just having my own fun." James said innocently smiling like crazy.

"Could you please explain to us what happened?" Remus asked.

Sirius crossed his arms and looked very, VERY grumpy.

"Well, you see. I was getting bored standing outside the showers." James started. "So when I saw Hermione emerging from her dorm and walking towards me I figured this might be interesting for everyone." James smirked and Sirius blushed.

"WHAT? Hermione?" Remus and Peter exclaimed again.

"Oh yes, Hermione all right and might I add, she looks absolutely stunning wrapped in a towel." James turned to Sirius and grinned at him teasingly. Remus on the other hand looked slightly troubled while Peter was giggling.

"So I let her pass by and walk in." James finished. "What happened after that, Sirius will have to tell us."

The three boys looked expectantly at Sirius who looked like he was going to explode any second.

"Did you see anything?" James asked teasingly.

"What did she look like?" Remus asked, blushing slightly.

Sirius glared at them. "I didn't see shit, just sod off will you? Seriously stop being such perverts." The last thing he said tasted bad in his mouth seeing as he still had the picture of her naked body stuck on his mind. He knew he was blushing and it pissed him off.

"Oh well fine then, not tonight maybe. But you will tell us what happened Padfoot, I swear you will." James said and went to bed, still snickering a bit.

Remus gave Sirius an odd look before turning the lights out.

Why did everyone have to tease him so much? What did they have against him suddenly? Sirius fell asleep pretty quickly surprisingly. Sadly, his mind didn't want to forget what had happened and the scene kept playing in his dreams all night.

Sirius HATED that girl!

**x-x-x**

**That was troubling to write…**

**Not used to writing stuff like that I suppose so I guess it kind of sucked, eh?**

**Anyways, tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

**PS. ****Next update might take a while. Or well, I can't update this weekend due to having other things on my schedule. **


	8. Secrets uncovered

**Chapter 8:**** Secrets uncovered **

Hermione woke up with a start when she heard Lily laugh at her. She saw Lily stand at the side of her bed and look at her with an amused grin.

"What has happened to your hair Hermione?" She choked out between the giggles.

Hermione got confused, what did she mean? She quickly got up and walked over to the mirror. What she saw there was pretty much the last thing she'd expected. Her hair had turned blue! It was a sharp shade of blue that Hermione was very found of usually. She gaped, her mouth forming a perfect o. This made Lily laugh even more and she had to sit down in her bed not to fall over.

"What… the… hell?" Hermione panicked slightly, looking at Lily with pleading eyes. Lily got up, still giggling and took a closer look at the hair.

"Hmm, I don't think it's permanent. Don't worry. It's probably just the boys having a laugh." Lily still smiled. She was apparently having quite a laugh herself.

"I'm going to take a shower now, I'll be right back." Lily said and went out of the room.

Hermione sat back on her bed slowly. She had had quite an eventful night tonight. The memories all came back to her now.

She had awoken at 03.45 deciding to take a shower. She had felt strange, just like someone was watching her when she went into the shower room. She had figured she was just being paranoid but well in the shower she had felt the presence of someone in there. She had called out, not really expecting an answer.

When she took a look around however she had met none the less than a certain big black dog in the stall next to her. A big black dog also known as Sirius Black. This was a big shock, besides; she had been completely naked at the time and had felt extremely exposed. At first she wanted to scream out loud, hit him and chase him out but then she figured, she was not supposed to know anything about him being a dog. AND it would probably not be a good idea to scream and wake all the girls up. Instead she had quickly gotten her towel and gone back to him, trying to convince him that she did not know who he was.

The dog had rushed passed her, out of the door and down into the common room faster than lightning. She laughed at this; she had managed to scare him away. She had then finished her shower quickly and rushed back to her dorm. She felt extremely ashamed and just wanted Sirius to die right now. WHY had he been in there in the middle of the night?

Hermione dressed quickly and fixed her hair the best she could. She did like the colour but maybe not on her hair. Lily came back from the shower then. Hermione looked at her and suddenly she understood what Sirius had been doing in the showers for Lily now had purple hair. Hermione laughed out loud at her friend making Lily frown at her.

Hermione pointed at Lily's hair. "You too." She said with a big smile on her lips.

Sirius must have been in the shower room to plant this little surprise. She had probably interrupted his little mischief, giving him quite an unpleasant surprise. Hermione blushed again thinking of him seeing her naked.

Lily's eyes widened and she rushed to the mirror. "NOOO! Those stupid, childish irritating boys, when I get to them they will stand on their knees begging for mercy!" Lily looked furious. Hermione just laughed at her making Lily start laughing as well. It was quite amusing, though a bit annoying.

Ten minutes later Lily and Hermione were on their way down to the great hall, their hair causing everyone to stop in their track and stare. This was rather unpleasant.

While at the Gryffindor table they found that James and Sirius were missing. Remus and Peter sat alone at the end of the table talking about something. They stopped abruptly when they saw the girls. Peter giggled a bit and Remus looked away, hiding an amused grin.

"You look great today!" Peter said happily. Lily stuck her tongue out and sat down next to him. Hermione laughed a bit, blowing a strain of blue hair out of her face. She sat down next to Remus, he seemed both tired and a bit thoughtful today.

"Did you have anything to do with this?" Lily asked, glaring at them.

Remus smiled and looked as innocent as he could. "Weeeell, Peter and I didn't really have that much to do with it, no." This made Lily grunt.

"So as usual it's James and Sirius's little prank?" Lily rolled her eyes and looked around. "Were are they? We need to have a little TALK." Lily's expression and tone made the others laugh.

"I think they are sleeping in a bit, they had quite an eventful night…" Remus said and looked at Hermione for a second before returning his attention to the food in front of him, blushing slightly.

"It was the showers!" Peter giggled. "Everyone who takes a shower this morning will be in for a surprise."

"So it was the showers!" Lily exclaimed. "But Hermione woke up with blue hair." Lily looked questioningly at Hermione.

Hermione blushed slightly. "Well, I woke up earlier and took a shower, and then I fell asleep again." She said.

"You didn't see anyone then?" Lily asked.

This made Hermione blush, Remus seemed to notice that. "While in the showers? N-no I certainly don't hope so." She laughed a bit, making Lily laugh too.

"Good, because that would probably cost them their lives." Lily said.

Hermione laughed. "Yes. Or mine perhaps."

Right then they heard James's laughter through the hall. Sirius and him had entered without being noticed by the others and were now on their way down to them.

"JAMES POTTER!" Lily yelled and got up. "WHAT is the meaning of this?"

James just laughed at her and patted her head when he reached them.

"Wow, you look great girls! Let me guess, you did something to your hair?"

Lily smacked him on the arm and glared at him. "Don't you try James; we all know this was your little idea."

James smiled at her, trying not to laugh. "Well, don't forget Sirius! He's the REAL brain behind it all." He looked at Sirius and smirked. Sirius looked as if he would hit James any second.

Lily sat down again and decided to ignore James.

Sirius sat down as far away from Hermione as possible. He looked tired and in a very bad mood. Hermione blushed a bit and tried not to look at him. Remus, Peter and James on the other hand looked from Sirius to Hermione with expectancy.

"For the love of Merlin…" Sirius said after a while. "… Can't you guys CUT IT OUT ALREADY?" He snapped hard, glaring at them. He seemed to be troubled by their attention and that made them laugh.

Lily had gone over to the Ravenclaw table and was talking to one of their classmates in Divination so Hermione was all alone with the marauders.

Hermione tried her best to keep a straight face, pretending she had no idea what was happening. "What's up with you guys today? You seem to have something on your mind."

Remus looked away from her, Peter giggled, James gave her an amused grin and Sirius ignored her completely. He was acting like that again… Hermione got irritated but she figured this time he had a good reason to feel ashamed, if that was what he felt that is.

"Ah Hermione it's nothing really. You see, Sirius have this secret he doesn't really want to share with the rest of us." James grinned even wider and Sirius glared at him. It was the "Shut up or I'll kill you" kind of glare.

"A secret you say?" Hermione smiled slightly. "Well if it is a secret you're not really supposed to know, right?"

James and Remus looked at her with amusement. "This secret is a special one." James nudged Sirius, making him growl.

"We have TONS of secrets together that no one but we know." James continued.

"Oh really?" Hermione challenged.

This made Sirius and Remus look at her with worried expressions.

"I'm pretty good at figuring out stuff." She said with a smirk. She felt really comfortable talking to the boys now. Besides, she knew this would give them lots of things to think about. And maybe, just maybe, they would eventually tell her the truths she already knew.

Sirius looked at her; he seemed deep in thought again. When she caught his glance he looked away quickly, glaring at his food.

**x-x-x**

The morning passed quickly for Hermione, she had a great time with Lily. During Lunch the boys seemed engaged in deep conversation so the girls decided to sit with the other girls their year instead. Sometimes Hermione would catch Sirius glaring at her. This made both of them blush and turn their faces away from each other. Lily smiled at Hermione when this happened once. She seemed to think something was going on between them. How annoying!

When it was time for Muggle Studies Hermione sat next to Remus and Sirius at a table in the back of the classroom. Remus didn't seem to feel very good and Hermione got worried about him. "Remus, how are you?" She asked, looking him in the eyes.

He smiled at her. "It's nothing. Don't worry; I just feel a bit bad after eating too much lunch that's all." This was a poor excuse but Hermione didn't want to trouble him.

"If you say so, I can't help worrying though." She said and smiled at him. He blushed a bit and focused on his notes.

**x-x-x**

**Sirius**

This was yet another VERY bad day for Sirius. His friends kept teasing him about what had happened last night, Hermione seemed to be everywhere, including here at their lesson together with them AND Remus and Hermione was getting all lovey dovey with each other.

The last thing might just be Sirius over reacting but Remus clearly had a thing for this girl and Hermione seemed to get along with him well. Sirius couldn't look at her; he just kept being reminded of what had happened. Her god damn uniform fit her body so well too, his imagination ran wild making him want to die.

Why did she have to be like this? Why did she have to be so special? She was intelligent, very much so. She seemed to have a great personality, not at all like the other giggly and noisy girls and on top of all that, she looked so damn good. He had absolutely no reason to dislike her and that made him hate her.

**x-x-x**

**Hermione**

After the lesson had ended Sirius and Remus said they had to go. They were after all "going to visit the Potter's" Hermione said good bye to them, wishing them a good weekend. She even smiled at Sirius, startling him slightly.

On her way to the great hall were she'd meet Lily and eat dinner she met Lucius. He smiled at her and blocked her way, leading her into an empty classroom. He seemed to want something, Hermione got the creeps. At least she had her wand.

"Good afternoon Davies." He said with his most dazzling smile that made Hermone want to puke.

"Hello Malfoy…" She said shyly, looking down at her feet.

"I was wondering if you had anything planned for tonight? If not, I'd like to invite you to our common room."

Hermione looked up at him with wide eyes meeting his grey ones. They looked filled with that same desire she had noticed a few days ago. "Er… well I'm sorry Malfoy, I really am but I already have plans with Lily." She didn't really but then again, who would want to spend their Friday night with the man who had almost killed her? She made a motion to leave.

Lucius smirked at her and pushed her against the wall. "Why don't you dump that mudblood and hang out with some real people instead?" He stroked her chin with the tip of his finger.

Hermione panicked inside but decided it was best to try and stay calm. "I'm sorry, I really can't. Could you please let me go?"

Lucius's finger travelled down her neck and stopped were her blouse started. He seemed to consider his options.

"Fine Davies but you can't avoid me forever you know." Lucius released her and smirked evilly. His eyes travelled over her body making Hermione feel, if possible, even more exposed than she had in the shower.

She rushed down to the great hall and met Lily.

"What happened to you Hermione?" Lily asked in a worried tone when Hermione sat down beside her at the Gryffindor table. Hermione must look pretty startled for Lily to ask.

"Malfoy…" Hermione said making Lily's eyes narrow.

"What did he say?" She asked.

"He just wondered if I wanted to visit the Slytherin common room tonight and meet his friends. I declined though…"

Lily nodded and patted Hermione gently on the shoulder in support.

**x-x-x**

That night Hermione sat up late reading after everyone else had gone to sleep. She didn't feel tired at all. She looked out through the window at the full moon. Poor Remus must be in so much agony right now.

Suddenly she heard someone enter the room. She couldn't see anyone but she figured it must be James under his cloak. She smirked and grabbed her wand.

"Accio invisibility cloak!" She said and the cloak flew off the boy and landed in Hermione's hand. The boy however wasn't who she thought it would be. It was Sirius Black! Hermione looked about as surprised as he did.

"What the?" He exclaimed and stared at her.

"I heard you and figured you must be under a cloak. I didn't expect it to be you though." Hermione said quickly.

Sirius walked up to her and reached out his hand. "Give me the cloak Davies." He said in a harsh tone.

Hermione glared at him. "Not until you tell me what you are doing here in the middle of the night? Aren't you supposed to be at the Potter's?"

"I came back early, so what?" He glared at her still holding out his hand.

"I'm not that stupid Sirius." She said. "What is going on with you guys?"

"NOTHING is going on Davies! And even if something was going on I wouldn't tell you now would I?"

"Then let me guess." She said challenging.

Sirius sighed loudly and crossed his arms. "Go ahead, but I can't promise that I'll answer if you guess right."

Hermione smiled at him and patted he place next to her in the sofa.

Sirius eyes grew wide but he didn't feel like he was in the position to deny her anything at the moment so he sat down.

She looked him in the eyes; his silvery ones seemed to be filled with all kinds of emotions.

"It was you right?" She started. "You were in the showers last night, the black dog."

He looked away from her and blushed. His ears had turned bright red.

Hermione smirked. "I take that as a yes."

He looked at her with a horrified expression. "I didn't mean to peak! I swear Davies! Don't you ever think I'd sink to that level!" He seemed very upset.

This made her laugh, making Sirius blush even harder. "Well no, I figured you were only fixing the prank-" She pointed at her hair. "-and that I had bad timing. I am sorry if I gave you nightmares." She stuck her tongue out teasingly.

Sirius blushed once again and glared into the fireplace.

"I guess James and Peter are animagi too?" Hermione asked then.

"What about Remus?" Sirius asked raising an eyebrow.

"Remus is a werewolf, right?" Hermione looked at Sirius in a way that would not let him lie to her.

He sighed, defeated. "Yes, you're right Davies… Aren't you scared though?"

"Of course not!" Hermione exclaimed. "He's not dangerous as long as I don't meet him during the full moon, now is he?" She smiled at Sirius. This almost made him smile back, just almost.

She handed Sirius the invisibility cloak. "Take care of him, he needs you." She said and Sirius disappeared under it once more.

**x-x-x**

**Wohoo! Now Hermione doesn't have to pretend to not know!**

**She's becoming better friends with the marauders! :D**

**Review please!**


	9. You're one of us now

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. T_T**

**Chapter 9: You're one of us now**

**Sirius**

Sirius rushed out of the common room, down the stairs and out into the night. His heart raced like crazy. She had figured out their secret in less than a week, what an annoying girl! He ran down the hole at the foot of theWhomping Willowand hurried through the tunnel that led to the shrieking shack. Prongs met him on his way there and looked at him, seeming annoyed that it had taken such time. Padfoot gave him an apologizing glance and they accompanied each other the rest of the way.

When they arrived Moony lay in a corner, calm for now. Wormtail ran around in circles on the floor, exited to see them back at the shack. Padfoot went over to Moony and sat next to him as comfort. He knew this was a horrible experience for the poor werewolf. Prongs looked at Padfoot with worried eyes. The stag suspected something to have happened.

Several hours later the sun started shining in the horizon and Moony turned back into his original form. He had been pretty calm all night so he hadn't hurt himself that much. Together the four friends crawled back into the Hogwarts grounds and took Remus to the infirmary, as usual. He looked at them and smiled before falling asleep in the bed. Pomfrey told the boys they better leave and led them out.

They went in silence back to the common room and entered through the portrait hole. When they entered they noticed someone lying in the sofa in front of the fireplace. It was Hermione. She was sleeping with a book in her arms. Sirius snickered slightly making James and Peter look at him with raised eyebrows. Sirius glared at them and looked away. James smirked at him and dragged Peter up to their dorms, leaving Sirius alone in the common room with Hermione once again.

Sirius sighed at his friends' behavior but went over to the sleeping girl. He sat down in a chair next to the sofa and looked at her. She didn't really look peaceful were she lay. She held the book in her arms tightly as if she were afraid of loosing it. Her hair was back to normal again and it lay in beautiful curls around her face. She breathed slowly and her lips were slightly parted. Her skirt had slid up her legs quite a bit, seeing this made Sirius blush. He quickly took a blanket and put it over her.

She turned slightly and sighed in her sleep. Sirius sat down in the chair again. This night had been rather exciting after all. He had seen a different side of her and he couldn't deny it anymore; she was a very intelligent girl. She still annoyed him to no end and pissed him off, of course, but she wasn't all bad. It was rather alarming that she had figured out in such a short time though. He'd have to talk to his friends about this. They would probably nag her about an explanation all day tomorrow.

He caught himself smiling, mentally slapping himself at this. He then got up, time to sleep. When he walked towards the staircase towards the boys' dorms Hermione mumbled in her sleep. He stopped and looked at her again, wondering what was going on.

"M-Malfoy..." Hermione mumbled quietly. "...Must go... back." Her expression seemed troubled and she stirred a bit in her sleep. His heart raced and he felt the rage bubble up within him. Had Malfoy done something to her?

He hurried up the stairs to the dorms and to his great relief he found that James was still awake, waiting for him. Of course he knew WHY James waited for him but he didn't have time for his childish behavior right now.

"So, she was the reason you took such a long time before..." James grinned. "And you didn't even bring the map with you back, the reason you went in the first place."

"Cut it out James, I have something to tell you." Sirius snarled and glared at him.

James looked surprised and sat down on his bed. "Okay Padfoot, what's up?"

"Hermione figured out our secret. Not only the whole animagus thing either. She knows about Remus too."

James's expression turned harder when he heard this. "Are you sure Sirius?" he asked, somewhere still hoping this was just some kind of joke.

"I am sure, James. She asked about the shower..." Sirius blushed "...I had to be honest. She caught me when I entered the common room under the cloak. She had figured everything out herself and she saw through my defense completely" Sirius looked James in the eyes. James turned his head away from him. Sirius sighed...

"I'm really sorry, but I couldn't do anything, she knew. I don't understand how she could figure out in such a short time. James, look at me would you?" Sirius grabbed James's shoulder and forced him to turn his face.

James was smiling, trying his best not to laugh. When he looked into Sirius's worried eyes again he couldn't hold it in anymore and started laughing loudly. "She knew it was you in the shower? Man that's priceless, haven't she killed you yet?" James had to hold his stomach.

Sirius grunted loudly and pushed James away. "You suck James! Why is it so hard to be serious for once?" he said and crossed his arms grumpily. This made James laugh even more. Peter had awoken and looked at the two of them with a confused look on his tired face.

Sirius went to bed ignoring James, who told Peter what had happened. Oh well, at least they weren't angry at him. He knew that somewhere James knew how serious this was.

**x-x-x**

**Hermione**

Hermione woke up in the Gryffindor common room Saturday morning. Lily sat in the chair next to the sofa, reading the same book Hermione had read yesterday. She looked at Hermione and smiled widely. "Good morning sunshine!" She said and closed the book.

Hermione yawned and looked around. A few others were sitting in the room, either reading or hanging out with friends. "Good morning... what time is it?"

"Well, it's just about lunchtime. I was actually hoping you'd wake up soon."

"Oh... I'm sorry for sleeping for so long; I didn't go to sleep until late tonight." Hermione sat up and wrapped the blanket around her. It must have been Lily who had given it to her.

"It's quite all right Hermione; it is Saturday after all right?" Lily laughed a bit and got up. "Now let's go down and eat."

Hermione and Lily walked down to the great hall together. Lily seemed to be wondering when the marauders would be back. Hermione smiled, knowing they had never really been gone. She would have to come up with an explanation to how she had figured out so quickly. She could imagine the look on their faces if she told them the truth.

"Oh well you see guys, I am from the future and I used to know you, well at least Remus and Sirius."

That would probably scare them away. Hermione thought of the future again. She had indeed only known her Professor Lupin and Mr Black, Harry's godfather before. She had never met Lily and James until now, all thanks to Peter... Lily had become a friend; Hermione couldn't bare the thought of her and James being killed.

When the girls entered the great hall Hermione met Lucius's eyes from the Slytherin table. She looked away quickly. She didn't want to have anything to do with him.

**x-x-x**

The day passed slowly despite Hermione waking up so late. She spent most of her afternoon studying in the common room with Lily.

During dinner they saw Peter, James and Sirius enter the great hall together. Remus must be in the infirmary, Hermione thought. Lily's eyes lit up slightly at the sight and waved them over. James skipped over to her side and sat down next to her. Hermione smiled, they were so cute and oblivious.

To everyones great surprise Sirius sat down next to Hermione. Of course this shouldn't have startled her as much as it did; it was just that he usually tried to avoid that. James smiled at Sirius and then looked at Hermione with a look in his eyes that told her they had a lot to talk about. She nodded discretely so that Lily wouldn't notice.

The dinner was a bit awkward. Lily kept asking them questions about their stay at the Potter's and about Remus. The boys tried their best to answer her but Hermione noticed it troubled them. She tried to change subject a few times but with little success. The rest of the night was then spent together with all of them in the common room talking, joking and having a very good time. Hermione was having the time of her life together with these people. Sirius ignored her as usual except a few glances now and then but she didn't bother to care about his weird behavior.

At around eight in the evening Remus entered through the portrait hole to everyone's delight. He was a bit tired and worn out but otherwise he seemed okay.

**x-x-x**

"Ah, I'm so tired!" Lily exclaimed three hours later and yawned loudly. "I'm going to sleep now. Good night everyone. And Hermione, don't stay up all night please would you?" Lily laughed and winked at her friend. Hermione stuck her tongue out at Lily.

"Don't worry, I'll go to sleep soon too, I promise." she said and smiled.

When Lily had disappeared the boys turned to Hermione. She suspected she'd have to explain to them now. Remus looked confused.

"How about we go up to our dorm room?" James suggested. Hermione nodded and got up from the sofa.

"What is this all about?" Remus asked.

They walked together up to the boys' room. Hermione's heart raced in her chest. A few seconds passed in silence before James started.

"I... heard you figured out about us." He looked into her eyes, not giving her a chance to deny it.

Remus's eyes widened and looked from James to Hermione. He looked completely horrified. Hermione didn't look at him, but just answered James.

"Yes. I know your secret." She said.

Sirius looked at Remus, who seemed just about ready to storm out.

"How?" James asked.

"I... I figured out about Remus first." She looked at Remus, nervous about his reaction. "His eyes have the stereotypical golden color of a werewolf and they change color slightly right before the full moon." Remus looked down at his feet.

"Also, it was pretty obvious the way you explained what you were going to do yesterday, the day of the full moon."

James sighed loudly and smiled at her. "So, what do you think about it?" He asked. Remus looked up a bit.

"What should I think about it? I have a several feelings about it. I feel sorry for Remus, having to go through that every month. I feel worried about how he's feeling and I want to help him even though I don't really know how." She looked down a bit, this was very much true and she felt how the tears started forming in her eyes. "It must be so horrible…"

"Aren't you scared? Don't you think I'm a monster?" Remus looked up at her, and she knew she had to be honest.

"No, I am not afraid. I used to know another werewolf and he was one of the best professors I have ever had. A werewolf is not dangerous except during the full moon and apparently you are controlled even then by your good friends. You're a good person and I really like you."

Remus smiled at Hermione and hugged her tightly. Hermione blushed a bit at this but hugged him back. "That means a lot you know, Hermione. Thank you." She felt how Remus shivered slightly.

Hermione then looked at the others. "They became animaguses because of you, right? They wanted to comfort you, help you."

Sirius nodded, careful to not make eye contact with her. He seemed slightly uncomfortable. James smiled warmly at her. "You're right about that. Now the question is, how did you figure out that we transform into animals?" Sirius made a sound and looked away, making James smirk. Hermione knew were this was going and blushed slightly.

"Well… The other night when I took a shower I met this big, black dog in the stall next to mine." She looked at Sirius for half a second before continuing. "Then, the next day I woke up with blue hair and Lily's hair got purple after she showered. She suspected you guys so I figured it must've been one of you in the showers."

James and Peter started laughing. Remus snickered a bit but stopped and blushed when Hermione looked at him. Sirius seemed to be ignoring them completely.

"You say 'one of you', how did you figure that it was Sirius?" James asked suddenly.

"Oh that's easy. It's because of your nicknames of course that was also a big factor to how I figured out 'Moony' was a werewolf. Sirius/Padfoot must be some kind of big animal with paws. James/Prongs, I'd guess you're a stag? Peter/Wormtail, that one is harder, actually I don't really know"

Peter giggled a little and then suddenly he disappeared. No there he was, on the floor. A bit fat rat! Hermione knew this of course, Scabbers. But she pretended to be surprised.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed and backed away a bit. She must've looked hilarious for the boys started laughing, even Sirius.

Wormtail ran in circles around her feet, he seemed to be enjoying himself. Then suddenly James transformed himself into a big beautiful stag. Hermione caught her breath, he looked magnificent. He lowered his horns and walked towards Sirius slowly. Sirius backed away and transformed into the big black dog and hid behind Remus. Hermione and Remus laughed at them.

Remus turned to Hermione and smiled widely. He seemed really happy.

"You know, this means you're one of us now." He said.

Hermione smiled back. "That's wonderful to hear Remus, it makes me really happy. Too bad I can't support you in your times of need like this zoo here can." She pointed at the others who were now trying to make a living tower with Padfoot standing on Prongs's back while Wormtail looked down at them while standing on Padfoot's head.

Remus seemed to be startled by this. "You mean, become an animagus?" Hearing this Padfoot lost his balance and fell down on the floor, turning into human again. Prongs and Wormtail did the same.

"Are you serious? Do you want to become an animagus or did I hear wrong?" James walked up to Hermione and looked down at her with a strict look on his face.

"I didn't really…say I wanted to… I just mean I want to support Remus when he's having a hard time…" Hermione mumbled.

James laughed. "You know, you have a very special view of werewolves Hermione. You are also a very intelligent witch and you seem to care about Remus's wellbeing. I may not have known you for more than a week, but believe me, you are very much worthy of becoming one of us."

Sirius coughed a little making James smile. "Well, maybe not the entire marauder thing is quite what you do best. You don't seem like a rule breaker but the 'Moony squad' would be glad to have a new member."

Hermione didn't quite understand what he meant but smiled anyway. "Wow, thanks I guess."

Sirius must've understood that she didn't quite catch what James was getting at. He decided to explain to her.

"What James is saying is basically 'We don't know you but if you want to become an animagus you can, we would like that very much.' " He said looking at Hermione.

Now Hermione understood what James was getting at and found herself staring at them with wide eyes and gaping mouth. "Are you serious? Do you mean I can become an animagus if I want to?"

They boys looked slightly concerned; they didn't want to scare her off with their straight forward attitude.

"Yes, yes you can. I figured that's the best way to support Remus AND it's cool to be an animal. I am sorry if we seem to be rushing our friendship but I know a good person when I meet one." James said seeming a bit worried.

"Oh… no don't worry I am truly honored but I don't understand what you mean. Doesn't making the potion that makes you an animagus take a very long time?" Hermione was confused.

The boys smirked at her and James took out a small box from under his bed. He then opened the box, revealing three small vials of liquid. Hermione gasped when she understood. They had saved some of the potion they once made if ever needed. James walked up to Hermione and held one of the vials in front of her.

"It's yours if you want it. We have saved three of these vials. And before you ask, yes we know it's not allowed to keep these kinds of things at school." He smiled at her and placed the vial in her hands. "Just don't tell Lily would you?"

Hermione couldn't believe this was happening. She probably didn't really think very much about her actions that day or cared about the consequences of what she did. She didn't think about this being quite out of the blue and very irresponsible of her at all. Because before she knew it, she found herself gulping down the potion right were she stood. She then realized what she had done and looked at them with wide eyes.

"I am so… irresponsible" She said before fainting.

**x-x-x**

**Yes, that's the end of this chapter. **

**Tell me what you think! :O**

**I'm worried it might be a little weird. **

**What do you think will happen now? HUHU**


	10. So irresponsible

**Chapter 10: So irresponsible**

**Sirius**

James had gone too far now. Sirius never expected him to actually give Hermione the potion or to actually let her drink it. Wouldn't this change her life forever? He looked at his friend with eyes that explained exactly how he felt. James smiled back at him and sighed.

"She did have a choice. Believe it or not but I do have a good judgement." He said and looked at the other two for support.

Remus just gaped; he hadn't quite grasped what had happened yet. He looked at James and Sirius and then back at the girl on the floor. Peter was quiet, he seemed a bit scared were he stood.

"Good judgement! Do you call convincing your new classmate to become part animal having good judgement? I didn't think you'd actually do it."

James laughed at Sirius. "You're just worried about her, aren't you?"

Sirius's face turned red. The three of them couldn't decide if it was embarrassment or rage though. He turned away slowly and spoke with a calm voice. "She barely knows us. I know it feels like she knows us better than we know her but that's not really true now is it? I am just saying this was very random AND didn't you hear what she just said?"

"I'm so irresponsible" Remus said quietly. "What if, she didn't really want to drink it but felt pressured to? After all you made it sound like she'd come with us during the full moon…"

James sighed loudly. "Can't you ever trust me when I say I know what I'm doing?"

Sirius glared at him, clearly still not approving of his choice. Peter squeaked and pointed at Hermione. She was starting to change!

She shrank; her clothes did not follow with the transformation this time. They usually didn't the first time, but when she got more used to it they would follow so that she wouldn't have to be naked when she turned back. This was a matter of getting used to the transformation.

When she was done James seemed as if he wanted to say something but Sirius interrupted him.

"So, we need to get her to her dorm now, don't we?" He crossed his arms in irritation.

"I do believe so…" Remus said "The first transformation usually lasts about ten minutes if you're not conscious."

This was bad; since she had fainted she wouldn't be able to go back to her own dorm herself. James smirked at Sirius. "You carry her to her dorm. After all, you carried her last time AND you're the strongest."

Sirius glared at James. "Why do I have to do it? She's not heavy, look at her! Why can't you do it?"

"I can do it." Remus said. This made Sirius shut up and look at him with a "The hell you can" look in his eyes. He then picked her clothes up before taking Hermione's small body in his arms. He snorted at his friends and exited the room quickly.

"I bet you one galleon he won't make it in time." James said and smirked at the others.

"I could have done it, why did he change his mind all of a sudden?" Remus seemed confused.

"Oh but do you seriously not understand that?" James said and laughed.

Peter and Remus looked at each other and then at James. "No, what?" they asked simultaneously, making James sigh and smile secretively.

"I knew he'd do it."

Sirius hurried the best he could down through the common room and up the stairs to the girls' dorms. He was lucky everyone had gone to sleep. He lied her down gently in her bed and pulled the blanket over her. She looked out of place there but he knew she'd be back to normal in no time. He put her clothes in a neat pile beside her bed and rushed out. He had made it.

He sighed heavily while on his way back. This had been some interesting 24 hours.

**x-x-x**

**Hermione**

Hermione awoke early the next morning. Her head hurt like crazy and she felt nauseous. She thought back on what had happened yesterday and panicked slightly. WHAT had she done? She looked down and found nothing out of the ordinary. Well except that she was naked. What, NAKED?

She sat up straight in her bed and tried to remember. She had fainted after drinking that potion and then she had awoken naked in her bed. That couldn't have been a dream… Or could it? She got up and wrapped a towel around her, deciding to take a shower before anyone else woke up.

When she came back everyone was still asleep. She sighed and got dressed before hurrying down to the common room. She had to ask them what was going on. When she got there they didn't seem to be around. Either they had gone down to eat breakfast OR they were still sleeping. Hermione guessed the latter and walked up to the boys' dorms quietly.

She opened the door to their dorm slowly and peaked in. Everyone seemed to be asleep. Sirius had his curtains down however so she couldn't be sure. She walked in and closed the door behind her. Remus snored slightly and James seemed to be dreaming something pleasant. Hermione suppressed a giggle and went over to Sirius's bed. He seemed quiet but he might just as well have cast a silencing spell over his bed. She slowly opened the curtains slightly to check if he was awake.

Sirius looked so peaceful. His facial expression seemed softer than ever to Hermione. He really was handsome. His long black hair looked messier than ever and that made Hermione smile. She wished he'd be more like this even when he was awake. He would have been every girl's dream if only he didn't have to be such an asshole… She sighed and closed the curtain again. Then again, he already was now wasn't he? Most girls seemed to have a thing for him.

Now she wondered how she'd wake them up. She really needed to talk to them…

She decided to wake Remus up first. He was the one who was least likely to scream or attack her if she did. She did consider waking Sirius first, just to be annoying, but she figured he'd probably go for the attack option.

"Remus, it's time to wake up." Hermione whispered in his ear and poked him gently. No response. She repeated the same procedure three more times without any success.

"Reemuuussss, please wake up." Hermione almost hissed and shook him slightly. This seemed to have some effect for he grumbled a bit and turned around to face her. He was still asleep though.

Hermione sighed and decided that gentle wasn't the way to go if you wanted to wake these guys up so she started tickling Remus. Remus yelped loudly and jumped up in the air, away from her. This resulted in him landing on the floor. He looked horrified and confused.

Hermione heard a sound and was just going to turn around and check what it was when a big dog jumped on her from behind. The impact made her fall down on the floor with a shriek, now trapped under the dog's weight she tried to fight him off.

James and Peter had been awoken by this and was now either staring at them in confusion or laughing his ass off.

The dog growled at first but then he seemed to realise who he had just attacked. He quickly jumped off and turned back to that handsome boy Hermione had just seen, except for the facial expression of course. He always looked so hard and cold when he was conscious.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"I'm sorry… I was going to ask you about yesterday… and I tried to wake Remus up." Hermione blushed, she felt ashamed for causing such commotion.

James tried to pull himself together. "Good job there Sirius, you really are one hell of a guard dog!" His own comment made him laugh again.

"I suspected this would happen… actually…" Hermione mumbled.

Sirius smiled slightly, surprisingly. Remus snickered a bit and got up from the floor. "How are you feeling today Hermione?" He asked.

"That's why I'm here… I was going to ask… well no… but did I really, well, become…" Hermione looked down and mumbled. Remus smiled at this.

Sirius turned around and sat down on his bed looking at James. "Oh yes James, tell her exactly what happened yesterday would you?"

James sighed at his friend and smiled up at Hermione. "Yes, you drank the potion. The boys have complained about me being irresponsible but honestly, it's not such a big deal really."

Hermione looked up at him and sighed sadly. "I'm the irresponsible one James, I shouldn't have done it. You couldn't know and if it just wasn't that I… I mean I would've been glad to be unless…"

"Unless what?" Remus asked her, looking concerned.

"I can't tell you. I'm sorry…" Hermione felt how the tears started forming in her eyes. She couldn't tell them about her being from the future. She couldn't tell them anything. She couldn't be here, but could she still go back? "… You're just such nice people all of you." She laughed a bit.

"Is it really that horrible?" James looked overwhelmed. He couldn't understand how it could be such a bad thing to be able to turn into an animal. "Or are you just disappointed in what you got? At least you're not a rat!" James tried to cheer her up.

Hermione laughed a bit at him. He really tried to make her feel better even though he didn't know what was wrong. She decided not to bother them with her troubles. She smiled at them all, even Sirius. "Actually, I have no idea what I am yet." She said looking up at the roof.

"Oh but you are a-mffghh!" Sirius held his hand over Peter's mouth so that he couldn't finish his sentence.

"No telling her before she figures out herself Wormtail!" He said and looked up at Hermione.

"So, are you planning on figuring out at all?" He asked, a bit rudely but Hermione supposed that was just his way of being towards girls in general. She smiled at him just to show him she didn't care.

"I don't know if I dare. Seriously, this is kind of a big thing."

The boys laughed. James and Remus seemed amused while Sirius seemed rather mocking. Such an asshole! Couldn't he just go to sleep and be gorgeous again?

"It's a wonderful feeling Hermione, don't worry. If you don't want to transform yet it's okay you know. Do it when you're ready." James said.

"Oh I think I'm ready. I'm curious, am I an otter? That's my patronus you see."

"Go ahead and take a look yourself!" Remus said excitedly.

Hermione laughed but then she realised she had no idea how to transform. She stood still for a little while before asking "Eh… Guys… how do I?"

Sirius snorted an amused snort and made himself comfortable in his bed. Remus and James laughed a bit. "Oh it's simple. Just… well… Uhm." James had to think. It was probably hard to explain. "Just find your inner animal, and BE it. Kind of take a leap out of your own body."

Hermione laughed nervously. "Oh, sounds simple… right?" She closed her eyes and thought "otter" and took a leap in her mind, imagining how she transformed into an otter. She felt her body tingle slightly and suddenly she was standing on all four on the floor.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at the boys meeting their eyes looking down at her. She felt how her senses were sharp on. She could see better than ever, hear the student talking down in the common room, yes she could even feel the smell of water and soap from the showers.

James pointed at the full body mirror, gesturing for her to take a look in it. She slowly walked over to it and looked inside. What she saw was absolutely not what she had imagined.

In front of her stood a magnificent looking maine coon brown tabby cat. She had big yellow eyes and fluffy fur. The fur she had around her neck was particularly fluffy just like maine coons usually are. She rolled her eyes; she had just fixed her bushy hair problem. She then sat down and started waving her tail slightly, looking at it as it moved. How funny, she felt like playing with it. This was probably the cat inside of her speaking.

She walked around in a circle taking in her entire appearance. She looked at Remus, he smiled back at her.

"Do you like it?" He asked. She tried to say she did but the only thing that came out of her mouth was "Meow" She looked surprised. This made the boys laugh, Sirius too. They laughed hard at her.

She hissed at them and looked over to the cupboard. She got an idea and tripped over to it. After praying a bit to god she wouldn't die she jumped, higher than ever it felt and landed on the top of it. This thrilled her and she meowed once more at the guys. They laughed even more and clapped their hands.

"See, it's not that bad!" James said happily and walked over to pat her on the head. She purred a bit just because she could. He laughed again.

Sirius seemed to have gotten in a better mood and transformed into the big dog again. He walked over to the cupboard daring her to jump down. She could understand him!

She puffed up her chest and jumped down on his face. This made James laugh even more seeing Padfoot sneeze from getting Hermione's fur in his face. He barked at her. She ran up to Remus and hid behind him.

They were having fun. Peter said he didn't want to transform due to Hermione being a cat and all. She snorted and thought of her cat Crookshank giving Peter/Scabbers a hard time in her third year.

After a while they went down to the common room meeting Lily there. She looked a bit hurt they hadn't told her they were all up there in the boys' room together. She forgot this rather quickly however.

The day went by quickly and soon it was time to sleep again. Tomorrow would be a new day of school and a new day to spend time with her new friends Hermione thought before falling asleep, sleeping better than she had all week.

**x-x-x**

**Sirius**

Sirius lay in bed late the same night. He thought back on the day that had just been. Hermione had now officially become closer than anyone else ever had to the four boys. She had infiltrated their little circle of friendship in a week and with her she had brought Lily to some part. This James kept nagging Sirius about, like that would make him like her more.

To Sirius's big surprise he didn't mind her very much anymore. He had had fun today, right? I mean she didn't do anything bad at all. She was really fun to be with, well kind of. She still annoyed him, of course. He didn't want to talk to her, or rather, he couldn't. She made his heart race and his body act weirdly. This Sirius couldn't explain at all, I mean, he didn't like her or anything.

He sighed and rolled around in his bed. He really couldn't stop thinking about her. It sucked! He wished he'd be more like Remus at the moment. He seemed so laid back and calm all the time. He could talk to her casually and be himself around her. She seemed to like him…

Wait, what? Sirius couldn't believe he had thought that. Like he cared if she liked Remus or not! Silly dog, he thought and closed his eyes, determined to fall asleep.

**x-x-x**

**Ohai!**

**Sirius is warming up to Hermione more and more, or is he?**

**He doesn't know himself I think. **

**Hope you're enjoying my story. :O**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**And by the way, thanks a lot for the reviews I have gotten so far! :D**

**They make me want to continue.**


	11. An unexpected date for the ball

**Hi!**

**This chapter is the longest one yet. **

**Once again there are a few questionable scenes.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11:**** An unexpected date for the ball **

Time passed, day after day, week after week and the friendship between the Marauders, Hermione and Lily grew stronger every day. Hermione was particularly fond of Lily and Remus, the people who seemed to share many of her interests.

James and Lily were getting closer too. Hermione kept telling Lily that she was just being silly when she started ranting about James only wanting her to like him as a trophy. Hermione knew James had lost his heart several years ago to the red head and was only trying to be noticed.

Remus was the one of the four boys who seemed to like Hermione the most too. This made Hermione happy since he had been such a great teacher and she already respected him so much. Once Lily asked her if there might be something going on between the two of them. Hermione had just laughed at this, of course there weren't. She liked him all right but as a teacher and lately as a friend, nothing else.

She didn't understand why Lily would wonder something like that. Lily hadn't answered why she thought so but Hermione knew a girl and a boy couldn't be friends before people started asking questions. Of course that's what had happened all the time with Harry and Ron. Oh how she missed them…

Sirius and Hermione had also gotten a bit friendlier, well not really but kind of. Remus had once again told Hermione Sirius didn't dislike her, but that he just didn't know how to act in front of girls. This had made her change tactics. She was going to act normally towards him. This proved very hard though. Sirius had started cracking some mocking jokes about her and teasing her a bit. He could be rather mean sometimes actually. James had said this was just the way guys treated pretty girls. James was such a silly person really.

**x-x-x**

As said, time passed and suddenly Halloween was just a week away. The days were getting darker and gloomier in fast pace now and everyone seemed hyped for the upcoming Halloween ball that would take place next weekend. Hermione didn't look very much forward to it. She wanted to spend it with Harry and Ron like she used to.

One night Lily and Hermione were sitting together in the common room trying to write an essay about polyjuice potion. They had to turn it in the next day so it was rather urgent.

"So… Do you know who you're going to the ball with Hermione?" Lily said suddenly without looking up from her papers.

Hermione didn't answer directly. She didn't really want to answer. "Well… no I don't know. Some Ravenclaw guy asked me yesterday but I declined." She said slowly.

"Oh, who?" Lily asked.

"No idea. He was tall and blonde with a big mouth. He talked nonstop." Hermione sighed.

Lily laughed. "I see. Well do you know who you would LIKE to go with then?" She wiggled her eyebrows at Hermione making her giggle.

"No, I don't know who I'd like to go with. Any suggestions?" Hermione suspected that was what Lily wanted to come to with this.

"Remus?" Lily said quickly. Too quickly Hermione thought.

"Well, as friends, sure. I bet you're going with James!" Hermione teased making Lily blush.

"He asked me last week actually." Lily mumbled. "And I said yes… But of course we're just going as friends."

Hermione smiled at this, James had made sure he was first to ask. Lily looked happy about it. Hermione looked out of the window. She wanted someone to love too, someone who made her feel like Lily felt right now.

"No but seriously Hermione. I think Remus might like you." Lily said suddenly, getting back to her point of this conversation it seemed.

"And what makes you think so?" Hermione said, clearly not taking her seriously.

"Well, I can just see it in his eyes. He has never looked at a girl that way before." Lily seemed eager about this. "What, don't you think he's handsome?"

Hermione laughed, Lily was being a bit intensive. "Oh god Lily, that's a bit intense isn't it? I mean there's nothing wrong with his looks, his really cute but seriously we're just friends. I have known him for like two months."

Lily pouted. "Well, poor guy…" she sighed and stuck her tongue out at Hermione.

Hermione laughed again, doing the same and turning back to her homework. After finishing it the girls went up to their dorms to sleep. It was rather late and they had to be on top tomorrow. Why you ask, well because tomorrow was Friday, and the first trip to Hogsmeade this year. They were going together with the marauders.

**x-x-x**

Sirius sat and played with an old golden snitch. He was bored, bored, bored. Next to him Remus tried to compose an essay for tomorrow. Sirius hadn't bothered with that. He figured it wasn't of his interests anyway. He looked over to the girls on the other side of the common room. Hermione and Lily seemed to be talking about something. He couldn't hear what they said but for some reason the look on Hermione's face made him curious. He wanted to know what they talked about. As usual that girl made him want to do weird stuff.

"Ey, Remus, where's James's cloak?" Sirius said suddenly startling Remus.

"In our room I suppose, why?" Remus asked.

"Nothing…" Sirius said, considering going to get it. He really wanted to hear what those two girls were talking about. Suddenly he heard Lily say "Remus", he had barely caught that but he was sure that's what she said. Now he needed to know.

He got up and snuck his way towards them without being noticed.

"…known him for two months." Hermione said, Sirius only managed to hear the last thing she said and it annoyed him.

"Well, poor guy." Lily then said.

Sirius cursed his bad luck and snuck back to Remus. The werewolf gave him a confused look. "What was that all about?" He asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing I said. Just thought I heard them talk about something interesting. It turned out only being about Hermione not having anyone to go with to the ball next week." Sirius said this to test Remus. He figured Remus must have a thing for the brunette witch.

"I see." Remus said and looked down into his papers again without showing any emotion. Damn it! Sirius had tried to bust Remus for a couple of weeks now but with no success. He didn't know why he cared, but it annoyed him that Remus was getting so close to the girl. Maybe he just didn't want to loose his friend? Sirius quickly decided that was the reason for his disapproval.

He though of what the girls had said. Did Hermione want Remus to take her to the ball? This thought annoyed him. Stupid girl…

Suddenly James appeared through the portrait hole with a wide grin and went over to the boys. "Good evening! How's studying going?" James asked and looked at Sirius.

"Oh it's going good all right!" Sirius said with a smirk. "How was detention, Head boy?"

James laughed at him and dropped his bag on Sirius's head. "The trophy room has never been cleaner!" he said and sat down on the sofa. "So, any of you got a date to the ball yet? Where's Peter?"

"James, it has been three hours since last time you asked. Do you THINK anything has happened since then?" Remus said then, rather harshly. He didn't seem to like the pressure. "And I don't know where Peter is; maybe he's sleeping, who knows?"

James looked taken aback at his friend's sudden hostility and turned to Sirius who shrugged at him.

"I heard Hermione still doesn't have anyone to go with. I wonder who'll get her first; I mean she's gorgeous so I bet there are a lot of guys out there who wants her." James said with a sly grin and leaned back in the sofa. "If you happen to be interested you might want to ask her out soon…" He looked at the two of them.

Remus sighed deeply and glared at his friend. "Can't you stop being like that please? I'm going up to finish this essay. Good night." Remus stormed off leaving a baffled James and an annoyed Sirius behind.

"Someone is acting like he's having his furry little problem…" James said grumpily.

Sirius sighed and looked up at the roof. "I think he might ACTUALLY have a thing for her that stupid wolf…" he said.

"Ooooh, and you're jealous? Right?" James smirked at Sirius.

"THE HELL I AM!" Sirius exclaimed angrily. "I don't care about her at all James, you know that! I just think Remus is being an idiot for liking her. I bet he just likes her looks anyway." He grunted.

James laughed a bit. "Well Sirius YOU'RE the one with advanced knowledge of that particularly girls' looks now aren't you? He's more of a nice person who has gotten to know her." James winked at him.

Sirius's face turned bright red but James continued. "I bet you guys would do anything to know what the other do." He snickered evilly and closed his eyes.

Sirius was furious but he couldn't say anything. Like Remus was ever going to see Hermione naked, even if he might want to! James had hit all the weak spots. Sirius did still get those annoying flashing images of her in his mind quite often, especially when she did something particularly cute. He also did dislike the way Remus could act normally towards the girl in a way Sirius did not master.

James was in his annoying teasing mood today, probably just being nervous about going with Lily to the ball. He didn't seem to have any plans on stopping Sirius's torture quite yet. "Imagine Remus being in your position in the showers, what do you think he'd do? Maybe Hermione would like that more because she likes him. What if…" Sirius threw a pillow in James's face and snarled. He was starting to get images in his head.

James laughed. "Okay, imagine you sitting over there together with Hermione." He pointed at the girls at the other side of the room.

"Imagine her looking up at you and smiling that cute lil' smile you know she's capable of. That would probably be reality if you didn't act like such an asshole all the time."

Sirius blushed slightly at the though of that but refused to give into James's teasing.

"Then imagine what Hermione would've done if she met you in the showers after you had showed her your real self. You know, that charming and funny Sirius we all know you are. Don't you think she'd just love to…" Sirius once again threw a pillow at James, harder this time. James laughed mockingly seeing Sirius's face turning redder and redder again.

Sirius got up without saying a word. He had had enough of this. He refused to let James tell him how he felt because it wasn't true! He glared at his friend and turned around.

"Just ask her out before Remus, it will make you feel better. I promise!" James said before Sirius left quickly; his heart racing like crazy. Stupid stag! Stupid werewolf and most of all, stupid goddamn cute brunette! Sirius buried his hands in his hair and crashed down on his bed. This was killing him!

**x-x-x**

Hermione was sitting at the dining table the next morning trying to get something to eat. She didn't know why but she felt kind of bad. Lily stormed in and smiled widely at her. Hermione had the feeling this was not good news.

"Guess what." She said eagerly.

"Hmm… James confessed his undying love for you?" Hermione tried.

Lily laughed at Hermione while blushing like crazy. "No no no! It's just that Severus greeted me in the entrance hall just now."

**Flashback**

_Lily was on her way to the great hall to eat breakfast when suddenly Severus Snape came walking, probably on his way back to the dungeons. Lily's heart raced like it always did, this was actually her old friend. _

_He had been such a great friend until the Slytherins got to him. The first time he called her "mudblood" that's when their friendship broke. She had been so hurt by his words she'd refused to listen to his apologies and after that they had been rather unfriendly. Severus disliked Lily, because she wasn't pureblood enough for him. Lily disliked him because of that. _

_Anyway, when Severus passed by her he looked up hastily and said "Morning" to her. Lily ignored him, of course, but inside she had leaped with joy. She really missed him._

**End Flashback**

Hermione blinked twice at Lily after she had told her this. She pretended not to understand her at all.

"So, you're saying you used to know Snape?" Hermione spoke slowly.

"Yes…" Lily said quietly. "He hasn't always been such an asshole you know."

"I see… I'm sorry Lily." Hermione said looking at her friend's sad eyes.

"It's all right. I'm sorry for telling you. It was rather random right, hehe" Lily smiled and waved it off quickly. "We're going to Hogsmeade today right?" Lily continued.

"Oh right, yes." Hermione said, deciding to drop the Severus subject.

"You know, James seemed to want us to go all six of us so I guess we'll be quite a gang." Lily giggled. "You still don't know who you want to take to the ball right?"

Hermione sighed. "I think I might just as well go alone." She said.

Lily laughed, probably thinking this was a joke. "I'm telling you, Remus!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled at the redhead.

Later that day the girls were standing in the Gryffindor common room waiting for the marauders to arrive. They had agreed on that if the boys didn't come in ten minutes they'd go alone.

Five minutes later the four of them rushed into the common room completely exhausted. They seemed to have been playing some quidditch together. Hermione and Lily laughed at the boys trying to catch their breaths. James looked like he was trying to say something but he was breathing too heavily. Sirius mimicked James, making them laugh of top of the breath-problem.

"Sorry… late… lessgo." James finally managed to say.

They exited together and began walking towards Hogsmeade. Peter, James, Hermione and Lily found that Sirius and Remus walked a lot faster than them for some reason. They were far ahead of them, engaged in some kind of conversation. James just smirked when Lily asked what might be the matter with them.

After a little while Remus slowed down meeting up with the others again. He seemed a bit grumpy. James once again seemed to know exactly what was happening. James was that kind of person.

"How are you Remus?" Hermione asked later when she saw him spacing out again. They were sitting at the three broomsticks talking and drinking butterbeer. Sirius wasn't there, he'd gone off somewhere by himself.

"It's nothing, don't worry. I'm sorry for acting weirdly." He said and smiled at her. Something was troubling him.

Suddenly a 5th year Hufflepuff boy came up to Hermione. He blushed a bit and handed her a letter. "I was asked to give this to you." He said.

Hermione smiled at him and took the letter. "Thank you very much."

"And also, I was going to ask you if you…" He said but was interrupted by his friend. "Come on Richard, let's go to Honeydukes!"

Richard sighed and turned to his friend. "Thank you douchebag!" He turned back to Hermione, nodded at her as good bye and ran after his friend who seemed to have interrupted him on purpose.

"What was that all about?" Hermione said and looked at the others. James and Lily wore identical grins while Peter looked clueless. Remus was looking out of the window.

Hermione looked at the letter she had received from the Hufflepuff boy. It said "Hermione Davies" with Dumbledores handwriting. She decided to open it later when she was alone.

The five of them then decided to go look around a bit. Peter and James wanted to go to honeydukes while Lily and Hermione wanted to go check out the new bookstore. Of course this bookstore wasn't new to Hermione but it was her favourite. Remus quickly voted with the girls earning himself a few mocking comments from James.

Suddenly a 3rd year Slytherin girl with long blonde hair came up to Hermione and handed her a note. Hermione looked surprised but took the note anyway.

"What's up with all the letters?" Lily asked. "Is it love letters?" She poked Hermione and giggled.

Hermione sighed and laughed a little. "No I doubt that." She quickly folded the note open.

"_Meet me right outside of Hogsmeade when you read this."_

Hermione frowned, who could this be? She sighed and turned to the others. "I have to go, I'll be right back, I promise. Let's meet at Honeydukes in half an hour?"

Remus looked suspicious but didn't say anything. Lily and James didn't seem to want her to go alone but they agreed to meet her at Honeydukes in 30 minutes exactly.

She walked along the road out of Hogsmeade looking for whoever might have sent for her. It was the same road she had been on during the attack. She sighed sadly but kept walking. Suddenly Malfoy appeared from behind a big tree and looked at her with an amused grin. The blood froze in her veins. Déjà vu!

He walked up to her slowly, still grinning widely. She was all alone with him now.

"Good afternoon Davies." He said with silky smooth voice making her want to puke. She did kind of like the old Lucius better, meaning the one who wanted to kill her.

"H-hello Malfoy…" She said shyly, looking down as to not meet his steely eyes. "Did you send me this note?" she held out the note in front of him.

"Why yes, that was me. I'm glad you came so quickly dear." He said and stroke her chin with his index finger. Hermione did NOT like this.

"You see Davies; I was going to invite you to the Halloween ball next week. I have heard you're not busy yet you see." He smiled down at her, being way too close to her.

She backed off a bit as to create some space between them. This sucked, what was she going to say now? "Well, uhm you see… I'm not planning on going to the ball at all so… thanks but no thanks." She was nervous and didn't really sound convincing enough. That or Lucius simply didn't accept a no.

"Oh but you simply can't refuse me now when you're not even taken by anyone yet." Lucius insisted and went closer to her again, trapping her between him and a tree.

Hermione felt how her blood rushed through her veins as her pulse fastened even more. This really wasn't good at all! "I… I just don't really like parties."

Lucius's expression hardened and he looked at her coldly. "Well then I guess I have no choice but to convince you." He whispered in her ear. Hermione was scared, what would he do?

"Snape! Black!" Lucius shouted and suddenly two boys appeared out of the forest. It was Snape and a younger boy, possibly around 15 or 16. He looked very much like Sirius. They must be brothers, but then that meant this was Regulus, right? Hermione found herself staring at the boy. He smirked back at her and crossed his arms.

"You seem to recognise me, how nice. I'm nothing like my brother though and remember that." He said and grabbed hold of her arms without warning. He held her tightly, surprisingly strong.

"NO STOP IT!" Hermione yelled. Snape raised his wand and cast a silencing spell on her making her unable to utter a single word. She glared at him and tried to get loose but Regulus's grip was too firm.

Lucius smirked at her and raised his wand as well. "You know sweetie, this can be over whenever you want it to. The only thing you have to do is say you'll go out with me." He laughed evilly seeing as she couldn't speak.

Hermione panicked, she hated him so much. The worst thing was that she was actually afraid, she feared this man before her.

"Diffindo" Lucius said and a long rip appeared in Hermione's blouse, exposing her bra quite a bit. "Hmm, black lace, not bad Davies." Lucius smirked.

Regulus laughed at this and growled in her ear. He seemed rather exited. Snape didn't look at her, thank god. Hermione screamed inside, she wanted to tell them to stop, curse them and yell out the best she could. Tears started forming in her eyes, she was completely helpless.

"Now let us see if she's got matching panties." Lucius said and looked at her mockingly before once again uttering the spell making her skirt rip.

"That's really sexy Davies…" Lucius said looking down at her black lace panties. He started touching her legs gently, sliding up and down along her thighs. He laughed at the look in her eyes, filled with rage and helplessness.

"Come on Lucius, loose the bra would you!" Regulus said impatiently.

Lucius laughed and raised his wand again. "Everything in due time Black." He said and made her already ripped clothes fall off her completely leaving her dressed in only underwear.

"Snape, maybe some protective spells? This might take some time and we wouldn't want to be discovered now would we?" He smirked at Hermione. She was crying now, feeling more exposed than ever before.

Snape laughed and raised his wand once again.

"Release her, NOW!" a voice sounded from behind them before Snape could act. They all turned around and saw Sirius standing there with his wand raised.

"SECTUM…"

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Sirius interrupted Snape and knocked the wand out of his hand.

Lucius growled and hurled himself at Sirius with his wand ready to cast. "Don't you come here and interrupt us. Can't you see Hermione was just about to say she'd come with me to the ball?" He smirked evilly.

"IMPEDIMENTA!" Sirius shouted and Lucius was shot back and crashed into a tree.

"Hermione's my date for the ball you dumb fuck! Stay away from her!" Sirius shouted at Lucius.

Hermione looked up at Sirius with a questioning look but decided to play along so she nodded eagerly. Lucius growled and got up quickly. Snape retrieved his wand and the two of them backed away. "Regulus, just leave it." Snape said.

Regulus laughed manically and released Hermione from his grip. "Okay, you got me, I'm not going to do anything, just don't curse me." He sent one last look Hermione's way and whistled teasingly before following after Lucius and Snape.

Sirius walked up to Hermione and cast the counter spell on her, making her capable of talking again. He repaired her clothes and gave them to her before turning around to give her some space. She got dressed as quickly as she could and wiped her tears away.

Sirius turned back to face her slowly, making sure she was properly dressed first. His features seemed different right now. He didn't look as harsh as he usually did, his eyes were kind and it was as if he seemed relieved nothing worse had happened to her. Hermione couldn't help thinking how incredibly beautiful he was. His black hair shone in the autumn sun magnificently. Hermione was dazzled.

"That damn Malfoy's a pain in the ass. I am sorry you had to experience that. I also apologize for my brother's behaviour. He's a black…" Sirius said grimly and looked away.

Hermione smiled at him slightly. "Thank you… very much for saving me."

Sirius's cheeks seemed to get a hint of pink in them but Hermione couldn't be sure. The light might be playing her a trick.

"Well, I hope you don't mind having me as a date for the ball then." Sirius joked, smiling at Hermione in a way he had never done before. She blushed.

"I didn't have anyone to go with anyway, and Lucius is kind of expecting it isn't he? If you don't mind that is, I mean you just said it to chase Lucius off." Hermione said shyly.

Sirius stood silent for a while, looking baffled. "Uhm, no I… Well Great! I suppose it's settled then." He seemed taken aback. "I…must go. See you." He said, transformed and ran away quickly into the forest from where he had appeared.

Hermione smiled as she saw him disappear between the trees. She then remembered she had to get back to the others quickly, it had already been more than half an hour.

**x-x-x**

**Hmm… **

**Please review! I'm really, REALLY appreciating all of the reviews I get. **

**They make me want to write more and more!**

**I love you guys! ^^ **


	12. One week Hermione

**Chapter 12: One week Hermione **

**Sirius**

The marauders were walking down the Hogwarts grounds towards Hogsmeade together with Lily and Hermione. They were going to spend the day together, apparently. Sirius looked out over the grounds, deep in thought. It was a rather fine day in October and the autumn sun shone brightly. Sirius looked over at Remus, to his surprise meeting the werewolf's eyes as he did so. He seemed to want to talk to Sirius.

The two of them went before the others together a bit discretely as to not cause any commotion. Sirius kind of wanted to talk to Remus too. When they were sure no one could hear them Remus started.

"So… James said you wanted to take Hermione to the Halloween ball." He tried to sound casual.

"What? I haven't said anything about that!" Sirius exclaimed and looked back at James in anger.

Remus laughed a bit. "Well, do you?" He asked.

"Absolutely not!" Sirius quickly said in a stubborn tone. "She's just an annoyance." Sirius spat. He was overdoing it.

"Don't be so rude Padfoot." Remus bit back. "I just figured I might ask her you see. I just didn't want you to be pissed."

"Why would I be pissed? You can ask anyone you want out for whatever I know Remus! I don't care about what girls you date." Sirius was overreacting like crazy but he couldn't help it.

"You seem pretty pissed off right now you know. Seriously, I think you're a bit emotionally unstable right now. It has been like this since Hermione arrived. I don't really know what to think." Remus seemed to be getting angry.

"What do you mean I'm emotionally unstable? I have complete control over my emotions." Sirius was raging.

"I mean you're denying your feelings." Remus hissed and glared at Sirius.

This shut Sirius up. Was that true? It couldn't be, right? Sirius knew he didn't like Hermione. He knew he found her very existence annoying. Or what was actually happening? He didn't even know himself anymore. Slowly Sirius looked up at Remus, silver meeting gold in the autumn light, and spoke. "At least I am not being a lovesick fool like you."

Remus's eyes widened and looked at Sirius in disbelief. Sirius walked faster while Remus seemed to slow down, meeting up with the others again.

Sirius wanted to be alone. He stormed off out in the forest, the only place he could feel truly calm. He needed to sort some things out…

1. Did or did he not dislike Hermione

Well, he did find her presence annoying, but why? He couldn't talk to her, she made him speechless. His heart started beating faster and he just couldn't think straight. The way she acted made him feel weak in his legs. He may not have talked to her very much, but he had gotten to know her a bit anyway.

2. She was a GIRL, they're supposed to be annoying.  
She WAS annoying, he had just come to that conclusion, but not in the same way as all the other girls. Most girls talked in a special way, walked in a special way and tried to be better than they were. Sirius had only had bad experience with girls before. He thought of Cynthia's never-ending nagging about them becoming a couple and shuddered.

Sirius sat there for a very long time thinking stuff through. His entire mind was filled up with Hermione. He figured he was getting obsessed with her. She just confused him so much! Both Remus and James kept telling Sirius he liked her. Sirius felt annoyed that he couldn't just stop thinking about her.

She was such a nice girl; intelligent, funny and polite. She always had an answer for everything and loved to learn. Not only that but she was so incredibly pretty too. The way she smiled, the way her eyes twinkled when she was happy or her shy, insecure facial expressions. They drove him completely crazy! He especially liked the way she looked when she was reading something she found interesting.

No wait, liked? Oh god… Sirius was loosing it… He was loosing the battle against this woman big time. Maybe James and Remus was right, maybe Sirius Black had actually fallen in love with Hermione Davies. Sirius groaned loudly and banged his head against a tree. This sucked!

When Sirius was walking back to the road he heard something. He quickly hid behind a tree and peaked out from behind it. What he saw made his entire body boil in several ways.

It was Malfoy, Snivellus and none the less than his own brother standing in the outskirts of the forest together. That wouldn't have bothered him very much usually except this time, Hermione was with them. Not only that, but Regulus was holding her while Lucius tore off her clothes with one Diffindo spell after another exposing her flesh more and more.

He boiled, he was absolutely enraged. This wasn't acceptable! And what in the world was REGULUS doing there? He rushed out from his hiding place and yelled at them in fury.

"Release her, NOW!" Sirius's eyes flared as he stood there in front of them.

Snape raised his wand, amusement showing on his face and was just about to curse him when Sirius managed to unarm the greasy haired wizard.

Severus's wand flew out of his hand and landed on the ground several meters away. This made Lucius react as he attacked Sirius with the intention of horrible things.

"IMPEDIMENTA!" Sirius yelled before Lucius could do anything and hurled him into a tree a few meters back. The disgusting blonde got up slowly and spoke to Sirius in a poisonous tone. "Don't you come here and interrupt us. Can't you see Hermione was just about to say she'd come with me to the ball?"

Sirius almost yelled out in utter rage when he heard this. The stupid Slytherins was harassing the girl, not asking her out on a date. He had to come up with something quickly.

"Hermione's my date for the ball you dumb fuck! Stay away from her!" This had come without thinking and Sirius felt ashamed as fast as he had uttered the words. Hermione looked at him with questioning eyes, filled with what seemed like gratefulness. This made Sirius surer of his words.

Malfoy and Snape just glared at the man in front of them and turned around to walk away. Regulus looked from Sirius to Hermione, unsure what to do now.

"Regulus, just leave it." Snape said.

Sirius's brother laughed a laughter Sirius had never heard. It sounded on the brink of insanity, what the? "Okay you got me, I'm not going to do anything, just don't curse me." Regulus said cowardly and backed off of the barely dressed girl. He did however turn back one last time to examine her body once again. On top of that he even whistled at her before hurrying off. Sirius did NOT approve of his brother's behaviour. What the hell?

Hermione hadn't uttered one single sound all the time. He figured she must be silenced and removed the spell from her. He tried his best to look her in her eyes but for Merlin's sake, she wasn't wearing any clothes! Her underwear was black lace and looked really damn hot. Sirius tried not to think about it and instead repaired her clothes for her before handing them to her.

Then he turned away, the relief of not having her in his line of sight, the torture of not being allowed to look at her at all… Damn that girl… After a while he turned back, making sure she was dressed before he looked at her. He wasn't quite sure what to say…

"That damn Malfoy's a pain in the ass. I am sorry you had to experience that. I also apologize for my brother's behaviour. He's a black…" Sirius tried to say something comforting but failed hard. He thought of his family bitterly, his brother was turning into one of them.

"Thank you… very much for saving me." Hermione said quietly smiling that insecure smile again. Sirius blushed. Then he figured, he had basically claimed her as a date for the ball. He had to joke that off so that she didn't feel bad about it,

"Well, I hope you don't mind having me as a date for the ball then." That didn't sound like a joke, at least he tried. Her answer did however knock him down completely.

"I didn't have anyone to go with anyway, and Lucius is kind of expecting it isn't he? If you don't mind that is, I mean you just said it to chase Lucius off." Once again she was giving him that cute smile. Sirius couldn't believe his ears. Did she just accept going with him?

"Uhm, no I… Well Great! I suppose it's settled then. I…must go. See you." Sirius didn't know what he was saying; he must've looked like a complete fool. He quickly transformed and ran away from her, into the forest. How pathetic! But his heart felt good, in a way it had never felt before. He was going to the ball with Hermione, who would've thought?

**x-x-x**

**Hermione**

Hermione got back to the others ten minutes late. She panted a little after the short run from the forest. Lily crossed her arms and tried to look mad at her but failed. Remus seemed a bit worried; maybe he figured something must've happened. She better just be honest with them.

"What took you so long? You promised you'd be here at half passed." Lily said.

"I'm really sorry, but I think it was a trap or something. I met Malfoy and two other Slytherins…" Hermione said, trying not to think of the experience.

They looked at each other with worried expressions and then back at Hermione, this time trying to figure if she felt okay.

"What did he do? Are you okay Hermione?" Lily asked her.

"I… He…" Hermione blushed, so typical… "… He asked me out for the ball, that's all." She managed to say.

Lily seemed relieved. "I see, did you accept?" she smirked.

"No, absolutely not, that's why it took time. I had to convince him I really didn't want to." Hermione smiled at Lily who didn't suspect anything. Remus and James however exchanged worried looks once again but decided not to say anything.

Later when they were back at the castle again Remus turned to Hermione suddenly. "I'd like to speak to you if it's all right." Hermione figured it must be about today but Lily winked at her from behind his back. She obviously thought different.

Hermione then remembered the letter she had received from Dumbledore, supposedly, and had to excuse herself. "I'm sorry; we'll have to talk later. I need to go meet Dumbledore." She said.

"I see, well that's fine. We'll talk later then, I suppose." Remus said politely and smiled.

Hermione smiled back and went away, towards Dumbledore's office. When she got there she opened the letter and read it.

"_Miss Davies, I believe we need to catch up on your experience of Hogwarts so far. Come to my office when you find it appropriate and we'll talk about it. __Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore"_

She smiled and turned to the gargoyle, staring at it for a while before realising; she had no idea what the password was. With a sigh she started thinking what passwords he usually used.

"Any sweet thing you can buy at Honeydukes" She told the gargoyle, mostly joking. It didn't move, of course.

"You want me to be more specific… well screw you…" She then said and though for a bit then she said every kinds of candy she knew without success. She even tried some muggle candy, just because.

"Chocolate frogs?... No?" Hermione sighed… This was not working…

Someone cleared their throat behind her making her jump in surprise. She spun around and found a short girl with short scarlet red hair standing there with crossed arms. She was a Slytherin and looked much younger than Hermione. Hermione herself was a pretty short girl but the Slytherin was much shorter. She looked up at Hermione with an annoyed look on her face.

"Are you going in? You see, my matter is rather important and I can't wait all day." The girl said rudely.

"I have a meeting with Dumbledore, but I don't know the password. I am sorry to bother you." Hermione said, trying to be nice. "My name is Hermione by the way, I'm in 7th year."

"I know." The girl said coldly. "You're the bitch Sirius hates." She added and poked her hair a bit, trying to make it stand up better. "I'm Cynthia, his girlfriend. I'm in 6th year." She blew a bubble and smacked it at Hermione in a really annoying matter.

Hermione blushed hardly and felt how her patience with the girl was gone long ago. Was this Sirius's girlfriend? Seriously? That couldn't be true right? "Sirius doesn't have a girlfriend. He dislikes all girls."

Cynthia laughed an annoying laughter and looked at Hermione with a killing glare. "Oh I will be Hermie, trust me on that one. You better not stand in my way bitch because he doesn't dislike me."

Hermione was absolutely outrageous. What a mean girl! She had never done anything to her so why the hostility?

Suddenly Dumbledore appeared in the corridor, walking towards them. "Good afternoon girls, is everything all right here?" He said, looking at them over his spectacles.

"Oh yes sir, everything is just fine." Cynthia chimed sweetly.

"Suck up" Hermione thought…

"Why that's good then. Let us proceed up to my office. I hope it's all right Cynthia if Hermione is with us when you tell me your business."

Cynthia smirked evilly and looked at Hermione. "Why of course it's all right sir." She then said and smiled.

When they got up to the office Hermione sat down on a chair in the corner of the room, waiting for Cynthia to be done. What she heard however made her feel sick.

"Well you see Dumbledore… Regulus Black and my dear sister Natasha, they are engaged and will be married as fast as they have graduated." Cynthia started. "The problem is what follows. They cannot share dorm even though they need that, you know, to come closer each other. I think this has made Regulus tired of his fiancée and now he's saying he doesn't want to marry her anymore."

Cynthia looked at Dumbledore with sad eyes, trying to gain his compassion it seemed. Dumbledore looked at her and smiled. "Oh but that's not a problem now is it? Relationships end all the time you see. Besides, Natasha is only 13 years old dear. I do not believe it to be a good idea for the two of them to share a dorm."

Cynthia's face grew less sugar sweet as Dumbledore spoke. "But you don't understand professor! Their marriage has been decided since they were born! And I'm supposed to marry Sirius!" She started getting tears in her eyes.

Dumbledore didn't smile anymore but instead looked cold. "Miss, I believe it's time for you to leave. We are not responsible of your family affairs and will not let a 13 year old girl share dorm with Regulus."

Cynthia now glared at him and stormed out quickly, slamming the door behind her. Hermione stared at the scene with wide eyes. That was… disturbing…

"Now miss Granger, how about you sit down here?" He said to Hermione startling her, she hadn't heard her own surname in quite a while. She nodded and walked over to his desk.

He leaned back in his chair on the other side of the desk and looked at Hermione. She couldn't read his expression but she started feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Are you enjoying yourself so far Hermione?" He asked her

"I am, very much so." She answered and eyed him suspiciously.

"I have noticed you've become great friends with some of you classmates. Are they people you know in the future?" Dumbledore asked.

"I… well… some of them…" Hermione said sadly, looking down at her shoes. The only one alive in her time now was Remus, well and Peter but he didn't really count seeing as he was a bad person.

"I see…As I suspected then…" Dumbledore said, seeming troubled. "I am afraid you're running out of time Hermione. You have already changed the future you see."

Hermione looked horrified. "What? How? Well I know every little thing can change the future, but have I really changed it that much?" She asked in panic.

"Oh no, not very much but even the smallest thing makes the journey home even harder to survive my dear. You're already taking a big risk going back as it is; you need to decide what you will do. The chance of going home is shrinking every day." Dumbledore said sadly.

Hermione sighed deeply; she didn't know what to do. If she stayed here she could prevent things from happening, but then she would never get her life back as she knew it. Was it worth risking everything to go back to the hopeless times she faced in the future though, where everyone were dead?

"One week Hermione, then you will have to decide what you're going to do. After that the chance of surviving a journey back is too small for me to let you go." Dumbledore said.

Hermione exited the headmaster's office in deep thought. What was she going to do? Maybe she should talk to someone, but whom? When she got to the portrait of the fat lady Remus stood there, waiting for her. Oh right, he wanted to talk to her.

"Hello Hermione, how did it go?" He asked her, giving her a smile.

She smiled back at him and sighed deeply as a response. This made him laugh a little. "I see. I understand what you mean I think. Now, would you mind coming with me for a while? As I said, I'd like to talk to you." He seemed worried she'd be annoyed.

"Of course, let's go?" Hermione said eagerly.

Remus told her to follow him; he was going to show her something. They walked down to where "The room of requirement" lay and stopped there. Hermione figured he was going to show her the room. She wasn't supposed to know about it, so she pretended to be surprised when the door appeared out of nowhere. He laughed at her and invited her in.

She stepped into a quite small and cosy room. It had a fireplace with a sofa in front of it, much more didn't fit really. There also stood a table in front of the sofa where Remus said he used to study. Hermione smiled widely, this was a perfect studying room.

"Please don't stand up, sit down." Remus said politely and pointed at the sofa. Hermione sat down and looked at Remus, he seemed nervous.

"What did you want to talk about?" She asked him.

"Well, first and for all you need to tell me exactly what happened today." Remus said looking at her. His golden eyes seemed to be on fire with the light from the hearth hitting his face.

Hermione sighed and smiled. "I figured you'd understand something more sinister had happened." She said. Remus just nodded and waited for her to tell him about it.

"Well at first everything I said was correct but I couldn't convince him I didn't want to go to the ball so… so…" Hermione looked down.

Remus sat down next to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "It's all right. Malfoy is an idiot… What did he do?"

"He had his two friends with him, Snape and Regulus Black…Sirius's brother…" Hermione shuddered when she remembered the way he had looked at her. Remus sat quietly listening to her. "They undressed me." She said with a bright red blush appearing on her cheeks. Remus gasped and looked furious all of a sudden.

"They. Did. WHAT?" He exclaimed loudly.

"Sirius came and chased them away before they could do anything though." Hermione added. "He must've been walking by in the forest or something."

"Sirius did? What happened then?" Remus asked, still looking angry.

"He, well… to chase them off he had to say I was going with him to the ball… so then we just decided that's for the best and he ran away again." Hermione looked down; she didn't want to see the look on Remus's face. She didn't like seeing him angry. 

"I see, well… good thing he saved you then." Remus said. "I hope he can behave during the ball though." His voice sounded annoyed.

"Well, I figured I'm not sure I want to go with him alone, I don't think I dare doing that. Can't we all just go together?" Hermione asked Remus.

This made Remus laugh loudly. "Well of course we can all go together. The whole ask out thing is just something you do." They laughed together and Hermione felt a bit better.

After that they sat there and talked for a long while. "So, was that all then?" Hermione asked suddenly, kind of wanting to go back to her dorm. "I mean, you seemed to have something else to say too?"

"Oh, no. That was all…" Remus said and looked into the fireplace. "Let's go back."

**x-x-x**

**That's it, go home!**

**Naaah, but really, that's it for now. Next chapter will be up soon enough.**

**Revieeeew!**


	13. Desicion

**Chapter 13: Decision **

It was a rainy Monday morning in the end of October. The Gryffindor common room was empty except for one person. This person sat curled up in her favorite sofa near the fireplace deep in though. The girl was slender and petite with brown curly hair and chocolate colored eyes. Her name was Hermione and she was a very pretty girl. To this she was, of course, completely oblivious, but anyone could tell she was a real beauty.

She had been sitting in this sofa all night, deep in thought. Counting today she had 5 days left until she had absolutely no chance of going home to her own time. Even now the risk of making the journey was very big; she might not survive such a huge leap in time again. Besides, the future had already been changed somehow, and going back would be even more dangerous now. Either she could go back in time and hope for the best, or she could stay here and try to prevent some of the bad things that were going to happen. She had the power to save lives so why didn't she just stay?

Hermione sighed; she did after all miss her friends and her family. Giving up such a huge part of your life for the greater good, that is harder than you think. She had been thinking about this for several weeks now, almost 2 months. She had been crying over the thought of loosing her life as she knew it completely, but she knew it wasn't even sure what the world she'd come back to was going to be the same as it was before.

Suddenly another person entered the common room. Hermione turned around quickly to see who it was and met the silvery gray eyes of Sirius Black. He seemed surprised to see her there and for a moment it looked like he wanted to turn around and walk back up those stairs again. However, he decided to go sit in the chair next to her instead. He hadn't talked to her since last time, when he had saved her from Malfoy.

"Good morning..." He said, slightly unsure of how to engage conversation.

"Hello, how are you?" Hermione answered a bit nervously. This did not happen very often, that the two of them talked like this.

"Fine... Couldn't sleep very well... Why are you sitting here?" Sirius eyed her suspiciously.

"I have had a lot of things to think about lately." She said, trying to walk around the question.

"I see... like what?" He seemed determined to figure her out. Maybe he suspected something was going on.

"Like... my friends and family... My life before I got here." She said, truthfully.

"You don't talk about those things very often do you?" He looked away from her, into the fireplace.

"Maybe... You know, I might go back home soon." She wanted to at least make up an excuse for her disappearance.

"Oh? To your parents or back to Sweden?" He asked. His interest seemed to be peaking now.

"Sweden, I suppose." Hermione was unsure of what to say. The question wasn't "where" but _"when"_

"I see..." Sirius kept staring into the fireplace, seeming deep in thought himself.

The day went by way too quickly after that. Hermione was tired after a night without sleep and seemed a bit off all day. Lily kept asking her what was wrong but she didn't feel like talking about it anymore. Sirius had been rather quiet since their talk before. The boys nagged him about it, making him irritated, as usual. Remus on the other hand was uncharacteristically talkative and over the top. He kept trying to cheer Hermione up but didn't seem to manage very well.

That night the six of them sat together in the common room and studied. Well, everyone except James and Sirius who didn't feel like it. James seemed bored; Lily wasn't giving him enough attention. Suddenly he spoke, startling them a bit.

"SO! Do you have a date for the ball yet?" This question kept popping up. First he looked at Peter who shook his head solemnly. Remus leaned back in the sofa with a deep sigh when James's gaze fell upon him.

"No, I do not have a date for the ball James and I'm not planning on getting one either." He said.

"Well, that sucks for you man." James said, deciding it wasn't a good idea to push the werewolf any further seeing how he had reacted last time. Instead he looked at Hermione, smiling at her as she blushed.

"How about you Mione? Surely someone must've asked you?" James asked, looking at Sirius for a fraction of a second.

"I... well some people have asked but I think I am kind of busy already, yes." She answered quietly. Lily yelped and looked at her friend as if she had seen a ghost.

"YOU HAVE A DATE AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME?" She exclaimed.

This made everyone laugh, making Lily blush a bit. "Who is it?" She asked quickly.

"Yeah, tell us! We would like to know." James backed Lily up.

"Nah, it's a secret. You'll see on Friday." Hermione stuck her tongue out at them earning herself loud groans from James and Lily.

Then James turned to Sirius, who didn't really seem present at the moment. He was staring at his own hand, probably trying to ignore the stag.

"Paaadfooot~?" James teased.

"It's none of your business Prongs." Sirius said rudely without looking up. This made the three boys laugh out loud.

"That, my friends... means he DOES have a date." James said.

Hermione blushed but managed to hide it from the others. Remus however noticed and gave her a reassuring smile. He knew exactly what was going on. Hermione smiled back, unsure of what to do.

**x-x-x**

Tuesdays always began with double potions together with the Slytherins. This meant Hermione had to meet Malfoy and Snape again. The thought of seeing them made her feel sick.

Sirius seemed to be in a pretty good mood today, joking and playing around with his friends during breakfast. Hermione liked the way he looked when he smiled. She thought he should smile more often; it made his entire appearance shine.

When Hermione turned to look at the Slytherin table she noticed three things.

1. Lucius and Narcissa seeming to argue about something.  
2. Cynthia looking at Sirius with the expression of a lion about to charge for its prey.  
3. And the most disturbing thing of them all, Regulus looking right at her.

She turned around quickly, shit!

When they entered the dungeon classroom Hermione dragged Lily away to the very back of the classroom with a stubborn look. There they would be as unnoticeable as possible. This didn't seem to help very much though for when Lucius entered he looked straight at her and smirked slightly. This made Hermione boil inside; she just wanted to HURT him.

"Hermione..." Lily said a while into the lesson when everyone was busy trying not to fail at the potion they were making today. Hermione looked up from her own work.

"Yes?" She said in confusion.

"Seriously, who is it you're going with to the ball?" Lily asked quietly, making sure no one heard. Hermione smiled a bit and sighed.

"Okay, I can tell you, but you have to promise not to say anything to anyone." She said looking seriously at Lily, this was no joke.

"Of course! If you really don't want people to know." Lily assured her friend she'd keep quiet.

"Okay... I'm going with Sirius." Hermione whispered into Lily's ear.

"WHAT?" Lily exclaimed loudly giving every single student in the classroom a real start. A second later a loud noise came from where Peter sat. His potion had exploded and was now splattered all over him. This was followed by an eerie silence with the students looking from Lily and Hermione to Peter. Lily blushed.

"I'm sorry..." She said.

James, Remus and Sirius started laughing like never before. This was very amusing to them apparently. After that more and more students started laughing and eventually everyone was laughing at the commotion. Hermione glared at Lily, but soon she started laughing as well. Professor Slughorn looked very troubled where he stood in the front of the class. With a wave of his wand he made the potion vanish quickly.

"I think this marks the end of this lesson students, give me samples of your potions before you go." he said and smiled at them. The students started making their way out of the dark dungeon quickly. The marauders were still laughing when Hermione and Lily dragged them out of the classroom.

**x-x-x**

"...and then Peter dropped too many bat wings into his potion, making it shoot out all over him!"

It was Wednesday afternoon and James was retelling the story about what had happened yesterday for the 30th time today. At least so it felt for Hermione who was sitting at her favorite spot in the sofa next to the fireplace, thinking.

It was already Wednesday, 2 days left. Two days... left before she was stuck in this time. Two days before her old life was all gone... The thought made her cry. The tears fell down her face slowly gleaming in the light of the fire. She wiped them away quickly so that nobody would notice but it was too late for when she looked up Remus was looking at her with a worried expression.

She smiled at him, trying to make him worry less but with no success. He went over to her and sat down.

"How are you Hermione? You've been a bit off since this weekend... Is something wrong?" He said sadly, looking into her eyes. He leaned in slightly and whispered.

"It's all right; I think Sirius is looking forward to the ball now." He tried to joke, as if THAT was why Hermione had been feeling down. She couldn't help but smile.

"I'm fine... well no... I'm not fine but don't worry about it." She said, not sure what to tell him.

"You know, you can talk to me if you want to." Remus said.

"I... thank you..." Hermione started but then her eyes widened. She wanted someone to talk to and who was better than Remus? Smart, understanding and kind Remus! Of course if she was going to talk to anyone it would be him. "You know what? I think I do want to talk actually." She said quickly.

Remus smiled at her and nodded. "Let us?" He asked and got up from the sofa. Hermione guessed he was going to the room of requirement. She followed him quickly, her heart racing like crazy. When she thought of it, maybe telling him the truth wasn't such a good idea. Well, there was no going back now. Maybe he'd be able to help her.

When the two of them entered the small room Hermione sat down in the sofa directly. Remus must've sensed her nervousness because the first thing he did was to put his hand on her shoulder and say: "Don't worry! Whatever you have to tell me will stay between us two. You know my deepest secret so I certainly have no right to go around and tell people about what you've told me, right?" He smiled at her reassuringly.

She laughed slightly, still nervous. "Thank you Remus. I really appreciate your kindness. The thing is... what I am about to tell you might scare you quite a lot." She said.

"Oh and my secret isn't scary then?" Remus laughed making Hermione smile a bit too. "I'm sorry Hermione, I'll be serious." He added quickly.

"Well... the thing is... I already know you guys. I have met you before, but you can't remember that." She wasn't sure how to start.

"What? Uhm, okay. Why can't we remember then?" Remus asked.

"Because... I am from the future..." Hermione said, looking into Remus's golden eyes. He seemed quite taken aback.

"The... future?" He seemed confused.

"20 years..." She said. You're older in my time, but I still knew you, kind of...

"Oh god, I'm not your father, right?" Remus looked a bit dizzy. This made Hermione laugh.

"Oh no, you're not! Don't worry." She said smiling at him. He sighed with relief and smiled back at her.

"No offense, but that would've been a bit scary. But how did you end up here? Did you arrive that night when we found you on our way to Hogwarts?" Remus's face changed from a look of confusion to worry.

Hermione sighed. "I don't know how much I should tell you... but the thing is... We were on our way back to Hogwarts for our last year but when we arrived at Hogsmeade… The death eaters were there." Remus gasped.

"My friends and I decided to protect the 1st years, to get them to the castle safely but we failed... Or I don't know if we failed. We got ambushed, I tried to get them out of the fight but then I met..." Hermione stopped.

"A death eater? Who?" Remus seemed captured by her story. He looked both interested, angry and a bit scared.

"I met Malfoy..." Hermione said quietly. "We dueled but I lost... He hit my time turner with an unforgivable and the next thing I knew I woke up at the infirmary in this time."

Remus gaped. Malfoy, had accidentally sent Hermione back to this time. This was all so messed up!

"This... is bad..." Remus said suddenly, after a few moments of silence.

"Dumbledore says I need to go back home on Friday the latest, otherwise the chance of making it alive will be nonexistent. It's already a very, very high risk..."

"Wait, what? No Hermione you can't go back! Time travels are extremely delicate things. You've changed the future by just coming here; going back would not end well." Remus looked scared. "What bad things have happened? How do you know me? Do you know the others too?"

"I can't tell you anything until I know if I'm staying or not." Hermione looked sad.

"But Hermione, you do know the risk of you dying on your journey back is probably up at about 90% already, right? And adding the fact that you've changed the future, there's a 99% risk you might not even come back to a world you recognize." Remus was raising his voice.

"I know... I just miss them so much..."

At that something inside of Hermione started to change. She realized that the reason she wanted to go back was so that she wouldn't loose the people she loved but the chance of ever seeing them again was so small. The best way for Hermione to make everyone live a happier life would be to stay here and try to change what was destined to happen or die trying. The tears started forming in her eyes again as she decided what to do.

"Remus…" She started, her eyes burning with determination. "My name is Hermione Granger. I'm muggleborn and when I was 11 years old I started Hogwarts. That was in 1991... My two best friends are Ronald Weasley and Harry... Potter..." Remus's eyes widened at this.

"When you say Potter..." Remus started.

"I mean James's son, yes." Hermione finished. She didn't feel like letting him know about Lily.

"That's interesting..." Remus said.

"How about you ask the questions and I answer?" Hermione didn't know how to continue so she figured he could just ask her what he found interesting.

"Okay... Well as I said before, how do you know us?" Remus asked slowly.

"I don't know all of you… I know you the best I suppose; you were my professor for one year. The truth is that's when I figured out about you being a werewolf." Hermione said.

"I see... that explains things." He said.

"I know Sirius too, a bit. He's Harry's godfather... the black dog..." Hermione sighed.

Remus almost laughed at this but managed to keep a straight face. He looked into the fireplace and smiled sadly. "You seem to know things about the future, bad things... I believe you shouldn't tell me anything more now but if you ever give me an advice about what to do, I will listen to you." He said.

"I needed someone to talk to... I'm sorry if it's too much but please don't tell anyone about this." She looked at him pleadingly.

"You have my word." His voice was steady as he smiled.

Hermione smiled widely and hugged the sandy haired boy before her tightly. The boy blushed but hugged her back.

"Let's go back to the others, Hermione Granger." Remus said and got up from the sofa slowly.

**x-x-x**

**Yet another chapter I'm not very happy with.**

**Oh well, review and tell me what you think!**


	14. I'm not jealous!

**A/N  
**I'm back!

The last chapter didn't satisfy me at all.

However it was kind of important for my plot, though it still sucked.

Thank you very much for all the positive feedback though! :3

It makes me very, very happy!

**x-x-x**

**Chapter 14:**** He's not jealous**

**Sirius**

Sirius Black was very angry. No, not angry, more like PISSED or maybe FURIOUS. His insides boiled like a cauldron being heated too much. If he didn't know better he'd think his head would explode any second. To put it simply, Sirius was having a bad day.

At the moment the black haired wizard was sitting in the Gryffindor common room together with his friends, well except for THEM. He thought back on what had happened just a few minutes ago, growing angrier and angrier the more he thought.

Sirius had been sitting in this very spot, discretely watching Hermione. She had seemed down ever since that day in the forest and it worried him. She had said she was thinking of her family though; that she might go back home to Sweden. Sirius didn't want that, not at all. Even if she did annoy him and make him feel uncomfortable he could barely stand the thought of her leaving. Maybe it was all because of Malfoy and the Slytherins… If that was the case Sirius would have to do something really nasty to them.

That was when he saw something, Hermione was crying. The tears fell down her face slowly making her face gleam. Sirius felt a hard lump form in his chest. The girl quickly wiped the tears away and looked up. She didn't notice him looking at her but the big, beautiful eyes found Remus's golden ones directly. Sirius's chest lump grew harder and colder. He looked away from them, glaring into the fire. He tried to listen to what they said but he couldn't hear.

Then suddenly the two of them got up and walked away together, towards the exit. What the hell? Sirius must've looked very confused and upset for James patted his shoulder and smiled at him.

"Sirius, take it easy. They're just friends you know." He said, as if he understood exactly how Sirius felt.

This made Sirius even angrier; he didn't want James to hit the vulnerable spots all the fucking time. He wasn't jealous, not at all. Remus's way of handling her was just irritating him. Now that stupid werewolf would have yet another private session with her. What were they doing alone anyway?

"I don't care about them. They can have their little private talks as much as they want." He said grumpily and crossed his arms. James just laughed at this.

"Fine, if you say so. I bet they're going to have a great time together."

James just HAD to do that didn't he? Have the last word! What an idiot! Anyways, that was the reason for Sirius Black's bad mood this evening. And it was just getting worse.

He got up quickly and walked towards the portrait hole. He was just going to take a little walk; it wasn't like he was going to stalk them or anything. Well, he might want to figure out where they were, but still.

"Sirius! Where are you going?" James shouted, a bit teasingly. "Come on, just leave it!"

Sirius ignored him and disappeared through the hole. He walked down the corridor, not sure where to go. He turned left, towards the stairs. After about a minute, when Sirius was on his way downstairs towards the 5th floor the staircase rumbled underneath him. Then, it started to move slowly.

"No! Crap!" Sirius exclaimed to himself and rushed down the moving staircase, determined to manage to get to the 5th floor sooner rather than later.

He jumped and landed on the right floor, the impact making him fall forward and hit his head in an old armour standing there being useless. He grumbled and glared at the foot of the armour which was the only part of it he could see from where he lay.

"Yeah, thanks a lot you old rusty idiot." He mumbled quietly and got up, shooting the armour yet another glare before walking away. Then he laughed a bit to himself, he was hell of a jumper.

He continued his "journey" through the castle, having to change his route once to avoid Peeves.

Finally he got to the room of requirement. He tried to convince himself he wasn't trying to stalk Remus and Hermione but he couldn't help thinking they were in here. He crossed his arms and stared at the wall, like it'd just invite him in. He decided it wasn't worth trying, if the two of them actually were in there they'd probably just hate him if he busted them.

His anger peaked and he rushed away from there. He couldn't stand not knowing what was going on. In his anger he kicked another armour as hard as he could. This however just made things worse as the armour fell down upon him.

"OUCH! GET OFF ME!" He yelled and kicked the armour once more. He crawled away from it and got up on his feet again. "Retarded armour…" He hissed and walked away. This had calmed him down but he understood someone must've heard that, he hurried.

When he was just about to turn the corner someone spoke from behind him.

"Talking to inanimate things Sirius?"

Sirius frowned and turned around. His silver eyes connected with another pair of almost identical eyes.

"Regulus." He acknowledged.

Regulus walked up to his older brother slowly.

"Come on Sirius; don't be so cold towards me. We're brothers after all, aren't we?"

Sirius glared at the boy before him. The boy who'd always been "The better of them" The true Black with the real "Black attitude" Sirius crossed his arms. Regulus, who didn't mind being engaged to some bratty little kid that he didn't even love. Regulus, who had started hanging out with Malfoy and Snape. And on top of all that, he had also been helping Malfoy harass Hermione last week.

"We're brothers indeed but that doesn't mean we have to get along. You're way too Slytherin and too obsessed with your blood status, just like our parents." Sirius hissed.

Regulus laughed at him then. Why did he find that so amusing?

"I have refused to marry that little bitch. They can't force me as long as I promise to find another pureblood witch you know. I'm just trying not to become an outcast like you."

"Don't call a child 'bitch' you little bitch." Sirius said. "Being an outcast of the Black family is absolutely nothing to be ashamed of. I am very proud of it!"

"But you're just weird and corrupted Sirius! Why can't you be more like me, that way you'd be part of our family again." Regulus glared at Sirius like a little brother not getting his will through.

"If being weird is to refuse working for the dark lord, then everyone should be more like me!" Sirius bit back harshly.

"The Dark Lord is working for the greater good. Wizards and Witches are being forced to hide from the muggle world. How is that fair?" Regulus raised his voice now.

"Killing innocent people like he does, do YOU think THAT'S fair?" Sirius growled, his dog side showing in his eyes as the rage bubbled within him.

For a moment, just a second Sirius thought he saw something lit up in Regulus's eyes, like he understood what Sirius meant. However it must've been the light playing with Sirius's eyes for the next second Regulus grinned meanly again.

"So, is Hermione pureblood?" He asked and winked at the furious Gryffindor in front of him. Sirius got a bit confused at the brother's sudden change of subject.

"She most certainly is not!" He exclaimed. This made Regulus laugh.

"Damn, that's too bad. You know, being an outcast and all doesn't seem too bad now when you put it that way." He said in a teasing tone and turned around to walk away.

Sirius was left alone in the corridor, a bit taken aback. What was that about? He didn't understand what his brother had meant with that.

"When I but it _what_ way?" He mumbled to himself and frowned.

Sirius walked back to the Gryffindor common room quickly. When he got there Hermione and Remus was back again, sitting in the sofa together with the others. Hermione seemed a bit less sad, actually she seemed almost okay now. Sirius felt the lump in his chest again.

"Welcome back Sirius, how are you?" James leaned back and smiled at him. The others also looked his way, Hermione too. He grumbled and walked passed them up to the dorms.

James snickered a bit.

"What's up with him?" Remus asked, this being the last thing Sirius heard. Sirius would need to talk to Remus…

**x-x-x**

**Hermione**

Friday morning dawned upon the magnificent Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Hermione opened her eyes slowly, not really wanting this day to arrive. This was the day of the Halloween ball AND her last chance of going home.

Suddenly a pillow came from nowhere and landed on Hermione's face. She tore it off and sat up, searching the room for the victim of her gruesome revenge.

She met Lily's green eyes sparkling with joy, sitting on her own bed already dressed and ready for a new day of school. Hermione laughed at the redhead and threw the pillow back at her. Lily dodged it and smirked at Hermione.

"So, ready for your date with Sirius 'Grumpyface' Black?" She asked in a teasing manner. Hermione knew Lily would've much rather seen Hermione with Remus tonight.

"I don't know how ANYONE would EVER be ready for anything with him." She said, smiling.

"Seriously, did HE ask you out? I mean not to be like that but…" Lily had been going on about this since she got to know.

"I know he hates girls in general and I don't really understand how it got like this, but I suppose that we just agreed on going together…" Hermione didn't know how to put it. When she thought about it he hadn't really ASKED her like that.

Lily sighed. "Such a waste of a beautiful girl…"

"Don't you think Sirius's handsome?" Hermione asked but then she mentally slapped herself for saying that. Lily would surely misunderstand her.

"Who, me? Well… Of course he's a very handsome specimen BUT his attitude is so bad. He doesn't deserve you as a date! Remus on the other hand…" Lily stopped and looked at Hermione with wide eyes. "Noo… No don't say you're smitten by that Sirius!"

Hermione blushed furiously. "Not at all! Trust me, he's way too cold." She said.

"Hmm well, of course you like his looks though. I'm sorry; I shouldn't overreact on you thinking he's handsome." She smirked.

Hermione blushed even more. "I didn't say…"

"You think he is handsome Hermione, don't even dare trying to fool me!" Lily smiled evilly, trying not to laugh.

Hermione stuck her tongue out and got dressed quickly before heading down towards the great hall for breakfast together with a still giggling Lily.

**x-x-x**

_Meanwhile in the boy's dorms__…_

"_Remus, would you stop being so weird with Hermione? It's really quite questionable." Sirius said to his friend._

"_What do you mean Sirius? Don't tell me you're jealous." Remus said, a bit harshly._

"_What was that for? I am not… I just… whatever!" Sirius glared into the wall._

"_You're the one taking her to the ball after how you've treated her. How can you say I'm being weird?" _

"_That's…" Sirius started._

"_Know what? Try to get to know her before you start attacking me and you might actually understand me."_

"_You know I can't!" Sirius started, just to be interrupted again. Remus seemed a bit fired up._

"_Oh yes you can! Let's see if you can get to actually know her Sirius. I'll be glad to take on that challenge." _

_Sirius sighed, that Remus always acted like this before a full moon. Luckily it wouldn't be tonight at least. _

**x-x-x**

The afternoon felt awkward for Hermione, sitting in the middle between Sirius and Remus during muggle studies. The two boys seemed a bit cold towards each other. This confused Hermione seeing as they were supposed to be best friends. She looked down at the papers in front of her.

"Soo… anyone up for helping me answer the questions about muggle housekeeping? We are supposed to be done with them in one hour and I don't remember anyone saying I'd work for the both of you too…" Hermione said a bit annoyed at the two for not helping her with the thing the three of them were supposed to do together.

"I will! Pick me!" The both of them said simultaneously while glaring at each other.

Hermione frowned, what the hell was up with them? They had been like this ever since this morning.

"I'll pick both of you…" Hermione grumbled in an annoyed tone.

The boys seemed to understand this was no time for joking around so they pulled themselves together and began helping her.

When the lesson was over Hermione quickly got her things and rushed out of the classroom, leaving two baffled boys behind. She wanted to have as much time as possible to get ready for the ball.

Lily was waiting for her in the common room when she got there. The girls smirked at each other and went up to their dorms together.

"I know exactly what we're going to dress up as!" Lily said.

James and Peter looked at them as they walked away.

"Peter my friend… They will not come down from there until the time of the ball." James stated and leaned back.

"I see." Peter said, sounding quite amazed.

**x-x-x**

**Remus** (wait, what?)

The two boys, well they were more like men now seeing as both of them were of age, but still. They were walking down the corridor together after their lesson. Remus was feeling a bit tired after a long day of school and did not look very much forward to the ball this evening.

He looked at Sirius. The black haired wizard walked next to him in perfect sync. He looked annoyed, a frown on his face. If he kept doing that the girls wouldn't swarm around him anymore Remus thought. Then he figured Sirius would've liked that.

Sirius had always despised girls and their… special behaviour. Well that's until a certain brunette showed up in the middle of the night. A brunette from the future who knew them! Well, Sirius didn't know that… But still. Sirius obviously liked this girl anyways, even though he seemed very oblivious to it himself, that idiot.

At least Remus knew how he felt… He couldn't say he loved her but it was indeed a crush. It was never meant to be though but he really couldn't help himself. He sighed deeply.

When they arrived through the portrait hole, James and Peter greeted them.

"Good afternoon Moony and Padfoot. How are you?" James said in his usual manner.

"We're fine, I guess. Where's the girls?" He said.

"Oh they're up trying to make themselves prettier for the night." James laughed.

"Not that they need it though." Remus smiled and sat down.

One hour later the boys got up to get dressed and stuff too. After all, they also had to look presentable. The Halloween ball was more like a masquerade ball. Most people choose to not overdo their costumes though. The Marauders always kept it simple.

Remus wore black jeans and a plain white button up shirt that he had pulled up in the arms, exposing his underarms. He hadn't done much to his appearance except trying to make his hair look presentable.

Sirius also kept it very simple, dressed in all black. He wore a short sleeved button up shirt and black jeans. He had also added black dog ears and a bushy black tail, he did this every year.

James had black pants and a white shirt with a tie. Over that he wore a black vest making him look pretty well groomed. His hair was as messy as always but it was just the way James was supposed to look. He had added big antlers on his head.

Peter was the most overkill this night; one could almost think he had managed to get a date. He was wearing a grey suit. He had also added his animal features but it looked pretty disturbing on him. The ears were fine but the tail looked just a bit too much.

When the boys entered the common room most girls looked at them. Well, mostly Sirius of course, this made Remus snicker.

They sat down, bored now, they wanted to get going but the girls still weren't there.

Suddenly James shot up from the sofa with wide eyes. The boys turned and looked for what might have caused his… Oh….

Down the stairs from the girls' dorms two very pretty girls came walking.

One had long flowing red hair and a green tight dress that went down to slightly below her knees. He noticed she had taken after the boys' animal tradition and added Fox ears and tail to her looks.

Lily looked very pretty; however, the thing that caught Remus's attention was the girl next to her.

She had beautiful curly brown hair, tied up in a tasteful manner in the back still making the hair in the front fall down and frame her beautiful heart shaped face. The dress she was wearing was red with golden details, beautifully Gryffindor. It was tight around her waist and upper body while the skirt part of the dress was a little bit puffy.

Remus was surprised at how short the skirt was, reaching about 5 inches above the girl's knees. This girl had added her own cat ears and the fluffy cat tail to her looks this evening. Her makeup looked so natural too, framing her beautiful brown eyes perfectly and giving her a light blush.

How could anyone not think this girl was the prettiest thing ever? Remus thought and looked over at Sirius, who seemed about to faint any second.

**x-x-x**

**Sirius**

When Sirius saw Hermione come down those stairs his heart almost stopped. That was by far the prettiest girl he had EVER seen in his entire life. Once again she had managed to illustrate the word "perfect" perfectly with perfectness. He felt himself blush violently.

She was smiling shyly, well aware of the attention people gave her, feeling nervous. She was so adorable, it was insane.

Her dress fit her body so well, tight around her waist and chest while puffing out in the bottom making it look both sexy and cute. The red coloured dress together with the golden details enveloping her body, once again, perfectly.

To think this girl was his for the night… Well not HIS, but at least his date.

The two girls smiled happily and walked over to them. Lily said something about James's antlers but he couldn't hear them. In his world there were only Hermione with her cat ears walking up to him and smiling at him shyly.

He didn't even care when James and Peter gaped in surprise at the revelation that Hermione's date was in fact Sirius. He didn't notice James's smirk or Peters giggle. No, the only thing he noticed was Hermione.

**x-x-x**

**Oh lawd! Next up's the ball! **

**(Random feedback**** because I feel fuzzy inside)**

Thanks a lot to the people who reviewed my last chapter,

You're making me a really happy girl: 

"_amrawo"__ – _Made me very happy

"_MistehRain" – _First comment on chap 13, made me really happy.

"_Zombie Reine" – _Wow, your reviews always makes me smile like a fool, you rock!

"_loopylupinx"__ – _Here's the update! ;P

"_Hermione Granger-Weasley"__ – _This made me smile! If I say "yes" what'll happen? :O

"_padfootsgrl79" __– _I agree, thanks a lot. :D

Then_ "Rachel" – _Either not logged in or not a user, thank you! –happyface- :D

Also a couple of my friends _Philip _and_ Herman,_ thought I'd add you to my

"Wiieee, Epic happyface annoying love rambling"

And ALL of you other people who have reviewed! A bit too many to mention all, sadly.

**Okay**** all of you, feel loved! **

**Sirius:** "For Merlin's sake woman! Shut up and update instead!"

**Chap 15 is currently being written. I've written like… 2 lines! :D**


	15. Halloween ball

Lots of going back and forth between Hermione's and Sirius' POV here too…

**Chapter 15: Halloween Ball**

Hermione looked at Lily, concern written across her face. They were ready to head down to the boys now after at least 2 hours of fixing themselves.

Lily had picked out Hermione's outfit for the night and to be completely honest, it was a bit too much. No wait, it was a bit too… _little_ maybe. She pulled the skirt, trying to make it a bit longer.

The dress she was wearing was a beautiful scarlet dress with golden lace details. The bottom of the dress was fluffy and short, reaching down to barely 5 inches above her knees. Now this was no huge problem in the front but the back felt way too exposed.

The top part was strapless and very tight. Also, according to Hermione, it showed way too much cleavage. Lily had cracked quite a few comments about it already.

"The boys will LOVE that. The golden lace on the top edge of the dress will make your chest look very inviting." Lily laughed at Hermione. She clearly enjoyed teasing her to no end.

"You'll have to be careful tonight though, that dress is sure to attract boys." She smirked.

Hermione glared at Lily with a bright red blush across her face. It was after all Lily who forced Hermione to wear this thing.

"Oh come on Lily! You know I don't like this, why do you have to make it even worse?" She pouted.

"I'm sorry Mione. Don't worry; what I'm trying to say is that you're absolutely stunning." Lily looked a bit guilty.

"But…"

"DON'T worry. Everyone will appreciate it, I promise you." Lily smiled at Hermione and winked. "Now let's head down, I am sure the hooligans are down there waiting for us."

The two girls walked down the stairs together, Hermione's heart racing like never before. The boys turned around and looked at them. James' eyes widened when he saw how pretty Lily was. For once, the boy didn't seem to be able to come with a witty comment.

Hermione noticed Lily had been right about them always adding their animal features. Lily didn't know WHY of course. Lily herself had decided to be a fox this year, while Hermione thought it'd be nice to add her cat features.

Hermione looked them over quickly. They looked really well groomed and handsome tonight. The man who caught her glance though, was Sirius Black. He stood there; tall, lean and dressed in all black. His shirt was a bit unbuttoned in the top, and the arms were short. He looked very fit. Hermione had never noticed he was so well trained before. She blushed a bit when she met his gaze. The look on his face was interesting; she had never seen him like this before. She wondered what he might be thinking.

"Those antlers are just about as big as your ego, James." Lily said and giggled as she walked up to him. James didn't seem to be able to speak properly yet.

"Thank…wait, no...uhm… you look pretty." He managed to say making Lily and Remus laugh. Hermione smiled at that too, however a bit too nervous to actually laugh. She walked up to Sirius shyly, trying to give him a relaxed smile but didn't manage.

He seemed a bit tense; maybe he was nervous about what James would say. His eyes were connected to hers all the time. They looked warmer than usual. James and Peter gaped at the two of them when they realised what was going on.

"So… HOW… come I didn't know this?" James finally said, tearing his eyes away from Lily.

Hermione looked at James, and blushed. Sirius shook his head and glared at his friend.

"Because, uh… I don't know." He didn't seem to know what to say. What was wrong with him? Hermione found it cute though and giggled a bit to herself.

"Oh nevermind that now James, let's go down already!" Lily said eagerly and smirked at Sirius for a second. Sirius' face seemed to become a tiny bit redder, but Hermione figured that couldn't be.

On their way down, she really couldn't stop looking at Sirius for some reason. He just looked so handsome tonight. She blushed and mentally slapped herself. She had to pull herself together now.

"Everyone ready?" Lily asked when they arrived at the door to the great hall.

"Hell yeah!" James exclaimed happily while the others nodded.

"Here we go!" She said and pushed the doors open revealing the great hall behind it. The hall was decorated neatly with all kinds of Halloween-ish stuff. The sky above them was beautiful and the moon shone brightly down upon them. Hermione noted that it was almost full.

When they entered everyone stopped to stare at them. Hermione blushed and looked down, not very keen on being noticed. This was going to be a long night, she though.

**x-x-x**

**Sirius**

The doors to the great hall opened and as they walked in. Sirius noticed that almost everyone stared at them. This was a common Hogwarts thing, everyone always paying too much attention, but okay. He looked at Hermione again and his eyes widened as he realised most guys were looking at her.

His eyes narrowed as he looked around, noticing how way too many guys ogled her. His heart started beating faster and he clenched his fists. They sure had some guts to do such a thing, he thought and growled a bit.

As they walked down the hall, to where some of the other Gryffindors were, some of the boys started whistling at her. Sirius kept himself busy glaring at every single one of them. He didn't even notice all the girls staring at him, that's how angry he was.

That's when he noticed three certain Slytherins staring. He saw red as he looked at Lucius' facial expression; as if he wanted to hunt the poor girl down and ravage her right her and now. Snivellus seemed to be staring at Lily rather than Hermione, thank god for him. However James had noticed this and looked just about as happy as Sirius.

Regulus met Sirius' glare and winked at him, motioning with his hands probably trying to say something like. "Nice curves!" This made Sirius even angrier.

"So, how has your day been?" Hermione said suddenly and Sirius snapped out of his 'glare at every boy in the hall' session to look at her. Seeing her pretty face made his insides purr contently again.

"Oh, you know… the same as usual." He said and smiled a bit. Wow that went pretty good, now to survive the rest of the evening.

Hermione gave him a smile that made his legs turn into spaghetti.

"I see, pretty much describes it."

Sirius looked around, their friends had moved away from them, now standing in different places all over the great hall. Peter sat in a chair eating candy, watching James and Lily dance. Remus was standing next to their DADA professor, deep in conversation.

"Uh… Punch?" Sirius asked, not sure what to do.

Hermione smiled again. "I'd love some." She seemed about as nervous as him. That was understandable though seeing the way Sirius had treated her.

"GREAT! Let's go? Or… you can sit down and I'll get you some." Sirius ran away and sighed to himself. He was acting like a sissy.

When he got back to Hermione a 6th year Hufflepuff was flirting with her like crazy and she looked really uncomfortable. He glared at the blonde boy, making him nervous.

"Uh, you know… I'll be going now. But yeah, see you sometime." He said and rushed away.

Sirius grunted and gave Hermione her glass of punch, while chasing the boy with his glare. Hermione giggled.

"Thank you very much." She smiled at him.

He was glaring around, checking if anyone else stared. He felt like he was being terribly possessive. "Did you like it?" He asked and looked at her. Once again being startled at how pretty she was.

"Yes, it was really good. How about we go over there to Lily and James?" She asked. Sirius thought this was a splendid idea. Being alone with her like this made him very nervous.

**x-x-x**

**Hermione**

When they arrived they were greeted by two wide grins. Both Lily and James were fond of teasing their friends.

"Sooo, how are you doing?" James smirked.

"Oh just fine Prongs! How about you? Have Lily noticed what a lousy dancer you are?" Sirius answered, he seemed a bit cheery.

Lily laughed and James smiled slightly, seeming embarrassed.

"Oh I have all right." Lily said and poked James' side.

"Oh well, it's not like I'm the only one in here who can't dance." James said and pointed at two 2nd years who were stumbling around on the floor. This made Hermione smile and giggle heartedly. They looked really cute together.

"No, everyone can't be a natural, that's true." Sirius smirked. This made James raise his eyebrow at the doggie in front of him.

"Oh so I'm guessing you're one?" He asked.

"Well, not to brag but I do happen to know a few steps." Sirius and James were standing close to each other staring into each others eyes challenging. They grinned widely so Hermione guessed they were just fooling around.

"Prove it!" James said.

"FINE!" Sirius said and grinned even wider.

Lily and Hermione looked at each other and rolled their eyes simultaneously. This should be interesting. That's when Sirius turned to Hermione and she understood where this was going.

"So, do you want to dance?" He asked her casually, like nothing had happened.

This made Lily burst out in laughter. Hermione smiled a bit too, trying to compose herself.

"I… sure." She said then. This was indeed going to be interesting.

Sirius bowed before her and reached out his hand smiling charmingly at her. This made Hermione's heart skip a beat and she started to blush violently. She placed her hand in his, letting him steer her out on the dance floor.

She looked over her shoulder at James and Lily with a confused and misplaced look on her face. Lily was trying not to laugh while James leaned against the wall with a smug grin.

Sirius took her other hand and placed it on his shoulder first, and then he hesitated slightly before placing his hand on her hip. Hermione blushed even more at this. She was so close to him she could feel the warmth from his body. The feeling was like nothing she had ever experienced.

The man in front of her took a deep breath and smiled down at her.  
"I hope you can dance." He said.

Then they started dancing, one step after another. They moved in perfect sync over the floor. Hermione had learned how to dance when she was just a young girl and she had gotten several lectures in her forth year for the Yule ball. She was pretty confident in her dancing.

She noticed that Sirius himself were quite the dancer, as he had said before. His movements were graceful and smooth. Hermione blushed again, she couldn't explain this feeling. Usually he was such a jerk but today he seemed like a real gentleman. Maybe it was just him being polite though. Oh how she wished he'd be like this more often.

After a couple of dances their tension eased and they started having a really good time. Well at least Hermione was and Sirius seemed to have. They laughed and joked a bit together while dancing.

Suddenly Lily and James appeared on the floor too, dancing some kind of silly dance.

"Worst dancing I've ever seen Sirius, you suck!" James yelled as they danced by.

"Oh you say?" Sirius smirked and smiled at Hermione with a wicked gleam in his eyes. Then he started dancing like a fool as well, mimicking James' moves. Hermione laughed loudly and followed him in his movements. Remus appeared together with Peter, laughing at their silly behaviour.

The two couples danced together for a long time. Hermione and Lily danced together too, for fun. Hermione was really enjoying herself. More than ever before on a Halloween ball.

"Oh god, I'm so thirsty!" James exclaimed after a while.

"Let's go get something to drink. You girls want something too?" Remus asked.

"You can always grab us a couple of butter beers." Lily said with a smile.

The boys nodded and walked away towards the drink table together. Lily's eyes widened when she saw what they were doing.

"JAMES, WHAT IS THAT YOU'RE PUTTING IN MY DRINK?" She exclaimed at James pretended to sneak something into a bottle of butter beer. She rushed over to them quickly leaving Hermione alone in the middle of the great hall.

Hermione laughed and crossed her arms a bit. Then suddenly someone tapped her shoulder lightly. She turned around to stare right into the grey eyes of Regulus Black. Her insides froze in terror.

"Good evening fair lady." He said smirking slightly. Hermione didn't know what to do, there were people all around them, so surely he couldn't do anything, right?

"G-good evening… Black" She said nervously. This made him laugh.

"Aren't you a cute one? How are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm doing fine thank you… Did you want something?" She didn't want to be rude but she really didn't want to talk to him.

"Well actually I was asked to give you this." He said and gave her a letter. "It's from Dumbledore." He crossed his arms and smirked.

Hermione took the letter and opened it quickly.

_Dear Hermione. _

_I believe we need another talk._

_Please come to my office anytime before midnight tonight._

_You are aware this is important, of course._

_Sincerely_

_Albus Dumbledore_

She sighed and put the letter in the small golden purse she had with her. It was ten o'clock already, so she should probably go right away.

"You going there? I can guide you if you want." Regulus said.

"OH, no it's all right! Really, I can find my way there by myself." Hermione almost panicked, she didn't want to be alone with Regulus.

"Oh don't worry, I won't hurt you." He said in an annoyed tone. "Come on, Sirius wouldn't want you to walk around the castle by yourself looking like that." He gestured to her dress.

Hermione blushed and looked down.

"Not that's there's anything wrong with it, it's hot." He added, as if he found that needed.

She rolled her eyes and looked over to where the others had gone; they should've been back by now. She couldn't see anyone of them except Sirius. He was standing alone, talking to that Cynthia girl from the other time. She decided she didn't want to go there and she had no other person to save her from this.

"All right, fine! But it's not needed…" Hermione sighed, making Regulus smile.

"Let's get going then shall we?" He said and gestured for her to go first.

**x-x-x**

**Sirius**

When they reached the table with the drinks he sat down in a chair for a while. That had been the most wonderful and terrifying thing he had ever done. He'd been able to be himself in front of that girl. And she had seemed to be enjoying herself just as much as him. He got butterflies in his stomach. To think being with a girl could be so much fun. James and the others had gone over to talk to a Ravenclaw Lily knew. They had promised to come back soon.

Suddenly Sirius' thoughts were interrupted by someone hugging him from behind. He growled slightly and stood up. The girl standing before him was short, skinny and had crimson hair.

"Cynthia…" He said as coldly as he could.

"Sirius love!" She winked at him.

"What the crap are you wearing?" He looked at her with disgust. Except for her 20 layers of makeup she had some kind of bunny outfit on. This one went in red and black colours though, instead of the ordinary baby pink he had seen on muggle women. She had a black and red corset thing on her body that reminded Sirius of a swimsuit, except this one was strapless. She also wore net stockings and red high heels that made her about 5 inches taller than usual. Overkill shoes, he though.

"Oh do you like it honey?" She smiled and turned around in front of him. She looked rather terrible. Sirius grumbled and crossed his arms.

"What do you want?" He asked, making her look up and him.

"Oh Sirius, I couldn't help noticing your date tonight." She said and sneered.

"What about her?" He asked and glared at her.

"Oh don't tell me you actually like that retarded bitch girl love. She's, like, so ugly and such a slut. Not to talk about her blood status. Sirius, I don't want you to talk to her!"

Sirius looked down at her again, wondering how the fuck SHE could call any other girl in this room a slut. His rage was bubbling like crazy but he decided she wasn't worth his time.

"I speak to whoever I want. Whatever, I don't have time for you now. Get the hell out of here…" He said very coldly. "And call me by my name, only my name. I'm not and will never become your 'love'."

Cynthia giggled that fucking annoying girly giggle and winked at him. "Oh you're so funny Sirius darling." She said and skipped away from him, back to her own Slytherin friends.

Sirius facepalmed and took a big gulp of butter beer before turning around to go check on Hermione again. However when he looked, he couldn't see her anywhere. He panicked a bit, what if Malfoy had gotten to her again! He grunted and went to look for her. Damn that girl, always needing to be protected.

**x-x-x**

**A/N**: Wiie, finally, the ball.

Once again thanks so much for all your wonderful reviews, they really make my day!

Next chap will be up… uh, soon. ^^'


	16. Changing the future

**Chapter 16: ****Changing the future**

Hermione was walking up a flight of stairs, on her way to Dumbledore's office. Next to her Regulus walked in silence, shooting her a glance now and then. When their eyes met he smiled at her, making her look away as fast as she could.

Hermione had been convinced to let him follow her to her destination, much to her annoyance. Why did she agree to it? That was simply because she wanted to get to Dumbledore as fast as possible. Then again, as they walked Hermione started feeling uneasy. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

She felt scared, yes, she feared him a bit to be honest after what had happened last week. However she had figured he must be that "R.A.B" from Harry's note he got in the fake horocrux earlier this spring. That meant this boy had a good heart somewhere she reasoned, mostly to calm herself down.

"You look very good tonight Davies." He said suddenly and smirked at her. She blushed and looked down, glaring at the floor. She wouldn't let him scare her.

"Why thank you Black, you don't look too bad yourself." She said. This she though was only because he looked so much like his brother.

"To be honest though, you'd look better without anything on." He then said and grinned mockingly. That was uncalled for! Hermione's eyes widened as she decided this was INDEED no good idea. Did he want her to hex him right at this very spot or something?

"Watch your tongue Black!" She hissed. She really wished she'd have something to cover up with right now.

"Oh I was just trying to compliment you girl. However I cannot help myself, I am only a 15-year-old boy after all. It's my hormones." He grinned even more, clearly just messing around with her. She sighed and glared at him.

When they arrived to the right corridor Hermione looked at Regulus like she had seen a ghost. He'd actually just taken her to the headmaster's office. Hermione's head spun a bit, she'd taken a big risk going with him but it seemed to have turned out okay.

"Well… you can go now." She said coldly.

"Oh but don't I get a good bye kiss?" He asked her, pretending to be hurt. "I've been so nice to you and all, you know I COULD'VE..."

That's when they heard it, a muffled "Hermione?" from around the corner somewhere. Regulus' eyes widened and he looked at Hermione, his eyes lighting up with something. They looked over to where the sound had come from and right when Sirius rushed around the corner Regulus grabbed Hermione making her fall down over him with a yelp. Now he was pinned down under her. This must've looked truly weird.

"WOAH Davies, a little too exited aren't we?" He exclaimed and smirked at her.

Sirius had stopped and stared at the two with an open mouth. Hermione rolled off Regulus quickly and got up.

"You git!" She yelled.

Regulus laughed and got up too.

"Get out, Regulus, NOW!" Sirius hissed between gritted teeth and pointed his wand at his brother.

"Oh come on, I didn't do anything!" Regulus said but decided to walk away anyway. He was still laughing when he turned the corner and disappeared.

"What are you doing here Sirius?" Hermione asked in surprise.

He walked up to her and lowered his wand. "Why, did I interrupt something?" He bit back. Hermione wasn't sure if he was joking or not.

"Absolutely not, he pulled me down then you came. I have now idea why." She said and shrugged.

Sirius glared at the corner where Regulus had disappeared just a minute ago. Suddenly he started unbuttoning his shirt right in front of Hermione, glaring into the wall. Hermione's heart stopped and she looked up at him with a confused look in her chocolate eyes. When he had unbuttoned his shirt completely he pulled it off and threw it at her.

"Take this; it'll cover you up a bit." He said and but his hands on his hips.

Hermione couldn't help herself from gaping widely at the half naked wizard in front of her. His muscles were clearly visible under his pale skin. The sight made Hermione blush furiously and looked down quickly. She took the shirt and slipped it on quickly before looking up again. When she did so, Sirius looked as if he was blushing slightly.

"Thank you very much Sirius." Hermione said shyly, she couldn't help her staring at him.

"I figured I have nothing else to give you." Sirius said, looking her in the eyes. "Why the hell did you go off alone with him after what he did to you last week?"

"I… Thought he wouldn't be the same when Lucius wasn't around. He did behave okay, kind of… before we heard you." Hermione said sadly and looked down.

"You shouldn't trust him. Promise me you'll never do something like this again." Sirius grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently.

Hermione looked at him again and nodded. "I promise…" Then Hermione started blushing again, he was so close to her. She couldn't help but look at his shoulders and chest again. She mentally slapped herself for this; he was trying to be serious!

Sirius laughed a bit then, crossing his arms.

"Oh what's this, like what you see Davies?" He asked a bit mockingly.

"That! I! Sirius!" Hermione exclaimed and looked at him with wide eyes and a bright red face.

"Don't worry, I'm just kidding." Sirius laughed. "Just take care, okay. You make me paranoid." He said and smiled at her warmly again.

Hermione smiled shyly and excused herself after that. She had to meet Dumbledore. Sirius smiled at her and walked away. She found herself staring again before she said the password and slipped inside Dumbledore's office.

**x-x-x**

**Sirius**

Sirius walked up to the Gryffindor Tower alone; avoiding anyone he met on his way. He didn't want anyone commenting on him being half naked. When he had entered the portrait hole and was on his way up to their dorms however, he met Remus. The werewolf looked at Sirius with a questioning look and crossed his arms.

"What…?" He said but was interrupted.

"Nothing, it got dirty…" Sirius growled and walked passed him.

He threw himself down in his bed and closed his eyes. This had been an eventful night for Sirius. He had gotten closer to Hermione, a lot closer. He could even act naturally around her now, kind of. He remembered the way she had smiled at him when they danced and his entire body felt warm.

He didn't quite understand it all but he had never felt like this before. The girl just made him so happy all of a sudden. She didn't even annoy him anymore. The people who annoyed him were Malfoy and Regulus. They wanted to hurt her, and they would pay.

He turned around in his bed and sighed. Remus annoyed him too, not as bad as the Slytherins did but it felt weird. Remus seemed so sure of everything and Hermione clearly liked him. Then Sirius got an idea. He was going to accept the challenge, he'd get to know Hermione and make her like him. He wanted her to look at him like James looked at Lily. This was going to be interesting.

**x-x-x**

**Hermione**

When Hermione entered the headmasters' office she was greeted by Dumbledore. He was sitting behind his desk, reading something.

"Good evening Miss Granger, please sit down." He said, and conjured a chair for her.

Hermione sat down quickly, looking at him with determination written across her face. Dumbledore looked up from whatever he was reading and met her eyes. He smiled heartedly at her.

"Professor Dumbledore, I have decided what to do." She said, her voice trembling a bit.

"Oh I am aware of that Miss Granger. I take it there will be no time travels tonight?" He said, his eyes twinkling merrily.

"You're right. I have thought about this a lot and… and it would be for the best if I stayed. Nothing good will come from me going home to the ruined world I live in. I'm staying here, hoping to change what's destined to happen." Hermione's eyes started to tear and she looked away.

"Those are very wise words from such a young witch. I see you have been through more than any 17-year-old ever should have to and now you're going to go through even more. What you're doing is fully and truly a very unselfish and brave act. You are a true Gryffindor Hermione Granger. Dumbledore watched her as the tears started to trickle down her cheeks.

"You have knowledge of the future that I find crucial you tell me, knowledge that will save many lives. So, when you're ready Miss Granger, would you please tell me what you think I should know?" He continued and levitated a handkerchief over to her.

Hermione took it and wiped her tears, she couldn't cry in front of her Headmaster, she didn't want that.

"Well… first and for all, you should know that when a woman named Sibylla Trelawney comes here to apply for the spot as divination teacher…" Hermione started and looked up at Dumbledore. He seemed very interested in what she had to say so she continued.

"When she comes here, she will make a prophesy about the boy who will bring an end to Lord Voldemort. However Severus Snape will overhear this and pass the information on to the Dark Lord himself. This must not happen!" Hermione finished and Dumbledore looked slightly baffled.

"When the time comes, I will make sure that does not happen then. How interesting however, to know these things." Dumbledore chimed slightly.

"And then, about Voldemort…" Hermione said, sure she had changed the future drastically already. "To prevent his death he's made Horocruxes. He's created not only one, but seven at the time being, in 1997. To get rid of him, we must find all the horocruxes and destroy them first." Her voice trembled again, this was so scary.

Dumbledore looked very troubled now. "I suspected this; however I didn't know one could even manage to make that many. Tell me, do you happen to know the objects of these horocruxes?" He asked.

Hermione sighed a bit, she only knew three. "One is a diary that contains a memory of Tom Riddle, never let it fall in the hands of any of the school's students, because then the chamber of secrets will open up again." She blurted out as she remembered her 2nd year on Hogwarts. "Second, is Salazar Slytherin's locket. If I am right about this time it should be laying in a cave near a place from Tom's childhood, guarded by inferi. And then the third is Marvolo Gaunt's ring. It belongs to Tom's maternal grandfather." She breathed out heavily when she was done.

Dumbledore nodded slightly at her. He seemed to be thinking about something for a while before getting up from his chair. He walked over to one of the shelves and picked up some kind of shallow stone basin from it. Hermione knew this was a pensive, where you could review memories.

He placed the pensive on the desk on front of them before pulling out his wand and placing it against his head softly. When he pulled back, a silvery string followed. He placed the string in the pensive and looked up at Hermione.

"This is a pensive; however I am sure you already know that." He said. "If you'd like, you could show me some of the memories you have. This is both to show me more clearly were you got this information and to prove that you are in fact not lying to me." He smiled at her kindly.

Hermione gulped nervously. She had never done this before.

"Simply touch your forehead with your wand like this," Dumbledore showed her. "… and remember, then when you're done, just pull." He said with a smile and a twinkle from his eyes. She already knew the theory, of course.

Hermione did as he had showed her and thought of all those conversations with Harry where he had told her everything he knew. She then added some of her memories of Snape as a teacher and the encounters she had had with the death eaters. Then, after giving him so many memories to go through he'd probably have to spend all night, she remembered his death. She didn't know whether or not to show him that. She decided not to. Instead she showed him the memories she had, showing evidence of Harry being "the boy who lived".

After doing that she felt really dizzy. She had restrained herself way too much and she was feeling very nauseas. Dumbledore smiled at her and went over to her side.

"Thank you very much Hermione. I believe you should get back to your dorm and get some sleep now. I assure you I will be starting the investigation about Voldemorts horocruxes straight away."

"One more thing, do not put the ring on your finger." Hermione said before fainting from being so dizzy.

**x-x-x**

**A short chapter, next one is going to be better, trust me.**

**What do you think Regulus was really up to?**

**-cough- I'm so lame…**

**Review and stuff, you know! It will make ****me update faster.**

**Next update = Pretty soon**


	17. Full moon soon

**This chapter took longer than planned to finish. **

**This due to me being sick… -coughs- **** there, look!**

**No but seriously, I feel like crap so if this chapter isn't the best ever, at least I tried.**

**Chapter 17: Full moon soon**

The next morning when Hermione woke up she noticed that she was lying in the infirmary. Her head was aching slightly and she felt thirsty. She groaned and sat up, this was like having a hangover, or at least so she had heard. Madame Pomfrey walked by and smiled at her.

"There Miss Davies, I see you've woken up." She said kindly handing the girl a small glass of what looked like coffee. "Drink this and you'll feel better."

"Thank you." Hermione said and sniffed the liquid. It smelled pretty good actually.

A few seconds later, after gulping down the drink, Hermione felt much better indeed. She got up from her bed, noticing she was still wearing the dress and Sirius' shirt. She smiled a bit at this, remembering how she had received it.

She thanked Madame Pomfrey and headed out of the infirmary, towards the Gryffindor common room. She didn't meet anyone on the way but it was probably still pretty early in the morning. Hermione was relieved at this, she didn't want anyone to see her and start asking questions.

When she got back to the empty common room she took off Sirius' shirt and looked at the stairs leading up to the boys' dorms. She had to return the shirt now if no one was going to notice her. She folded the shirt carefully before quickly transforming herself to the brown tabby. This way it wouldn't be quite as embarrassing.

She took the shirt in her mouth as carefully as she could and threw it over her back. Quickly she ran up the stairs and hurried over to their dorm room. Surely someone must've blessed Hermione right now for the door stood slightly open, just so that she could sneak in without transforming back. She looked at them sleeping, grinning to herself at how funny they looked with their mouths open like that. That's when she realised, Sirius wasn't there. Her blood froze as she looked around, expecting him to stand behind her or something, however he was gone. She got paranoid and put the shirt on his bed quickly planning on rushing out as fast as she could; however that's when she saw something that caught her eye.

It was a photo of Lily lying on the floor next to James' bed. She walked over to it to have a peak, too curious for her own good. The photo seemed a bit old, a young girl standing in it. She was smiling and waving happily. She can't have been more than 12 in this photo, Hermione though. She turned it around with her paw, revealing something written on the backside. What it said, scribbled in a 12-year-old boy's handwriting, made Hermione's heart warm.

"_One day you will smile at me like this" _

James really had loved Lily for a very long time. Hermione guessed yesterday had been a very happy day for the young man in front of her. She spaced out for a while, just staring at him. He looked a lot like his son. She would protect James and Lily from the evil that had killed them, giving Harry his parents back, or at least letting him have them at all in this life.

That's when she heard a small sound to her left. She quickly turned her head and met the eyes of Sirius Black standing in the door. His hair was wet and he had a towel wrapped around his waist, leaving very little to the poor girl's fantasy.

"Good morning Miss Kitty." He said with a smirk.

She let out a small "Meow" in surprise and quickly ran under James' bed. If she hadn't been transformed she would've probably screamed. She saw Sirius' feet walking over to his own bed and sitting down on it. She should probably get out.

"You know, I'm not dangerous. At least not usually…" he said. Then he transformed himself as well and crawled under the bed too.

He looked at her with an amused look on his face. Hermione looked at him with wide eyes and gave a miserable little squeak. Then she quickly rushed out from under the bed and onwards down to the common room as fast as her cat legs could carry her, meaning quite fast.

That had just sucked, Hermione though a few minutes later when she was standing in the shower herself. She'd have to say she's sorry later. She glared into the wall as she blushed, thinking of Sirius' bare chest again. He looked really good, that damn confusing guy. He always surprised her. Yesterday seemed like some kind of odd dream. He'd probably be back to normal today again anyways, being his rude self again. She sighed a bit, maybe that was for the best. She couldn't quite handle having him being that charming.

She dried herself and put on some clothes. It felt nice to be covered up completely again she though as she sat on her bed wearing jeans and a hoodie. She lied down in her bed and tried to think things over once again.

Okay, so she was staying here in this time, seeing so that as little people as possible gets hurt or dies. Oh that sounded so weird!

What did she have to do then?

- First she had to make sure Dumbledore knew what needed to be done in order to take down Voldemort. That was done now, she supposed.  
- Second she had to make sure James and Lily didn't trust Peter. That way they would survive and Sirius wouldn't go to prison.  
- Third… What was she going to do more? She didn't have any advanced knowledge of the past like that. She could always try to smash Malfoy's head into a door a couple of times and see if he turns out a better person. Hermione giggled.

Hermione rolled over on her stomach and hid her head under a pillow. She groaned loudly in desperation. What was she going to DO?

She must've fallen asleep for a while for Hermione was brought back to the land of the living by Lily poking her side.

"What?" Hermione exclaimed in surprise as she turned around to see Lily's smiling face.

"Good morning Hermione! How are you?" The redhead grinned widely at Hermione, making her feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Good… morning…" Hermione said suspiciously. "…What's… up?"

"Oh I'M the one who should be asking that!" Lily said with a laugh. "I heard you and Sirius went off by yourselves yesterday." She smirked. "What, If I may ask, did you two do?"

Hermione's eyes widened as she realised what Lily must be thinking.

"NO! I didn't go away with Sirius; I went to meet Professor Dumbledore." Hermione said in a panicky tone.

Lily sat down on the edge of Hermione's bed.

"Oh and that's why you and Sirius just randomly disappeared suddenly and you still weren't back at ONE in the night when I went to bed…?" Lily clearly weren't going to give this up.

"I…" Hermione hesitated slightly. She couldn't tell Lily that she had fainted at Dumbledore's office, now could she? "…I went for a walk later. Sirius should've been back after walking me to Dumbledore's office." She improvised.

Lily raised an eyebrow but it seemed like she believed the brunette.

"That's just STUPID. You shouldn't walk around by yourself in the middle of the night. ESPECIALLY not while wearing that dress." Lily wiggled her eyebrows.

"It's all right; I'm back now am I not? Nothing happened." Hermione sighed.

"Oh well, I'm going down for breakfast, are you coming?" Lily said suddenly and got up.

"Sure, let me just, you know, get up first." Hermione said.

**x-x-x**

Later the girls were sitting at the Gryffindor table in the great hall. It was completely back to normal by now and there were absolutely NO evidence of the party last night. Hermione was a bit nervous. She was wondering if Sirius would be rude again today. Judging from what happened before he seemed to be in great spirits but… OH god… Poor boy! She had seen him like that; of course he'd be mad at her!

Hermione didn't have to wait long until she'd find out for just when she had finished her strain of thoughts, the boys appeared through the doors. James looked like he owned the place, probably being the happiest man alive. Hermione laughed. Sirius looked like he was in a good mood too, that was a good sign, right? Remus on the other hand looked a bit sick. Hermione thought of the moon she had seen yesterday, it would be full moon soon, if not even tonight. Poor Remus… Peter looked as usual, just a bit more tired Hermione guessed. She had to figure out how to make his friends trust her enough not to trust him. She sighed.

James hurried over to Lily's side and smiled widely at her. She smiled back at him, making him catch his breath a bit. This made Hermione happy. They were REALLY getting close now. Sirius walked over to Hermione and sat next to her, making her nervous. She had seen way too much of him these past 12 hours. Hermione thought she'd die a bit when he smiled at her, nodded and said "Morning!"

She blushed furiously and looked down. She couldn't look him in the eyes. What was happening? Sirius wasn't supposed to be nice to her!

"G-good morning. " She felt like a child. Obviously he was just teasing her and she wasn't making things better now was she? She was acting like a flustered teenage girl. He probably found her reactions really funny or maybe annoying. Hermione mentally slapped herself for being so stupid. What was with her lately?

**x-x-x**

**Sirius**

Sirius smiled to himself after seeing the Hermione-coloured flash disappearing around the corner. That had been fun. He never thought making a girl embarrassed could be so enlightening. He rolled out from under the bed and got dressed quickly. What was going to happen next? Sirius grinned widely as he started plotting his next move, his next move on making Hermione like him. This was far more exciting than pulling pranks.

After a while Sirius was woken up from his own little world by Remus.

"Good morning Padfoot… I see you got your shirt back." Remus smiled at him cunningly.

Sirius looked at the black shirt lying next to him. That was probably the reason Hermione had been in here in the first place. He sighed to himself and looked at Remus.

"Yeah." He said coldly.

Remus jumped out of his bed and grabbed the shirt before Sirius managed to react. The werewolf sniffed it for a second before laughing out loudly.

"I KNEW it! You dirty little…" Remus stopped laughing abruptly and charged his friend.

"WAIT! What?" Sirius exclaimed before being knocked down.

"You idiot! That's what you were doing alone with Hermione, wasn't it?" Remus growled.

"I haven't done anything! I just let her lend my shirt, I swear!" Sirius blushed when he realised what Remus was getting at.

"Oh yeah? And what if I don't believe you?" Growled Remus. He was acting as strangely as usual during the full moon. Sirius had only seen him this angry once before, and that was when Snape had found out about his secret. Sirius pushed the furious boy off of him and growled back doggishly.

"WHAT'S it to you anyways REMUS?" he hissed.

"Oh nothing..." Remus said coldly and shrugged. He gave Sirius a deadly glare before grabbing his towel and walking out of the room.

"I didn't do anything!" Sirius yelled after him.

"If I may interfere..." Came a sly voice from James' bed. "...What exactly, didn't you do Padfoot?" James raised his eyebrow at Sirius with a smirk.

Sirius looked at James with a confused look. "I am not quite sure. But I didn't go off alone with Hermione last night. She went off by herself and I ran after to see if she was all right. And then I let her borrow my shirt so that... well you know..." Sirius looked away.

James laughed out loudly causing Peter to wake up with a start.

"I see!" he kept laughing, something must be very funny here. Sirius did not get... "And Moony is a wee bit jealous? P-e-r-v-y" James sang, scaring Sirius slightly.

"Uh, Prongs, you all right? You seem..." Sirius took a few steps back.

"I'm more all right than you'd be if Remus would've been right. Then again, you wouldn't be all right then... That's right... Remus would hate you." James was acting strange, Sirius decided to ignore him completely.

When Remus came back he seemed a bit less angry. Sirius figured his common sense must be back, thank god for that. James' however, was not. He kept sing-talking and saying weird things to them. Sirius finally figured a certain redhead must've something to do with it.

A while later, the boys were on their way down to the great hall for breakfast. Sirius felt how hungry he was and looked very much forward to the huge amount of food that would be within his reach soon.

When they sat down next to the girls Sirius found himself sitting next to Hermione. This was rare, but not at all unpleasant anymore. He smiled at the girl before him, watching how her face turned red before greeting her. He liked her reaction. She must bee embarrassed since this morning too.

"G-good morning..." she said cutely, making Sirius heart skip a beat. Then he mentally slapped himself, what? He was turning into a James himself. That wasn't the plan Sirius! He fought an epic battle against himself after that, all inside of his head. The Sirius that others saw was the same as usual, smiling and joking with his friends.

_LOOK at her! She's adorable! How can you not like her?_

_- She may be, BUT the plan was to make her like me, not to be overwhelmed by her yourself, you retard. _

_Yeah, like that's going to work..._

- Shut up! Of course it'll work. I'm Sirius Black, I don't like girls. Not even her... that much...

Yeah... right...

**x-x-x**

**Hermione**

"So, Hermione... I heard you and I need to have a little talkie." James said during dinner later the same day.

"A what?" Hermione asked, looking up from her potatoes. She had been trying not to look at Sirius. That guy had been way too nice to her lately. He was driving her slightly crazy.

"I need to talk to you. Uhm, alone... for some reason none of you others need to know." James said and looked around with big eyes. This, of course made everyone around curious and he spent about 20 minutes after that trying to convince them they could not know.

When they finally dropped it after James had exclaimed "Problem, furballs?" a bit too loudly, much to Lily's confusion. Hermione and James headed out of the great hall.

"So, are you coming tonight?" He asked her.

"Tonight?" Hermione didn't quite catch James' drift.

"You know, we're going to 'visit my parents'..." James said, hinting something else.

"OH! Right... uhm... Wait, am I allowed to?" Hermione finally figured they meant keeping Remus company during the full moon.

"Well technically, no... The rules of the school says tha..."

"Yes, yes I know that, but you know what I mean!" Hermione interrupted.

"Yes. It would be an honour to have you with us, since you can." James said, trying to be serious for once.

"Then I'll come." She answered with a smile. Why not? She had to become great friends with them in order to change the future anyways.

"Great! I'll tell Moony, Padfoot and Wormtail then." He cheered and patted her shoulder before rushing back into the great hall.

Hermione sat down on the stairs hiding her face in her hands, what had she gotten herself into?

"This full moon is going to be very interesting. It feels like I'm 13 again..." She said to herself.

**x-x-x**

**That's it! Took forever, lol.**

**Review! It makes me happy.**

**PS: I like to draw, so I might link a few illustrations in the future. If anyone would find that nice. **


	18. A very full moon

**Random disclaimer all of a sudden: **I do not own anything except this idea. The characters and the places are not mine, only in my head.****

Chapter 18: A very full moon 

Lucius Malfoy was walking by himself down a corridor at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. He was utterly bored and had nothing to do, except possibly trying to find some girl to keep him company this evening. The young Malfoy however, did not feel like that. Narcissa, his fiancé had been angry at him ever since she found out what he had been doing to that Davies girl. This annoyed him to no end, for Malfoy, he always got what he wanted.

And this Malfoy, he wanted Hermione. The fact that she wasn't pureblood was the only thing that hindered Lucius from taking her as his future wife.

The blonde wizard was deep in thought when he saw her, speak of the devil. She was walking down the corridor, heading towards him. Her gaze was downwards for some reason, so she didn't see him standing there. He smirked to himself and he could've sworn that a light bulb appeared above his head at that moment. Lucius Malfoy ALWAYS got what he wanted.

**x-x-x**

**Hermione**

After sitting down at the stairs for a while, trying to figure out how she'd survive this night, Hermione slowly got up from her seat. She couldn't sit there all day, now could she? If she were going to come with those guys tonight, she had to calm down first. Surely it wouldn't be dangerous, right? At least not for her that is…

She started walking slowly towards the library. She felt very uneasy. This time period was just about as eventful as her own. Hopefully everything would turn out okay.

When she was walking down a corridor, deep in her own thoughts about the future she heard that horrible voice again, right in front of her.

"Good morning Davies." She could hear that he smirked even without looking up. When she did, she couldn't help but shiver. Lucius Malfoy stood there, blocking her way. Why did this keep happening?

"What do you want, Malfoy?" She hissed, figuring she had all the reason to be rude.

"Oh, feisty aren't we now?" He laughed and crossed his arms.

Hermione was furious at his behaviour. What did he want from her, really? Wasn't it enough that the Lucius she had known had tried to kill her?

The younger version of him (that reminded her way too much of Draco) was looking her over. He was stripping her with his eyes, making her feel like a prey once more. This time she wasn't his victim of hatred, but of desire. She felt like puking when she realised that.

"Get out of my way!" She said, her voice cracking slightly.

"I don't think I will Davies…" He said and smirked wider before coming even closer. "You see, I was thinking of inviting you over to my dorm the weekend before christmas." Hermione's face was red with anger.

"Forget it!" She hissed viciously grabbing her wand. However Lucius was faster than her and disarmed her quickly with his steely eyes of fire.

"Expelliarmus! Davies, did you really think you could get rid of me that easily?"

Hermione watched in horror as her wand flew out of her hand and landed on the floor a few meters away.

"You are going to come to the Slytherin dorms Friday the 20th of December at 6 pm Hermione Davies, or else…" Lucius leaned in and whispered something in her ear that made her blood freeze. He then backed off and walked away from her, humming happily.

Hermione rushed over to her wand and pointed it at his back, her eyes tearing up as she watched him. She decided not to curse him, but to run away from the scene as quickly as possible. What was she going to do now?

With tears streaming from her eyes she rushed up to the Gryffindor tower as fast as she could. Lucius had gone too far this time, further than any Malfoy ever had. Even killing her would've been more pleasant than what Lucius had said.

When she entered the portrait hole Lily saw her and hurried after her up to the girls' dorms. Lily was the only one of Hermione's friends who had gotten back already, so no one else had seen her.

When the devastated brunette threw herself in her bed, sobbing like a child, Lily sat down beside her and patter her head gently. She didn't know what was wrong, but she sure wanted to. The last she had seen of her was walking off alone with James.

"Hermione, what's the matter? Did James do something to you?" She asked, with a tense voice.

Hermione sobbed some and tried to calm down enough to rid Lily of any misunderstandings.

"It wasn't James. He just told me my parents wanted to see me this weekend. Dumbledore had asked him to tell me." She was improvising but she managed pretty well. Lily didn't seem to suspect anything. The young witch seemed to calm down slightly herself at this.

"That's good, but then whatever happened to you?" Lily asked, seeming concerned.

"I just… met Malfoy." Hermione choked out, she had stopped crying now. Lily's eyes widened as she heard this and she hugged Hermione tightly.

"Did he do anything to you? Are you all right?" Lily shook her slightly.

"I'm fine… it's just that he… said I had to come to the Slytherin dorms the 20th of December… Or else he'd…" Hermione swallowed and whispered into Lily's ear, barely uttering the words. Lily jumped with a start. Her face had changed into an expression of anger.

"That's UNACCEPTABLE! You must tell someone! Tell Dumbledore! Malfoy'll be expelled for sure!" Lily's face was bright red and she was walking back and forth in front of Hermione in fast pace.

"I can't do that! I have no evidence at all, no one would believe me." Hermione sighed.

Lily sighed as well and sat down again. She embraced Hermione in another tight hug and looked her into her eyes.

"Nothing will happen to you. I promise! I will see to that. I am the head girl after all." She smiled at Hermione, trying to cheer her up.

Hermione smiled back, Lily sure was a very kind and lovable girl. She was happy to have met her. The two girls spent the next hour together in their room, joking and trying to imitate the boys.

**x-x-x**

**Sirius**

The marauders were sitting in the common room together; waiting to go out. Hermione hadn't shown up since dinner and Sirius was getting a bit worried. James had told them that he'd asked her about coming with them tonight. Remus seemed happy that she had said yes.

Maybe Hermione didn't really want to come, Sirius thought to himself. Of course going out in the middle of the night together with a werewolf wasn't the best way to spend your Saturday evening.

Suddenly Lily and Hermione showed up, walking down the stairs from their dorms. They seemed to be in a good mood.

"GIRLS!" James exclaimed happily. "Long time no see, ey?" He laughed and made place for Lily next to him. She gladly sat down, making Sirius grin. That girl sure had warmed up to the silly piece of junk of a boy named James Potter. Sirius figured Hermione must have something to do with it.

Hermione herself sat down in the sofa, at the place she usually sat. Something seemed a bit off with her. Maybe this whole full moon thing really did disturb her. Sirius almost slapped himself for real when his head started to spin again.

"Come on Sirius, don't be a sissy." He whispered to himself before turning to her completely.

"So, where did you run off to before? We almost worried about you." He said, trying not to sound too tense.

She looked up and him and smiled awkwardly, a fake smile. "I just had to be alone for a while." She said quietly.

Sirius nodded slightly, unsure of how to continue. He crossed his arms and looked away, not figuring at all what to say.

Suddenly Lily arose from her seat quickly, startling everyone slightly.

"I'll have to excuse myself, but I have a meeting with the prefects now so I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon I suppose.

They all said goodbye to her one after another. She smiled at them all before turning around and walking away.

When she had gone, the James leaned forward and motioned for the rest of them to do the same.

"Okay, the moon will be up in one hour, let's get going." He said and looked at Remus. He didn't seem to be feeling too well.

James pulled out his invisibility cloak and the Marauders' very own special map.

"Just in case" He said with a smirk.

**x-x-x**

**Hermione**

The group quickly exited the common room and snuck out of the castle. The night was foggy and cold, so they made sure to transform as quickly as possible when they came out. Poor Remus must've been freezing.

The odd group of animals ran over to the Whomping willow. Peter snuck up to the tree and pressed the root that would make the tree calm down long enough for them to sneak into the hole at the foot of it. They hurried as quickly as possible to get to the shack before Remus transformed. They barely made it in time. Right when they got to the shrieking shack Remus screamed out in anguish as the full moon entered the sky outside the window.

Hermione had to look away, she had seen his transformation once before and that was very much enough. Remus' screams soon turned into howls and growling, before quieting down completely. When Hermione looked back, the werewolf stood there in front of her, just as terrifying as it had been in her 3rd year.

Moony seemed restless this night for her kept running around in the shack, howling and scratching at the floor and the walls. He wanted to get out of the small shack. Padfoot and Prongs kept him at bay the best they could. Eventually they got him to sit still in a corner, growling menacingly at them. His bright golden eyes seemed to be glowing in the darkness, making Hermione curl up in fright.

Suddenly she felt someone lay down beside her. She looked up and saw the big black dog lying next to her, as to comfort her. She was surprised, but very happy. Padfoot had probably felt her uneasiness.

Hermione must've fallen asleep on the cold floor for suddenly she was awoken by a loud howl. She jumped up, her tail puffing up as much as it could. Moony was back in action, running around, trying to get out.

The poor creature began to bite himself in desperation. Padfoot and Prongs quickly tackled him to the floor, making sure he didn't hurt himself too much.

All through the night, this kept repeating itself. Sometimes Moony was sitting in a corner, glaring at them, and sometimes he tried to wreck the place.

Finally, after several hours, it was over. The sun started to rise and Remus went back to normal again. Hermione was relieved.

They carefully helped him back to the castle and left him at the infirmary. The poor boy sure had had a rough night. Before parting in the common room, each heading up to their own dorms, Sirius patted Hermione's head.

"You did well tonight. You sure are a brave little cat." He smiled teasingly before running up after James.

Hermione blushed and looked down before walking up to bed herself. The night had been terrifying and interesting at the same time. Mostly terrifying though, and sad. Poor, poor Remus.

She lay down in her bed and closed her eyes. After a few seconds, she cracked them open widely again, feeling the welcome feeling of a good idea forming in her head. Going to the Slytherin dorms maybe wouldn't be such a bad idea after all. As long as she was well prepared, this could be her chance of beginning some of the crucial work that had to be done in order to change the future.

With a grin, Hermione closed her eyes again, this time falling asleep quickly. The last thing she thought of before doing so was the black dog, making her feel safe.

**x-x-x**

**Quicker update, WOOH!**

**Next chapter – "Plans of a brighter future"**

**Hermione, what the hell are you thinking now?**

**And what did Malfoy say that's so horrible I won't even let you know?  
MUHAHA! All will be revealed sooner or later, maybe. ;D**

**REVIEW PLEASE! 3**

**They make me happyface!**

**ALSO, I want to reach 100 reviews this time, 10 more to go! ;)**

**PS: **Seems like I will be linking my illustrations in the future then. :D


	19. Plans of a brighter future

**A/N**

Hello!

Sorry for the wait again, school is soon out for Christmas and that means I have like 300 things to do at the moment. (Not kidding, srsly, it's unbelievable)

Thanks for all the reviews! You're all wonderful!

**I just figured I'****d add a little note here:**

My story is based on my knowledge of Harry Potter. I don't know everything, and when I don't, I improvise. So if something doesn't fit the original storyline, then… I'm sorry but you'll have to live with that. Also, some things simply work better fanon. That is why this is a FAN fiction. :D

**Chapter 19: Plans of a brighter future **

_Hermione screamed as loud as she possibly could, but no one could hear her. It wasn't that she didn't scream loud enough, it was just that there were simply no people around to listen. She cried out loudly, the tears streaming down her cheeks like never before. _

_The poor girl__ tried to move once more but she was pinned down firmly to the ground with no chance of escape whatsoever. _

_She tried gazing up at the treetops high above her, tried to think of something else, anything else. But she didn't see the green trees; she only saw his steely grey eyes looking down at her, burning like nothing she had never seen. It was pure evil._

**x-x-x**

"Hey sleepyhead, wake up!"

Hermione woke up with a start. Her eyes shot open and she met the green eyes of Harry, no, Lily, gazing down upon her. Hermione felt how her muscles relaxed as the wonderful realisation dawned upon her. It had only been a dream, a horrible, horrible dream.

She sat up quickly and hugged her friend as tightly as she could. This made Lily confused for she seemed taken aback.

"Hermione, what now?" Lily asked.

Hermione loosened her grip and lied down again. She was trying to make her heart stop beating so fast.

"I'm sorry. I just had a very bad dream, that's all."

"I see, I thought you looked a bit troubled in your sleep. You kept stirring like crazy." Lily said, looking concerned now.

"It's all right. Everyone has bad dreams sometimes, right?" Hermione smiled, trying to shake the feeling off.

"If you say so…" Lily said, clearly still worrying. "However, I thought you were going away today. Instead you sleep until 1 pm." She crossed her arms, just like Hermione's mother used to do. Her mother… Hermione felt a stab of sadness thinking about never seeing her parents again.

Then Hermione realised, true, she had been supposed to "go away" today. Typical her to fail with the lies…

"Oh, well you see. I decided not to. It felt a bit, you know, stupid to go away for just one day when Christmas is closing in…ish." She quickly said.

Lily nodded in silent agreement and smiled.

"True that. Does that mean you're going home during Christmas too?"

"Uhm, yeah." Hermione said. The subject made her depressed.

Hermione decided to take a long refreshing shower before heading down to the common room with Lily. She needed some time alone to heal from that horrible dream.

While she was washing her hair she kept thinking that she WOULD go there. She would accept Lucius' forced invitation… However, just to be able to get to another certain Slytherin. She would secure certain people's futures were safe in more than one way.

Then why did she have that nightmare? She was so silly, afraid of something that wouldn't happen. She sighed to herself and got out of the shower.

**x-x-x**

The day went by quickly after that. Since Hermione had awoken so late, time was rushing by. The boys however didn't seem to want to wake up. It wasn't until after dinner when Lily and Hermione was studying by the fire that the three boys came walking down the stairs, heads together, seeming to be deep in some kind of secret conversation.

"Look at those, probably plotting a new prank…" Lily said with a sigh.

Hermione smiled for herself while reading about the different effects of Veritaserum.

"Wouldn't surprise me." She said calmly.

"WHAT have we here? Two lovely ladies sitting all alone in such a big sofa… It would be a shame not to keep them company!" James exclaimed, being his usual self. Lily laughed at him. This made Hermione smile again. They were so incredibly fit for each other, those two.

Suddenly she felt someone sitting down beside. She looked up, meeting two beautiful silver eyes as she did so. Sirius smiled at her and waved sheepishly.

"Good morning kitty." He said.

She laughed at him and waved back. "Good afternoon Padfoot." Then she realised he kept calling her "kitty" nowadays. She did not really approve of her new nickname.

"You're not seriously going to call me 'Kitty' from now on, right?" She said, trying to look a bit disgusted. This caused everyone to laugh at her. James crossed his arms slowly and looked at her as if she had said something of great importance.

"You have a huge point there Hermione Davies. WHAT should you be named?" He said, making Sirius' and Peter's eyes lit up.

Hermione gulped loudly and Lily looked at the scene playing before her with deep interest. The boys gathered around poor Hermione, trying to figure out what to call her.

"Furmione?" Peter asked.

"No, way too boring." James said quickly. "How about 'Fuzzypuff'?" Sirius and Peter laughed out loud. Hermione however crossed her arms and looked at James like he was mentally retarded.

" Her_meow_nie?" Sirius said while laughing, probably not being serious.

The nicknames just kept coming, the one sillier than the other. They all laughed more than they had in a very long time.

"Now I've got it!" James said after a while. "Fusspaw"

Everyone looked at him, waiting for him to explain why that had been so great.

"Fuss and paw… because she's a fuzzy kitty with small little paws that everyone is fussing about because she's such a cute little cat." James said, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Sirius snorted, like he was going to laugh out loud any minute. Hermione blushed a bit but didn't really dislike the nickname.

"That sounds perfect. Fusspaw it is." When she said it herself however she started laughing as well.

"May I ask why you're all so serious about her being a cat?" Lily asked suddenly.

The boys got quiet for a second before James smiled at her cunningly.

"Well, that is because she was dressed like a cat the other day of course. We take that stuff very seriously. For example, you will have to be a fox from now on. There's no going back."

Lily threw a quill at the boy but missed, hitting Peter instead.

"Heey!" Peter exclaimed in an offended tone. This made everyone laugh again.

"I think that's enough of studying for tonight to be honest." Sirius said about an hour later, shutting his book. Lily and Hermione looked up at him and rolled their eyes.

Hermione thought of Remus, he still hadn't come back. He must feel really bad. She couldn't concentrate properly so after a while she gave up and stood up.

"I'm going to the library to see if they have something interesting there. I'll be right back." She said.

"The Library?" Peter looked at his wristwatch. "It's 9 already, it'll be closing soon."

"That's why I'll hurry." She said with a smile and ran away.

"GOOD LUCK FUSSPAW!" Sirius shouted, making her laugh as she ran. That nickname would surely become an annoyance.

Hermione didn't go to the library, of course. Instead she turned towards the infirmary and hurried there. She had to see Remus was okay. On her way however she met said werewolf walking in the other direction. He'd probably just gotten out.

"Remus! Hello, how are you?" Hermione said cheerily.

The boy looked up and his eyes lit up in recognition. He smiled at her and waved. "Good afternoon Hermione. I'm feeling a bit worn out but otherwise I'm fine."

She walked over to him and touched his forehead lightly.

"Woah, you're a bit warm though. Are you sure you're not having a fever?" Hermione looked worried.

"Don't worry. I'm used to it and it's not worse than that I can get back to my dorm." He smiled and patted her head.

The two of them started walking slowly back to the common room, talking a bit. Hermione wanted to talk to Remus about her plan, but she figured he might not be fit for that right now. Remus however seemed to notice her looking troubled for suddenly he asked.

"What's up Hermione? You seem a bit troubled? Don't tell me it's about last night. I'm sorry if you got scared! I told James he shouldn't pressure you too much." He was rambling and that made Hermione smile.

"Take it easy Moony. It's not about last night. I mean, sure. It was a bit scary but I bet it was worse for you. I guess I'm just having a lot to think of lately… with staying here…" She looked away.

Remus stayed quiet for a bit before continuing.

"Since, you're staying… I mean… I just want to say thank you."

Hermione looked back at Remus who seemed a bit troubled.

"What do you mean?" She asked softly.

Remus looked her in the eyes. His golden ones were brighter than ever.

"Thank you for staying. I'm glad I don't have to say farewell to a good friend. I know it sounds egoistic but, I think I like you more as a friend than a student." He laughed a bit.

Hermione smiled. "I guess, however I think since you have been my teacher I respect you a lot more than any other person my age." She was happy Remus thought of her as a good friend. It made her feel less lonely in this time.

Remus seemed a bit troubled however at what she had said. "Don't think like that though. I am not your teacher right now, and I never will be since you're here now. It must feel weird for you to be friends with someone you consider an old man." He didn't look at her.

"Not that old, only 37…" Hermione said but Remus turned his head to look at her with an amazed look in his eyes. He didn't even have to open his mouth for Hermione to understand what he meant. "Seriously, stop that!"

She laughed at him making him smile.

"I'm sorry; I understand you will probably always see me as that… 'not that old' teacher of yours though." Remus then said.

"Don't worry. It'll go away, I'm sure. It's worse with Sirius to be honest. He looks so well groomed and, and… different nowadays." She rolled her eyes.

"What in the world happened to him in your time?" Remus asked then.

Hermione looked down sadly. "Things I am going to change, hopefully…" She said.

Remus didn't ask any more questions before they reached the common room. He just looked at her and smiled.

"I'll be here to help you if you need me." He said and entered the portrait hole before her.

**x-x-x**

Hermione was plotting her move later that night as she was going to sleep. She had weeks to make the plan perfect and with a little help of Remus it'd be easy, she guessed.

Without realising it she started thinking of Sirius again. She sighed loudly as this happened. It was getting old. Sure, he looked good and SURE he had been acting weirdly lately. She couldn't let that get to her though.

For goodness sake! He's SIRIUS BLACK! She couldn't to him! It was already bad enough that her best friend's mother had become her best friend of this time. It was all so twisted. If she continued like this she'd end up the godmother of her best friend. Her eye twitched. WHAT? No of course not GODMOTHER… For goodness sake, that would mean… No no no. That wasn't happening.

She turned around in her bed and glared into the wall. She had to concentrate on the PLAN, nothing else. The plan that would be the dawn of a better future.

**x-x-x**

**Lalala! **

**Hermione, you're so silly…**

**Please review and tell me what you think. :D**

**Next chap will contain some interesting stuff. **


	20. The closet

**A/N**

Hello everyone! I know the last few chapters have been short but this one will be longer due to… me being stupid and useless at dividing the plot into chapters –cheers-

And, this story is offensive. You probably already noticed the M rating and the few stupid choices of language. If you don't like it, you don't have to read. However I'm still sorry if someone does find this stuff unbearable. *Wide smile of STFU*

**Chapter 20:**** The Closet**

It was a cold evening in the end of November. Hermione was sitting by herself in the sofa next to the fireplace like she usually did. She was holding the chain that used to be attached to the time turner in her hand. It had now been twelve weeks since Hermione had come here and her old life was starting to feel like some kind of dream. It wasn't that she didn't remember anything but the acceptance of her loss was getting easier to deal with. Thinking of it still made her heart ache though so she usually tried not to. That was also getting easier, not thinking about it. She was making new memories here instead.

Lily, James, Remus, Sirius and even Peter had her wrapped up in their warmth and friendliness. She loved them and they made her stay here less hard. Peter was a nice kid but she knew what he would become and therefore she just couldn't bring herself to trust him.

She still hadn't come up with a way to warn the others. Remus had asked her a couple of times if there was anything he could do to help her, however Hermione didn't really dare telling him anything. In the case of Peter she figured he'd probably trust his old friend more than her. Still, she really should tell him about it.

Suddenly she felt something cold make contact with her neck and she yelped in surprise. She spun around just to find Sirius and James behind her, laughing heartedly. They had been out practising quidditch all afternoon and their hands were really cold to the touch. She crossed her arms but the smile of amusement just couldn't stay away from her face.

"That's great you guys. Just give me a heart attack, that's fine."

"Ash, don't be like that, it's not THAT bad." Sirius said and grinned. James then smirked evilly and slid his hands down Sirius's shirt, making contact with his back. This made Sirius hiss in surprise and jump up and down in panic.

"STOPIT STOPIT!" he yelled and elbowed his friend in the chest. This made Hermione laugh out loud and raise one eyebrow.

"Not that bad, ey?" She smirked. Sirius looked away, embarrassed and mumbled something. James gave a small snort and looked at Hermione.

"That means 'Fine, you win. Will you go out with me?' In Sirius-ian." He said and grinned. This made Sirius perk up and glare at James before punching him in the chest.

"No it doesn't! I'm sorry Hermione but you know, Mrs Potter dropped him when he was a kid." Sirius hissed before being tackled by James.

"Ah, come on Sirius don't be SHY!" James laughed.

Hermione laughed at their silly behaviour. They always went on like this. James kept giving Sirius a hard time for not telling him about the Halloween Ball. She did feel sorry for Sirius but of course she knew James was just teasing him. It still made her embarrassed though, hearing those kinds of things. It wasn't like she wanted Sirius to be interested in her, but still… She shook her head.

"I am never shy! I'm a Gryffindor!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Awe come on you two! Shouldn't you be getting a shower by now? You stink of sweat and mud. How do you even get muddy when you fly high up in the air?"

Sirius and James stopped to smell their armpits and nodded in agreement.

"She's right. We stink, let's go." Sirius said and hurried away.

James smirked once again and looked at Hermione. "So, you don't want to join him? I'm sure he'd like that." Hermione blushed like crazy and looked at him like he was some kind of freak.

"Shut up James!" She said and stuck her tongue out at him. "Why don't you ask Lily to join you? I'm sure YOU'D like that." She then said before she could think.

To her surprise James blushed and seemed out of words. However he regained his attitude quickly and smirked.

"Silly Hermione." He said and stuck his tongue out before leaving.

Hermione just giggled to herself and wondered when said redhead would be back from her meeting with the prefects. She decided to go to the library were Peter and Remus would be. They had gone there a couple of hours ago to study. She figured she might as well join them.

**x-x-x**

When she walked towards the library about five minutes later, she saw Snape and Black walking in the other direction. She quickly hid behind a curtain so that they wouldn't see her. She listened to what they were talking about.

"…happy you don't have to get married to some bitch you don't even love Severus. It's fucking annoying even though I know it's 'not to dirty the blood.'" She heard Regulus say.

"I do not care for love at all Regulus, you should know that by now." Snape said coldly. Hermione hadn't heard very much of the young Severus' voice and was surprised how little it had changed.

"I don't know about your private affairs Severus but I know you used to have a thing for that mudblood redhead Evans… I'm not stupid." Regulus said calmly.

"Fool! She's nothing to me!" Snape hissed.

"If you say so... However I happen to have my eyes on another Gryffindor babe, and I'm not embarrassed even though I have no idea what's her blood status." Regulus had the typical teenage boy attitude that annoyed Hermione to no end. She wondered who the poor soul might be, probably some fifth year girl that deserved much better.

"You should just stay with the girl your parents want you to marry…" Snape said.

"Boring Severus, boring… You know who it is. Would YOU marry her for any amount of gold ever?" He asked.

"Certainly not but if I'm right, the girl you're interested in happens to be the new obsession of…" Snape said but Hermione couldn't hear the entire sentence. She felt bad for eavesdropping but she couldn't help but wonder what he had said. When she was sure they had disappeared around the corner she came out from behind the curtain.

To her surprise she bumped into a small Hufflepuff girl as she did so, making her fall.

"Oh I'm really sorry! You poor thing! Here, let me help you." Hermione said and reached out to help the girl up.

"Were you hiding from those boys?" The girl asked. Hermione blushed a bit.

"Well, I guess I was." She said then. The girl started laughing at her.

"It's all right, I'm afraid of the older Slytherins too." She smiled sweetly, making Hermione smile too.

Hermione kept walking down the corridor after saying goodbye to the girl. She had almost forgotten about going to the library. When she got there she found Remus and Peter sitting in a corner seeming very interested in what they were reading. Hermione didn't even know if Peter was awake.

"Hello you two, how's it going?" She asked with a smile and the two boys jumped a bit in their seats.

"Hello there Hermione, come to study?" Remus asked.

"No, not really since I'm already done with everything we have for this week. I was just looking for some company. Then again when I think about it, you're probably really busy." She considered finding an interesting book and go back instead.

"Don't worry about it. I'm soon done to go back anyways and I don't think Peter will get very much more done today." Remus laughed as Peter glared at his book.

"I'll go find myself and interesting book and then we can go back together then?" Hermione suggested with a smile. Remus nodded and seemed to hurry with what he had left to do.

Hermione looked the library over for something that caught her eye. After about ten minutes she found an old tattered book with the title "_Muggles_" Written in a thick silver script. It was probably rather out of date and as she turned the first page she saw an illustration that made her cheeks red. It was a wizard sitting in a carriage drawn by ten naked muggle women. Under the illustration she found a small text "_a wizard's favourite pet_"

"What's that book?" Peter asked from behind her back and Hermione quickly closed it.

"Nothing…" She said, with a pokerface, no emotions at all. She tried to look innocent but her cheeks still felt hot.

"Are you done?" Remus asked and looked at the book she were holding.

Hermione sweatdropped but she figured the book could be interesting. She had never really read a book about the old-fashioned view wizards and witches had of muggles. As long as no one else got to read it.

"Uhm… yeah… I am." She said.

The three of them walked back to the Gryffindor tower together. Peter hadn't finished his homework yet so he'd have to continue when he got back. Remus seemed to be in a good mood and joked with Hermione.

When they got back they saw James sitting in the sofa alone. When he saw Hermione a mischievous grin formed on his lips. Hermione got a bad feeling about that.

"There you are! Thank god Hermione. You left your chain behind when you left. We found it when we got back down." James said and smiled.

Hermione now realised she didn't have her chain around her neck and figured she must've dropped it when the boys had startled her before.

"Oh… good you found it then. Where is it now?" She asked as she realised she couldn't see him holding it.

"Sirius took it. He's up in out dorms right now, trying to find his thick cloak since he's cold. However he's been up there for five minutes now." James said with a grin. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'll go and get it then." She said with a sigh and walked towards the boys' dorms.

Behind her back Remus crossed his arms at James as to tell him not to… But James still slid under his cloak and followed her silently.

When Hermione got up to their dorm room she saw the closed door being open and low mumbling coming from within it. She smiled at this, hearing Sirius muttering curses she didn't even think Ron knew.

She peaked into the closet; it was pretty small for a walk in closet but still bigger than a normal one. He was sitting on his knees searching around in a bag of clothes.

"Hello Sirius." She said with a smile making him gasp in surprise. He looked up at her with big eyes as if she were crazy.

"Shit, you scared me. I'm trying to find my cloak… Knew storing your clothes in bags wasn't a good idea it's just that I never use it and it's annoying to have it hanging around the other clothes." He tried to explain why he was sitting like he was.

"Why don't you just use an accio spell?" Hermione asked.

Sirius looked as if he'd been struck by lightning. He grumbled and muttered the spell. Suddenly the cloak appeared from another bag behind him. He sighed and grabbed it.

"Thanks… You're here for the chain right?" He asked.

"Yeah, James said you had it." She looked him over, trying to see were he had it.

"I have it around my neck, better stored that way. Sorry if you find that stupid. Uhm, I'm just going to clean up this mess before coming out." Sirius said with a troubled tone as a bag fell over and spilled out a few shirts. "Here, can you take this cloak?" He asked her.

Hermione took one step into the closet and reached for the cloak when suddenly the door slammed shut behind her, making her fall down on Sirius.

"OUCH!" The two of them yelped as she landed on him. It was now pitch black in there so she couldn't see exactly how she had landed but she felt his breath on her cheek so she figured it must look pretty stupid. She rolled off him and blushed.

"I'm sorry, the door, I think someone closed it on us. She said with a weak voice. Sirius was quiet.

"Lumos" She said and the closet was lit up again. Sirius sat up slowly and crawled over to the door. He tried opening it but it was locked, of course…

"Alohomora…" He said. Nothing happened. "..RA!" He hissed in another try. Once again, the door was still locked

"Fuuuuuckiiing heeell" He said in an almost singing tone and kicked the door. Hermione sighed and went over to it.

"Let me try." She said and pointed her wand at the door.

Two minutes and several spells later, Hermione realised this door would not open.

"It's James… Trust me, the door won't open unless he says so…" He said in a grumpy tone.

Hermione figured it must be some of their own spells that only they knew. Pranksters had a way of coming up with their own things. She thought of Fred and George.

"Is it something you've made up yourselves?" She asked to be sure. Sirius nodded with a deep sigh.

"So… we're stuck in here?" Hermione continued, this being more of a statement than a question.

"Yep…" Sirius said.

"Excellent…" Hermione sighed. After that they became really quiet for a while. They were trying to sit comfortably in the small closet but it was hard not to bump into each other. After a while Sirius seemed to decide it was way too awkward to just sit like that and do nothing until they were released.

"So…" He started; his voice seemed loud in the small room. "This is annoying…"

"Very…" Hermione answered in a gloomy tone. She didn't appreciate these jokes at all.

Sirius seemed to grow uncomfortable during the following moments of silence and he looked at her where she sat.

"I'm sorry James is doing this. I too think it's childish… He's just giving me a hard time for keeping stuff secret from him." Sirius said then.

"Don't worry about me. It's probably more annoying for you so I should probably be the one to apologize." Hermione said solemnly.

This made Sirius laugh all of a sudden. Hermione didn't understand what was so funny.

"It's not YOUR fault, at least not that much… To be completely honest Hermione you're the first girl (well maybe second since I have nothing against Lily) that I don't hate." Sirius paused to let the words sink in.

"That also meaning James thinks that to not hate is the same thing as… well I just mean that you're okay and that… uhm… I'm sorry if James makes you uncomfortable."

This time it was Hermione's turn to laugh.

"I take it you haven't met that many girls that aren't like that Cynthia girl, right?" Sirius looked at her with a questioning look.

"To be completely honest Sirius I think it's because I'm more like a friend than a girl, basically." She said and smiled at him. She figured this must be true since most other girls around Sirius looked at him like he was eatable.

Sirius didn't answer directly, probably thinking what she had said over.

"Yeah… maybe…" He said then and looked at the door again.

Hermione crawled over to it and tried to open it again, still locked. Sirius moved back so that she'd get more space. She started pushing the door more violently, nothing happened.

She glared at it and yelled. "LET ME OUT YOU IDIOTS!"

Silence…

-Click-

The door opened slowly to reveal nothing. It was no one there, how peculiar.

Sirius however growled and jumped out of the closet while barking at the air. James laugher came drifting from nothing and suddenly he stood right in front of them. He had been under his cloak the entire time. How annoying!

Hermione went over to Sirius, took the chain from his neck and crossed her arms.

"That took longer than expected… I'll be leaving you two alone then." She said and quickly rushed out of there. She didn't want to hear James' stupid comments. Besides she felt her heart race like crazy all of a sudden. Sirius… was Harry's godfather, nothing else…

**x-x-x**

**Sirius**

Damn it, Damn it, DAMN IT! Sirius thought as he rummaged around in the small closet. It was way too small to be a walk in closet yet they kept insisting on keeping it this size.

With "THEY" Sirius meant Hogwarts people.

"Hello Sirius."

The sudden sound made him jump in surprise and his heart skip a beat. It was Hermione; she peaked in at him from the opening with a curious expression on her face. Sirius must've looked ridiculous the way he sat on the floor like that.

"Shit, you scared me." He said to her, desperately trying to come up with a way to explain his current situation. "I'm trying to find my cloak… Knew storing your clothes in bags wasn't a good idea it's just that I never use it and it's annoying to have it hanging around the other clothes." He laughed an awkward laugh.

"Why don't you just use an accio spell?" Hermione asked with a cute smile on her face. This made Sirius feel really stupid. Why hadn't he thought of that?

GOD. DAMN. IT.

"Accio" He mumbled and suddenly he held the cloak in his arms. Great, he had made a fool of himself again.

"Thanks…" He said grumpily. "You're here for the chain right?" He realised that must've been why she had come here at all.

"Yeah, James said you had it." She said seeming a bit shy and unsure of herself, he loved when she did that. She looked at him as if trying to find out where he hid it.

"I have it around my neck, better stored that way. Sorry if you find that stupid." Sirius said quickly, he didn't want her to think he was stupid to have her chain around his neck. Suddenly a bad of clothes fell over and spilled shirts all over the floor, he sighed.

"Uhm, I'm just going to clean up this mess before coming out. Here, can you take this cloak?" He asked her and motioned for her to grab it.

Hermione were just about to grab the cloak from Sirius when suddenly the door slammed shut behind her, enveloping them in darkness. And as if that wasn't enough to make you annoyed Hermione lost her balance and fell right over him with a thud. THIS certainly made him go crazy.

"OUCH!" Hermione landed on top of him heavily and he yelped in pain when her knee hit a sensitive spot. He tried with all his might not to say anything but his breath must've been really heavy.

She quickly rolled off him and apologized. Sirius didn't really listen though. His head was filled with all kinds of different sensations. The excruciating pain, her breath on his neck and the feeling of her body pressed against his. He almost thought he'd faint.

"Lumos" He heard her say and he tried to compose his expression a little. The closet lit up and Sirius tried to sit up slowly. He then crawled over to the door and tried to open it. Of course it didn't open. He already knew it wouldn't work, but despite that he pointed his wand at the door and cast the spell. Nothing happened.

He panicked slightly… He couldn't stand being in here with her without going insane!

"..RA!" He hissed in another desperate try. However, the door was still locked.

This made him snap and he felt how his insanity was melting away as he swore loudly and kicked the door.

"Let me try." Hermione said and scuffed closer to him. He scrambled himself away from her quickly, giving her some space. He watched her try for a while, feeling a bit amused at her failing.

"It's James… Trust me, the door won't open unless he says so…" He said in a grumpy tone. James and Sirius had come up with the best locking spell ever in their fifth year.

"Is it something you've made up yourselves?" Spot on, Sirius nodded and sighed heavily.

"So… we're stuck in here…" Hermione stated

Sirius agreed and nodded once more.

Hermione mumbled something and sighed.

They became silent after that. The silence made Sirius' mind race as he looked at her. They were all alone in a closet… They couldn't move without bumping into each other and whenever they tried her soft body would touch him. He started to sweat a bit, no need for the cloak anymore…

After a while he couldn't take it anymore, he had to keep his mind busy.

"So… This is annoying…" He said, looking her in the eyes as she turned to him.

"Very…" She said, looking annoyed. He swallowed; she clearly didn't like this at all.

Silence again, god damn it. She looked so cute… They eyes kept meeting and he felt really uneasy. She probably hated this, loathed this moment and found in annoying to no end. He felt guilty for his feelings.

"I'm sorry James is doing this. I too think it's childish… He's just giving me a hard time for keeping stuff secret from him." Sirius said, unsure of how to tell her. James had been a pain in the ass ever since Hermione had arrived here.

Hermione smiled sweetly at him then, making him blush. Thank god she couldn't see that in this light.

"Don't worry about me. It's probably more annoying for you so I should probably be the one to apologize." She said.

Sirius laughed. That was just so true it was stupid. It was ALL her fault. However JAMES was the one making both of them suffer like this.

"It's not YOUR fault, at least not that much…" Sirius breathed deeply, he figured he might as well explain some stuff to her.

"To be completely honest Hermione you're the first girl (well maybe second since I have nothing against Lily) that I don't hate. That also meaning James thinks that to not hate is the same thing as… well I just mean that you're okay and that… uhm… I'm sorry if James makes you uncomfortable."

He trailed off with the last words as Hermione's expression made him unsure of what to say.

Hermione laughed at him, a sweet, wonderful laugh… that made him angry… Didn't she understand he was trying to be serious?

"I take it you haven't met that many girls that aren't like that Cynthia girl, right?" This made Sirius look at her with wide eyes. What did Cynthia have to do with this?

"To be completely honest Sirius…" She continued. "I think it's because I'm more like a friend than a girl, basically." She kept giving him that sweet smile while saying those words. The words that made his heart sink.

FRIEND ZONE…

"Yeah… Maybe" He managed to say. Why did this make him so gloomy? Seriously…

Hermione crawled over to the door again, trying to open it. Sirius saw her body move, her skirt travel way to far up her legs and her position in front of the door. He looked at her and closed his eyes. Such a stupid girl, how could he NOT see her as a girl?

**x-x-x**

**Tough luck ey?**

**Oh well, Hope you liked it anyways :O**

**BESIDES, quick update! DUN DUN! :P**

**Revieeeew! :3**

**Also, once again…. This is a story with bad language and creepy situations. Don't like, don't read. **


	21. Asking for help is hard

**Chapter 21: ****Asking for help is hard**

_Muggles_

_Chapter 1: The Muggle_

_Muggles are human beings without any magical abilities whatsoever. Their lifestyle is therefore very simple and uncivilized. Even though they live without the use of magic they thrive like never before. The muggle population is today 15 times greater than ours and they keep spreading._

Hermione skipped a few pages.

_At first glance one cannot decipher the difference between a wizard and a muggle man however the apparent lack of intelligence in the muggle will soon give him away__._

Hermione sighed and skipped a few more.

_The wizarding society has often been contaminated by the muggle beings' dirty blood through time. A witch or a wizard who seek intercourse with a muggle must know the horrible side effects of such an act. If a child is conceived it will only be a halfblood, half wizard. It's terrible mix between our blood and the blood of a muggle. On later days one have noticed that the rare occasions where a squib is borne into a magical family (A horrible loss for any parent) has increased tenfold since the first wizard mated with a muggle. Even worse, the muggle children that seem to show signs of magical abilities __have increased as well, shaking out society violently. This is surely the effects of wizards mixing their blood with muggles._

Hermione's eyes travelled through the page before she turned it.

_Chapter 2: The Mudblood_

_A muggle child that starts to show signs of magical abilities sometime during their younger years are called muggleborns or mudbloods. These creatures are the result of bloodmixture and cannot be let into out society. Squibs are forced to live with muggles, but should we really allow mudbloods to come into our world? Schools all around the world have very different view on this and therefore the rules are different from country to country. However these beings are nothing but dirty. _

Hermione closed the book and sighed. Worst. Book. Ever.

Why did she borrow this again? Oh right, because she didn't want anyone to see what a stupid book she had found. Smart, really intelligent… Seriously… She groaned and turned over to her back. It was a sunny day in the beginning of December and Hermione felt how the doomed date was getting close. She had been having second thoughts about it for a couple of days now but she had to do this. After all, she really didn't want Lucius to… to… Oh god... The images kept popping up in her mind. The nightmare she kept having… She couldn't help being scared. Sirius might not be able to save her this time.

BESIDES, the REAL reason for her going there wasn't Lucius! She bit her bottom lip as she though of what to do. She didn't really know, sad but true. She still hadn't talked to Remus about it, afraid of what he'd say. She really must do that.

"Okay Hermione. This week… you'll do it!" She said out loud.

"Do what?" Lily came into the room with a few books in her arms. Hermione quickly hid her own book and smiled at Lily with an innocent look on her face.

"Nothing." She said, a pretty lame lie.

"Yeah, right… So, what will you do this week?" Lily dropped the books on her bed and her eyes gleamed. Hermione got nervous.

"I… well nothing." Hermione didn't want to say that she had to talk to Remus since Lily would only misunderstand her.

"Apologize to Sirius?" Lily asked, grinning. This made Hermione look up at the redhead with a questioning look in her eyes. What?

"Excuse me, but what?" She said, with a raised eyebrow.

Lily sat down on her bed and smiled at the brunette. "You must've noticed his gloomy behaviour this week, right? Ever since James pulled that stupid prank on you he's been looking like a sad puppy all the time."

Hermione almost laughed at this seeing as Sirius actually was a puppy. However she didn't understand what SHE could've done to cause this.

"I haven't done anything. It wasn't that bad to be locked in, just awkward." Hermione sighed.

Lily looked down on her hands, seeming to consider what to say. "You know…" She started.

"James and I, went on a date this Saturday, remember? I don't know but James says you should 'give Sirius a chance'" Lily looked unsure of what to say.

"Give Sirius a chance? What for?" Hermione tilted her head a bit. This made Lily sigh and smile at her friend, the way you smile at a silly child.

"You don't see it, right?" She shook her head.

"See what?" Hermione had no clue what Lily was getting at.

"So, what is it you're going to do this week?" She changed the subject, irritating Hermione.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and walked down to the common room. She saw the Marauders sitting in the sofa together, talking and laughing. When they say her James and Remus waved at her to come sit with them. She hesitated but did so anyways. When she sat down she saw Sirius spacing out, staring into the fire. She tried to greet him with a smile. He smiled back but it didn't quite reach his eyes. Lily was right, Sirius did not feel well.

Lily came down a few moments later, sitting next to James. Hermione thought they were sitting just a LITTLE too close. She grinned and winked at Lily who blushed.

Hermione then looked up at Remus, then down before their gaze met. No, not today.

**x-x-x**

The next day was a Tuesday which meant potions with the Slytherins. Hermione hated this lesson extra much lately. First and for all she never really liked potions very much and second, this was the only time of the week when she had to meet Lucius. Ever since that day he had greeted her with an evil smirk at the beginning of every lesson. Also, he kept giving her sneaky hints of what was coming or what COULD happen if she didn't obey. Of course she might just be paranoid but she was pretty good at catching the real meaning of things.

This particular lesson however she had been sure to sit as far away from him as possible together with Lily, Remus and Sirius. James and Peter had promised Slughorn to help him with a "special mission" today and therefore they weren't here.

"NO SIRIUS!" Lily, Remus and Hermione exclaimed simultaneously when he dropped the silver knife in the potion, making the potion splash and the smoke turn purple. He had been playing with it while spacing out.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" He said and accio-ed the knife out of the potion.

Remus sighed and rolled his eyes. "Well, it's not beyond rescuing yet. Lily, can you get me some rat hearts?" He said and Lily got up slowly with a groan.

Hermione looked at Sirius with worry. She didn't want him to feel troubled. Maybe she should apologize for the closet incident. However she didn't understand why that had been so horrible. She then looked over at Remus, watching him try his hardest to save the potion. He actually looked really cute. She sighed and wondered if she could ask him to spare some time for her after the lesson.

"Uhm… Remus?" She said shyly.

Remus turned to her, and shot her a quick glance before turning back to the potion. He couldn't allow himself to look away, he had to concentrate. "Yes, what's up Hermione?" He asked.

"Well… I was wondering i…"

"Here's the hearts!" Lily said and sat down again.

"Thank you! I'm sorry Hermione, let's talk later, ok? Could you slice these green root thingies into thin slices while I stir?" He said and smiled at her as an apology. Hermione laughed a bit and started to work with the roots. She'd have to ask him later then…

Hermione didn't get a chance to talk to Remus that day however, for somehow she kept being interrupted. Usually it was Sirius drawing attention with his gloomyness. This was getting annoying, how hard could it be?

**x-x-x**

Wednesday went by very quickly. Hermione tried to talk to Remus all day but once again she was stopped by a variety of things and occurrences. In the evening when they were studying in the common room she decided to try again.

"Remus, what are you doing right now?" She asked him quietly to not catch the others' attention. Remus turned to her in surprise and tilted his head a bit.

"I'm… not doing very much right now. I was planning on taking a walk though." He said. Hermione almost jumped with joy, this was perfect!

"Oh that's good because I…" She started but Sirius interrupted her.

"A walk? Let me come." He said calmly, without even looking at them. Hermione felt her heart sink. Did this mean she couldn't ask him now either?

"Well, sure. Why not?" Remus said with a laugh. "What did you say Hermione?"  
Hermione sighed. "No, nothing."

Hermione glared at Sirius' back as the two boys went away. She really didn't like him right now. He kept being in the way, but then again, he didn't do it on purpose of course.

She sighed and sat back in the sofa again. Tomorrow she'd talk to him, for sure.

**x-x-x**

**Sirius**

Sirius wasn't feeling too great. Hermione had clearly said those forbidden words. He never knew words could have this impact on him. He was a friend to her, nothing else… FRIEND ZONE… He would never be able to make her like him more than that now would he?

He groaned and leaned his head back. This sucked! Why did he even care so much? What more did he want from her than to be in her FRIEND ZONE?... REALLY?

Once again, Sirius groaned… He felt really, really bad. His friends had noticed his strange behaviour but he frankly didn't care. He just wanted them to leave him alone. Especially Remus annoyed him. Hermione had been looking at him extra much lately and Sirius was getting bad vibes from that.

The next day Sirius woke up with a headache, fucking great! This was going to be a goddamn GREAT day! He glared at his socks before leaning down to get them and put them on.

He glared at James as he said good morning.

He glared at Lucius as he entered the classroom after breakfast

He glared at Remus while spinning the boring little silver knife on his finger.

Suddenly his heart skipped for the first time in a while as he felt the knife falling out of his grip and down in the cauldron.

"NO SIRIUS!" Hermione, Lily and Remus exclaimed, being completely horrified. Sirius closed his eyes in annoyance and cursed himself. Fffffffffffffffuuuuuuu…. He hissed to himself but no one heard, thank god.

He grabbed his wand and mumbled "accio" so that the knife came flying out of the potion again. "I'm sorry." He said grumpily. Not that he cared that much though.

Remus seemed to be getting annoyed at Sirius for he sighed heavily. "WELL, it's not beyond saving yet. Lily, can you get me some rat hearts?" He asked a tired Lily. She groaned and got up.

Sirius turned to look at Hermione. It looked as if she was turning her head away from him just then, like she had just looked at him. Sirius felt a tiny prickle of happiness within but then he noticed her staring at Remus. Whatever happy thoughts he had had were now gone. Why was she staring at Moony anyway?

"Uhm… Remus?" She said cutely. Sirius let out a tiny growl from deep down his throat. What now?

Remus didn't really pay attention to her though; he was too busy with the potion. Sirius had done well after all it seemed. He mentally patted his own head.

"Yes, what's up Hermione?" He asked, sounding distracted.

The look in Hermione's eyes did not look promising however. She looked like… Uh oh.

"Well… I was wondering i…" NOOO!

"Here's the hearts!" Lily suddenly appeared again and sat down with a sigh.

YAAAAAY! Saved by Lily! James sure had great taste.

"Thank you! I'm sorry Hermione, let's talk later, ok? Could you slice these green root thingies into thin slices while I stir?" Remus said with an apologizing smile. Sirius almost grinned.

Hermione looked a bit amused and annoyed at the same time. It was obvious she wanted to ask him for a date or something horrible like that. She couldn't like Remus, right? Surely Sirius had to stop her from asking him. CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!

The rest of the day Sirius spent trying to stop Hermione from asking Remus out. This proved to be rather annoying for she seemed pretty persistent. Every time he heard her engage conversation with Remus he would always interrupt one of them in some way or cause some kind of small disaster so that their attention wavered. He felt evil, mean and completely genius.

The next day went on pretty much the same. Hermione tried her best to talk to Remus, Sirius came up with things that hindered her. It was really quite fun, however Sirius always felt a kick in his stomach when she looked at Remus like that. He hated it!

The PLAN, was to make her look at HIM, Sirius Black, like that, not Remus Lupin. Annoying Annoying Annoying… She looked so cute!

During their study session later that evening Hermione once AGAIN tried. Couldn't she just GIVE UP already?

"Remus, what are you doing right now?" She asked him in a quiet tone, probably not wanting anyone else to hear. So adorable…

"I'm… not doing very much right now. I was planning on taking a walk though." Remus answered slowly. Probably a bit confused at her question.

"Oh that's good…" She started, NO it certainly wasn't! "because I…"

"A walk? Let me come." Sirius said as quickly as he could without sounding too eager. He managed to interrupt her though. Awesome!

"Well, sure. Why not?" Remus looked at him and laughed a bit then turned back to Hermione.

"What did you say Hermione?" he asked, being polite.

Hermione sighed. "No, nothing." She looked really disappointed. Sirius' heart broke a bit, but he knew this was for the best… for him… Oh god he just wanted her to be happy… as long as it was with him… God damn him and his egoistic logic!

The two boys went out of the school and walked towards the lake slowly. Sirius really needed to talk to Remus about this shit. Remus didn't seem to suspect a thing.

"So…" Sirius started but didn't come up with a good way of continuing so he kept quiet.

Remus looked at him and smiled. "What's the matter Sirius? You've been down for a while now." Somehow Sirius got the feeling Remus very well knew and that he was happy about it.

"Shut up… What's up with you and Hermione lately?" Sirius hissed.

Remus didn't seem to understand for he gave Sirius an odd look.

"Haven't you noticed at all? She's been after you all week! What's up with that? Seriously it's like she wants to ask you out or something!" Sirius snapped, he probably shouldn't but Remus must at least be aware of that much.

However, Remus looked at Sirius as if he had punched him in the face. His eyes were wide and his mouth gaped.

"Wa-wa-what?" He stammered. "B-but wha? How? When? Like you mean she? Wow… You sure? How can you know that?" Remus wasn't making any sense.

Sirius mentally facepalmed at this, for several reasons.

OKAY, so Remus didn't know shit. GREAT…

AND, now he knew… GREAT…

AND it seemed like Remus had the same thoughts about it as Sirius.

Sirius wanted to go bang his head into something. Why… could he NEVER shut up?

"Soo… You've been… _jealous_ b-because… Are you SURE?" He didn't quite seem to believe Sirius.

"Not at all, I lied." He said quickly, after all, he wasn't 100% sure THAT'S what she wanted… really…

Remus laughed and backed off a bit.

"I'll go back and see what she's been wanting to tell me then. See you later Padfoot." He said and walked away quickly.

Sirius stood there dumbstruck as he watched Remus walk away. His rage started to bubble within and he decided he WAS going to go bang his head into something.

One tiny white snowflake landed on Sirius' shoulder. He looked at it and groaned, if it would've been warmer outside, this would have been rain... How corny. He sat down next to the lake, spacing out once more.

"Fuck it…" He sighed to himself.

**x-x-x**

**Hermione**

Hermione wasn't happy at all; the hell was up with not being able to talk to Remus?

She sat in the sofa and looked grumpy while thinking of how she could manage to get him for herself for just a few minutes.

Right then Remus came back into the portrait hole. He looked like he'd been running or something. Had something happened? She figured she had to ask him now.

"REMUS!" She exclaimed.

He looked up at her and smiled widely.

"We need to talk, let's go, NOW!" Hermione said quickly, hurried over to him and dragged him with her out of the common room again.

He laughed a bit but followed her as she quickly walked to the room of requirements. When they entered the usual room Hermione crossed her arms a bit and looked at Remus. He looked back at her, looking amused.

"I'm sorry; I have just been trying to talk to you for a couple of days now. It's been hard…" She said. Feeling a bit stupid for dragging him along like this, however he looked pretty content. What was up with that?

"Don't worry about it. What's on your mind?" He smiled.

"I need your help." She said. Hermione looked at him with seriousness and saw how the man before her seemed to grow more serious as what she had said dawned upon him.

"Oh, uh I see. With… what?" He seemed really uncomfortable now. Did he feel well?

Hermione tilted her head a bit; maybe this wasn't a good idea after all.

"Lucius wants me to visit him in the Slytherin common room a couple of weeks from now. Basically he's forcefully invited me there… I really have no choice but to go, believe me. HOWEVER… I have an idea." She said and Remus seemed to recover from whatever had struck him before.

"You CAN'T go there!" He exclaimed.

"I KNOW, but I have to." She stated, irritated.

"I don't know if I want to do this…" Remus sighed. Hermione leaned forward and looked Remus in his eyes, pleading for him to understand.

"What if it was about saving the life of a friend?" She looked at him, and as he realised she was really serious about this he gave in and let her explain what she wanted to do.

The two of them spent about two hours in there, planning, thinking and worrying.

**x-x-x**

They walked out of the door together, Hermione turned to walk back to the tower but Remus stayed behind a bit. He said he needed some space to think. As she rounded the corner he leaned back against the wall and laughed to himself...

"Of course not... Why did I ever think that's what she wanted? You're so silly Remus…" He whispered.

**x-x-x**

**Yeah. Yeah…Poor EVERYONE, I know.**

**Taking time again :O  
I'm sorry D:**

**Next chap… Uh… will be all Silver and Green. :3**

**Review :D**

**Your reviews always make me smile. :3**


	22. Silver, Green and Everything in between

**OK! I'm ****SO sorry it's been taking time! D:  
So much Christmas and school and New Years and holiday spent with people. GAAAH!**

**BUT here's the next chap. Enjoy! –wipes sweat-**

**Chapter 22:**** Silver, Green and Everything in between - Part 1**

Hermione opened the eyes slowly. Today was the god forsaken day. She would have to go to the Slytherin dorms tonight. This had bothered her for a very long while now and she really didn't want to go. She was nervous… It was Friday morning and Hermione barely felt a thing as she got up and got dressed. Without realising it, she had gone down to breakfast and was now eating. She felt like puking…

Not a great day, basically.

Lily seemed worried about her friend's strange behaviour but Hermione choose to ignore it. She had to focus. One mistake today and she'd be in deep trouble, or at least she thought she'd be. Remus and James came and sat down next to the two of them suddenly. James didn't really pay attention to Hermione though. He was pretty much absorbed by Lily as usual. Hermione smiled slightly at this and met Remus' eyes. He grunted and looked over to the Slytherin table where Lucius sat. Hermione didn't follow. She didn't want to see them.

"He's kind of staring you know." He said quietly so that James and Lily wouldn't hear.

Hermione got even more nervous than before but decided to ignore that too. "We'll talk more after school today, okay?" Hermione said. Remus nodded and started buttering his toast, still looking over his shoulder now and then.

"Where are Peter and Sirius?" Lily asked suddenly.

James laughed a bit, seeming rather amused now. "They are at the infirmary. Sirius accidentally stepped on Peter's ta…" James started but Remus kicked him hard before he got to finish his sentence.

"Sirius stepped on Peter's… eh… **tapir… plushie!…** and that made Peter mad so he hit Sirius, making Sirius hex Peter… because Sirius is a hothead." Remus finished.

Hermione sighed loudly. For goodness sake, how could they be such lousy liars?

"He sure is." She said.

Lily couldn't help but laugh though. "That's so typical. Hope both of them feels better soon. I didn't know Peter liked plushies."

Hermione sighed again and grinned.

The day went pretty fast after that, much to Hermione's discontent. She just didn't want the evening to come. During lunch she had a staring contest with Sirius. Or, well not really but he'd been off for a while now and refused to let her know why he suddenly decided to be all Sirius-like. He didn't seem hateful towards her anymore, it was just something else. He drove her so god damn crazy! Why couldn't he just act normal?

She gazed into Sirius' silver eyes without blinking for a long time. They looked a bit… what? Sad? She looked away quickly and refused to look back. His eyes were too much for her, too intense.

When she got up to leave together with Remus and Sirius, heading towards their Muggle studies classroom Sirius suddenly spoke.

"Excuse me, could I have a private word with Remus? Please." He looked a bit tense. 

"Sure, I'll go ahead then." Hermione said and Remus nodded suspiciously. She smiled at them and walked away.

As she turned the corner to the corridor where the classroom was located she froze as the familiar blonde hair played in the corner of her right eye. She turned her head slowly, meeting Lucius' gaze.

Fuck…

He smirked with a mischievous look in his eyes and walked up to her.

"Finally, you're alone. I need to talk to you." He said slowly and stroke the tip of his wand down her cheek.

She shivered and glared up at him. "What now? And what do you mean? Are you stalking me?" She hissed.

"Oh you see, since you're coming down to me this evening I figured I'd tell you to wear something a little fancy. It's a privilege after all, being allowed down to our dorm. Also, don't bring your wand. It will not be needed." He smirked and leaned in on her. "And yes, I am keeping my eye on you."

He sniffed a bit. "You smell really good, very inviting indeed. However just in case, take a shower too. We want you in perfect shape."

Hermione glared at him even more. "You don't expect me to really not bring my wand do you?" she spat viciously.

"Oh yes I do. Because if you don't follow orders you know what's in store for you." He said dreamingly while tugging her skirt.

Hermione gulped. She felt how her rage converted into fear almost as quickly as Sirius' mood swings.

Lucius saw the change in her eyes and laughed a bit. "Exactly girl, you get my point. I'll see you later." Then he walked away, leaving her alone and uncomfortable.

Note to self: Don't travel alone.

Hermione felt sick now. How would she possibly manage tonight? The plan SHOULD have been "Hermione's plan of how to survive this night" instead of "Hermione's naïve plan of how to change the future" She quickly walked over to her classroom and sat down on a bench outside. She really wished for Sirius and Remus to come now.

**x-x-x**

**Sirius**

Sirius woke up with a slight growl. His neck hurt like hell. He must've been sleeping weirdly. He sat up quickly and rubbed it as to make it hurt less, no success.

Suddenly he started thinking of Hermione. Lately both Remus and Hermione had been really secretive about something. Remus couldn't even TELL him about it. It had started after Sirius failed at keeping Hermione from… Oh but they didn't seem to be dating, did they? NO! Something was wrong.

Hermione and Remus were up to something. Oh god, why did he care so much?

But WHAT was up? Remus refused to talk and Hermione seemed really spaced out. He didn't like it. Sirius turned his head to look at the sleeping figure of Remus but growled again as his neck refused to cooperate. PAIN! He glared at his pillow.

"I hate you right now, you know." He told it.

"Who do you hate now Sirius?" James' voice sounded from the other bed. Sirius got startled but smiled a bit to himself.

"Oh, you know. Most girls, most Slytherins and probably most classes as well. How about you, James?"

"I don't hate, I love. WELL, except of course Snivellus."

Sirius sighed at his friend and got up to go to the bathroom. When he came back Remus was awake too, getting dressed. Great…

"Good morning Padfoot." He said, sounding a bit weird.

"Good morning. What's wrong Moony? You look pale." Sirius said.

Remus looked a bit startled but the hesitation in his eyes soon disappeared. "Uh, yeah. I don't know. Might be getting sick."

Sirius rolled his eyes. Secretive stupid idiot, he thought.

"Yeeah… So, any idea of what we can do tonight then?" Sirius pressed on.

Remus looked troubled, avoiding Sirius' gaze. "No. I, well… I can't hang out tonight." He said.

James, Sirius and Peter looked at him with big eyes and questioning expressions. Then James smirked, widely.

"Ooooooh, how come?" He said teasingly.

Remus crossed his arms and glared at them. "Aw come ON you guys, don't do this."

But it was too late. They all knew he wouldn't get out of this room without telling them what he was up to. Sirius grinned widely.

"What are you up to tonight then, eh Remus?" Sirius said and James nodded in agreement to this question.

"I can hardly see it being any of your business now is it?" Remus said grumpily.

James walked closer and looked into Remus' eyes. "Remus, we don't keep secrets from our best friends, right?"

Remus sighed and seemed to consider whether or not to tell them.

"Fine… I have a date." He said, turned around and walked down to the common room.

James gaped, Peter giggled and Sirius felt his head explode. WHAT was that? A DATE? GOD DAMN IT! It was all true then. James seemed to notice Sirius' rage and backed off a bit.

"WOAH, Sirius! What's up?" James didn't even seem teasing.

"A… DATE? What the HELL is he thinking!" Sirius snapped. Peter transformed and hid behind James' leg.

Sirius turned around and ignored his friends, angrily getting ready to go down to breakfast. When he turned around to walk out however he suddenly heard a load squeak and jumped in surprise. He had accidentally stepped on Peter's tail and the poor boy transformed back, writing in pain. He must've broken it. GOD DAMN IT!

"The hell Peter! I'm sorry, how are you? I'll take you to the infirmary." Sirius said, trying to contain his rage until later. "James, go down and eat, I'll take care of this."

The boys left the room together. Peter in pain, James worried about his friends and Sirius bitter and angry.

After they had been on a quick visit at the infirmary Peter felt a lot better. It had only taken Madame Pomfrey fifteen minutes to mend the boy's broken tailbone. As Sirius and Peter walked towards the great hall, hoping to get something to eat before class Sirius heard two Slytherin boys talking to each other.

"Yeah, Lucius ordered everyone to stay in their dorms tonight. I think he's up to something." A tall redhead said.

"I hate it! But no one can stand up to him anyway. Sucks!"

Sirius frowned but decided to ignore it. After that the day went slooooow. It seemed like forever until lunch and Sirius felt his rage bubble up every time he saw Remus. During lunch he looked at Hermione. She seemed to wonder what was up, but he refused to show any emotion. Unfortunally the longer he stared into her chocolate eyes, the sadder he got. No doubt, Remus would be going on a date tonight… A date with Hermione Davies, the most beautiful, smart and awesome witch he had ever met.

Sirius needed to talk to Remus.

He got his chance a short while after that, on their way to muggle studies. Remus and Sirius watched Hermione smile at them and politely walk away so that they could talk in private.

Sirius looked at Remus and saw how troubled his friend seemed. His golden eyes seemed… worried.

"I'm sorry Sirius! I lied. I'm not going on a date, man she doesn't even like me like that. She thinks I'm her… well… I'm just a classmate… Our relationship is strictly professional or what to say… I don't know what I'm saying…" Remus looked down.

Sirius gaped a bit, what now?

"Why did you lie then? I mean, what ARE you doing tonight?" Sirius crossed his arms.

"She asked me to help her with something. It's really important." Remus said sadly.

"What then? Why did she ask you and not Lily? I mean, why can't we know too?" Sirius didn't like that Remus had to keep secrets from his friends.

"Oh FINE! Lucius is forcing her to come to the Slytherin dorms tonight and she needs my help there. I'm just going to make sure they don't harm her."

"WHAT?" Sirius exclaimed and felt the rage bubble again. How DARE they? "Let me help too! I know I can do something! Come on."

Remus shook his head slowly. "You can't. We have a plan already."

Sirius growled. This was too much! He WOULD help. "Fine." He said. "Just know that if you screw up, I'll never forgive you." Then he turned around.

"You're in love with Hermione Sirius." Remus said. "… But she doesn't think of us like that. Believe me, it's better just to forget about it."

Silence

"I won't loose to you." Sirius then said and started walking away from Remus.

Remus sighed and shook his head. "She'll always just think of me as her teacher and you as her best friend's godfather…" He thought and walked after Sirius.

**x-x-x**

**Hermione**

The lesson went too fast. WHERE did all the time go? Hermione almost panicked when she looked at her watch and realised the lesson would soon be over.

Remus and Sirius had been quiet. They usually didn't talk much during muggle studies though. She looked at Sirius; he looked back at her with a strange look in his eyes. The silver eyes seemed dull and thoughtful. How she wished she could talk to him more naturally, find out what he was thinking.

"No homework to next lesson due to it being Christmas after all students. Have a wonderful holiday all of you and I'll see you after new years." The teacher said and the students started moving.

Hermione gulped, got up and hurried away. She had to get ready now.

"Eey, wait up!" She heard Sirius and Remus shout after her and she looked back.

The two of them were trying to catch up to her. She slowed down and smiled at them as they managed to reach her. This made her a bit less depressed.

**x-x-x**

A while later Hermione fixed herself up for the "adventure" she'd be having. Soon Remus and she would go to the room of requirement to finish off the last details on their plan. She looked at the girl standing in front of her in the mirror. She had to admit she looked totally okay. She wore a black dress that looked really good, but still didn't show off any of the parts that she didn't want the Slytherins to focus on. The top covered her arms and chest well, fitting a little tighter than the flowing blackness that hung down freely from her waist down to below her knees. When she spun around the dress would spin with her, flowing out into a big ring around her. She liked that feeling.

Her hair looked good too. She had straightened it for once, making her look completely different from what she usually looked like. Also, her makeup made her eyes dark and mysterious. Basically, she had tried to make herself look a little bit less cute and vulnerable and a bit more strong and mysterious. Maybe this would make them back off a little.

She laughed a bit to herself. She spun around again, making the dress puff up. Then she walked away, out through the door, down through the common room and out the portrait hole.

When she arrived Remus was already there. So they just attended to the last small things, Remus slid under the cloak and they made their way down to the dungeons and the awaiting Slytherin dorm.

"Aaah so you came after all eh?" Lucius said as Hermione got to the entrance to the Slytherin dorms. He didn't even question how she got there, how she knew where it was. "You look absolutely gorgeous. Let us enter." He whispered something and the entrance slid open. They quickly slipped through.

What Hermione saw was really quite scary. The entire common room shone in a green light due to being down here in the dungeons close to the lake. Everything looked so much more sinister than in the Gryffindor tower. She wasn't used to these colours either. The green and silver stung her eyes in a way green was not supposed to do.

The only people there were Lucius, Snape, Regulus and two other 7th year Slytherin boys. Great, just boys…

"Don't be shy Hermione. Come and sit down." Regulus said with a grin. Hermione gulped and walked over to the sofa. She didn't like this, but if she could only endure as much as to make the plan work…

"To think she dressed up, just for us, eh? What is she trying to tell us?" Lucius laughed as he said this. What was wrong with him? Hermione felt herself blush.

"Since I was told to dress up, I figured I would." She said calmly. Making the boys laugh, well, Snape didn't… but that didn't surprise her.

The boys kept talking about her; embarrassing her and making her feel really quite uncomfortable for a while. Then Lucius suddenly brought out some fire whiskey for them to drink. Hermione mentally face palmed. She hadn't thought of alcohol at all. This could be bad.

"Why don't you take a glass Hermione? It's quite good for your nerves." Lucius said with a smirk. Hermione shivered. She did not want.

"Actually… Uh, I think I need the bathroom. Could you please tell me where I find it?" She asked, trying to sound sweet.

Lucius raised an eyebrow but smiled at her. "Regulus, Show Hermione the way to the bathroom." He said.

Regulus snickered a bit and got up. "Of course. Follow me princess."

Hermione followed Regulus up towards the toilets, the men's toilets. Hermione was getting more nervous now.

"Hermione…" Regulus whispered before she got to the bathroom. Hermione turned to him with a questioning look on her face.

"Do you even know what shit you've gotten yourself into by coming here? Not that I have anything against it, I was actually kind of looking forward to it. But seriously, you should get the fuck out." He whispered really quietly, she could barely hear him.

She smiled at him a bit and looked into his eyes; they looked just like Sirius'. "I know…" She said and turned around to walk into the bathroom. He looked baffled as she closed the door behind her.

"She… knows…" Regulus whispered to himself. "That's kinky." He thought and grinned before walking down to the others again.

Hermione smiled to herself at Regulus' warning. Did that mean he actually had some good in him? She shook her head and crossed her arms. Suddenly Remus appeared out of nowhere emerging from under the cloak.

"Okay, hurry up now." He said and gave Hermione her wand and took out two small vials of potion from the bag he had brought.

Hermione quickly pulled off one single strain of her own hair and put it in one of the vials, making it change into a clear blue liquid. Remus then gave her a paper from which she took one black hair and put it in the other vial, making it change into a thick golden liquid.

The two then drank the potions and that's when they knew this was going to be harder than they had imagined.

Remus shrunk in size, got longer hair and his eyes darkened into a deep brown colour.

Hermione shoot upwards, her hair lost its length and turned darker while her eyes got a couple of shades lighter.

As they looked into the mirrors again Hermione stood there, dressed in Remus' clothes, with a baffled expression on her face while James stood by her side, looking really depressed, dressed in a back dress. Oh… no… They had forgotten they would have to change clothes…

Remus looked at Hermione with a troubled look in his now brown eyes. Hermione sighed and closed her eyes, ruffling her now short, black and messy hair.

"Okay! Listen. We have to switch clothes. Just do it, don't look, don't feel, don't think." She said.

"Oh…kay" Remus said in a weak female voice.

Hermione removed her dress and bra and gave it to Remus before transfiguring her panties to look like boxers. Then Remus gave her his pants and his shirt. She put them on quickly without daring to look down until she was done. It looked normal. Thank god…

She turned around to look at Remus. What she saw made her blush but she couldn't help but laugh a bit.

What she saw was a slender girl standing in just boxers looking completely terrified, staring at the ceiling as to not get a glimpse of her own body. She held the bra in one hand and the dress in another, shaking slightly. Remus looked at the copy of James standing in front of him and hissed.

"Hooow do you expect me to put THISSSS on without LOOKING?" the hissing whisper made Hermione giggle quietly.

She then walked over to him, grabbed the bra and put it on for him. She then took the dress and slid it over his head quickly. When that was done, she transfigured the boxers to look like panties. When this was done, Remus seemed to calm down a bit. At least he could breathe now.

"I sure hope I'll get your everlasting gratefulness after this Hermione…" Remus said in Hermione's voice as Hermione fixed his looks to match hers for the night. She gave him straight hair and dark makeup.

"Of course. You're done now. Hurry down there, it's been too long already. You have about two hours until the potion stops working. Thank you so much for helping me." She said and watched as Remus aka Hermione walked out of the door.

Then she quickly turned to a mirror and started adjusting her looks a bit. She turned her eyes green like Lily's and added a scar in her forehead, which looked like a lightning bolt. Then she put on a pair of glasses that Remus had brought with him and as she looked into the mirror now, she saw her best friend staring back at her. And it really was… she had become none the less than Harry Potter.

**x-x-x**

**That's it for now. Part 2 coming up sooner than this one, I PROMISE! **

**We'll see how this mess turns out.**

**ALSO, those illustrations I promised will be linked in the next story too. **

**Thank you for still reading, I love you! :3**

**Review! (Oh god, I am going to get SO much scolding for being lazy)**


	23. Silver, Green and let's GTFO

**WARNING: **This chapter contains bad stuff and harsh words. (I'm sensitive though)

**Chapter 23: Silver, Green and Everything in between – Part 2**

Hermione put on the invisibility cloak and slid out of the bathroom quietly. She heard the Slytherins downstairs talking and joking. Poor Remus… She'd have to thank him much better after this was done.

She walked up some stairs and found the dorm room that should belong to Lucius, Snape and the other 7th year Slytherins. When she saw a photo standing on one of the bed tables showing a picture of the Malfoy family she smirked and knew she was in the right dorm. Now it was just to wait. She sat down in a chair in the farthest corner of the room and listened for someone to approach.

**x-x-x**

**Remus**

Remus felt as if he'd come to both heaven and hell at the same time. He looked down upon himself and cheered at the looks of what he saw. Hermione… Remus of course had to pull himself together. This was important and he couldn't let himself drown in how incredibly good he looked. He smiled at this thought too though. First time ever he could really admit that he looked really good.

As he walked down to the others he realised they did not plan on taking it easy with the fire whiskey. Oh god…

"Aaah Davies, you're back! Come and sit here next to me." Lucius said with a grin. Remus felt like punching him in the face. However he figured he had no choice but to do so. He sat down and almost instantly Lucius slid his arm around his waist with a smirk. He moved uncomfortably, trying to demonstrate how incredibly much he did NOT want this.

"Now Hermione, I INSIST you take a drink." He said with a poisonous tone.

Remus didn't know what to do. "No, really I don't drink…" He said weakly. This made the Slytherins laugh and fill a glass up for him. Remus sighed. Please someone save him…

"Uhm, Severus…" he said, a bit unsure of how to put it. All the Slytherins looked at him with a surprised look across their faces. Snape too, he seemed quite taken aback.

"… Yes? What is it?" He said with his annoying voice as he looked Remus over.

"I think someone asked for you up there. Uhm, they wanted to meet you in your dorm, alone." He said and tried to sound as confident as possible. His female voice made him feel even more stupid. What did he look like to them? Like a small, pleading and scared girl?

Snape raised one eyebrow but looked at Lucius as to get permission to go. Lucius looked from Remus to Snape. "Fine, go. But you can't come back afterwards." Snape rolled his eyes and walked away, down towards their dorms.

"Aah, one less of us to worry about then Davies. You can relax now." Regulus teased and raised his glass at Remus. He sure hoped they would not drink too much, that would be really, really bad.

When Lucius leaned in on him and whispered in his ear, that's when Remus realised that yes, this would be bad.

"You know, I can't promise you'll get away from here until very late, eh." Lucius' breath smelled like fire whiskey.

Remus gulped.

**x-x-x**

**Hermione**

Hermione heard someone come walking towards the dorms and her heart started beating faster. A quick spell proved it was Snape coming and so she removed the cloak. Now Snape would see her as fast as he entered the room. Hermione had her wand ready. This was it, come on Hermione… change the future!

Snape opened the door slowly and strode into the dark room. For a second or so he seemed to think he was alone but then he spotted Hermione sitting in the chair, looking like James. Snape's eyes widened and Hermione saw his grip tighten around his wand.

"You…" The black eyed Slytherin hissed and raised his wand. "How did you come here and what do you want?"

Hermione smirked and got up from the chair quickly. "I am here to warn you." She said as convincingly as she could.

"Sectu…" Snape started but Hermione's reflexes were faster.

"Expelliarmus!" She said quickly and Snape's wand flew out of his grip. Hermione picked it up and put it in her pocket.

"You! GET OUT OF HERE!" Snape hissed even more viciously than before.

"Do you even KNOW who I am, Professor Snape." Hermione asked crossed her arms.

Snape seemed taken aback at this and blinked. "You're Potter! James Potter and you will not stay. I certainly do not feel like conversing with YOU. And why did you call me professor?" He said angrily.

"Look closer Severus. I am not James." She said and motioned for him to come closer. Snape hesitated but then he slowly walked up to her. Their eyes met and Hermione gazed up into his black eyes. Snape gasped when he saw her eyes, the eyes of Lily Potter.

"Lily…" Snape said quietly and looked at the boy before him with amazement.

"I am Harry Potter." Hermione said. "And I am from the future." She finished. This must sound so stupid. Snape just stared at her with a stupid look on his face, a look she'd never see before. If this wouldn't have been such a scary and important thing to do she would've laughed.

"Harry… Potter? No…" Snape shook his head. "No… they don't… are you serious?" The rage started building in Snape's face again.

"I am the son of Lily and James Potter yes, just deal with it. I come here to you to save the life of my mother and father." Hermione said, sounding irritated.

Snape looked at her with a mix of fear, anger and sorrow in his dark eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I come from a dark future where Voldemort has taken over almost completely. It is not a pretty sight. So many people have lost their lives in vain and more lives are to be taken. Among all those lives, my parents…" Hermione said, trying not to cry. The thought of all the people who'd lost their lives in the hands of the dark lord made her so sad.

"No… The dark lord works for the greater good!" Snape snapped.

"The dark lord killed my parents because of you. You gave him inside information of what the opposing side was up to." Hermione paused to see how Snape reacted. He looked baffled. "For a reason I can't tell you he wanted me dead and so he killed my parents before trying to kill me. I didn't die, I'm weird that way."

"You dare say I would let the dark lord kill Lily?" Snape hissed.

"I dare say he did it because of you, not that you knew he would or wanted it to happen." Hermione snapped back.

Snape looked at her with a terrified look in his eyes. "I don't believe me. I need proof!" He yelled.

"I don't have proof other than my own words… but ask me anything." Hermione said but changed her mind almost instantly. She didn't know everything. Oh god.

"When… will it happen?" Snape asked.

"If you help Voldemort, if you decide that's where your loyalty lies they will be murdered the 31th of October 1981." Hermione said, thank god, at least she knew this.

"Why should I believe you?" Snape asked, slightly desperate.

"Sometimes you just have to trust. You don't want Lily to die, do you?" Hermione said.

"Go… Get out of here!" Snape said and sat down on his bed. "Get... OUT! NOW!"

Apparently having to trust a stranger made Snape really loose it. Hermione just hoped this would be enough and walked towards the door.

"Take my advice Severus Snape and talk to Hermione Davies. Believe me, she'll help you. She can see things that will happen." Hermione said, in an attempt to be able to get back to him.

"Davies?" Snape said in surprise but right then Hermione slid under the cloak again and disappeared.

She saw how Snape lay down in his bed and looked truly troubled. He'd believed her much enough to fear for Lily's life, that was for sure. She walked down to the common room but what she saw when she came down made her forget all about Snape, Harry or the future for what she saw was absolutely horrible.

**x-x-x**

**Remus**

It had not been more than a maximum of five minutes since Snape had left but things were getting really bad down here like Remus had feared. Lucius was getting waaaay too touchy. And Regulus had gotten a bit too close as well. The other boys' eyes gleamed with something Remus recognised as… oh god damn it!

"Please Lucius, I believe it's time for me to leave now. I really don't belong here." He said, sounding a bit panicky.

Lucius however leaned in and stroke his chin softly with a smirk. "Oh Hermione… As I said. You'll probably have to stay here for a while. You didn't think this would be better than the alternative, now did you?" Lucius laughed evilly and grabbed Remus' arms.

What alternative? Hermione never told him exactly why she HAD to go here more than to convince Snape not to be an idiot.

"What alternative?" Remus asked before thinking. This made Lucius, Regulus and the other two stare at her with surprise.

"Oh, how interesting… She wants to be reminded." Lucius said viciously and grinned.

The boys laughed and Regulus grabbed hold of him from behind. Remus tried to free himself but Hermione didn't seem to be a very strong girl. Regulus' grip was firm. Lucius pinned her legs down and pointed his wand at him.

"You see, Davies. I told you that if you didn't come down here I would track you down myself"  
*cut* The wand made a small cut in the dress.

"Then I would drag you away."

*cut* The cut got bigger

"And then… I would rape you."

*cut* The bra Remus was wearing over Hermione's body was exposed to the boys by now.

"However, since you choose to come, I figured I'd invite my friends to join me."

*rip* Lucius ripped the dress off in one movement, exposing the shivering body of Hermione Davies.

Remus felt sick as he heard what Lucius said. Hermione had been afraid of Lucius and felt forced to go down here… Oh if Remus ever got loose he'd KILL these bastards! HOW he wished it'd be a full moon tonight. When the dress was torn off though, Remus had to concentrate not to faint. He looked down at his body and the very sight of it made him dizzy. Why did he have to be such a man? God damn it Hermione! He blushed, but probably not due to the other boys seeing him… her… though.

When he saw their hungry eyes however he felt how his head exploded into a fit of rage. "DON'T LOOK YOU IDIOTS!" He yelled and tried to get loose even more than before. He did not succeed. This was bad! He couldn't let them do this to Hermione's body! Even if it wasn't her real one.

"Oh wow Hermione. Once again you're wearing something that inviting under your dress. One could think you wanted us to do this." Lucius said and stroke his wand down her cleavage. Remus growled and glared up at Lucius.

"Don't. Touch. Me!" He hissed. This made Lucius laugh and with a flick of his wand the bra fell to the floor.

It was as if it happened in slow motion. The look of desire in the disgusting blonde wizard's steely eyes and the bra slowly, slowly falling off and down on the floor with a thud that seemed to make time stop. The boys stared. Lucius smirked at her and looked her over, slowly. Even if this wasn't Remus' own body and even if showing off his chest usually didn't disturb him since he was a guy, he had never felt this exposed ever before. He had to concentrate really hard not to look down upon himself. He would not let Hermione down even more than he already did.

Regulus shifted behind him and he realised something was poking his back. Oh god damn it! No… No, No, NO! This was not happening! However he also felt how the grip had loosened a bit and before Lucius managed to do anything else Remus jumped up and escaped Regulus' grip quickly. YES!

"NO! Get her!" Regulus shouted and Lucius growled angrily. Remus didn't have a wand at the moment but he tried his best to avoid their stuns and curses. However unfortunally one of the Slytherin boys managed to stun him when he didn't pay attention to him.

Great, NOW he lay stunned on the floor, unable to move at all… Wonderful…

Lucius sat down over Remus and pointed his wand at his throat. "Okay, Davies. No more attempts to run away or I'll hurt you." He grabbed hold of the long brown hair with his free hand.

"You can't escape and no one is here to help you." Lucius hissed and stroke his hand over Hermione's chest and down her stomach. Remus closed his eyes. He was helpless…

"I'm sorry Hermione…" He thought as Lucius' hand slid down between his/Hermione's legs.

Suddenly, Lucius flew off Remus and landed on the floor unable to move. Remus couldn't turn his head to look but it seemed as if he'd been stunned as well. Then he heard three more people falling down on the floor, supposedly being stunned.

"Hermione!" Remus thought as he felt the stun being dispelled from him.

**x-x-x**

**Hermione**

What Hermione saw when she came back from her talk with Snape made her feel as if she could've killed those boys on the spot. She saw Remus, disguised as herself lying on the floor beneath Lucius, almost completely naked. He seemed stunned for he didn't seem to be able to move at all. Around them stood the other boys, including Regulus and watched eagerly as Lucius touched her body without permission.

Lucius had fooled her. He wouldn't spare her just because she came here, it'd just be worse. She should've figured. Well, she did figure something like it would happen though… But… Oh god he touched between her legs, he had to die!

She silently stunned the four boys and dispelled Remus. She then dragged him under the cloak together with her, making them disappear completely.

Quickly, the two of them hurried out of the Slytherin common room and walked back to the room of requirement. Hermione was FURIOUS. Both because she felt ashamed and stupid but also because the boys would do something so horrible. She could've killed them, she really could.

"Thank you… I'm sorry I couldn't protect you…" Remus said after a while when they had changed back into more fitting clothes and the potion was on its way to wear out.

"It's okay. Thank you so incredibly much for doing this Remus. I don't know if I can ever thank you enough." Hermione answered. She really was thankful to the sacrifice Remus had done for her. "It… must've been a horrible experience…" She continued.

Remus smiled and crossed his arms. "Well… No, it was pretty creepy, but at least YOU didn't have to experience it and we managed to get away before something worse happened."

"Once again… how can I ever thank you?" Hermione asked.

"Give me more polyjuice potion?" Remus said at first but then he laughed. "Hah, no I'm kidding, sorry. But… uhm…" He hesitated.

"Hermione, please go on a date with me." He said and looked into her eyes. His golden eyes looked so sincere and beautiful as they gazed into hers. Hermione didn't know what to say. She felt stunned. This surely had not been expected.

"I… I'm sorry…" She said and looked down sadly. "I can't. I like you so much, but you're my friend… my teacher… I…"

"Don't worry." Remus interrupted her. "I knew you'd say that. I just had to try, now didn't I?" Hermione looked up at him again. He looked like a person who had just been shattered into pieces but tried to hide it. She felt really bad. But then he smiled and suddenly he looked like usual again, his golden eyes sparkling.

"You don't have to give me anything in return than to be happy. I will be here to help you change the future. We'll always be friends." Then he patted her head and walked out of the room.

Hermione looked down for a while, gathered her things and turned around to walk out too. On her way back she met Sirius leaning against a statue pretty close to the entrance hole to the Gryffindor tower. He looked up at her and their eyes met.

"Hermione… Please walk with me." He said.

Hermione smiled at him, a weak smile. "Sure."

**x-x-x**

**Oh god what a horrible chapter. D:**

**Uhm yeah. No more comments…**

**Review!**


	24. New hope

**Chapter 24: ****New Hope**

Hermione felt BAD. Remus had asked her for a date just now, after he'd been such a great friend and helped her. He'd been through so much for her just to get his wish rejected. Hermione felt like giving herself a piece of her own mind but then again, she didn't want their friendship to shatter into pieces. She knew they weren't supposed to be together. Remus would meet Tonks, now wouldn't he? She knew they would be happy together in the future. She blushed; did Remus really like her in that way? That sure was unexpected.

At the moment Sirius and Hermione walked next to each other in silence. He had asked her to walk with him. She wondered what he might want. She glanced up at him, he stared straight forward with a hard expression. Whatever he wanted it must be serious. Hermione gulped.

The both of them walked for a while and Hermione was getting edgy. It was curfew after all. What did Sirius want? She was just about to ask him when he suddenly stopped.

"Hermione, do you think I am stupid?" He asked then, with a harsh tone.

Hermione was taken aback, what? "No, absolutely not. You are very bright, but a bit lazy." She said, unsure of what he wanted.

Sirius laughed a joyless laughter and crossed his arms. "No, I mean did you really think you could hide things from me?" His silver eyes looked cold.

Hermione froze. What now? Did he know… about… no he couldn't right? Not that. "W-what do you mean Sirius?"

"You went to the Slytherin dorms tonight." Sirius said. His anger really showed on his face and in his eyes. Before Hermione got to answer he continued. "Do you KNOW what could've happened to you?"

Hermione looked up at him with wide eyes. How did he know about that? He looked so angry, had he… worried? Hermione blushed. "I know… but I had to go there."

"HAD to? You could've just told me to kick their asses instead of asking Remus to come WITH you! Do you really think he'd be of very much use if all the boys in Slytherin decided to… to…" Sirius cleared his throat and stopped talking. Instead he glared into the wall like he wanted it to suffer a slow and painful death.

Hermione almost panicked. "Sirius… I… How did you know first and for all?" Hermione asked, not sure of what to say.

Sirius snorted. "Remus, of course. I forced him to tell me. Don't judge him though, he really didn't want to."

Hermione sighed loudly. "He didn't tell WHY we went there right?" she asked.

"He said Lucius forced you to go there, but how? How the hell could you think ANYTHING could be worse than going down there?" He almost yelled.

"You're right! I was stupid. Lucius threat was not as bad as what they had in store for me, but I managed to get away from there. Trust me; Remus is the one who had to suffer the most… He… took my place while I was talking to Snape." Hermione said quietly, she found it embarrassing.

Sirius blinked at her, obviously baffled at what she had said. "Remus… took your place… while you talked to Snape?... what… why?"

"Well, the Snape thing is something between Lily and I." Hermione lied. "But yes. Remus took my place and yes, if I hadn't stunned them in the last second REMUS would've been wounded for life." Hermione crossed her arms and looked anywhere but at Sirius.

Sirius' rage seemed blown away and for a second he looked almost amused. But then his face hardened again. "What did they do to you… him… I mean, you mean he had been drinking polyjuice, right?"

Hermione didn't answer; instead she looked down and blushed violently.

Sirius seemed to become angry again for he hit his fist right into the wall behind Hermione. She looked up and met his eyes staring right into hers. He was too close, Hermione felt uncomfortable. He was angry… too angry.

"Please… just please Hermione… you must be more careful…" He said with a miserable voice.

She put her hand on Sirius' shoulder and sighed. "Come on Sirius, let's go to the kitchen and take some tea. It'll be good for you."

"Come on Hermione! Don't avoid what I said." Sirius said angrily.

Hermione looked up into his silver eyes. Their gazes met and Hermione felt something stir inside her.

"I'm sorry. I know some things I do seem reckless, and it's certainly not what I usually do… I will try to stay away from trouble. I'm…. I'm sorry if I worried you…" She said, blushing.

Sirius' eyes grew wide and he looked away quickly. "Uh, tea, right?" He said and started walking. After a few meters he stopped when he realised she didn't follow. "Are you coming?" he asked with an irritated voice.

Hermione giggled slightly and walked after him. "Coming." Who ignored what the other said now?

**x-x-x**

**Sirius**

"He said Lucius forced you to go there." Sirius hissed furiously. "But how? How the hell could you think ANYTHING could be worse than going down there?"

He was completely furious at Hermione right now. She had gone down to the Slytherin dorm together with Remus tonight, risking lots of things in the process. Sirius had followed her down, stalking if you wish. He wanted to see it with his own eyes. And true, Lucius had waited for her at the entrance to the Slytherin common room. He'd seen Hermione and Lucius going inside and the entrance closing behind them. It had sucked… totally SUCKED.

Hermione now looked up at him with big pleading eyes. She looked scared and sad… Sirius felt bad about yelling at her but what could he do? He… he WORRIED about her.

"You're right! I was stupid." She said slowly. "Lucius threat was not as bad as what they had in store for me, but I managed to get away from there. Trust me; Remus is the one who had to suffer the most… He… took my place while I was talking to Snape."

At this, Sirius felt how his surprise swallowed his rage for a moment. What?

"Remus… took your place… while you talked to Snape?... what… why?" He managed to say.

"Well, the Snape thing is something between Lily and I. but yes. Remus took my place and yes, if I hadn't stunned them in the last second REMUS would've been wounded for life." Hermione said stubbornly and looked away from Sirius. She looked embarrassed.

Remus… took her place? It all dawned upon Sirius. Remus must've used polyjuice potion to take Hermione's place and save her from what they were going to do. Oh Remus…

"What did they do to you… him… I mean, you mean he had been drinking polyjuice, right?" He needed more proof.

Instead of answering Hermione looked away and blushed. Her face turned really pink and Sirius almost laughed at how cute she looked.

But then the thoughts of what had happened came to him in a flash. They would've… would've… RAPED her… Or Remus… Oh god… Ew…

They had done things to Hermione's body that Sirius simply did not approve of. Even if they didn't manage to go that far, and even if it wasn't the real Hermione it still looked like her… Sirius felt his rage bubble up again and without warning he punched the wall hard. GOD DAMN IT! He looked at Hermione, meeting her lovely chocolate eyes, they were close.

"Please… just please Hermione… you must be more careful…" He said pleadingly as he looked into those wonderful eyes. So close… Sirius had to pull away slightly.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Come on Sirius, let's go to the kitchen and take some tea. It'll be good for you." Hermione's said gently.

Sirius got irritated, why didn't she answer him? He needed her to tell him she'd be more careful!

"Come on Hermione! Don't avoid what I said." He barked back.

Then for the first time in a while Hermione searched contact with his eyes instead. She looked at him seriously and with her lips slightly parted as if she didn't know how to start.

"I'm sorry. I know some things I do seem reckless, and it's certainly not what I usually do…" She said, still looking at him. Sirius felt how his heart raced.

"I will try to stay away from trouble. I'm…. I'm sorry if I worried you…" She said and a pink blush crept across her cheeks making her look really cute.

That was embarrassing. Sirius blushed and looked away. She knew he was worried about her… even if it was true it still made him ashamed.

"Uh, tea, right?" He said quickly to change subject and started walking towards the kitchens.

"Are you coming?"

Hermione giggled, Sirius' heart fluttered at this. It sounded wonderful.

"Coming" she said.

Sirius must've looked like a fool just now, GREAT! He just wanted to protect her… Oh well… maybe some tea WOULD be good for both of them.

When they reached the kitchen Hermione sat down at a table and motioned for Sirius to come sit with her. He felt how his heart jumped again and walked over to her. For a while they felt a bit awkward, they did still feel a bit embarrassed so it was probably natural.

Suddenly Hermione spoke up. "Sirius, you've been feeling down lately, haven't you?" She tilted her head slightly and looked up at him with a questioning look. So… incredibly… cute…

Sirius coughed and swallowed a mouth of tea before answering. "I guess I've been having some kind of phase." He said. He could hardly tell her the truth now could he?

"Are you sure? I mean, I think it started after we got locked into that closet… I've been wondering if I did something wrong at that time." She looked down at her cup of tea and bit her bottom lip. Sirius almost choked on his own tea, she looked so… so…** hot** doing that, biting her bottom lip. She did that sometimes when she studied but he never really saw it quite this close. Sirius almost forgot what Hermione said and found himself staring at her like in a trance.

"Sirius?" She asked and looked up at him.

"EH?" Sirius jumped. "Oh… yeah. Uhm… No you didn't do anything wrong, don't worry." He blurted out quickly and mentally slapped himself into focus.

"Are you sure?" Hermione looked sceptic.

"Well, to be completely honest I really shouldn't tell you everything that's on my mind. I mean, I guess that closet thing was awkward but honestly don't worry about it." He said, startling himself how serious he sounded.

"Don't say that! That just makes me curious what's on your mind!" Hermione laughed and smiled at him.

Sirius smiled back at her, he couldn't help it. She just looked so wonderful. But no, really, she did NOT want to know everything Sirius thought about her for example.

After that they talked about all kinds of things together and had a very nice time. They talked about everything from how obvious it was that Lily and James would get together and Sirius told stories about James' miserable tries to woe that redhead ever since first year.

Hermione seemed really amused and her twinkling eyes made Sirius feel happier than he had for a long while. Then suddenly when the two of them started to figure that it was time to get back to their dorms Sirius felt that he just had to ask Hermione about Remus.

"Hermione, don't just laugh at me or shake this off, I'm serious. What's with you and Remus, really? You seem so… close" Sirius remembered what Remus had said before but he had to hear Hermione say it.

Hermione looked at him and blushed. "Remus and I, we're friends. I… I don't know… He asked me to date him today… but I just don't think I can do that." She said quietly. "Oh but please don't tell him I said that. I feel really horrible for turning him down after all he's done for me." She added and looked up at him with worried eyes.

Sirius felt a huge relief at this fact; Hermione didn't like Remus in that way. However for the first time in a while, he felt bad for his friend. Even though he sucked… and was annoying… Sirius still didn't want his friend to feel bad. Oh well, Sirius still cheered inside.

"I won't tell him. I just got curious since you kept being all secretive together…" He answered her. Something stirred inside, like a new hope. Sure, she had put him in the FRIEND ZONE… but did that mean he couldn't convince her differently? NO!

Sirius' plan to make Hermione like him was on again. He smirked to himself.

"I know that Remus will meet a nice girl some day." She said with a dreamy smile as if she really DID know.

"How about me?" Sirius asked without thinking. DAMN IT, he shouldn't have said that.

Hermione looked at him with wide eyes. "I… of course, you too." She said, but something in her voice sounded odd. Sirius raised an eyebrow.

That's when Hermione surprised Sirius more than ever before. She got up, took his hand and looked into his eyes.

"Trust me, you will live happily and find a wonderful girl who will make you happy. You will, for sure, have a good life." Her eyes looked intense and Sirius felt himself blush. What did she mean by that? But then she smiled at him.

"I'm sorry, that must've been creepy." She said and turned into the brown tabby quickly.

She ran around Sirius' legs and away towards one corner of the room with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Sirius laughed and transformed too. The both of them played around the kitchen, making the house elves run and hide.

Later, when they were on their way back to the Gryffindor tower Sirius couldn't help but wonder what she had meant before. She seemed so… sure, so determined that Sirius would have a good life. Should he take that as a hint? No, surely not? He watched her as she walked beside him, seeming happier than before. Sirius hoped he'd been able to make her forget about the horrible experiences earlier, with the Slytherins.

**x-x-x**

**Hermione**

Hermione and Sirius entered the common room together quietly as to not cause any commotion. However as fast as they had entered, James shouted from the sofa next to the fireplace.

"PADFOOT, FUSSPAW! Come here NOW!" He yelled so that everyone jumped and looked right at him.

"Oh dear, looks like the great Prongs is upset. My, my…" Sirius said loudly.

Hermione laughed and walked up to Lily and James in the sofa. Lily gave her a cunning smirk before James started talking again.

"Okay… Remus came in here a while ago looking really, really troubled. Kind of like his entire world had just, you know, EXPLODED. So… whose fault is it?" James said with crossed arms.

Sirius and Hermione looked at each other with big eyes and then back to James.

"Seriously." James said.

Hermione sighed. "I think I gave him a hard time tonight. We hung out… and Remus probably didn't like it very much." She tried to think of something to say. She could hardly tell them Remus was almost raped by Lucius… "Well…"

"Basically Remus asked Hermione to date him but she said no and now Remus feels a bit down.." Sirius interrupted.

Hermione thought it sounded a bit harsh but that must be because she felt so bad for Remus. But she really couldn't date him without actually having any feelings for him; it wouldn't be fair to him.

James and Lily looked at each other and exchanged a few silent words.

"I feel bad about it…" Hermione said and walked up to her dorm.

Lily ran after her and hugged her from behind. "Don't worry; I know you did the right thing. If you'd have dated him without having any feelings for him it'd be mean and he'd be even more sad." She said.

"I know… but it still feels bad to hurt him. I owed him so much…" Hermione said with a sigh.

**x-x-x**

**Sirius**

"So, I guess YOU had a great night then." James stated and looked at Sirius when Lily disappeared after Hermione.

Sirius crossed his arms and glared at James. "So? I DO feel bad for Remus, but can you really judge me?"

James laughed a bit and looked into the fire. "I just hope you'll be considerate… And I really hope you won't find yourself in the same situation."

Sirius sat down in the sofa. "I won't."

**x-x-x**

**Uh yeah, that's it. **

**I really feel bad for Remus! GAH one second there a couple of chapters ago while writing this story I started feeling like making it a Remus/Hermione fic instead. However, I won't!**

**Oh well, love IS hard. **

**Tell me what you thought and what your expectations for the future are by REVIEWING! :D**

**I love all the reviews I get and yes, they do make me update faster. **

**Also, I am sick. It sucks…**

**/ Kuroi**

(reviewreviewreview)


	25. Under the mistletoe

**Chapter 25: Under The Mistletoe**

"Bye! Have a good Christmas Hermione!" Lily said as she hugged her friend tightly.

"Merry Christmas Lily, I hope your journey home will be safe." Hermione answered with a small smile.

It was the first day of the holiday and most of the students were on their way home for Christmas. This included Lily and she was now busying herself with telling Hermione what an incredibly wonderful Christmas she wanted her friend to have even if she was staying at Hogwarts. Hermione felt glad that Lily cared but at the same time a bit sad because she had no family to go home to.

Well to be honest she was REALLY sad but she couldn't do anything about it. Also, Hermione was sure she'd changed the future for the better already so her stay here must be worth it.

As Lily walked over to the Hogwarts express and got on, Hermione felt how lonely this Christmas would be without her. They had become best friends during these short months that Hermione had spent in this time and, well it really felt bad that she wouldn't meet her in a while now.

As she got back to the Gryffindor common room she saw to her surprise that Sirius and Peter were still there. They hadn't gone home? But weren't Sirius going with James? And Peter had said that he was going to go home.

"Hello you two, why are you still here?" Hermione walked over to them.

Sirius looked up at her and smiled while Peter mumbled something.

"Oh you see I'm staying in school this year. And Peter here simply missed the train." He said and nudged Peter.

Hermione sighed a bit and sat down next to Peter. "You know Peter. Go talk to Dumbledore and he'll let you floo from his office instead." Peter looked up at her with a baffled expression.

"Wow, really? Thank you Hermione!" He said and got up quickly.

Sirius and Hermione laughed as they saw him hurrying away from them.

"So, why are you staying?" Hermione asked Sirius suspiciously. Sirius pretended to ignore her but his smile gave him away.

"EY?" She threw a pillow at him and started laughing.

"Aah, FINE it's because James is probably going to meet up with Lily during this holiday so I don't want to disturb them… and then I don't want to go to my parents and well I do remember the Hogwarts Christmas feast to be quite delicious."

Something in Sirius' expression as he said this seemed odd. Hermione wasn't very good at reading him but she was pretty sure there was something he didn't tell her. As Sirius kept talking about all the pranks he and James had pulled during passed Christmases Hermione crept closer and stared at him until he turned around. Unfortunally she had crept a tiny bit too close because now their noses almost touched and they could feel each others breaths against their faces. Hermione ignored it and kept staring into his eyes with a "know it all" gleam in them.

"I don't think you're being completely honest." She said calmly.

Sirius' face was pretty much red at this moment and he quickly moved away from her in the sofa. Hermione started blushing too as she realised what she had done must've been weird. She just wanted to be a bit intimidating. But oh my god, why had she done something like that? It was as if someone else had controlled her body. Sirius seemed troubled where he sat.

"I-I'm not lying if that's what you think!" He said as his voice cracked a bit.

Hermione laughed at him and crossed her arms. "Okaay, whatever you say. I'm sorry for startling you."

They sat quietly for a little while before Sirius spoke again.

"So… you're not going home either. Why?" He avoided looking at her.

"Because my parents are off to Sweden and I don't feel like going there." Hermione lied. Of course she couldn't tell him the truth. "Do you know if anyone else is staying?"

Sirius seemed to relax a tiny bit. "Yeah, no one else in 7th year Gryffindor but one 6th year and two 5th years are staying. The younger students all went home. However I have no idea about the other houses."

"I see… I guess we'll find out eventually" Hermione laughed. Sirius smiled a bit but still avoided her glance.

After a while Hermione decided she'd go up to her dorm and read a bit. She had quite a lot of homework to do despite it being holidays. She left Sirius sitting in the sofa, staring into the fire intensely.

**x-x-x**

**Sirius**

Sirius Black was sitting in the sofa next to the fireplace by himself. His heart was beating rather quickly still. She had been so close! For a second he'd thought she was going to kiss him. Not that she'd ever do that but still, it had been really uncomfortable.

The thoughts in Sirius' head started to spin out of control. He remembered that time in the shower and in the closet. How could he have ever thought he hated her? HOW? Sure, he could still hate the way she made him act, but that wasn't the same thing. He couldn't deny it at all, Sirius Black wanted Hermione.

He wanted her in so many ways it made him dizzy just thinking about it. His plan was, therefore, to make her want him. Sure, he'd been set on that for quite a while now. But since Remus kind of got in the way, Sirius' plan had been taking a break before it even begun.

Now however, the two of them would have the entire holiday for themselves. Sirius had decided on staying ever since he got to know Hermione would. Of course he couldn't tell her that the biggest reason for him to say was her though. Sirius blushed to himself. She hadn't believed him when he gave her his OTHER reasons. What if she suspected him of liking her? She couldn't right?

He got up from where he sat and walked up to his room. He'd get to have it all by himself this entire holiday. He smiled to himself. That would be great if he were to get closer to Hermione…

Wait… what?

NO! No, no, no! What the fuck?

Sirius ruffled his hair and sat down on his bed quickly. What had just crossed his mind? This was not normal, he was sure of it. He forced himself not to think of it anymore. Those kinds of things surely would not happen, but maybe… NO!

Sirius growled and gave himself a slap in the face before heading towards the showers. This male needed to cool down…

**x-x-x**

**Hermione**

Hermione had been up in her room for several hours now, studying. She felt really unsocial and boring. After all, it was holiday and Sirius might want some company. They could study together, maybe. She giggled. Not that Sirius was the most social person except for with his friends, but he sure needed some help getting started on his homework sometimes.

With this, Hermione decided to actually go down and see if he were anywhere to be found. It was soon dinner too so it was about time to stop studying, for now. When she got down however, she couldn't see him. He might have gone to the library or something.

"Hey! Davies, you're smart, could you come here?" The 6th year Gryffindor who had also decided to stay yelled from a table across the room. Hermione had never talked to him but she knew his name was Vincent. Girls liked him because of his looks and his quidditch skills and he gladly abused this fact, at least according to Lily.

"I… Yes of course but why? Need help?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, yeah, I need help with my potions essay. I'm quite lucky Gryffindor's smartest witch is still at school to help me." He said and flashed his white smile. Any girl would surely fall for that. Hermione rolled her eyes at him but decided to take a look. If he needed help he should get it.

"Sure, I can help you. What are you writing about?" She asked when she reached him.

He grinned at her. "I'm supposed to write an essay about love potions." He said this in a very deep and intimidating tone.

"If you open… what's that book?" Hermione took a quick look at the book her had next to him. "Oh, that one, it's a very good book. You find everything you need to know about love potions on page 120-160." She said and looked at him expectantly.

He looked back at her with his grin still wide like he didn't quite understand what she said. Then he answered.

"I could do that, but reading isn't very fun. How about I try some love potion on you?" He said wiggling his eyebrow.

Hermione crossed her arms and glared at him. "Oh really, do you want help or not?"

"Oh, of course I want help. I could study the effects of the potion on you." He said and laughed a bit.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and was just about to tell him she didn't have time for silly games when a familiar voice sounded from behind her. 

"Vincent, shut up and read your book instead of annoying Davies…AND Hermione, do I have to babysit you all holiday to keep you away from people like him?"

Hermione turned around and saw Sirius coming down from his dorm. He looked tired and his clothes were wrinkly. And his HAIR, oh my god! Hermione hadn't seen it that messy since her 3rd year. By then he'd been 33, emaciated and creepy. This time however he was 17, amazing and… very handsome. Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

Vincent didn't laugh. "Yeah, great… Davies' bodyguard… Nice hair…" He said and glared at Sirius.

Sirius looked baffled and looked at his reflection in the window. The look on his face was priceless. It was of complete surprise and disapproval. Hermione giggled a bit harder.

She waved her wand and his hair flattened out immediately. It was the spell she'd learned form Lily in the beginning of their school year.

"Thank you. How did you-?" He asked but Hermione interrupted him.

"Let's go get some dinner shall we?" She said and turned around.

**x-x-x**

"I fell asleep with wet hair, that's all… I usually don't slip up like that." Sirius exclaimed about a minute later while on their way down towards the great hall.

"Ah, come on. It didn't look THAT bad. It was actually rather cute seeing you with something other than perfect hair." Hermione teased.

"Cute? Bed head isn't cute, unless you're like five years old, and also, I'm certainly not what one usually calls 'cute'" Sirius grumbled and waved his hands.

"Bed heads are cute, especially when the victim has no idea about them. And what do you mean you're _'not what one usually calls cute'_?" Hermione snickered.

"Awe, come on! Look at me for goodness sake. I'm a MAN, not a child. If you need to call me anything then at least say 'handsome'" Sirius smiled jokingly when he said this.

Hermione laughed heartedly and rolled her eyes. "You wish!" she said and stuck her tongue out.

Sirius gave a loud bark of a laugh and pushed her gently, pretending to look hurt. "Do you think I'm that hideously babyfaced?"

Hermione pretended to examine his face carefully before stroking her chin thoughtfully. "Hmm…" She said but started to smile, spoiling her act.

"Bully!" He said and crossed his arms with a grin.

Hermione laughed and entered the great hall before Sirius. It looked really empty. Only one table stood in the middle of the room and around it only ten people sat at the moment. This was not everyone but Hermione figured it wouldn't be very many more staying over the holidays.

The two of them took a seat next to the two 5th year Gryffindors. They talked a bit and had a pretty good time together. Hermione wasn't all that hungry but she ate some salad anyway. After dinner Hermione convinced Sirius to go to the library to borrow a couple of books. She told him he should to finish his homework as fast as possible to have them out of the way.

Sirius never did like the idea of having to study but Hermione said they could do it together and help each other. After all, they had gotten the same assignments.

"So, '_Mr handsome'_, what books do you think we need for our DADA essay?" Hermione asked Sirius while on their way, emphasising the word "handsome" just to mock him.

Sirius slid his hand through his silky black hair and smiled amusedly at her. "See, you DID call me handsome after all." He said, ignoring her question.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him but didn't answer.

"So what do you figure I should call you? Maybe 'adorable' would make you feel like a mature young woman. Or…?" Sirius teased with a huge grin.

"That's what you call a small child Sirius!" Hermione said and looked at him with amused disbelief.

"You call children cute too." He said and winked.

"You can call me Hermione if you want, that works fine, '_Mr handsome'_" Hermione said jokingly.

"I think I'll go for 'Adorable' if you're going to keep calling me 'Mr handsome'" He laughed.

The two of them laughed at their silliness but were interrupted by a voice from behind them.

"How about Babe and the Beast?" Hermioe had learned to recognise this husky voice as Regulus Black and she spun around on the spot with sending a heated death glare his way. Sirius groaned loudly and crossed his arms.

"Why the FUCK are you still here Regulus?" He barked.

"Because I need to look after my dearest brother so that he doesn't hurt our little girl here." Regulus said and pointed at Hermione with a wink. He then waved his hands like a girl towards Sirius who seemed just about ready to explode.

"Siriuuus! Don't be such a grumpy-face! I'm joking, silly." He then said and rolled his eyes. "I'm staying because… no, wait… I'm not joking… But I guess I also want to annoy you." He gave his brother a big smile and laughed a bit.

Hermione quickly grabbed Sirius' arm before the enraged marauder did something head regret. "Don't Sirius. Just ignore him and keep walking…" She said and pushed him forward. Sirius decided to listen to her and started walking a bit before Regulus spoke again.

"You know Davies. I did try to warn you this Friday but you seemed so eager to let it happen I didn't have the heart to stop it." He said and smirked when his words had the effect he'd looked for. The two of them stopped, Hermione blushing furiously.

"What?" Sirius growled viciously. "You were THERE? I should've FIGURED!" Hermione was slightly frightened by his anger.

Regulus just shrugged. "As I said, she seemed to know and accept her faith and I'm just a boy." He grinned.

"I'm going to kill you." Sirius said calmly with a wicked smile playing on his lips before raising his fists.

"NOO!" Hermione yelled and grabbed Sirius. "Don't go punching each other's faces in just because of someone's bad attitude."

"You're such an intelligent girl Davies." Regulus said and smirked. "And you're beautiful too, if Sirius haven't already told you." And with this he quickly leaned in and kissed her on the mouth before running away as quickly as he could with a huge grin.

"Mistletoe!" He yelled before rounding the corner.

Hermione and Sirius both gaped and stared at the spot where Regulus had disappeared. Hermione felt her cheeks burn furiously. What had just happened? He'd called her beautiful and… and kissed her! She touched her lips where she could still feel the tingling were his lips had been. She slowly looked up and saw the mistletoe hanging above her, mocking her.

She couldn't utter a word but instead looked at Sirius who'd also been quiet. He was staring at the mistletoe with disbelief. Then, before Hermione could react Sirius also grabbed her shoulders and crashed down on her lips. It happened faster than lighting and it sent a jolt down Hermione's body. Before she had the chance to react he pulled away and stared at her with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry!" He said, turned around and ran away in the other direction.

Hermione gaped once more. Sirius… What was happening to the world? She felt her face burn hotter than ever before. This was confusing… and embarrassing… Hermione glared up at the mistletoe and took three steps to the right to avoid more shit happening. She remained standing there for a while, face burning and thoughts swirling around her head mercilessly.

"Excuse me Hermione, but here's a letter for you." A 4th year Ravenclaw girl with long brown hair and blue eyes came by and said. Hermione nodded and took the letter numbly. The Ravenclaw gave her an odd look and walked away. Poor girl must've been freaked out by Hermione's apathy.

She looked down at the letter and immediately recognised the green handwriting of Dumbledore. She ripped it open, eager to get other things on her mind than what had just happened.

_Dear Hermione_

_I believe it is time to meet again. Feel free to come by any of the days during the holiday and we'll discuss things more closely. _

_PS: Do you enjoy fudge flies? _

Hermione smiled at reading the postscript before folding the letter neatly into and putting it in her pocket. That was surely Dumbledore's own way of telling her the password to his office.

She decided to go to the library and read for a while, needing more distractions after these confusing events.

**x-x-x**

**Sirius**

"NOO! Don't go punching each other's faces in just because of someone's bad attitude."

Sirius felt how tiny hands grabbed hold of his arms as to prevent him from killing his brother. Of course he could've easily done it anyway but he didn't want to disappoint Hermione. However, Regulus really deserved it. He had been there to not only witness, but participate in the horrible act Lucius had pulled a few days ago in the Slytherin common room. Sirius would not accept that… even if it'd been Remus and not Hermione…

"You're such an intelligent girl Davies." Regulus said with an annoying smirk on his face. "And you're beautiful too," He added before throwing Sirius a glance. "…if Sirius haven't already told you." Sirius growled a bit.

Regulus leaned in on Hermione right then, and before Sirius had the chance to react Regulus' lips had touched Hermione's. He then pulled away quickly with a grin and ran away from them, probably trying to avoid his death sentence. Sirius body froze, he couldn't move. What the hell just happened?

"Mistletoe!" Regulus yelled out and Sirius looked up with his eyes twitching. Above them hung the mistletoe, like so many other all over the school this time of year. Sirius felt stunned. Hermione was blushing next to him and looked just about as baffled as him. His insides raged. He'd fucking kill Regulus for this!

Sirius didn't know what to do; he looked up at the mistletoe again and felt the panic rise inside him. He didn't even think at this point, he just acted out of sheer panic and rage as he met Hermione's gaze, grabbed her and without hesitation, kissed her. A spark flew from them when their mouths touched. Her soft pink lips felt wonderful and he felt himself become weak in his legs before pulling away and staring into her eyes.

"I'm sorry!" He said and realised his mistake before running off.

God damn it!

He dashed into the Gryffindor common room and rushed up the stairs to his room. What the HELL had he just done? This would ruin everything. He crashed down on his bed and put a pillow over his face.

"Damn, damn, damn, fuck, damn, damn, fuck…" He ranted to himself before falling asleep two hours later after some more ranting and a letter to James.

**x-x-x**

**H'okay! I know it's taken forever to update again but I've been sick and school's been a bitch again. Sirius has gotten himself into some deep shit now. D: **

**However I think he needed that! –evil smirk-**

**Regulus might be a problem though. **

**Please review! I want to know exactly what you thought about this and what you think/hope will happen next!**

**Love you all! :D**


	26. Dream on

**Warning: **M rating for a reason remember? Don't like, don't read.

**Disclaimer:** Obviously I don't own Harry Potter… I own Cynthia though… -sadface-

**Chapter 26: Dream**** on…**

_Sirius sa__w Hermione sitting by herself next to the fireplace like she usually did in the evenings. His heart skipped when she turned her head and smiled at him. Her brown, curly hair shone beautifully in the light of the fire. She motioned for him to come closer, and so he did. He felt a bit nervous talking to her after what had happened the other day. He'd kissed her for goodness sake! How would he ever be able to explain that to her? He sat down next to her and looked down._

"_Oh Sirius, you don't have to feel bad about the kiss." Hermione said as if she could read his thoughts. Sirius looked up with surprise and met her eyes. She looked so beautiful, it drove him crazy._

"_I-" He started but didn't get to finish before Hermione had crawled up to him and kissed his cheek gently. He blushed furiously and stared at her in surprise. What just happened? Hermione smiled at him and winked suggestively before getting up and walking over to the stairs that led up to the boy's dorms. _

_Sirius just stared in disbelief. His face felt really hot after the kiss and now with that look on Hermione's face he felt how his body started shaking slightly. What was this? He got up and followed Hermione up the stairs to his dorm room. She walked slowly, looking over her shoulder once in a while to see if he was still there. _

"_Hermione… what's up? Honestly, you're freaking me out." Sirius said when they had reached his room. He was feeling a bit annoyed at not knowing what she wanted. _

_Hermione turned around and smirked at him. "I think you know what I want. I can see what you're thinking and I know what YOU want." She looked at the bed. _

_Sirius got baffled but his instincts told him to defend his pride. "You don't know what I'm thinking or not!" He crossed his arms. _

_Hermione raised an eyebrow and started unbuttoning her blouse. Sirius' eyes widened and he realised what she was doing._

"_For goodness sake Hermione what the fuck are you doing?" He exclaimed. She just looked up at him and smiled. Sirius felt how his panic rose again as she kept unbuttoning. He felt torn in half. One part of him screamed of joy at this development while another panicked and ran around the room screaming like a sissy. _

_Hermione finished unbuttoning and slipped the blouse off, revealing her bra. It was pure white with beautiful lace. She looked stunning. The part of Sirius that screamed of joy suddenly screamed a lot louder. What was he supposed to do? What this really wrong? Why did she… oh my god she just removed her skirt…_

"_What's the matter Sirius? Don't pretend like you haven't wished for this for a while now." She said and walked a bit closer to him. Sirius was sweating and his breath was getting a bit heavier. No doubt, this really aroused him._

"_I… Hermione why…?" He asked but his voice wouldn't obey him and as she came closer he couldn't find the words to speak anymore. She had him completely wrapped around her finger. _

"_Because I want you just as much as you want me." She said and kissed him while sliding her hands under his t-shirt. At this Sirius felt his control slip away, if this was what she wanted, this was what she'd get. _

_Sirius kissed her back deeply and ripped off his shirt, revealing his toned body. Hermione gasped when she saw his bare chest. Sirius smirked and pushed the girl down on his bed before kissing her again. This time he trailed kisses down her jaw line and neck, reaching her chest. Her breath quickened as he did so. Sirius snapped the bra open and removed it before taking in the beauty of her exposed skin. Her chest looked just as wonderful as he remembered. He stroked his hand over them, feeling their softness. Hermione gave a low moan at his touch. _

_His erection strained painfully against his pants at this point. He lowered his head and licked one of her nipples playfully, earning another moan from her. He smiled and circled it once more with his tongue before sucking it gently. Her moaning drove him crazy, he needed more. _

_Suddenly, Hermione's moaning was replaced by a weird sound that Sirius couldn't quite place. He stopped what he was doing and looked around to see what was going on. The noise got louder and louder and Sirius felt how his sight blurred a bit. What the hell now? _

**x-x-x**

Sirius' eyes darted open quickly. The noise he'd heard came from the window. He sighed loudly and got up to see who dared disturb his dream. Outside sat a great grey owl and looked at him with what looked like a glare. He groaned and opened the window to let it in. It flew inside and dropped the letter it was holding in its beak. Then it turned around and flew out again without looking back.

Sirius closed the window and glared at the letter. Damn owl… damn letter… damn everything! What the fuck was he thinking having a dream like that? His heart beat fast still. There was no chance he'd be able to fall asleep and keep dreaming the same dream by now. Maybe that was for the best though. He sat down on his bed and went through what had happened in it once more. He felt his body heat up when he thought back.

He felt guilty. Hermione would've been grossed out if she knew what he was thinking. Sirius shook his head and looked at the letter. James' handwriting…

"Thanks James… You just ruined… oh just nevermind…" Sirius said to himself and ripped it open.

_**Hola Padfoot!**_

_**You're so god damn sneaky, you know that? I should've KNOWN you stayed at Hogwarts just because of Fusspaw! You rascal! And on top of that you decide to snog her on the first day alone with her? Seriously, what the fuck? But okay, I understand you. Regulus making the first move must've been the cause of it all. If I would've been in the same situation (but with Lily, of course) I would've probably done something similar. Honestly though, don't let it bother you too much. Just joke it off, tell her "I did it to save you from his germs" or something like that. Having two guys kiss her within the course of a couple of minutes must've startled her enough to believe in any reason for it. Everyone can agree that she's quite oblivious to how wanted se really is. EVEN LITTLE PADFOOT WANTS HER! **_

_**Oh well… Good luck and let me know what happens next. **_

_**LOVE *smooch*, Prongs**_

Sirius rolled his eyes after reading the letter. James was such a horrible friend he automatically became a good one. He was right, Sirius would have to joke it all off. Hermione would believe him.

This made Sirius feel better. He looked at the clock and saw that it was really early in the morning. Surely no one would be up at this hour. However since Sirius had slept since like nine the night before he didn't feel tired at all. He decided to go down to the common room and sit there for a while.

He sat next to the fireplace for a long time, just staring into it. He was thinking. Of Hermione, of Regulus and of his god forsaken dream. He sure hoped this wouldn't come back to haunt him later on. He blushed when he thought of seeing her naked body beneath him. God damn these male hormones…

Suddenly he heard the floor creak behind him and as he looked up he met the chocolate brown eyes of Hermione Davies. She looked at him with wide, shy eyes and he looked back at her, hopefully pulling a pretty good pokerface.

"Good morning." He said.

"G-good morning…" She answered quietly.

Silence…

"I guess you need an explanation to… uh… my behaviour yesterday…" Sirius said, not quite sure how to put it.

"Oh… I… " Hermione looked down.

"I'm sorry I startled you, but since Regulus made you so uncomfortable I… I felt like it might feel better if I, a friend, k-kissed you too… To show… uh that it's not such a big thing… and… we were standing under the mistletoe, do you know what happens when you ignore this school's mistletoes?" He was ranting, but Hermione seemed to become slightly less awkward. "I'm sorry, you have all right to be pissed off."

"Thank you, for being so considerate… at least you did it for a good cause. Don't worry; I'm not mad at you." Hermione said, still sounding shy. Sirius found her to be extremely cute.

"This will probably not help getting you less uncomfortable… but you know, Regulus did have a point." Sirius then said. Hermione looked at him with a questioning look. "He said you're beautiful." He stated simply.

Hermione blushed. Sirius realised he'd made it awkward again and panicked.

"I mean, if I'm 'Mr Handsome' instead of 'bed head cutie' then we might as well call you 'Miss Beautiful' instead of 'little Adorable girl'" He said, making Hermione giggle a bit, thinking he was being unserious. Sirius sighed in relief at seeing her laugh. He couldn't say she's beautiful without joking it off… It would make her uncomfortable.

The two of them sat down and talked for a bit more. They didn't think much about yesterday's kiss right then but decided to act casual. Sirius was happy she didn't avoid him or hate him. Everything went better than expected. However, this whole friend thing really annoyed him. One part of him was relieved they had solved it while another thought "back to square one…"

**x-x-x**

**Hermione**

Hermione couldn't forget about that kiss. First Regulus calling her beautiful and kissing her… and then SIRIUS! The two kisses had felt so different. The one Sirius gave her had made her entire body jolt like she'd been hit by lightning while the one Regulus stole had been rather unpleasant. Maybe it had to do with the way she thought of the two boys? But a jolt… it had felt really good.

Hermione blushed. She didn't like Sirius in that way. He was Harry's god father for goodness sake! Sure, he was drop dead gorgeous and very charming when he wanted to be. But Hermione really didn't want to feel more for a person she already kind of knew. He's OLD! Well… no… He'd always be her age… from now on… BUT STILL

This was the same reason she couldn't think of Remus in another way than a friend. Sure, he was cute and very intelligent. Also kind and caring… But she liked him as a friend… or a teacher. Like someone you could rely on without… kissing… Hermione blushed again.

Sirius had kissed her to make her feel better, so he'd said. And, well it had kind of worked, right? His kiss had felt so much better. Maybe she should tell him that, to make him feel less bad about it… NO! That would surely make him think she wanted him.

Not that there was anything wrong with wanting more. It was perfectly normal for a girl her age to be attracted to boys. But not… just not a person you knew from… the future! Hermione thought it might have actually been better if he'd just kept being cold and hateful towards her. As fast as they came on friendly terms Hermione started having these thoughts.

She was on her way to Dumbledore's office at the moment. After having talked to Sirius for a while they hade gone down for breakfast and then she'd excused herself saying she had important business to tend to.

Regulus had not been in the great hall at the same times as they had. However he was bound to be there tonight. It was Christmas Eve after all. She didn't want to see him… "Fudge flies" She said to the gargoyle outside of Dumbledore's office once she reached it. It jumped out of the way, allowing her to enter. She walked in quickly and knocked on his door.

"Welcome on Miss Granger." Dumbledore said from behind his desk.

"Thank you." Hermione said quietly as she closed the door behind her. She hated being so shy.

"I understand you must've been thinking a lot of what we talked about the last time you were here, am I right?" He said when she had sat down in a chair. Hermione thought a bit, she'd had so much to think of other than that lately. She had been a bit occupied by the visit to the Slytherin dorms but of course she'd wondered how they'd get the horcruxes as well.

"Yes, I have been wondering about the horcruxes." She said after a while and looked up at Dumbledore.

"Indeed. So have I, of course, and I've actually acquired two of them." He said with a gleam in his eye.

"What? What ones?" Hermione asked with a surprised tone.

Dumbledore walked over to a cupboard and opened it to reveal a ring and a tiara. Hermione gasped.

"That's the ring! But… what about the tiara?" Hermione asked slowly.

"Oh but I figured… If one of the horcruxes was Slytherin's locket, he must have made wanted to make horcruxes out of other objects belonging to the other founders as well. And I was right, that is most definitely a horcrux. Ravenclaw's tiara." Hermione smiled at his cleverness.

"Just don't put that ring on. It's dangerous…" Hermione said quickly.

"Yes, so I've heard." He answered thoughtfully.

"How did you find them? We need to destroy them." Hermione said eagerly but Dumbledore just shook his head slowly.

"Not until we have them all Miss Granger. Otherwise Voldemort might figure out what we're doing and try to stop us." He said grimly. "I found the tiara here, at Hogwarts actually. No more details needed but I am sure you've been in the very same room as it a lot of times." The gleam was back in his eyes.

"I see… Yes, let's find all of them first." Hermione looked down.

"Now, do you know what he might have taken from Hufflepuff to make a horcrux Hermione?" Dumbledore suddenly said, startling her. Hermione thought for a while before remembering something she'd read in_ "Hogwarts: A history" _

"I have read that Helga Hufflepuff's Goblet is a much known artefact." Hermione said slowly.

"Correct my dear! And I am almost certain that that goblet is a horcrux as well." He said, his eyes gleaming.

"So then we know them all?" Hermione asked eagerly. "The Ring, The Goblet, The Tiara, The Locket and the Diary." Hermione said.

"Yes, or at least I do believe that is what he's got right now." Dumbledore said and nodded.

"But we also know where all of them are. Or at least we kind of know. Except for the goblet." Hermione continued.

"Yes, but I'm sure I can find out." He said and smiled at her. "For now though, you might want to try and find out if you can get the Locket from Mr Black." He looked at her intensely.

"I… I will try sir." Hermione said and nodded.

"Good! Well, then I think we're done for now if you don't have anything to ask me about." Dumbledore clapped his hands together and looked at her, waiting for any questions.

"I don't think so." Hermione said and got up.

"Well then, until next time."

**x-x-x**

Hermione was deep in thought as she walked back towards the common room. They actually knew all the Horcruxes, that's amazing. She looked up to see another mistletoe hanging from the ceiling. She bit her bottom lip as she remembered the kisses again. Unbelieveable! She really couldn't get it out of her head despite being on this extremely important and crucial mission to save the world. She rolled her eyes and mentally slapped herself.

"Should you really be out walking by yourself Davies?" That god forsaken husky voice sounded from behind her. Hermione was getting tired of being ambushed all the time.

"I believe I do have my rights as well, don't I?" Hermione said with an annoyed tone without turning around. "After all, I'm a student at this school."

"A student who keep getting into trouble." The voice said. "How come you meet with Dumbledore so much?"

Hermione sighed. "That's hardly any of your business Black!" she said and turned around, standing face to face with Sirius' little brother.

"You like my brother, right?" He said with a smirk. Their faces were so close she could feel his breath on her face. She blushed and backed away a bit.

"What?" She exclaimed and stared at him. What was he saying all of a sudden?

"You have a crush on Sirius Black." He stated, still smirking. He seemed really sure of his thing.

"I so do not! He's just a friend. I would never-" Hermione said but was interrupted.

"But you do." Regulus said.

"Do not. That's ridiculous! Why would you even say such a thing?" She glared at him.

"Because I've been studying you for a while and I am most certain you have a crush on my brother. You might not know it yourself, but you do. Also, you seem odd in a lot of ways, like you know something we don't." Regulus crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"You interest me, Davies, if that's your real name." He finished.

Hermione just stared at him for a long time, trying to take in what he'd just said. "Sod off Black…" She then said. "You don't know anything about me."

"Except a few things, however you know things about me, Severus and Lucius that I do not." Regulus said and looked at her with triumph.

"What in the world makes you think I do?" Hermione asked, getting a bit paranoid.

"Well it's several things really. The way you look at Severus for one. It's like you know something about him and think he's extra interesting compared to Lucius and me despite him being the one you actually shouldn't care about seeing as he's not as incredibly creepy as us." Regulus winked.

"Also, you talk to Lucius as if you've known and despised him for years. And most of all, you seem to see something in me that is not there." He grinned.

Hermione felt the pressure building up now. Regulus sure had a way of studying her and see through everything she did. How was she going to explain this to him? He was right. She did know things about Snape that no one else did. That he'd be the one to betray Lily and James just as much as Peter. And she had hated Lucius for several years AND he tried to kill her for goodness sake! And Regulus… he'd turn good… he had some good inside him. He'd been the one to turn against Voldemort, finding out about the horcruxes and stealing the locket away. Also, already at this point he had tried to warn Hermione about what was coming when she had visited their dorms.

"I…" She started. She had to come up with a good lie. "Snape's Lily's old friend, of course he's interesting to some extent. And… and Lucius's just a god damn git whom everyone should hate…" Hermione tried to sound convincing.

"And what about me?" He asked, coming closer.

"I know you're not really a bad person. I think you're more like your brother than you let on." She said with a deep stare into his grey eyes.

"Does that mean you kind of have a crush on me too?" He said raising his eyebrow and smirking.

"I do NOT have a crush on ANYONE!" She yelled and turned around to walk away. However Regulus grabbed her arm swiftly.

"I know you're lying to me, about who you are and what you know. I'm going to find out your secret, and have a bit of fun in the process." He said before leaning in and kissing her cheek.

Hermione blushed and looked at him with surprise in her eyes. Regulus smirked and walked away quickly once again leaving Hermione standing rooted to the floor. She looked up, no mistletoe this time.

**x-x-x**

The rest of the day passed quickly. Hermione was in a daze after what had happened. In the evening while eating Sirius had asked her what's the matter but she'd just said she felt a bit ill. There was no way in hell she'd tell Sirius what Regulus had said. Sirius had told her she should probably go to bed early and so she did. She felt grateful for his concern.

"You don't feel good so you should most definitely go sleep now." He said gently when they had gotten back to the common room.

"Yeah, thanks Sirius." She said and smiled up at him. Their eyes met and Hermione almost gasped at how beautiful his silver eyes looked right at that moment. Hermione blushed.

"Good night Hermione. Sleep well." He said and looked away.

"Good night." She said and walked up to her dorm. Her head swirled with thoughts about this day. She'd have to be careful with Regulus from now on. Also, what was that crap about her having a crush on Sirius? She surely didn't… or what?

The next morning Hermione woke up to see a few presents lying in the foot of her bed waiting for her to open them. She smiled widely. She hadn't really expected to get anything this year.

She got a lovely black top and a muggle storybook that she had already read from Lily, Some candy from Peter, a few joke products and some more candy from James, book about self defence and a beautiful new quill from Remus.

She had gotten a note from James with his present saying:

"_I know you have it in you Fusspaw, just don't use it on us. Also, the candy you got from me is prepared with love potion, so don't eat it yourself unless you really want to."_

She laughed a bit and rolled her eyes. Silly… Then she looked down. Under the many papers she found yet another present without a name on it. She raised an eyebrow and picked it up.

It was a small black present with a red bow. Hermione looked at it for a while before opening it. She figured it can't be too dangerous. In the box lay a beautiful miniature rose made of silver. She picked it up slowly and looked at it with wide eyes. As she did so the rose started glowing in her hand. She gasped and looked at it, it was so stunning. When she looked down in the box again she saw a small note tucked into it.

_Hermione_

_This is Memorose. You can store your memories in it much like a Pensieve however portable and quite a lot less ugly.__ For some reason Remus said you might want one so… I bought it. I guess it's from us both. Hope you like it… _

_Padfoot_

The present… was from Sirius?

**x-x-x**

**Hmm, nah… not satisfied.**

**Regulus will certainly cause problems for poor Hermione. **

**While Sirius already has problems with his hormones… -rolls eyes-**

**That's a really nice present though. I would like to have one of those!**

**I'm going to develop the Sirius/Hermione thing a lot now. **

**Please REVIEW! I want to know what you think!**


	27. Busted!

**Chapter 27: Busted**

Sirius stared at the presents he'd gotten. In the middle of it all was a big red one with Hermione's name on it. He gaped. Had she really gotten him something? That was unexpected; he thought and smiled to himself like a fool. He opened that one first without hesitation and almost fell out of his bed when he saw what was inside. It was a big, fluffy, black dog plushie. It looked exactly like Sirius. He laughed hard. When he picked the plushie up he saw something else fall out with it.

It was a small vial, the smallest he'd ever seen with some kind of golden liquid inside it. He had only seen it once before, last year in potions class. With it came a note that Sirius read instantly.

_Dear Sirius_

_This vial contains Felix Felicius. I am sure you know what that is but I'm going to explain to you anyway. It will make you lucky and grant you ONE perfect day. The vial is enough for 12 hours of luck so don't waste it. I hope you will enjoy it._

_Love Hermione_

Love… Sirius thought as he lifted the vial to examine it a bit closer. This was a really nice gift. He smiled widely and hid the vial carefully in his bedside table. He then placed the plushie in his lap and went through the other gifts. Sirius felt this was going to be a great day, even without Felix.

**x-x-x**

Okay maybe not…

"REMUS? What are you doing here?" Hermione shot up from the sofa and ran over to Remus Lupin who had just emerged through the portrait hole.

"Maan! What's the point in coming back to school on Christmas Eve?" Sirius whined and stared grumpily at the werewolf. Remus ignored Sirius and grinned at Hermione. "Moony?" Sirius asked without response.

"I came by to thank you so much for the present Hermione. It was great! And I have been summoned by Dumbledore too. I'm going to go talk to him in a couple of hours." He said and walked up to the sofa, still ignoring Sirius. "I think it's a bout my furry little problem."

"Oh, I see. I'm glad you liked it!" Hermione laughed and said with a wide smile. Sirius grunted and stared angrily into the fire. "I guess I'll have to thank you for the present as well. It was really nice." She continued.

"What did you think of your presents?" Remus asked Sirius, finally looking his way. Sirius snorted.

"See me now ey? I liked em." He said angrily without looking away from the fire. Hermione looked surprised at Sirius' sudden change of attitude. Then again, It wasn't really out of the ordinary.

"Don't mind him Hermione." Remus said with a laugh. "He's just happy to see me." He nudged Sirius' shoulder.

Hermione giggled a bit and crossed her arms. "WELL, I was just about to tell Sirius that his present for me also was completely stunning. He said it's from the both of you."

"Really? The both of us? What was it?" Remus asked in surprise.

"A Memorose…" Sirius said coldly.

"A WHAT? That's what I said-" Remus looked upset but Sirius interrupted him.

"And it's from us both. You came up with the idea, I used my money." He said.

Hermione looked at the two men. It was getting awkward. "Aaaand I LOVE it. Thank you very much, both of you!" She said and gave them each a hug.

Sirius and Remus blushed a bit but Hermione didn't notice.

**x-x-x**

**Hermione**

"Uh, Remus." Hermione said about half an hour later after they had finished talking about their presents. Remus looked up at her, his eyes looked curious.

"Yes, what is it?" He asked.

"I think I need to talk to you, alone." She said and looked troubled. Remus nodded and looked over to Sirius who'd listened to what they'd said.

"… Go ahead…" He said waving his hand without looking at them. Hermione noticed his annoyance.

Remus and Hermione walked out together and headed towards the room of requirement, as usual. Remus seemed to be in a good mood and this made Hermione happy. When they reached the room though, the door refused to appear. They tried several times walking back and forth like crazy but the door just didn't want to show.

"What the hell's up with the door?" Remus asked and ruffled his sandy hair.

"Let's just go somewhere else. I doubt anyone will hear us seeing as it's Christmas…" Hermione said and dragged Remus away to a corridor no one ever went to even when the school was full of people and into an empty classroom that hadn't been used for years.

"So… Remember when I told you about Voldemort's Horcruxes and that Dumbledore were going to try and find them?" Hermione started.

**x-x-x**

**Sirius**

Sirius waited for a couple of minutes before dashing out after Remus and Hermione. He was not going to be left out this time. Whatever they were up to it was fishy. He rand down the corridor and took out the map from his pocket. Where were they?

The two dots seemed to go to the room of requirement. Sirius ran after them and watched as the dots stood outside the room. Why didn't they go in? Suddenly the dots moved again, Sirius followed, a few corridors after. He was catching up on them now.

They stopped again, in the next corridor. Sirius ran now and as he turned the corner he saw Hermione's hair disappear through a door into one of the old classrooms. Sirius hurried over and hid behind a Christmas tree right outside of it so that he could hear what they said. Well, barely anyway.

"So… Remember when I told you about Voldemort's Horcruxes and that Dumbledore were going to try and find them?" He heard Hermione's voice say. Sirius' eyes widened. What the?

"Uh, yes. What about it?" Remus asked.

"He's found two of them and is on good way of getting a hold of the others as well. He's not destroyed them yet though but he'll wait with that until he's found them all." Hermione sounded pretty excited. Sirius was stunned. THIS was what they'd been keeping secret?

"That is good. I just hope this will solve it all…" Remus said thoughtfully. "Any more news? Do you think you might have… you know… saved their lives yet?" He added. Sirius was confused.

"Well… I'm sure Snape has some things to think about but honestly, it might not help. For whatever I know he might forget all about it and just never mind my… Harry's warning." She answered sadly. Sirius got even more confused.

"Well, I sure hope it will work out…" Remus sighed. "Honestly, the though of them actually dying is horrible. I wonder how I lived through it"

"You missed them, but I think everything got better when you met Sirius again." Hermione said in a sad voice. Sirius listened carefully by now. What did she mean?

"How about Peter? You keep avoiding talking about him…" Remus said then.

"Peter… won't be your friend after Lily's and James' death…" Hermione's voice was low and hesitant.

Sirius gaped. What the fuck? Lily's and James' death? What death? Wait… were they planning on? No… Wait, they had said they were going to save… but they talk about it like it has already happened.

"What do you mean Hermione?" Remus sounded harsh.

"Oh I really shouldn't tell you Remus! I don't think he's that kind of person at the moment… but… he betrayed you. He told… he… was their secret keeper and he told Voldemort… Oh I'm so sorry…" Hermione sounded like she was on the brink of tears.

"No! I can't believe that! That's not true. It was Snape! You said so yourself." Remus yelled.

"Snape too, he told Voldemort about the prophecy but Peter helped him find them…" Hermione was crying. "Sirius was the only one who knew he betrayed them… so he tried to kill Peter, but that sent him to Azkaban. However Peter lived still even though no one knew that until Sirius broke out 12 years later and told you… us… about it."

Silence…

Sirius was having a mental breakdown where he sat. Hermione… what was she talking about? The future? Was this going to happen? Had she been there?

"Are you certain of this Hermione?" Remus asked slowly. Sirius knew what face he'd have right at that moment, a serious mask of bitterness and anger.

"I am." Hermione said. "However, I doubt he's that kind of person right now and if Voldemort is defeated soon enough, Peter will never become like that." She continued quickly.

"Peter…" Remus whispered.

"You had a hard 12 years Remus… but you never stopped being a wonderful person and a great teacher. Our favourite one." Hermione said then, confusing Sirius even more.

Teacher? Now what? Had Hermione spent that much time in the future?

"Thank you Hermione… I'm just so… stunned. I don't know… I guess… if that happens… Peter's not going to be the secret keeper…" Remus' voice sounded grim still.

"I guess my main mission here is to keep Lily and James alive… and make Dumbledore able to defeat Voldemort. Then everything will be fine… well except for Malfoy…" Hermione snorted.

Her mission?

"Yes, Malfoy… Feels like no matter what year, he'll always pester you." Remus said, a bit more jokingly.

"Or his son. Well, Draco never tried to kill me… I think… but he's probably been more of a pain in the ass for me." Hermione laughed.

At this Sirius couldn't take more. This was fucking mental! He stepped out from his hiding place and stood in the entrance of the classroom with crossed arms. They didn't notice him at first so he coughed once. The two of them jumped and stared at him with surprised and horrified looks on their faces.

"What… the FUCK are you two talking about?" He asked them, trying to keep his cool.

"We just… did you hear us?" Remus looked terrified.

"Oh I heard all right and you're going to explain EVERYTHING to me." He hissed.

"Sirius please I-" Hermoine started.

"Don't! Hermione. You've been keeping secrets from us. Important, big fucking secrets." Sirius glared at her. "I need an explanation and I need it fast. Don't you think Lily, James, Peter and I deserve to know?" He asked.

"I just…" She looked down. "I couldn't tell…"

"Oh but you told Remus, now didn't you?" He yelled.

"I needed someone to talk to! Please I will explain but I can't do it now. I want to explain to all of you…" She said.

"Then let's go to Dumbledore and summon James, Lily and Peter." Sirius said coldly, his silvery eyes piercing her right through.

"Okay… let's…" Hermione whispered and walked out of the classroom after Sirius and Remus. Remus gave her a sad smile and patted her shoulder.

As the three of them walked away together a person emerged from behind the door to the very same classroom. He'd been standing there for a while, listening to the new development. He smirked to himself and crossed his arms in triumph.

"I knew it Davies…" He said with his husky voice and turned around to walk the other direction.

**x-x-x**

**Hermione**

Hermione tried her best not to cry as she walked next to Remus towards Dumbledore's office in silence. Sirius had heard them talk… it was horrible… And now she'd have to confess it all to her new friends. She had tried so hard to hide it from them but now all was lost. Sirius would probably never be able to trust her again. At least Remus was there to comfort her.

She stroke her finger against the memorose in her pocket. She had brought it with her with the purpose of showing Remus a few things from her memories. She guessed the best was to just use it to show all of them…

They reached the office and Hermione whispered the password "fudge flies" making the gargoyle move. After that, things happened as in a daze. She heard Remus and Sirius explain to Dumbledore what had happened. She saw Dumbledore's eyes twinkle as he let Sirius floo off to get the others. She then saw James, Lily and Peter emerge one after another from the fireplace and brush the soot off. Lily ran over to Hermione and hugged her. She was probably worried.

"I think you'll need to explain to them why they are here… Hermione Granger." Dumbledore said and smiled at her.

**x-x-x**

**Yeees…**

**Review!**

**I'm writing a lot now; next chapter probably won't take too long! **


	28. The memories of Hermione Granger

**A/N: **Most the scenes you will recognise from Hermione's memories are from the movies. It makes it easier for everyone to catch on. Since… if you've read the books you should've watched the movies but sometimes I encounter people who have watched the films but not read the books. Might be the other way around too, but that's probably not as common.

**Chapter 28: ****The memories of Hermione Granger**

"I am from the future…"

Silence…

"What?..." The others said in one mouth, clearly not believing her words. Sirius just glared at her.

"I was sent back here by mistake the night you found me." Hermione continued, tears threatening to spill.

"B-but you said…" Peter started.

"I lied." Hermione said grimly.

Lily looked at Hermione, worry in her big emerald eyes. "Hermione, why would you lie to us?" She asked, sounding hurt. At least she seemed to accept the fact that Hermione was from the future.

"At first, not to change the future… later on… to protect you from the knowledge." Hermione looked down. Lily sighed and looked down as well. Hermione saw that she understood.

"I don't believe you." James said suddenly, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"I'm so sorry… I only told Remus, needing someone to talk to… and in the future he and I were the closest." Hermione said quietly.

"It's true…" Remus said then. "She knows things that would be very bad for everyone here to know and she's here to prevent it."

"No one asked you!" Sirius hissed then.

"I wanted to go back… but going back would be risking everything without making anything better… and then I got to know you. I just needed to… to… make sure the future didn't play out it had in my time." Hermione hesitated.

Peter looked terrified, like he'd seen a ghost. He hid behind James who looked confused and out of words. Sirius looked horrible. He seemed so angry but in his eyes Hermione saw something else. He also seemed a bit sad. He looked like the Sirius she'd met 20 years on the future.

Lily seemed torn between Hermione and James. She wanted to believe and understand Hermione but at the same time she must feel just as awkward and scared as he did.

"But I've screwed up now… I'm so sorry for lying to you." Hermione finished, not able to keep the tears away any longer.

**x-x-x**

**Sirius**

Sirius felt horrible. He felt betrayed and made fun of the way Hermione had deceived them. He felt like screaming and tearing something apart. He just couldn't believe it. The girl he'd met a couple of months ago bloody and torn up on the way to Hogwarts, the girl who'd annoyed him the most, the girl he'd fucking fallen in love with… She didn't belong here.

Sirius honestly didn't know why he was so furious. But somehow, something inside of him felt hurt, heartbroken and betrayed.

"I do believe, if I may say so." Dumbledore started and everyone looked up at him. "That if Hermione wish to actually save her friends from the dangers they face, the easiest way is to let them all in on it."

Hermione nodded and looked at everyone with tears in her eyes. Sirius' heart ached. Why did she have to be so beautiful? He wanted to embrace her and comfort her still, despite her betrayal. But she… didn't belong here, she wasn't Hermione Davies anymore. Had everything really been just an act?

Then she picked something up from her pocket and showed them all. It was the memorose she'd been given. Sirius realised what was going on.

"This is a memorose… I can store my memories in it. I… can show you my life in the future and the dangers we all face." She said.

James, Lily, Peter, Remus and Sirius looked at each other and nodded. They were going to find out who Hermione was. Sirius felt his heart race a bit. From what he'd heard before this would not be very pleasant to experience.

Hermione placed herself in the middle of them and motioned for them to come closer. Dumbledore remained where he sat; apparently he wasn't coming with them.

"I believe this is something between the six of you." He said and smiled at Hermione.

Hermione nodded and looked up once more. "This is the future where I lived. It has already been changed so this might never happen when we grow up now. Don't freak out… After all, the reason I'm here is to prevent this." She said before the memorose started to glow and the surrounding office blurred out to reveal Hermione's memories of the future.

**The memories of Hermione Granger**

_Sirius found himself __and the others standing on kings cross train station. When they looked around they saw several young wizards and witches heading towards the Hogwarts train in a hurry. Sirius didn't recognise anyone, not even the older ones. _

_Suddenly Hermione pointed at a small child standing with her parents, right outside of the train. She had bushy brown hair and looked completely terrified. Sirius and the others gasped. It was Hermione! The child hugged her parents one more time before boarding the train._

**x-x-x**

_The next moment he saw the child inside of the train walking around with a determined look on her face. She opened one of the compartment doors and that's when gasp number two echoed between them. _

_In the compartment sat two young wizards, probably also first year. One of them had red hair with a disappointed __scowl on his face as he was pointing his wand at __Peter__, who was sitting in the boy's lap, gorging in candy. _Why would…?

_A__nd then… James Potter… but it wasn't James; the boy just looked like him. As the scene played on Hermione asked the redhead to show her what kind of spell he was going to utter. As the boy failed, making Peter shiver. Hermione walked into the compartment and pointed her wand at the James boy. Then, her eyes widened. _

"_You're Harry Potter!" She exclaimed, making James gape in surprise._

Harry Potter, identical to James… Oh dear. Remus nudged James' side a bit.

The scene blurred again.

**x-x-x**

_Now they were standing in a crowd of young students outside of the gre__at hall of Hogwarts. Suddenly something broke the quiet mumbling of the children. _

"_It's true then!" a blonde boy said and looked at the Harry Potter boy. "What they were saying on the train… Harry potter has come to Hogwarts." He finished making all the students gasp and whisper among them._ This confused Sirius, why would they think this was so spectacular?

James also looked a bit baffled and stared at Hermione, wanting an explanation. She just shook her head and motioned for him to keep listening.

"_This is Crabbe and Goyle, and I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." The blonde said and walked over to Harry. _

Remus, James, Lily, Peter and Sirius gasped again when they realised this must be Lucius' son, just like Harry must be James'.

_The child-Hermione was standing a little bit away, looking at the scene with an annoyed expression.__ They could hear the children mumbling from where they stood._

"_It's amazing! He's the first one to ever survive…"_

"_Poor him, I wonder what __ it's like to be an orphan…" _

This made James take a step backwards and stare in terror at the child who had said that.

"_I wonder if he's really got the scar!" Another child said_

The memory blurred and Hermione looked at James with sad eyes. Lily did so as well, hugging him tightly. Sirius lowered his gaze and thought that after all, this was what she was going to change… it would be okay.

"I figured the sorting was not very important, Harry, Ron and I ended up in Gryffindor."

She said clearing her voice as the scene changed.

**x-x-x**

_The children were s__itting in a dungeon classroom. _Sirius looked around and recognised it as a potions classroom and snickered. It would be funny to see Slughorn.

_Suddenly the door __opened and in strode a man with long black robes and long greasy black hair. _

Everyone gasped once again, this time Lily was the most stunned. It was Severus Snape.

"SNIVELLUS?" The boys exclaimed in one mouth.

"_There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class…" The man said and faced the class with an intimidating glare. They all shivered_.

Sirius had to admit that Snivellus sure had become rather scary.

"_I do not expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art of this potion making, however for those select few… who possess the predisposition … I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and snare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death…" _

This man sure knew how to talk as his speech left Sirius with goosebumps all over.

_Snape stopped and looked around his classroom. __His eyes fell upon Harry and his face became even more grim and menacing. "Then again… maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to __**not pay attention!" **_

_Harry was writing something in his book as Snape said this, clearly not understanding that this was aimed against him. Hermione nudged him a bit, making him look up. Snape strode closer to the boy._

"_Mr Potter… Our… new…celebrity…" Snape almost hissed. Harry looked at him with absolutely no understanding of the sudden hostility._

James grunted and the memory blurred

"Noo! Let me see!" James exclaimed and looked at Hermione. Hermione shook her head as they entered the next memory.

**x-x-x**

"We're making a jump. Basically Snape doesn't like Harry…" Hermione said and rolled her eyes. "Because he didn't like you, childish, I know." She finished and looked at James. James rolled his eyes and looked angry.

_Now they were standing on the train again._

"_Come on, everywhere else is full…" The other Hermione's voice heard from behind them. They turned around and saw the three children a bit older than before. It must be at least a couple of years later. _

_The three of them entered a compartment where a man sat sleeping by himself in a corner._

Remus' eyes widened. It was him!

"_I wonder who that is." Ron, the redhead said. _

"_Professor R J Lupin." Hermione told him as she sat down. _

"_You know everything!" Ron said with a surprised look on his face. "How is it she knows everything?" He asked Harry, sounding a bit freaked out and annoyed. _

"_It's on the suitcase Ronald..." She said with a sigh._

"_Oh…" Ron said._

This made Remus, Lily and James snicker a bit while Sirius tried his best not to smile. He was determined to be angry.

"_Do you think he's really asleep?" Harry asked Hermione._

"_Seems to be, why?" She asked._

"_Because I've got to tell you something." Harry said and closed the door to the compartment._

The older Hermione motioned for all of them to enter.

"It will be a bit cramped, but you need to hear this." She said. So the six of them walked into the compartment and looked at the scene playing in front of them.

What Harry told them made everyone gasp and stare at each other in horror. Sirius Black, escaped from Azkaban? Had he been there? Sirius gaped at what they said. They thought Sirius was out to get Harry, to kill Harry.

"_He's already killed several people out in broad __daylight; I don't think a crowd would stop him this time either." _

"You will understand later…" The older Hermione told them all and the memory blurred.

**x-x-x**

_Now they were standing in another classroom in school. __Remus' lesson, apparently, as the older version of him was walking around the group of students, questioning them about what's inside the closed cupboard. _

"_That's a boggart, sir" One of the students said._

"_Very good! Now, can anybody tell me what a boggart… looks like?" Remus continued_.

Sirius and the others looked at the scene in awe. Remus seemed like a good teacher.

"_No one knows. Boggarts are shape shifters. They take the shape of what a particular person fears the most. That makes them so terrifying" The young Hermione said. _

"_Terrifying, yes that's correct. Luckily a very simple charm exist…." Remus continued but the scene blurred in the middle of it all. _

"Remus was my teacher, the best I ever had." Hermione said.

**x-x-x**

_In the next scene they were outside on the grounds of Hogwarts__. Ron was sitting a short distance away from Hermione and Harry, holding Peter in his hands. Peter seemed to be struggling. _

"_RON! RUN!" Harry yelled but instead of running Ron looked terrified and pointed at something behind them. They spun around and saw a big black dog standing there, teeth bared. It was Sirius! _

_The dog charged, running passed Harry and Hermione and grabbing hold of Ron. He then dragged the boy down under the Whomping willow into the tunnel that led to the shrieking shack. _

_Harry and Hermione ran after, diving into the tunnel. The six spectators followed after them as fast as they could. A while later they entered the shrieking shack Harry and Hermione walked carefully up the stairs and into a room where Ron sat, staring at them in terror. _

"_Ron! Where's the dog?" Harry asked._

"_Harry it's a trap! He's no dog, he's an animagus!__" Ron said and pointed to a corner where none the less than Sirius Black stood, staring at them. _

The young Sirius gasped at seeing the man in front of him. He looked emaciated, worn out and over all tacky. THAT was the Sirius Hermione remembered? Great…

_The man_ (because Sirius didn't want to see him as his future self) _took a few steps closer, staring at them, his silver eyes shining with bloodlust. _

"_If you want to kill Harry you have to kill us too!" Hermione yelled and stepped in front of her friend. _

"_No… only one will die tonight." The man said with a raspy voice._

"_AND IT'LL BE YOU!" Harry screamed and charged at Sirius. He pushed the man to the ground and pointed his wand at him. The man just laughed._

"_Are you going to kill me Harry?" He looked amused. _

_Suddenly, out of nowhere Remus appeared and disarmed… Harry? Harry backed off in terror and watched as the scene played on. _

"_Oh old Sirius, looking rather ragged aren't we?" Remus walked up to Sirius with his wand steadily pointing at him. "Finally the flesh reflects the madness within."_

"_Well you'd know all about the madness within now wouldn't you Remus?" The man said with a grin. Remus smiled at him and lowered his wand. He then helped the man up and they hugged each other like two old friends. _

_The young Hermione and Harry gaped at them._

"_NO! I trusted you!" Hermione yelled at Remus. "I trusted you!... and all this time… you've been his friend…" She glared at her Professor. _

The young Remus looked uncomfortable.

"_He's a werewolf! That's why he's been missing classes." She said and pointed at him._

_Professor Remus Lupin stared at her. "How long did you know?" He asked._

"_Since Professor Snape set the essay." She said, her eyes filled with hatred._

"_Oh well Hermione, you really are the brightest with of your age I've ever met." He said and looked impressed._

"_Enough talk Remus, come on, let's kill him!" The old Sirius yelled._

"_Wait!" Remus told him._

"_I DID MY WAITING! 12 YEARS OF IT! IN ASKABAN!" He yelled manically. _

_Remus looked at the three kids standing in front of him. "All right then…" He said and handed Sirius his wand. "Kill him. But wait one more minute, Harry has the right to know why" _

"_I know why! You betrayed my parents. You're the reason they're dead!" _Harry said then, startling them all. Was this true?

"_No Harry it wasn't him. Somebody DID betray your parents but it was somebody who I until quite recently believed to be dead." Remus said. _

"_Who was it?" Harry yelled._

"_PETER Pettigrew!" Sirius barked._

The five friends stared at the memory with open mouths. What?

"_He's in this room, right now!" Sirius screamed "Come on out Peter! Come out and plaaay!"_

_Then, all of a sudden Snape entered the room and disarmed Sirius._

Wow, some turn of events…

"_Vengeance is sweet. I hope I'd be the one to catch you." Snape hissed, his wand pointing at Sirius. As Remus walked closer to him he pointed his wand at him instead. _

"_I told Dumbledore you were bringing your old friend into the castle and now, here's the proof." He hissed._

"_Brilliant Snape…" Sirius said with an annoyed tone. "Once again you put your keen and penetrating mind to the task and as usual come to the wrong conclusion." He walked closer to Snape. "Now if you'll excuse us Remus and I have some unfinished business to attend to."_

_The three men argued for a bit, Snape telling Sirius how he'd let the dementors suck his soul out. The spectators stared at the scene with terror. Then suddenly, Harry raised his wand and shot SNAPE back into the wall, knocking him out. _

"_Harry! What did you just do, You attacked a teacher!" Hermione and Ron exclaimed._

"_Tell me about Peter Pettigrew." Harry said and looked at the older Remus and Sirius in front of him._

"_He was at school with us. We thought he was out friend." Remus said calmly._

"_No! Pettigrew is dead. You killed him" He said and pointed at Sirius._

"_No he didn't! I thought so too until you mentioned seeing Pettigrew on the map." Remus said. _

He must mean the marauders' map.

"_The map was lying then!" Harry looked unsure._

"_The map never lies!" Sirius then exclaimed. "Pettigrew's alive and he's right THERE!" Sirius pointed at the rat in Ron's hands._

"_Scabbers has been in my family for-" Ron argued but Sirius interrupted him._

"_TWELVE YEARS!" He yelled. "Curiously long life for a common rat! He's missing a toe isn't he?" Sirius then explained how Peter had fooled them all into believing he was dead and how he'd cut off his finger, transformed into a rat and escaped. _

"_Show me." Harry said_

_Sirius grabbed the rat out of Ron's hands and brought him over to Remus. They released the rat and he started running. They then hit him with a spell and the rat transformed into a short, chubby and overall ratlike man with watery eyes. There was no denying it; this was an older version of Peter._

_The man seemed to be in panic. Sirius and Remus wouldn't let him exit the door so he ran over to Harry._

"_Harry, look at you! You look so much like your father, like James! We were the best of friends-" He started but Sirius interrupted._

"_How dare you speak like that? How dare you speak about James in front of him?" He barked like a furious dog. _

"_You sold James and Lily to Voldemort, didn't you!" Remus yelled. _

James looked at Lily in terror as he understood what that meant. Lily just stared, not able to say anything. Sirius and Remus also looked at their friends sadly. Peter had backed off a bit and looked more terrified than anyone.

The memory blurred, finally making the horrible scene in front of them disappear.

"Peter escaped, joining forced with Voldemort as his right hand… Sirius became our friend and Harry loved him like a father." Hermione told them as the scene changed.

"Now, this is how I came to end up in your time."

**x-x-x**

_They were standing on the train again. Hermione, Harry and Ron looked just about their age by now. They must've jumped till their last year. _

_The train stopped and the students started moving out but as they exited the train they realised Hogsmead was under attack. _

"Death eaters…" Hermione told them.

"_Hagrid, we need to help them!" Harry yelled at the big man. _

"_I have called fer backup Harry, yeh let the teachers handle this and make sure ta get to Hogwarts with yeh life intact!" Hagrid yelled back at him then. "1__ST__ YEARS COME HERE! I WILL SHOW YEH THE WAY TO THE CASTLE, NOW PLEASE HURREH!"_

_A big group of 1__st__ years gathered around him, looking terrified. They began walking around Hogsmead, towards the castle. Harry, Ron and Hermione followed with him, probably wanting to make sure the kids got back to school safely. _

_Suddenly, three death eaters appeared out of nowhere and started attacking the group. A few other older students ran up to help them fight back the attackers. They saw how Hermione gathered up the children again and kept moving forward, away from the battle. She seemed determined to save them._

_Suddenly… a man with long blonde hair and steely eyes appeared in front of her. It was Lucius Malfoy. _

Sirius and the others growled when they saw him.

_Lucius __smirked "So, you think you can get away Mudblod? You're running like a Slytherin." He said to Hermione._

"_I was trying to get these poor 1__st__ years to safety!" She hissed and sent a stunning spell towards him. _

"_PROTEGO!" He yelled and the spell bounced off him. Hermione cursed loudly and sent spell after spell after Malfoy. He avoided every single one of them__. He seemed skilled in the art of battle._

"_AVADA…" Lucius stared at Hermione__ manically. "…KEDAVRA!"_

_The green flash shot from his wand and hit Hermione right in the chest._

"NOOOO!" Lily, Sirius, James, Remus and Peter yelled simultaneously before the memory blurred in front of them.

**x-x-x**

They were back at Dumbledore's office. Hermione lowered her memorose and put if back into her pocket.

"The spell hit my time turner, shattering it so that it cut me. That explains the blood… But I was also sent back in time, 20 years.

James and Lily stared at each other, and then at Peter. They seemed unable to speak.

Peter had tears in his eyes and stared at his own hands in disbelief.

Remus seemed taken aback as well, seeing all this with his own eyes. He looked at Sirius.

Sirius, seemed the most confused. Hermione… had been sent here by mistake and now, she had decided to save them from all of that? How would she ever be able to?

"As I said before… the future is already changed. This will not happen, but it did in my time." Hermione explained again. "I came here with one wish, and that was to get back. I miss my family, my friends… my old life." She said.

"But then I met you guys and realised that I really couldn't let all those things happen to you. Going back would be selfish and useless when I had gotten this chance to save everyone. I couldn't tell you the truth. You must understand that. I shouldn't even have told Remus about it but I'm only human. Having absolutely no one to talk to really is quite hard."

Lily hesitated, but walked up to Hermione and hugged her gently. "I understand you, you can trust me." She said.

"You've sure been through a lot Fusspaw!" James cleared his throat. "Coming here must've been hard… Seeing us like this." He seemed so out of character.

Remus smiled at her, she already knew what he thought. Peter stood in the corner of the room and stared at them. He must feel horrible.

"Peter, don't worry." Remus said. "Like she said, this won't happen now. She's changed it. You're not that kind of person." He walked over to the shivering boy and patted his shoulder. Peter looked up at him and smiled a bit. Then everyone turned to Sirius, awaiting his reaction.

He stood with his arms at his sides seeming deep in thought. Then suddenly, he raised his head and looked at Hermione.

"You've been playing a game all along. Pretending to be someone you're not. At first I thought your entire personality was part of the acting but I changed my mind." He said, sounding rather cold.

"Despite lying to us, you're still the same person. You're you no matter what your surname is. However from now on, please be honest with us. We're friends after all." He said, and his voice seemed to warm up.

"And… don't see us as the people you knew before. I'm not some maniac gross old man, Peter's not Voldemort's right hand and… well you can still see Remus as your teacher that you can't date… but you get my point." Sirius said, smiling at the end.

Remus stared at Sirius like he didn't believe what his friend had just said but seemed amused never the less. The others laughed and James walked over to Sirius, patting his back.

"Idiot." He said and winked.

"Thanks Sirius, I'm glad you understand." Hermione said with a smile that made his heart race.

This wouldn't change anything… Sirius now knew that.

**x-x-x**

**-faint-**

**Review please. I know some of you might disapprove of this chapter.**

**It was hard to write D:**

**Ps: Love you all! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews I've already gotten.**


	29. Candy Trouble

**A/N: **Yeah it's been… A WHILE! And honestly I have no idea how much I'll be updating right now since school is kind of pressuring. However, here's the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own HP… sadly**

**Chapter 29:**** Candy trouble**

A boy of 15 was walking down an empty corridor at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. He was deep in thought for he had just discovered something truly interesting.

She had come here in the beginning of this term, a new transfer student. She was a beauty from Sweden with brown curly hair and chocolate brown eyes. Hermione Davies… Most of the male population had quickly become interested in her, some more than others. She had been placed in Gryffindor, much to him and a few of his classmates' and friends' discontent. However a "friend" of his (Well, more like some kind of leader or the pack) had taken an extra strong liking to her. Lucius Malfoy had been determined to have her at least once.

He smirked to himself as he remembered the scene in the forest outside of Hogsmeade. He'd been told to help Lucius that day and he had really quite enjoyed it. Even if it hadn't turned out the way he might have liked the most it had been very amusing to see his brother this worked up over some random girl. Also the look the girl had given him was priceless. She had recognised him directly as Sirius's brother.

"You seem to recognise me, how nice. I'm nothing like my brother though and remember that." He had said and grabbed hold of her. He figured that's probably when his obsess…no, **Interest** in her had started.

She had been a mystery to him even from the start but as time went on and they had even more encounters… Well let's just say he'd been suspecting her for a while. She had known something everyone else did not. First and for all it was all the meetings with Dumbledore. Davies did not seem like a student who'd have to meet up with the principle that often. At the Halloween ball he'd stolen the note a 4th year was going to give to her and read it. It was from Dumbledore, asking her to meet him.

"You are aware this is important of course." It had said.

He had given it to her himself as fast as she was alone and followed her up to Dumbledore's office. He grinned when he thought about it. She had actually LET him. He'd been rather charming that night, slightly tipsy and in a good mood. She had looked stunning so he couldn't help but give her a few sincere compliments. Maybe one too many actually, now when he thought about it... Regulus Black never blushed, but he was sure this was a time when normal people probably would. In the end that escort had turned out a really fun experience for him. His brother had looked like an idiot when he saw the two of them.

He turned a corner and walked down a flight of stairs, heading towards the dungeons.

He'd cancelled his engagement to the girl his parents wanted him to marry. He'd live his life before settling down and he had figured that his interest in Davies would have to be over before he could move on. Sirius had made him rethink his values of the world one night when they met. He'd been right when he said innocent people were killed in the hands of the dark lord… But he only did that for a good cause! Muggles should know their place under wizards, or they should at least be equal… And it sure would be nice to fall in love and marry whomever you like… for a split second he saw Davie's face in front of him but laughed at his own sillyness directly. He was just interested in her looks and her secrets. Her personality didn't matter… It didn't and he would never ever think of her as more than an object! Surely!

He felt a bit uneasy as he stepped into the Slytherin common room. He had to admit that he'd been rather exited that night in the common room. For some reason he had warned her for what was coming for her but she'd just shrugged it off and that had turned him on immensely even before it actually happened. He'd found himself for once out of words and out of action. However afterwards he'd caught himself wondering if she'd hate him more now. How stupid of him, OF COURSE she hated him and that was how he wanted it, right?

He was pondering over what to do now, after hearing the truth about Davies. She HAD known more about them than anyone was supposed to because she was from the FUTURE! She'd been talking about horcruxes and her life and how much she loved Remus as a teacher. Should he tell Lucius and be a good little minion or…

Suddenly Regulus' face lit up with a wicked smile and he laughed a bit for himself.

"Hermione…" It was the first time he'd said her real name out loud "… This is going to be very, very fun."

x-x-x

**Hermione**

Hermione woke up in her soft bed the next morning after a very exhausting day yesterday. They had all gone back to the Potter's place and celebrated there. She'd been having really fun and she felt happy. Her friends seemed to accept her secret really well and since they all knew, now she wouldn't have to pretend so much around them. Sirius had actually gotten over it quicker than she thought he would and he'd been his usual charming self all night yesterday, making Hermione's silly heart race. After what Regulus had said to her she'd been really conscious around Sirius. She did think he was charming, funny, cute, handsome and intelligent… but she didn't like him more than a friend... right?

That's when she saw the candy lying on the table next to her bed. She'd taste one piece now, just because she could. She reached out and grabbed the candy Peter had given her (Since James' had been prepared with love potion…) it was a liquor filled chocolate cauldron. She didn't like the taste of it she realised after she had bit it so she just licked some of the liquor from her fingers and threw the almost untouched candy away.

"Eeeeeeeew…." She grimaced and jumped out of bed quickly to go take a shower.

x-x-x

**Sirius**

Sirius was rather cheery this morning. He liked Hermione, no he LOVED Hermione and now they had no secrets anymore. He'd been really angry yesterday but he figured most people would react that way. James had said that Sirius is a grumpy and angry person in general which Sirius had denied. However he guessed that was true…

He'd awoken surprisingly early this morning and was already finished with one of his homeworks. He grinned for himself when he heard someone come down from the girls' dorms.

"Good morning Hermione." He said and turned around with a smile just to find her standing there with a suspiciously short skirt and a tank top looking at him in a way he'd never seen her look at him before… well except… his thought darted back to the dream he had just the other day.

What. The… - Hey, he liked where this was going!

"Good morning Sirius." She said. A normal phrase, something people said to each other on a daily basis… HOW did she manage to make it sound so lovely and… and… sexy?

"What's the matter? You seem…" Sirius didn't quite know what to say… "A bit, you know… odd."

Hermione laughed and sat down next to him. Rather close, Sirius noted.

"I guess you have that effect on me, Sirius." She leaned closer.

Sirius' eyes widened. What? Had he unconsciously been taking the Felix elixir? This couldn't be happening. She must be joking with him. He decided to play along.

"Oh really now? That sounds nice, or what do you think?" He smirked but Hermione didn't give him the reaction he'd expected. He thought she'd back off and blush and look all cute and innocent but instead she leaned in closer with a smirk of her own.

"I think we need to talk in private." She whispered in his ear. Sirius jumped back and made some distance between them with a flustered look on his face. His heart was beating faster than ever and his legs surely wouldn't be able to take his weight right now. She wants to talk in private. Sirius thought before Hermione got up and grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the boys' dorms.

This was starting to remind him a lot of that dream. Sirius couldn't remember taking the elixir but…

When they went into Sirius' dorm room Hermione turned around and smiled. "Sirius, I love you and I want you so much right now!" She said and kissed him. Sirius didn't have the time to react and very much less take in what she'd said. He just stood there like an idiot while she kissed him. But then his brain kickstarted again and his thoughts raced around his head quicker than ever before.

She loved him! She wanted him and he wanted her. This meant his feelings were answered! She liked him! Suddenly he felt like he had in the dream, like all his control had slipped away from him and he started kissing her back. But then, suddenly Hermione's eyes shot open and she backed away from him, pushing him away with a scream.

She stared at him with her hands over her mouth and looked over all terrified and her face was finally turning a bright pink.

"I am SO sorry Sirius! I think I might have consumed a bit of love potion up in my room. James and Peter tricked me. Oh my god, I'm SOOOO sorry!" Her eyes were starting to tear and Sirius just looked at her with a dumb expression.

"Oh… No it's quite alright Hermione. I… I'm sorry for being so easily convinced." Sirius looked down slightly as to avoid eye contact.

Hermione laughed a bit, still blushing. "It's okay. I'm just really sorry you had to witness that. I'll go up and get dressed in something less… tiny…" She said pulling her skirt a bit and walked out the door. Sirius looked after her while thinking he wouldn't mind having her walk around like that more often.

He laughed then, not quite knowing why he did so. He should feel sad, shouldn't he? But all he could feel was amusement and… he looked down… well that's embarrassing…

x-x-x

**Hermione**

Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my GOD! Hermione panicked up in her own dorm room. She didn't know if she was going to be furious at Peter and James or embarrassed over her behaviour. Right now she was mostly embarrassed. She had felt so weird. Suddenly she had started feeling this burning desire within her while taking a shower… Whatever it was, it sure wasn't LOVE!

She picked the box of candy up and sniffed it. It didn't smell weird or anything like that but she already knew why she'd been feeling… horny… rather than in love… She went over to the window and looked out. It was snowing.

She sure hoped Sirius wouldn't talk to James about it. That would be really bad for her. She opened the window and felt the cold wind catch her hair. It seemed like… like… Hermione gulped and thought of Regulus.

"You have a crush on Sirius Black."

Hermione blushed and threw the candy out the window.

x-x-x

**A/N:** That's it. It will not take several lifetimes to update this time. I promise xD Tell me what you thought about it and I'll give you a cookie! :D


	30. I know your secret

**A/N**: I introduced Regulus as a new POV character last chapter. See it as a new season or something, hurr durr xD This story is not over yet, but it's taking a new turn or so with another character and new developments. :3

Also: I totally updated faster this time. 

**Chapter 30: I know your secret**

**Regulus **(wohoo)

The holiday was over in the blink of an eye. Regulus had not achieved very much since when he overheard Her-…Davies… and that ragged friend of hers, Lupin talking about her secrets. He'd been planning on "bumping into her" randomly sometime when she was alone but she'd been with his brother every fucking time he saw her. It was getting a bit irritating. He glanced down and saw a package of liquor filled chocolate cauldrons lying on his bedside table.

He'd been taking a walk the morning after Christmas when suddenly something hit him hard in the head. It was this package… someone must've thrown it out the window or something. He hadn't dared taste any yet though, because they'd probably be poisoned or something. He didn't even know why he'd saved them to begin with. It was probably because a single strand of brown hair had been stuck to it and because he'd been walking right outside of the Gryffindor Tower at the time. He figured that it might, just MIGHT be a gift from her. No matter how poisonous it was.

Oh well, no use thinking about that now. He had saved the brown hair though, because it might come in handy eventually. He got up from where he sat in his bed and got dressed. He would probably be late today but it wasn't like he cared very much.

"Black!" Someone shouted as he was walking down the great hall towards the Slytherin table. He recognised that voice and rolled his eyes. Lucius Malfoy was starting to annoy Regulus more and more lately.

"Why hello Lucius, how are you today?" He asked with an uninterested tone and without even giving him a glance. Lucius raised an eyebrow and seemed irritated at his attitude.

"That's neither relevant nor interesting Black…" He said with a venomous tone, "However I happened to stumble across some interesting news just now." Lucius penetrated Regulus' soul with his steely gaze. What was it now he knew?

Regulus sat down and crossed his arms. "Let's hear then?" He said and sighed.

Lucius smiled a bit and turned away from Regulus, back to his cup of coffee. "Oh I think you already know what it is, Black." He paused. Lucius often screwed with his 'friends' brains like this.

"What is it Malfoy?" Regulus snapped. He really wasn't in the mood today. "If it's something about Davies I don't want to hear it, okay?" He figured it would be since it always was… Either that or the dark lord… He almost smiled at the though of that. Lucius' two big obsessions; the dark lord and Hermione Davies. What an incredibly interesting combination.

Lucius ignored Regulus for the rest of the day after this. Not that Regulus complained though… However he was kind of curious as to what might have been the deal. He couldn't have found out about Her-…Davies, right?

The idea he'd gotten after hearing the truth was slowly developing in his mind. Regulus figured that he probably SHOULD tell Lucius about it… or at least someone who could give the information to the Dark Lord. Voldemort would probably be interested in what they were doing to his horcruxes. However, Regulus didn't want them to know about it just yet. After all, he did care more about himself than the Dark Lord.

**x-x-x**

**Sirius**

At the Gryffindor table across the great hall a young man with long black hair and tired eyes was just about to fall asleep in his food when James, his best buddy nudged him so hard in the side that he yelped.

"WHAT?" Sirius exclaimed and stared at James. The rest of the people around him started laughing and soon he joined in himself. He'd been having a few sleepless night recently. After the incident with Hermione his dreams had been a bit too… well he preferred not to talk about them but let's just say he didn't sleep very well.

"Don't dip your precious hair in the food Padfoot, I don't think anyone (except all of us) would like to see that." James said with a grin. Sirius was too tired to say anything so he just glared at his friend.

"Oh don't be like that now James, can't you see he's not in the mood?" Remus said with a laugh. Sirius thought he sounded a bit too mocking…

"I can see he's about to use his mashed potatoes as a pillow." James answered and took a sip from his glass.

"I'm just tired you guys, I haven't slept well recently." Sirius finally said and accidentally looked right at Hermione. She noticed it and tilted her head at him.

"Maybe you're stressed over something?" She asked, seeming concerned about him. Sirius nodded and sighed deeply. Maybe he was stressed about something… Something like her?

As they kept eating Sirius looked over at the Slytherin table just to see that his brother was looking their way. He growled inside at seeing this. Regulus had always pissed him off more or less but recently he was being a fully fledged asshole. Sirius had never liked any of his family…

…Well except his cousin Andromeda perhaps. She wasn't like the rest of the Black family. She had married a man named Ted Tonks and gotten a child a few years ago. Nymphadora was a little girl of 4 years with a very varying appearance. She was a metamorphmagus and could therefore change the way she looked. Half a year ago, just before school started Remus and he had been visiting the Tonks family together. Little Dora had taken an instant liking to Remus for some reason even though children usually didn't like werewolves. They could sense them better than adults could. Sirius figured she must be a pretty stupid kid or maybe she'd just mistaken him for a dog.

"Sirius, are you coming?" Peter asked suddenly, making Sirius snap out of his strain of thoughts. Everyone seemed to be leaving so Sirius rose and walked after them, feeling more tired than ever.

**x-x-x **

**Hermione**

Hermione caught herself looking at Sirius again. He seemed really tired and completely out of it today. He had been a bit off lately but today was worse than ever. She felt worried about him…

The six friends were on their way out when an enchanted piece of paper in the form of a little bird flew by Hermione's ear and landed in her hands. She raised an eyebrow and slowed down a bit. Lily looked at her curiously but Hermione just waved for her to continue walking. As fast as they had gone before her she opened the paper and gasped.

_I know your secret. Meet me outside of the room of requirement tonight after curfew ALONE, if you dare, otherwise I'll tell the entire school about it._

She felt sick. The first thing that struck her was that someone knew about what effect the candy had on her, because that surely wasn't something good at all. But then she realised what the person who sent this note must've meant…

Someone else knew about her being from the future…

**x-x-x**

**Sirius**

"Padfoot, come with me for a moment would you? Professor Slughorn wants to see us both. It was something about a talking cauldron." James said when the group had almost reached the portrait hole. Sirius looked at him with disbelief written across his exhausted features but shrugged. After all, they HAD done such a thing to a cauldron right before the holidays…

"Fine… We'll be right back…" He said gloomily and walked after James down the corridor. After a while Sirius realised that they weren't on their way to Slughorn's room at all and stopped in his tracks.

"James, what's the meaning of this?" He asked with an irritated tone.

James turned around and crossed his arms. "You look terrible Padfoot. Honestly, what's wrong?" He asked. "Is it because of Hermione?"

Sirius looked at James without saying a word but James knew his friend well and grinned

"I knew it." He said. "Is it the fact that she's from the future or something else?" He then asked.

"Something else…" Sirius said without looking James in the eyes.

"The kiss?" James urged. He would probably not give up until he knew and Sirius was fully aware of that.

"Noo, it's because of something else that happened this holiday… Or well that's how it started." Sirius said after a short pause. "I've been having these… dreams… ever since… Hermione accidentally ate some kind of love potion."

James almost laughed but he managed to keep it in. "She ate the candy?" he managed to choke out. Sirius glared at him.

"I guess, and truth be told I can't believe you'd give her such crap. What if the first person she saw was Malfoy?"

James ignored him "What did she do? Tell me everything!" If James would've had a tail he'd probably be wagging it vigorously at the moment. Sirius caught himself wondering if stags waved their tails when they were happy…

"She didn't do anything…" Sirius lied. It was the worst lie ever. Even Peter could've lied better…

"And I'm Snivellus' lover. Now tell me what she did loverboy." James said sarcastically, giving Sirius horrible mental images.

"Okaay fine! I'm too fucking tired to be arguing with you Prongs…" Sirius exclaimed and looked around as to make sure no one could hear. "She… well, she tried to seduce me…" He said, blushing. At this, James didn't react the way he had expected.

"What do you mean? How did she act?" He asked.

"Uhm… She seemed to want to… well she…" Sirius was so good with words, he noted. "She grabbed my arm, dragged me to my dorm and kissed me after saying she wanted me." Sirius babbled really fast and it was a miracle James had even heard.

James stared at Sirius. "She didn't just act silly and blush a lot? Didn't she follow you around and act just the way you DON'T want girls to act? Didn't she repeatedly tell you how much she loved you and how wonderfully wonderful your appearance was?"

"Uhm… No to me it seemed like she was set on just doing one thing. I mean, honestly, I was rather easy to convince but-" Sirius babbled but James started laughing hard, interrupting him.

"HAHAHAHAHA! THAT is WONDERFUL! HAAHAHA!" Sirius rolled his eyes. There we go with the teasing again…

"Sirius! The candy made her HORNY and filled with DESIRE for you rather than making her fall in LOVE with you! HAHA" James continued.

"Well, I guess… but don't you understand what she would've done to other people? If it would've been Lucius he wouldn't have let her go after she changed her mind, now would he?" Sirius glared at James.

"She would've not been like that towards anyone else than you Padfoot my dear friend." James said, suddenly sounding calm and collected again. He had a way of changing attitude that creeped Sirius out sometimes.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"The potion I gave her is a rather good one. You see, if she hates the person, she'll just kind of like him. If she's neutral to the person she'll fall in love and be really annoying for a while… but, Sirius, if she already loves the person… instead of love for the person, she'll be filled with desire." James grinned at him and crossed his arms.

Sirius didn't quite catch on at first but then he realised what James must've meant.

"N-no, that couldn't be, right? I mean… really?" He didn't know what to say.

"I think our little kitty has fallen in love with the big bad doggie." James sang and patted Sirius on his shoulder.

Sirius gaped… Could that be true? James walked away as to give Sirius some space. He stood still for a few seconds before grinning widely. Today he was SURE he must've been drinking the felix elixir by accident. However as he turned around and bumped into Regulus he changed his mind about that.

"You didn't hear, right?" Sirius asked dumbly.

Regulus looked at him with a plain facial expression. "What? That you like to masturbate with your wand up your ass or that you're having an affair with Dumbledore?" He snapped. Regulus usually didn't act that way. At seeing Sirius' surprised face Regulus rolled his eyes. "Yes, I heard. I have a tendency to overhear most things you guys say it seems. I wonder how I do it."

"Why are you so angry?" Sirius asked, not knowing what to say.

"I'm not angry, Sirius. What makes you think I am angy?" Regulus glared at him.

"Whatever Regulus…" Sirius said and walked passed his brother.

"As I said, I have a tendency to overhear things you say…"

This made Sirius feel a bit awkward but he didn't know why.

**x-x-x**

**Hermione**

The day passed waaaay too quickly after she had received the note. Lily and Hermione were at the moment sitting together in the girls' dorms reading, completely ignoring the boys downstairs.

Hermione had been nervous ever since she read the message earlier that day. Someone knew something about her and was planning on telling everyone about it… Hermione didn't know what to do… Well, she should tell someone about it, but who? Everyone would make such a fuss about it and she really didn't want that…

"How are you doing Hermione?" Lily asked her suddenly.

"I'm doing fine, why?" Hermione asked nervously. Lily looked at her sceptically.

"You've been acting weird ever since lunch. What's up?" Lily surely wouldn't give in until Hermione had told her… "No more lies, right? No more secrets."

"Well… someone sent me a note after lunch saying he/she knew about my secret." Hermione said slowly. "They want me to meet them outside of the room of requirement after curfew otherwise they'll tell the entire school about it."

Lily looked angry at hearing this. "Seriously? Well if you're going, I'm coming with you!"

"No!" Hermione exclaimed. "That will probably just make things worse… I really can't have anyone else know about this."

Lily seemed to calm down and gave her an understanding look. "If you're going there alone, then at least have this…" She said and picked up a small vial of golden liquid from her bedside table. Hermione smiled and took the vial.

"Thanks Lily, I promise you'll get a new one…" She said.

Lily and Hermione spent the rest of the time before curfew talking about what Hermione was supposed to do. Lily told her to send a patronus if something were to go wrong.

Five minutes before curfew Hermione took a small sip of the vial, just enough for about three hours. She wouldn't need the entire dose. Then Lily followed her to the portrait hole and hugged her.

"Be careful Hermione. Whoever it is they won't be able to hurt you as long as I'm still around." Hermione nodded and slipped out of the hole before anyone else could notice her.

Hermione felt lucky. Like someone was controlling her movements from inside her head. She snuck around in her cat form until she saw the place were the room of requirement would be. She then transformed back and hid behind a statue.

After a few minutes she saw someone coming her way. It was a boy, she noted. As he came closer Hermione sighed at the sight of Regulus Black. He didn't notice her standing there so when she emerged from behind the statue he seemed startled. For once she was the one sneaking up on him…

"Ah, Davies! So you came after all." He said with a smirk. Something seemed different about him today, like his mocking attitude was faltering.

"Indeed I did." Hermione smiled at him. Felix seemed to make her do it. "So, what's this interesting secret of mine Reggie? I'm actually pretty curious myself." She then said. Hermione almost laughed at the nickname. She was being slightly controlled by the elixir.

Regulus raised an eyebrow at her and crossed his arms. "How about the one where you're trying to defeat the Dark Lord by travelling back in time?" He said with an icy tone. "If you don't want me to tell the Dark Lord about your little plan you're going to have to do exactly as I say from now on." He grinned widely in triumph.

Hermione's heart was pounding hard. This didn't look good at all, now did it? Felix probably couldn't help her very much now. "And why don't you just tell them directly?" She heard herself asking.

Regulus hesitated. "What? I want to have my own fun as well." He said and winked at her.

**x-x-x**

**A/N:** Hola! Predictable much?

**WHAT** is Regulus planning now?

**WILL** Hermione be as lucky as she's supposed to be?

Andis Sirius going to be able to sleep tonight?

All this and MUCH more… in the next chapter!

REVIEW :D


	31. I love you

**A/N:** N'other chapter! This chapter has M-rated stuff in it (Well as M-rated as I CAN write, lol.) Don't like, don't read! AND THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! 3

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Harry Potter andI **DO NOT** own these characters and the stuff I make them do would surely give them more than nightmares.

**Chapter 31: I Love You**

**Hermione**

_Hermione's heart was pounding hard. This didn't look good at all, now did it? Felix probably couldn't help her very much now. "And why don't you just tell them directly?" She heard herself asking. _

_Regulus hesitated. "What? I want to have my own fun as well." He said and winked at her_

**x-x-x**

The boy stood in front of her with a mischievous smirk on his face. Hermione glared at him with all her might but she knew she couldn't win now. He knew everything and was planning on blackmailing her for his own entertainment's sake. Seriously, Hermione thought, screw this!

She turned around and started walking away from him.

"Don't walk any further, or your little game is over… Hermione." Regulus said calmly.

Hermione ignored him and started walking faster. Felix seemed to want to get away from the room of requirement. She heard footsteps behind her, he was following her. She wondered if she'd be able to outrun him. She started running.

"Oh come on!" Regulus laughed, seemingly amused by her actions. He started running after her.

Hermione refused to look back. She transformed to be able to run faster and she could hear Regulus gasp behind her. She cheered inwardly. However as she was about to turn a corner, Regulus shot a spell at her, missing with only a few inches. It was probably a spell that would reveal her true form again. She started running faster.

The hunt led down to the kitchen, and Hermione had almost lost Regulus now. She ran passed the portrait of the ticklish pear but just then, Regulus fired another spell at her and she stumbled forward. With a loud thud, Hermione landed on the floor, once again being human.

"GOD DAMN IT!" She cursed as she sat up and started massaging her leg that she'd hurt in the fall. "Isn't Felix supposed to make me lucky?" She almost screamed.

"So that's it." Regulus said as he caught up with her. "You've been under the Felix potion. That's why you've been different. Well… that's easily fixed." He grinned and pointed his wand at her.

"Secundum Evanesco" He said calmly and Hermione felt how her body got colder, as if her luck was pulled away from her soul.

"That should do it." He smirked and pulled her up. Hermione's leg hurt so she couldn't run away from him again and she certainly couldn't escape his now rather tight embrace.

"What are you going to do?" She asked. Regulus' eyes shone with something she'd never seen in them before. It looked like he was having a hard time deciding what to do. He leaned in to her ear and whispered lightly.

"You're just going to do as I say, dear." His breath tickled her neck and she felt her pulse rise.

"She's not going to do a god damn thing." Someone said suddenly.

Hermione and Regulus quickly turned their heads to see Sirius standing in the portrait hole, wand at the ready.

"Back off now Regulus or I swear I'll kill you." Sirius hissed viciously.

Regulus laughed and stroke Hermione's cheek gently. "You wouldn't kill your own brother, now would you?" He grinned.

"You have no idea what I would and wouldn't do, Regulus." Sirius growled and walked closer to them.

Suddenly Hermione heard a voice in her head. "You're going to play along with me. You know what will happen otherwise." It was Regulus. His wand was pointed at her and he'd obviously shot a silent communication spell on her. Hermione didn't know what was coming, but she would NOT like it.

"I assure you this little… kitten… does not mind my company at all. In fact, she asked me for a bit of fun and who am I to deny her?" Regulus said with a sly smile.

Sirius crossed his arms and glared at his brother. "Fuck you. Like I'm going to believe that!"

"Well, it's true. Right, Davies?" Hermione screamed inwardly at this. How cruel could you get? She had to agree, otherwise Voldermort would know about her… Her heart ached as she gave a silent nod.

Sirius looked dumbfounded and she could sense the grin plastered on Regulus' face.

"No… Hermione… tell me it's not true. It can't be!" Sirius said. He looked… hurt? Hermione felt her heart skip a beat. She didn't want to hurt him after all he'd done for her. He'd saved her from Malfoy and the Slytherins before, how could she betray him?

She looked down, tears threatening to spill.

Sirius stared at her with disbelief… He backed off a bit.

"That's right, brother. Now give us some privacy would you?" Regulus' husky voice sounded confident and demanding.

Sirius gave them one last hard look and turned away quickly, leaving them. Hermione stared at him as he left. That sure was out of character… He wouldn't save her this time? Sirius wasn't the kind of person to just give up that easily, didn't he understand better than to believe this foolish, ridiculous… whatever it was!

"Hmm, looks like you broke his heart." Regulus said. "I didn't expect him to give in so easily."

Hermione's heart skipped another beat at the thought of that. She then looked up at him with teary eyes. "I hate you." She said.

Regulus smirked. "I know." He said and pulled her with him.

**x-x-x**

**Regulus**

The room was rather small and cosy with a fire crackling in the hearth. The colours were deep and dark which created an intense, mysterious aura. Perfect, Regulus thought. Hermione was sitting in the armchair on front of the fire. He had taken her wand from her and was playing with it. She looked at him as he did so, looking vulnerable, scared… tempting.

Regulus hadn't thought all of this through… He didn't know if he could restrain himself now that they were alone and she would obey any of his commands. The thought of what he could do made him quiver with excitement, well at least inwardly. He'd never show his weak side to her.

"Nothing you and Malfoy do to me can stop me from winning in the end." Hermione said suddenly. Regulus looked at her and smiled.

"And what makes you think I'd let Lucius in on this?" He asked.

"Well, you're usually together… Wouldn't surprise me…" She mumbled. Regulus walked over to the armchair and bent over her.

"Forget it, Davies. You're mine and mine alone." He almost whispered. He cheered when he saw her cheeks turn red.

"I'm here to change the future… Regulus. Nothing you do to me will stop me from destroying Voldemort." She hissed. Regulus shrugged.

"In order for you to do so, you'll have to keep listening to what I say and obey my commands. It would surely be very enjoyable for me." He smirked.

"Fuck you…" She spat.

"What? On the first date?" He laughed. Hermione glared at him but he just smiled back.

He stroked her hair and whispered once more.

"If I were you, I'd get up and start shedding my clothes."

She slapped him.

"Don't worry, I'll follow your example." He laughed.

She slapped him.

"Or maybe you'd like me to do it for you?"

She slapped him.

Regulus rubbed his cheek, still smiling. This was so much fun. "I take it you want me to undress first then, or would you like to help me?"

She raised her hand once again but this time Regulus blocked it before impact. His smile was gone. "Strip, or your life will be in the hands of the dark lord."

Hermione backed off and glared at him. Regulus went over to the bed and sat down. She stood in front of him, looking down at her feet for what seemed like forever before she finally looked at him. Regulus gasped. The look she gave him was nothing like he'd ever seen in her before. Her eyes connected to his in a heated gaze and suddenly he felt like he was the vulnerable one of them. Had he bit off more than he could chew?

Hermione slowly walked closer to him, hips moving seductively. She bent over him slowly, showing off a bit of her cleavage. She smiled at him and whispered in his ear.

"I will not loose." She said and pulled away, lips brushing his cheek before she backed off slightly again. Regulus felt his pulse rise more and more. He refused to blush, Regulus didn't do that. This time he'd get her.

**x-x-x**

**Sirius**

Sirius was furious. No, more like…. Like… FURIOUS! He kicked the air and cursed out loud on his way to the common room. WHAT THE HELL was up with that… that… GIRL? How could she do something like that after all Regulus had done to her?

"Out for an evening stroll, Mr Black?" Professor Dumbledore said suddenly, startling Sirius. He could've sworn he was alone just a moment ago.

"I… I'm sorry professor; I was just on my way back to the common room. I assure you I-" Sirius said but Dumbledore cut him off.

"You seem rather aggravated tonight? Would you mind coming with me for a while?" He asked. Sirius couldn't do anything but agree so he nodded stiffly and the two of them started walking down the corridor.

They walked in silence for a long time and Sirius was starting to get irritated again. What was up now? Maybe he had something to tell Sirius about Hermione-time traveler-Granger?

Sirius crossed his arms and glared into the wall. Maybe that she was a fucking ungrateful slut?

"Love…" Dumbledore said suddenly. "… Is a strange thing Mr Black." Sirius looked at Dumbledore with a raised eyebrow. "It can keep us alive, save us from any danger and light even the darkest of paths. Some would say love is the most powerful force in the world." Dumbledore looked at him with a twinkle in his eyes. Sirius looked away.

"I'm not sure what you mean, sir." He said quietly.

"However," The old wizard continued. "Love can also be used against you." Sirius rolled his eyes. "It is the greatest gift given to us, but also the most dreadful curse, for any man with the ability to love will find his greatest weakness in it."

"I suppose…" He said. "I suppose love can be used against someone." He was wondering why Dumbledore was telling him this all of a sudden.

"Indeed. Therefore it is important to listen to your heart, but never to loose sight of what is true or what is right." Dumbledore was not making any sense, Sirius thought.

"Because… when you love someone you're often blind to what is really important?" He guessed.

"Exactly!" Dumbledore smiled at him. "Now tell me, what reason do you have to be on your way back to the common room?"

Sirius gasped.

"_I have an ability to overhear things you say, I wonder how I do it." _

That's what Regulus had said before!

Sirius stopped in his tracks. "He's blackmailing her!" He almost shouted. "He even said… DAMN I'm so stupid! I'm sure he's one of them Professor, my brother is a death eater and I think he knows about the Horcruxes." He buried his face in his hands. "And I didn't save her! He's going to kill her!"

Dumbledore looked at Sirius with a hard expression. "No, I do not think he will Mr Black. As I said, Love is powerful enough to keep us alive. However I believe you are needed on the 5th floor."

Sirius didn't need to hear that twice, he dashed through the castle towards the room of requirement where he figured they'd be by now. Hermione had been blackmailed by Regulus. She DIDN'T want him after all. OF COURSE NOT! Sirius felt so stupid for thinking she'd do something like that. He needed to save her, he needed to save Hermione.

**x-x-x**

**Hermione**

"Strip, or your life will be in the hands of the dark lord." Regulus almost hissed.

Hermione then realised she wouldn't be able to escape this. Regulus knew and there was nothing she could to about it. She didn't have her wand and if she tried to escape, Regulus would first hurt her and then let Voldemort know of her plans to destroy him. No, Hermione had to be smart, even if it meant doing things she would certainly regret forever.

Therefore, after looking down at her feet for a while, trying to gather her courage, she looked up at Regulus, trying to look as confident and sexy as possible. She would never let HIM be the one in control.

Hermione started walking towards him moving as seductively as she could manage. She bent over him hoping she was doing it right. She smiled at him and whispered in his ear.

"I will not loose." She said and pulled away, lips brushing his cheek as she did so. Regulus didn't blush, but at least he seemed just a tad less confident now. Hermione cheered, she'd been able to steal back her wand, which certainly meant he was loosing control.

"Now…" She said and licked her mouth. Regulus's eyes flashed as Hermione pointed her wand at him.

"Obilivi-"

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

It was over in the blink of an eye. Regulus had reacted faster than Hermione and she saw her wand fall down a couple of meters away from her. Damn it… Regulus laughed and pointed his wand at her.

"Oh you sneaky kitty!" He said. "You're so naughty!" Hermione glared at him and crossed her arms.

"It was worth a try…" She had changed her mind about fighting back. She couldn't handle trying to seduce someone. She failed and now she was sure he'd kill her. He walked closer to her, wand at the ready. Hermione closed her eyes and waited.

Hermione could hear the door opening and Regulus stopped walking. Had Lucius come to join them? Hermione refused to open her eyes.

"What are you doing here? I thought I said we wanted to be alone." Regulus hissed.

"I decided not to believe you." The other person said. Hermione's eyes shot open and she saw Sirius standing there. He came back!

"Oh brother, how I despise you." Regulus said, smiling. Sirius smiled back.

"I believe that feeling is mutual, little brother." Sirius barked and walked over to Hermione. "I'm sorry for leaving you Fusspaw. I promise I will make it up to you."

"You love her." Regulus said looking at Sirius. Hermione stared at Regulus in disbelief and blushed deep red. To her surprise though Sirius didn't rip his head off like he'd usually do whenever someone offended him or implied something about his opinion about a girl.

"And in your own special way, Regulus, so do you." Sirius then said, not denying Regulus's statement. Hermione gaped at the two of them. Regulus just laughed.

"Love is a strong word, Sirius." He said viciously.

"A word which you do not understand the meaning of." Sirius rolled his eyes. "Do you really want her to hate you?"

Regulus didn't answer that but turned around and started walking towards the door. "Hermione" He said while walking. "As much as I hate to admit it, I think Sirius might be right. I guess I love you." He turned around and winked at her. "How annoying, eh?" Hermione looked down.

"Obliviate!"

Hermione looked up and saw Sirius pointing his wand at Regulus. The younger Black fell unconscious to the floor and Sirius looked at Hermione.

"He won't be a problem anymore. At least he won't remember anything important." He said and smiled. Hermione was blushing.

"Thank you so much for saving me Sirius." She said. "I… am very grateful."

"I'd probably do anything for you." He answered. "Because it's true… I love you."

Hermione looked at him with wide eyes. She then lowered her gaze and smiled. "Sirius I-" She said but was interrupted.

"Actually, Hermione… I don't want to hear it." Sirius said and laughed. "I'm too afraid of being let down even though the incident with the love potion seems suspicious. I only told you because I know you won't remember any of this happening. For your own good, of course."

Hermione looked up at him, seeing his wand pointed at her.

"Obliviate"

Sirius bent down to pick the girl up in his arms. He kissed her forehead and walked out of the room. He sighed and shook his head.

"Sirius Black, why did you have to fall for this girl?" He asked himself as he walked through the castle, on his way towards the Gryffindor common room.

**x-x-x**

**Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan, someone needs to tell these characters to stop being such idiots!**

**Random reader: **"That… would be you… author."

**Me: **"… Oh… yeah, I'll start working on that now then!"

**REVIEW!**


	32. Whatever happened last night?

**Chapter 32: ****Whatever happened last night?**

**Sirius**

Sirius was standing in the room of requirement. In front of him stood his little brother, a boy of 15 pointing his wand at Hermione, a girl of 17 and a time traveller from the future. The reason Sirius was here, well…it's a long story…

"What are you doing here? I thought I said we wanted to be alone." His brother, Regulus hissed viciously.

_Translation: __What are you doing here? I thought I managed to fool you._

Sirius smiled. "I decided not to believe you." No translation needed for that one. Dumbledore had made him realise his mistake.

Hermione opened her eyes and looked at him. Sirius seemed to catch a glimpse of relief in her eyes.

"Oh brother, how I despise you." Regulus said, smiling.

_Translation: I fucking hate you! Get the hell out of here!_

Sirius smiled back. "I believe that feeling is mutual, little brother." Sirius said as he walked over to Hermione.

"I'm sorry for leaving you Fusspaw. I promise I will make it up to you." He said gently.

"You love her." Regulus suddenly said.

_Translation: I'm going to humiliate you, bitch._

Hermione started blushing at hearing that and Sirius felt the rage bubble up inside of him. Regulus was trying to make a fool out of him. However, he wouldn't deny it, not this time.

"And in your own special way, Regulus, so do you."

_Translation__: I know right! And even if you're acting like the complete asshole you are, so do you._

"Love is a strong word, Sirius." He said viciously.

_Translation: I do NOT!_

"A word which you do not understand the meaning of… Do you really want her to hate you?"

_Translation: Oh yes you do, but you don't realise it. You're making her hate you even though you want her to desire you.__ You brilliant idiot!_

Regulus almost glared at Sirius, but just almost. He then turned around and started walking towards the door. "Hermione… As much as I hate to admit it, I think Sirius might be right… I guess I love you."

_Translation: Kay, fine…_

He turned around and winked at Hermione, making Sirius's eyes narrow. "How annoying, eh?"

_Translation: I'm going to kill him for this._

"Obliviate!"

_Translation: Nope._

Regulus fell unconscious to the floor and Sirius looked at Hermione.

"He won't be a problem anymore. At least he won't remember anything important." He said and smiled. Hermione was blushing.

"Thank you so much for saving me Sirius. I… am very grateful." She said quietly, seeming embarrassed. She was so adorable!

"I'd probably do anything for you." He answered slowly. "Because it's true… I love you."

Hermione looked at him with wide eyes. She then lowered her gaze again "Sirius I-" She said but Sirius interrupted her.

"Actually, Hermione… I don't want to hear it. I'm too afraid of being let down even though the incident with the love potion seems suspicious. I only told you because I know you won't remember any of this happening." He said quickly. "For your own good, of course."

_Translation: I'__m a chicken… And of course, not remembering this entire shaky event with Regulus might be good too…_

Hermione looked up at him.

"Obliviate"

He bent down to pick the girl up with a sigh. He then kissed her forehead and started walking.

"Sirius Black, why did you have to fall for this girl?" He asked himself as he walked through the castle, on his way towards the Gryffindor common room.

**x-x-x**

"Regulus did WHAT?" Shouted Remus

"You did WHAT?" Shouted James

"… Uh, what they said." Said Peter, a tad less loud than the others.

Sirius had just told his friend what happened in the room of requirement about half an hour earlier. How he'd saved Hermione from Regulus and obliviated them both on a whim.

"Sirius." James then said. "You must be the stupidest man I ever knew… wait, no. I'm certain you're the biggest idiot on this planet." He laid down on his bed and gave a loud James-like sigh of _"You fail"_

"I SAVED her and I made her forget about Regulus ever knowing. Isn't that a good thing? I mean, she won't have to remember it just like he won't." Sirius said angrily.

"Yeah, good job… You finally confessed seriously, and then made her forget about it. Congratulations Sirius, you're hereby the biggest coward I have ever met." Remus said and crossed his arms.

Sirius growled and glared at his friends. "That was not really the WHOLE point with obliviating her… and you know, I'm not really USED to handle girls. I'm not really USED to these feelings…"

"I have always thought you might be gay." James said then, out of the blue. Remus started laughing and Peter chuckled a little but stopped when he saw the expression on Sirius's face. He looked… well furious.

"WHAT The HELL did you just say?" Sirius exclaimed and growled like the dog he was.

James smirked. "Well, you were never attracted to girls before Hermione came here. You despised them, actually and I was starting to fear lil' Peter here would be Mrs Black in the future." Remus started laughing even more.

"However, I have realised that when Hermione appeared and you must've figured that _Hey, she could be my cover!_ " James barely managed to keep is face straight. "Sooo, you're PRETENDING to like her so that we'll think you're straight even though you're actually not." He said before starting to laugh, probably mostly because of the expression on Sirius's face.

He was GLARING at James with one eyebrow raised and his mouth half agape.

"I mean, what other reason would you have to being such a chicken? You don't WANT to get together with Hermione, do you?" James was teasing Sirius. He knew that this messy-haired friend of his would never let Sirius forget how he confessed to a girl and instantly removed her memory of it.

Sirius didn't say a word. He couldn't. He knew he'd been scared silly of her answer and therefore he removed her memory.

"Dude… I'm NOT gay. I like BOOBS!" Sirius finally said still glaring. But as Remus and James started laughing again, even harder, Sirius realised what he said must've sounded really stupid.

"Sirius, you don't even seem to want to go for Hermione. HERMIONE! She's practically running into your arms already and you just HAD to obliviate her before she even responded?" James said.

"Shut up Prongs…" Sirius spat, but James didn't shut up.

"Honestly, not taking your chance with her… I mean, Sirius… Seriously!" James didn't even seem to be able to find words for how stupid he thought Sirius was.

"She LIKES you! Why didn't you just let her answer you and who knows, you might have been the happiest doggie alive tonight." He continued. Sirius looked away at that, knowing what James meant.

"God damn it! It's MY life and I do as I please." Sirius barked.

"Sirius. You're a fool. Confess to her again, this time, without removing her memory." Remus then said. "Otherwise I swear I will seriously steal her from you."

At that Sirius gave a growl and glared at Remus. "Oh you leave her alone! I WILL tell her how I feel, eventually." He then said.

"Good." James and Remus said simultaneously giving Sirius their most annoying_ "looser" _smile.

Sirius crashed down in his bed and ruffled his hair in confusion. Yeees, he loved Hermione and YEEEEEEES he wanted her to know but no matter how much James thought she liked him back, he still feared her answer.

Valentines would be coming up in a month's time… Sirius thought before falling asleep.

**x-x-x**

**Hermione**

Hermione woke up in her bed the next day feeling really confused. The last thing she remembered was leaving the common room yesterday. She didn't know why she had done so or how she'd gotten back… It was like… like her memory had been removed.

_-__Panic-_

Whatwhatwhat had happened? "Lily!" She yelled and an alarmed Lily Evans appeared from the bathroom.

"What's up Hermione?" Lily asked her.

"I can't remember anything from yesterday!" Hermione yelped. Lily raised an eyebrow and sat down on the bed next to the brunette.

"Don't you remember going out to meet the person who 'knew your secret'?" She seemed worried.

Hermione's eyes widened. "I don't even remember I was going to meet such a person. It's like my memory has been removed from when I left the common room to when I woke up now. Also, I don't remember WHY I was leaving, but apparently I was going to meet someone."

Lily and Hermione discussed this for a long time after that. They came to the conclusion Hermione had met the person who knew something about her and that this person then had removed her memory. It was very simple to figure out, not so simple to get over.

Hermione was NOT happy about this. Anything could've happened last night.

After a while the two of them decided to go down and eat breakfast together. Hermione had made sure her body wasn't hurt in any way just to make sure no one had hurt her more than necessary before obliviating her. She had looked herself over for some kind of sign of violence or… Hermione shuddered. She seemed all right though, much to her relief.

When they got down to the common room they met James who'd been waiting for Lily.

"Ah, good morning ladies!" He said and gave them a big smile. Lily seemed completely dazzled by him. Hermione smiled at that.

"Good morning James. I take it the others are either asleep or down eating already." Lily said and walked up to him.

"Remus and Peter are down eating breakfast while Sirius is sulking upstairs." James said casually as they started walking towards the portrait hole.

"And why is he sulking?" Hermione asked; worried Sirius might know more than he should about the effect of the potion. (Man, Hermione was getting too paranoid)

At this James gave her a cunning smirk. He didn't really have to say anything else… James knew… "Oh, he's just having a little war with himself. No biggie, such things happens once in a while with him."

Lily giggled but Hermione was getting more and more worried, seeing the look on James's face and the gleam in his eyes telling her that he knew everything.

When they got down for breakfast Hermione looked over to the Slytherin table as a reflex. She gasped. Lucius, Regulus and Severus seemed to be staring at her. She blushed. What were they planning now? Well… Lucius always seemed to want to hurt her, Regulus always seemed to want to tease her and Severus, he was probably wondering what Hermione Davies might know about the future and of Harry Potter.

Lily seemed to notice as well and leaned in to whisper in Hermione's ear. "Do you think they might be the ones?" She asked. Hermione shook her head.

"No, I doubt it." She said.

After breakfast Hermione decided to go to the library for a while. She wanted to find a book that would tell her how to get back her memories. She needed to know what had happened last night.

"Davies." Someone said, making Hermione turn around.

"Yes, Snape?" She asked, standing face to face with the greasy haired younger version of her potions teacher.

"Do you know anything about a boy named Harry Potter?" He asked. Hermione smiled. It had worked after all; Severus was interested in knowing more.

"Meet me here after dinner tonight and we'll talk, Snape." She said and turned around. Hermione could feel the hope inside her. She would save Lily and James for sure!

"Lucius is planning on ambushing you after dinner." Snape then said making Hermione turn around to stare at him.

"Oh my, then it seems I'm booked for tonight." She said in disbelief. He sounded so casual it was almost funny.

"That wasn't what I meant…" Snape sounded irritated. "Just make sure to avoid it and I'll meet you here…"

"So be it then." She said, almost smiling. "Thank you for warning me, Severus."

Snape just grunted and walked away from her. Hermione entered the library with a smile on her face.

"Uhm… excuse me." Someone said suddenly while Hermione was looking for a good book. She turned around and saw the same 5th year Hufflepuff boy who had handed her a note that day in Hogsmead before Halloween. She smiled in recognition.

"Good morning… Richard, right?" She thought that was his name. He blushed slightly and smiled back.

"Yes, that's right. Good morning Hermione. I was told to give you this letter… again." He said and handed her another letter with Dumbledore's handwriting.

"Oh" Hermione said and took the letter. "Thank you very much." She gave him another smile.

"Yeah, and also… Since I hopefully won't be interrupted this time…" He rolled his eyes, making Hermione chuckle at the memory. "I was going to ask you if you'd like to…"

"Good morning Hermione." Sirius suddenly appeared in front of them holding a couple of books. "What's up?"

He gave Richard an odd look that seemed to frighten the Hufflepuff.

"Uhm. Nevermind actually, cya around Hermione." He said and hurried away.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"Good morning Sirius. Richard was just handing me a letter from Dumbledore." Hermione said, trying to ignore her heart pounding like crazy. Did Sirius know about her feelings for him?

Sirius's eyes widened and he walked closer to her. "Oh, then open it. No secrets mean I should have the right to read it, right?" He said eagerly.

She nodded and ripped the letter open.

_Miss Granger_

_I'm happy to tell you that I now have almost all of the objects in my possession. Except for the locket of course... Please contact me as fast as you have more information about it. _

_Kind Regards_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Hermione mentally facepalmed. She had completely forgotten about the locket. She was going to talk to Sirius about it.

"So, he's got all but one?" Sirius asked then. Hermione nodded and looked up at him.

"You wouldn't know where I can find Salazar Slytherin's locked would you?" She asked.

Sirius seemed to grow stiff as she asked him that. He then studied her expression for a while and closed his eyes. "I do."

**x-x-x**

**Regulus**

"Ow… my HEAD!" Regulus grunted as he opened his eyes. He was lying on the floor for some reason… and judging by how cold he felt and how much his head hurt… he'd been laying here at least all night.

He rubbed his forehead as he sat up and tried to remember what happened last night. He couldn't. Actually, he wasn't sure what he'd been doing for several days. He raised an eyebrow and stood up slowly.

"Let's see… Christmas… blablabla, Davies… hmm… Nope… I have NO idea what happened. Someone sure as hell made that sure and I don't know why, but I am suspecting a certain Gryffindor." He said out loud.

He had probably done something rather stupid to her again (like when he kissed her, twice) and then she'd removed his memory. Sneaky shit! It had probably been awesome… DAMN! He thought.

Since he was already dressed and couldn't be arsed down to the dungeons, he went directly to the great hall for breakfast. A small girl with spiky red hair and dark makeup approached him quickly as he walked passed a group of Slytherin girls. He sighed…

"Regulus Black!" Her voice was so… so… high pitched… he thought.

"Cynthia Nott…" He said, closing his eyes in irritation. He just DIDN'T want to hear her whining about him refusing to marry her little sister.

"I have been looking for you." She said and put her hands on her hips. "I have had a talk to our parents, Regulus, and they absolutely cannot accept your decision."

Here we go again… Regulus smiled at Cynthia and walked closer to her.

"Nott, get out of my life." He whispered as he bent down towards her.

"Oh I will NEVER get out of your life Black. I will be your relative soon enough!" She hissed.

"Sure, whatever you say…" Regulus just rolled his eyes and walked away. Damn that annoying girl. He ALMOST felt sorry for Sirius, but just almost.

At the moment he entered the great hall and saw Lucius and the others sitting at the Slytherin table Regulus realised this day would most certainly suck. With a sigh he walked over to them (seeing as avoiding sitting with them would just cause him trouble/annoyance…)

"Black." Lucius acknowledged. Regulus gave him a nod and sat down with an even deeper sigh.

After a couple of minutes Davies, Potter and Potter's chick Evans entered the great hall together making the three guys perk up at the same time. Regulus wasn't very used to having Snape take interest I anything but potions and books but he figured the guy still fancied that Evans girl. That must be why he was staring at the group now making their way to the Gryffindor table.

"You seem to have been having a hard night. Shape up would you; we have a date with Davies tonight." Lucius said with a laugh. Regulus responded with glaring at the blonde and grabbing a toast.

"Count me out. You know she's going to own your ass again." He said. Lucius gave Regulus the coldest glare he'd ever seen.

"Silence, Black." He said with a poisonous tone.

"Actually… I have other things to do as well Lucius." Severus suddenly said across the table. Lucius turned to him and glared.

"So be it then, you're out of this." He said and ignored them for the rest of the meal.

**x-x-x**

After a long, hard day of school, Regulus finally crashed down on his bed with a groan. He needed some well-deserved rest. He started removing his clothing quickly but then he noticed the candy on his bedside table. Something twirled inside him at the sight of them. He then saw the brown hair he was sure belonged to… well her. He smiled. At least he remembered some things. A plan was starting to form in his head as he examined the hair and the candy.

He dashed out of his dorm room, without shirt and pants unzipped. When he came down to the common room he saw Snape enter through the wall with a confused look on his face.

"SNAPE!" Regulus shouted and a few girls started giggling and blushing at the sight of him. Snape looked up and raised an eyebrow at the sight.

"I want you to help me brew a perfect polyjuice potion." He said with a smirk.

Snape crossed his arms and walked up to Regulus.

"If you promise to have more clothes on the next time we speak and that you'll do all you can to keep Lucius away from Hermione Davies." Snape whispered while walking by. Regulus got confused at that. Since when did Snape care about Davies?

"He did not get to her tonight but I do not doubt he'll try again. As a Malfoy he is not used to losing." Was the last thing Snape said before disappearing up into the 7th year's dorms.

"Uhm… Oo-kay." Regulus scratched his head. This needed to be researched, but not right now. He winked to a couple of 4th year girls and turned around with a huge grin on his face. Oooh yes, this was going to be fun.

**x-x-x**

**A/N:** 'nother chapter… (Duh) YOU WILL HEAR MORE ABOUT SNAPE AND HERMIONE'S MEETING IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE.

AAAAND more about Sirius and Hermione

AAAAAND… the locket :D  
I'm starting to see the end of it by the way.

ALSO…

Cynthia… is Theodore Nott's mother… IN THIS STORY! It's okay because then she'll soon die. ^^ …. No, but seriously… she's pureblood and you only ever knew her as Mrs Nott anyways… meh… whatever...


	33. Epic AN of DOOM

Hi everyone!

I **KNOW **I've been gone for a long time now and I'm really sorry for all of you who are following this story… -bow down-

I am so VERY grateful to all of you and all the reviews I have gotten. I dare say some people actually enjoy this story quite a lot.

H**OWEVER**… You see I'm graduating from high school next week and I have been thinking quite a lot about this story. You see, since I'll be chilling/working next year I will have a lot of free time (no homework, yay) and I'd like to take that chance to **REWRITE** this story.

Well, that is because this is my first ever story written and I'm starting to dislike it quite a lot. I have this BIG idea in my mind but the chapters are increasing rapidly. Therefore I will edit it slightly (not that much, just fix mistakes and such) and make the chapters longer instead of having like 40 chappies.

I know it sucks that I won't finish the story first; I'd just enjoy writing it more if I fix it up a bit. I know you might not feel like waiting for it, but trust me when I say that someday I will continue on it (it might take half a year, but I WILL continue)

Love you all, and I'm sorry.

/ Kuroi

PS: In the meantime I'll upload a Dramione fic I've been writing (lazily) during class lately. It's not gonna be as long and big as this one, but still. Check it out if you'd like. ^^'


End file.
